Light the Fuse
by SpaceBounty
Summary: Four years have passed since the Green Flu and people are returning to their lives, but Ellis hasn't been the same since the day they were rescued. Now he finds himself engaged to a girl who wants to help him feel whole again. However, in order to do that she's gotta find that one missing piece in his life and when she finds it there's no easy way of extinguishing a newly lit fuse.
1. Welcome to Rosendale

_"_ _Time passes. Memories fade. Feelings change._

 _People leave. But hearts never forget."_

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

 **Four Years after the Dark Days**

Abigail Harrison never quite understood why her fiancé was so quiet and closed in on himself, sure he'd been like that since they'd met nearly three years back but it never seemed quite right. From day one he was smiling with a kindness she'd thought died during the Dark Days. He was calm, gentle, caring and he made her laugh. Yet—there was always something that seemed to be holding back who he really was. She knew this based on just a few observations from when a woman and her biker boyfriend showed up for a visit along with an older gentleman. They had visited several times over the last few years, them and another man which her fiancé had known _before_ the Dark Days.

To be honest, Abigail had fallen more in love with the man after witnessing that more natural side. It had fit his smile and the way his eyes lit up, but the moment they were gone…he'd return to that calm Southern soul that never sat right from the start. She wanted to mend that. She wanted to speak to them and see if maybe, just maybe there was more they could do for him. He deserved to be as happy as she was with him and if she wasn't enough, she'd find a way to fix that.

"Ms. Harrison."

The voice drew her attention and she turned her head, brunette ribbon tied braid falling from her shoulder, "Yes?"

The older woman gave her a frail smile and held her hand out towards an open door, "The Mayor will see you now."

"Thank you," Abigail stood from the fine cushioned chair, grabbing up a basket from the one beside her. She smoothed out the front of her shirt and made her way into the office. She immediately placed a smile to her lips, stepping towards the desk where a larger balding man stood up from.

"You coming all the way down here must mean you have a favor to ask of me," he held his hand out towards a chair, waiting for her to sit before taking his seat once more.

Abigail's cheeks had tinted at the obvious and she sat the basket on the desk, "I brought fresh bread."

The Mayor let out a soft chuckle, grinning still as he leaned forward onto his desk, "You definitely have the right mindset in getting this favor carried out." He gently took the basket, pulling it closer to lift the blanket. The smell of baked bread poured out and he let out a light whistle, "Mrs. Fields is going to love having this on the table again." There was a pause as he set the basket off to the side, "What can I do for you, Abby?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find a couple people. Unfortunately, I was never given their numbers and I want it to be a surprise so I can't ask Ellis."

Mayor Fields lifted a brow, "Friends of his?"

"Yeah, um," she dug into the pocket of her jeans and handed him a piece of paper, "Their names are listed there along with the cities they're all living in."

The older man unfolded the paper, glancing over the four names before looking at the girl, "Everything alright between you two?"

"Absolutely!" She was quick to answer, nodding her head and giving a wider smile, "We're fine. Busy as ever with both the corn and my garden coming along. Nothing out of sorts between us." She lifted a hand, brushing stray hair behind her ear as she glanced down at her lap, "It's just…I don't think he's doing alright."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I just…" she let out a soft sigh, lifting her eyes back to him, "He seems lost a-and unsure."

"I haven't noticed anything of the sort," Mayor Fields commented.

"No, and most of you wouldn't as you don't see him every day like I do. Just trust me when I say there's more to him that is hidden away behind some wall." She nodded her head towards the paper, "I know for a fact they can help him. So please, if you can try to find them and let me know I'd be in your debt. I just want Ellis to be as happy as he had been before the Green Flu."

The mayor let out a huffed sigh, eyeing the paper a moment longer then looking to her, "Promise me one of your famous apple pies and we'll call it even."

Abigail's lips drew into a wider grin, her mocha eyes lighting up to match, "Thank you, Mayor Fields. I truly appreciate it." She rose from her seat after that and he followed suit.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime have a good rest of your day, Abby," he watched her turn to leave, "Don't be such a stranger too. The missus and I would love to have you two for dinner sometime."

Abigail grinned towards him with a goodbye, taking her leave on quick feet after.

{\\}{/}

Abigail made her way up the faded steps of the white porch, moving to open the screen door of the two-story farm house with a smile still settled on her lips. She didn't care that there wasn't a solid answer to her inquiry, but the fact Fields was going to look into it meant something to her. She wanted to make sure Ellis was happy. He deserved that for how much he did for her and this town. The fact alone, this house wouldn't be anywhere as nice as it was if it hadn't been for him coming along. He's the reason her daddy didn't have to tear this place down and for that, she still felt like she owed him the world.

Then again…

Her eyes drifted down to the ring that had found a home on her left hand a year ago. She was already willing to give him all of that, wasn't she? She'd said yes because she wanted to make Ellis as happy as he made her. Maybe with this plan she'd finally be able to feel like she'd done more than giving her heart to him because to her that wasn't enough. Not for someone like Ellis.

"Abs."

Abigail jumped at the voice, brown eyes blowing wide and a small startled noise leaving her lips. She pressed a hand to her chest and turned around where she stood with a hand still gripping the screen door, "Goodness, Ellis. You trying to give me a heart attack?" She eyed her fiancé, glancing him over where he stood, "You look like you rolled in an oil puddle at the garage."

The hick's brow lifted and he looked down at himself, hands already working a rag between them to try and rid of some grease. His coveralls were tied at the waist, holding their own stains from the garage while his blue shirt dipped at the collar with a sweat stain down the front of his chest. His arms, parts of his neck and his face also held their own mess. A mix between grease and dirt. "Well I mean, I was at the garage all day and then I came here t'work some in the field. Neither are really a clean job. Why? Do I look worse than normal?"

Abigail let out a soft sigh and let go of the door. She stepped closer to him, taking the rag from between his hands to gently press against his cheek. She carefully removed a streak of grease, smiling at him, "Not worse, just extra greasy today."

Ellis wrinkled his nose at the comment, brow furrowing "Sounds awful when ya say it like that."

A little laugh left her lips as she lowered her hand, "Don't know how else to explain it." She handed him the rag back, "Did you need something? I didn't really give you the chance to say much apart from my name."

"Uh, yeah," he swallowed a breath and shoved the rag into the pocket of his coveralls, "I gotta head over t'the garage again. Tom needs me t'help out with a few things that came up last minute."

"Oh, okay," Abigail she gave him a soft smile, "I'll wait to make dinner then. Anything special you want?"

"I'll eat anything. Gonna be starvin' by the time I get back," he lifted a grease-stained hand, raising his baseball cap only to run his other hand through his hair. He put the cap back down then leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek, "shouldn't be gone too long, darlin'."

"I'll be here," she smiled, cheeks a light tint of pink. She stayed on the porch while her fiancé made his way to the truck only going inside once the battered pickup was out of view.

Abigail kept herself busy for the next few hours. Laundry, dishes and overall just tidying the house further than it already was. It had been late afternoon when Ellis left (early afternoon when she'd seen the mayor) so when the phone had rung she'd expected it to be Ellis saying he'd be later than expected, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Abby. It's Rochelle._ "

Abigail felt a weight leave her shoulders. They mayor _had_ been able to get through to them, "Rochelle, it's good to hear your voice again."

" _Likewise. I got a call from someone at the mayor's office asking if I could give you a call. Said something about you needing help with Ellis. Is he okay?_ "

Abigail could hear the worry in her tone so she was quick to answer, "He's fine. Same as he's always been."

" _So what's the problem?_ "

"He's not himself, is he?"

There was a long pause, silence settling on the phone to where only static could be heard. After what felt like forever Rochelle let out a sigh, " _None of us are what we used to be, but you're right. He's not. He comes close at times when we're there, but I know differently. I_ _ **know**_ _Ellis and that's not him. I can't imagine the difference when we're not there._ "

Abigail gripped the phone tighter, other hand holding to the curled cord, "He's quiet and way too calm. I mean…that's how I've always known him, but with you lot, I see someone different and I want to help him find that again. I just want him to be happy, Rochelle."

" _He is happy, Abby_ ," there was a pause, " _I know it doesn't look like it, but he's as happy as he's going to get after everything_."

"That's not true and you know it," she said it quick and when nothing was said in return she continued, "Something's missing and I need your help getting it back for him. Can you come back down for a few days? Please? I-I don't have a plan, but maybe we can figure it out. Or you lot can figure it out with him."

Rochelle was silent again and it made Abigail uneasy. Once more there was a sigh before words, " _I'm in the middle of a story right now so I can't leave Boston,_ _ **but**_ _Francis and I will look into coming down as soon as we can._ " There was a muffled voice in the background that was instantly silenced by a quick word from the reporter, " _I'll call Coach, but I think he's on vacation with his sister's family._ "

Abigail felt that uneasiness return in a wave, "Oh."

" _I'll call Keith too. I can't promise anything with him though. He's been busier than us as of late with that business of his kicking off."_

"Thank you, Rochelle."

" _I know it isn't an immediate assist on our part, but we love Ellis just as much as you do and we'll come through. I promise._ " Her smile could be heard through the phone and Abigail was grateful for the reassurance, " _One of us will be down there soon enough to help, but keep in mind that sometimes things that are broken can't be fixed. I know that for all of us we can't forget easily what's happened or what we've lost. It may not turn out how you want, but we'll do what we can._ "

"I appreciate that," Abigail said lightly, "It's better than nothing."

" _I'm glad you think so_ ," the muffled background voice returned and Rochelle let out another sigh, " _I gotta go, Abby. I'll call you once I have more of a sturdy plan to give you."_

"Okay. Good luck with your story and thank you again," she placed the phone back onto the receiver before turning to press her back against the wall. She let out a sigh and shut her eyes.

At least it was something.

{\\}{/}

Ellis pulled his hat from his head, giving him the freedom to slip a hand into his hair before wiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. He sniffed in a breath then returned the hat to its rightful place. Blue eyes lifted up towards the hot Georgian sun and he wrinkled his nose, cursing internally as he kicked himself for turning down Mark's offer to help out with some of the field work. Why did he always turn down the help? He knew it was tiresome and straining, especially when the weather was a brutal temperature. Yet he always turned down the offered help because that's who he was. The farm was his burden. Not anyone else's. It was his promise. Not anyone else's. Didn't change how fucking hot it was though.

The hick let out a sigh and reached down to grab up the dead corn stalks that hadn't survived the initial flourish. He bundled the lot into his arms and walked towards the barn where he'd begun a pile of assorted weeds and other stalks. He dropped the bundle then wiped his hands down along the front of his gray shirt. Abby would be a little upset towards the stain, but she should expect it at this point.

He stepped back towards the row of corn, brushing some dirt from his jeans with a grumble of annoyance, "One yes in askin' for help isn't going to burden anyone." Especially today. It was definitely the hottest day of the summer, but he couldn't take a break from this. The town relied far too much on it.

"Ellis!"

The sound of Abby's voice drew his attention and he stopped doing his too-nice-to-ask-for-help-or-accept-it labor to step out from the little open area of the field he'd been in, "Yeah?"

"There's someone here to see you!" She sounded like she was still by the house and Ellis frowned a little. Had someone driven up? How'd he not heard that? God, he needed to take a break. Wait—someone was here to see him?

"Let it be Mark," Ellis mumbled to himself, hoping that his friend had taken pity with how hot it was and came over anyways to help out. He pulled the rag from his back pocket as he made his way towards the house, patting it against his forehead and down his face. He stepped onto the dirt made driveway and glanced up to see Abby standing across the way wearing a blue dress with the sweetest smile on her face. Ellis couldn't stop his own smile from growing at it, "You said someone was here to see me?" She only smiled as a response, glancing to Ellis's right.

Ellis turned his head only to find the rag in his hands falling away to meet the dirt. His eyes were blown wide, mouth hung slightly agape as his heart stilled with his breath.

"It's been awhile, Overalls."

Suddenly the sun didn't compare to how hot the hick felt under the stare of all too familiar gray eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Already the revision of this is very different from the original and the cut off is a bit different, but that just makes the next chapter all the better to hold out for. It'll honestly probably be done here shortly with how much I'm enjoying redoing this. Hope y'all enjoy just the intro to something long winded and filled with emotions. I promise the chapters just get longer from here. I made this one shorter on purpose.**


	2. Feels Like the First Time

**{ A/N: Here comes that M-Rating. }**

* * *

 **Four Years Ago**

 **Warehouse District**

Ellis rolled over onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily as his hat fell from his head. He shut his eyes, working to still his racing heart after having ran for what felt like hours. Out running kids on the football field was nothing in comparison to running away from zombies, "Hol-ee shit."

"You can say that again," Rochelle spoke from a few feet off, sitting with her knees raised and elbows resting on them. She held her machine gun with both hands, the butt of it against the ground, "How the hell did that alarm get triggered?"

"Fucking cunt."

Ellis turned his head to see Nick walking over to the nearest wall. He dropped his ax and it clattered against the floor with an echo. His back was to the group, but already the hick knew what was wrong as he watched the conman shake his jacket off.

"Did she get you, Nick?" Coach was still by the exit, working to seal it off more with what he could find near it. His attention, however, was on the northerner along with the other two.

"Fucking depressed bitch," Nick turned to face them with a glare hard on his face. He lifted his hands, directing them at his chest where his blue button down was opened further than normal only to show a blood-soaked chest. To be honest Ellis couldn't tell just what happened with how much blood there was. "Yeah, she got me. She jumped me like a desperate whore."

"That don't look so good, Nick," Coach pointed out already removing the first aid strapped to his back. He was moving towards the gambler, eyeing his chest closely, "She got you good, son."

"You think?" Nick threw him the still present glare as he moved his hands to start unbuttoning what buttons still remained attached to the shirt. Once the shirt was open they were able to see the multiple slashes which riddled his chest. None looked too deep, but they definitely needed to be addressed.

The whole time this exchange was occurring Ellis had been glued to his spot on the floor, remaining still on all fours with blue eyes fixated on Nick. No—Nick's chest. Sure they were all looking the cuts over, but the youngest of the group was staring at more than just a few slashes from a Witch. His eyes were dragging along every inch of skin he could see of the other. Nick wasn't as toned as Ellis, but Lord have mercy on the Georgian's soul because no man who gambles his life away should look that put together.

Nick's entire torso was something else and Ellis couldn't tear his eyes away. From his broad shoulders to his flat abdomen the hick didn't know where to settle his stare. To be honest, the blood probably did him, even more, justice than what his chest would do alone. Then again, Ellis had yet to see the man without a shirt on. This was the first time Nick's ever stripped down in front of them. He was always so ready to take care of his own wounds without any of them around, but this time—

"Ellis."

The hick was quick to shake his head out at Rochelle's voice. He turned to look over at her. She'd gathered her own med pack, digging through it. He cleared his throat and scooped his hat off the ground, popping it back onto his head as he settled onto his knees, "Yeah?"

"Do you have antiseptic wipes in your kit? Nick's going to need 'em." She had pulled a roll of medical tape from hers, tossing it over so Coach could catch it with his free hand while bandages were balanced in the other "We'll have to go over what we all have before we head out again."

Ellis had given pause, but with one last look to Nick only to see those gray eyes on him he was quick to remove the kit from his back. He opened it then carefully dumped the contents onto the floor to make the search easier. A few Band-Aids, some bandages, gauzes and the wipes in question. He returned the other items to the pack then slid it over to Rochelle before rising to his feet with the small container in hand. "These?" He held them up as he made his way over to the other two men. Once close enough he held them out to whoever would take them.

Nick flicked his gaze back to Ellis after grabbing the roll of bandages and medical tape from Coach, "Thanks, killer." He took it carefully then drew back to where he could place himself against the cement wall.

Ellis watched as he sunk down to sit on the floor, blue eyes staying on the older man while he set the bandages off to the side. There was a pause, but then Nick was grabbing for the wipes. He took one out and ever so carefully pressed it against his chest. For a moment nothing happened, but as the medicated wipe slipped over a cut the conman hissed in a sharp breath and groaned. He tipped his head back, cursing while he forced his hand to keep moving over the first scratch.

"Ellis." His head snapped around, looking over at Coach who stood beside Rochelle, "We're going to scope the area out and see what we can find. We'll probably stay the night here. Keep an eye on Nick and make sure he doesn't pass out."

"Fuck you I'm fine," Nick hissed from where he sat.

"Watch yourself, boy. Don't you be forgettin' who saved you from that Witch."

"Yeah, yeah."

Coach let out a sigh but said nothing more as he moved to make his way to a secondary door, "C'mon, baby girl. Let's see if we can't find more supplies."

Ellis watched them go and waited for the door to shut before turning his attention back to Nick, but as his eyes landed on the older man he felt every part of him tense up at seeing the gambler was looking back. There was a long silence between them as they stared; Ellis standing like a stiff board while Nick's hand had paused the motion of moving over wounds. "Y-you all right there, Mr. Gamblin' Man?" He had to break the silence that lingered there or he'd burst from the tension.

"What do you think?"

Ellis swallowed. The tone of the question made him regret asking his own and he quickly looked away, rocking back on his heels, "I'd say that you're not in good shape and that it probably stings like a bitch."

"Did you hear that, folks? The hillbilly doesn't think I'm in good shape," Nick chuckled lowly and Ellis felt his stomach drop at the jab, "What could have given that away?"

"Sorry," Ellis lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, "You asked me a question and I was just givin' my answer."

There was a long pause of silence and then a defeated sigh, "Don't apologize, Overalls. Just come over here and give me a damn hand before the other two come back."

Ellis lifted his eyes up only to see that Nick was looking away with an expression that said everything. Asking for help was the last on Nick's list of things he wanted to do and honestly asking Ellis specifically was probably dead last. So it took Ellis a little longer than the average person to finally move towards the sitting Bostonian.

Nick grabbed up another wipe to hand to him, eyes now locked with his, "I've definitely had my fair share of feeling pain at a maximum level, but in this current moment I'd really just like this particular feeling to be over as quick as possible."

Ellis hesitantly knelt down beside him, taking the wipe before flicking his gaze to Nick's chest. He swallowed a lump in his throat only to find that his entire mouth had gone dry. His heart was beating hard in his chest and God did he want to kick himself. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be getting this worked up over a guy, let alone Nick. The conman hated Ellis. He made that clear every goddamn day yet Ellis still followed him around like a dog on a leash. And as of late the thoughts of being friends with the conman started to shift and tilt right in front of him.

"Going to help or keep staring? Because honestly, it's not weird at all."

Nick's voice snapped Ellis from his daze and he mumbled out an apology before carefully leaning himself closer to gently press the wipe against a cut just above Nick's naval. The man twitched under the touch, but Ellis kept his hand moving knowing that the other didn't want this dragging out. His eyes flickered though as he worked, dropping to Nick's lap. His mouth suddenly didn't feel so dry anymore and he had to swallow back the rippling desire blaring through him. _What the fuck was his deal?_ Why did all of a sudden Ellis feel as if he's never been touched before? He'd _never_ looked at a man and felt this way prior. He'd felt it with girls before the outbreak and honestly, he still thought about some of those moments every so often. Can't blame a guy for wanting to think up ways of wanting a release in a shit hole like this.

Still—that wasn't the point. The point in all of this was trying to figure out why the hell Nick brought this predatory hunger out of him. In the beginning, Nick had been of great interest to Ellis only because the guy was so hell-bent on not staying with them. He wanted to prove to the older man that he needed them just as much as they needed him and once he decided to stick around, Ellis wanted to know him more. That's who the hick was though. He wanted to know all of them, learn more than just their names and understand who they were. Being a warm spirit was just part of Ellis and he wanted to be friends with everyone he could and really who could blame him for wanting that in this world? None of them knew what else was out there. For all they knew—they were it. With that thought, Ellis definitely believed it important to put them all on a friend status. Friends had one another's backs. But Nick—

"Have you ever stitched someone before?"

Ellis lifted his head to look at Nick only to find himself dangerously close to the conman. When had he shifted closer? With a quick clear of his throat, he responded, "Uh, yeah, but it was a long ass time ago. There was this one time—."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care," Nick had lifted a hand, waving it at Ellis with a cut off action, "Just needed to know if you knew because some of these are going to need them."

Ellis frowned a little at being silenced. He always did that. That was his next point. The other two seemed fine with considering Ellis as a friend, but Nick. Nick still acted as if they didn't matter to him as if they were all expendable. He jabbed at Rochelle and poked at Coach, but most of all he tore at Ellis with a knife at every chance he could get. He made fun of the way Ellis talked, where he came from and the fact he tried to be positive through all of this. Ellis tried so damn hard to get Nick to approve of him, but the older man didn't seem to have an interest in calling anyone friend outside of his own ego. So why the hell did Ellis suddenly have this hunger for the very person in this group that hated him?

Not to mention, once again, that Nick was a _guy_. Ellis grew up with his mother preaching the Bible at him and his sister every single day. She told them what was what and between all her telling of Sins being lies, theft, murder and saying the Lord's name in vain she certainly made damn sure both her children knew that intimacy between the same sex was unholy. Ellis remembered asking her when he was eight why it was so bad and rather than an answer he'd found himself locked away in his room without dinner for the night. His momma made it damn clear that her son was going to grow up as straight as a nail. As soon as she'd learned one of the kid's Ellis had graduated with was queer she'd made him swear on the Bible that he'd never speak to the guy. Ellis had done as she'd asked because she was his momma and despite being beaten with the word of God, he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

So as of last week when Ellis started craving a different kind of attention from the conman he was more than certain he was going to Hell for the thought alone. He'd tried to fight the thoughts, but with each passing day, he found himself wanting it more and more. It didn't make sense. Then again, what made sense anymore? There were goddamn zombies running around outside.

"Are you listening to me?" Nick's voice deadpanned, breaking Ellis's thoughts once again.

"Huh? Sorry, was jus'thinking about things," his eyes dragged up from the scratch he'd cleaned off to see that Nick's chest was now clean of the once blood smeared mess. A few of the wounds were still bleeding, but in his thinking, he'd missed the older man working to wipe away the grime that had come from the Witch. "What were you saying?"

"I was _saying_ that if you wouldn't mind helping me close these up, that'd be great. I could do it myself, but the last time I tried to stitch up my stomach it didn't go so well."

Ellis's eyes dropped to Nick's abdomen at the words and slowly he looked over the skin until he found a faded scar. It took every part of him to not reach out and touch it. It was hard enough not running the wipe in his hand up along the gambler's chest from where it still rested against him. "Yeah, I can do that."

"I have what you need in my kit," Nick's hand moved as he spoke, grabbing the wipe from Ellis to gently clean away the blood that was now coming fresh from the wounds.

Ellis gave a nod, drawing back to rest on his knees again. He looked to where Nick's jacket lied, noticing the kit hidden under it partially. He leaned over to grab it, quickly working it open to find what he needed. He paused though as a chill ran up his spine, chest suddenly feeling tight while the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned his head slowly, looking over at Nick only to find gray eyes studying him with an expression that said nothing. The staring alone made Ellis lose sight of how to breathe and he had to break the eye contact so he didn't pass out. He shut his eyes a moment, slowly drawing in a breath while working to collect himself.

This was getting ridiculous. How can someone go from just wanting to be accepted to suddenly wanting to be touched? He couldn't really say when that switch happened, all the days sort of blurred together. All he could remember fully from the switch of feeling was when Nick had saved him from a rampaging Charger. At least, that's when he felt it stronger than ever. And God, it wasn't even that much of a thing. All he'd done was grab Ellis by the arm and pull him to his chest, forcing the Charger to slam itself straight out a window. Nick had made a comment about it being the third time he'd been Superman for the kid that day alone, but where Ellis would have replied with a joke he instead found himself just staring at Nick where he stood pressed hard against his chest. The conman still held his arm while his other hand had found purchase on the hick's waist with an arm around his back. When Ellis had only managed a thank you through shrunken lungs he'd been released.

It was literally _nothing_. Nick had saved him countless times, hell he'd even said that was the third time that day. Yet when he'd grabbed him and held him so damn close all of the kid's senses had been taken over by Nick. All he could smell was Nick, a natural musk that still smelled like an expensive suit despite the gore and dirt. All he could see was Nick, his face just inches from him with gray eyes that had never looked so full of life. All he could hear was Nick, the sound of his voice and the way his breathing seemed to just consume the air around Ellis. All he could _feel_ was Nick and God could he feel him. He could have sworn if the Lord felt ready he would have been struck by lightning right then and there for how swept up he got feeling that chest against his. The way their hips had lined just perfect and don't get him started on those hands. _Breathe, El_. To be honest, all that was missing was the taste and never before had Ellis craved such a thing out of a man.

"You know, if you wait any longer, I might just die right here in this warehouse," Nick again crashed through Ellis's thoughts, but this time he was thankful that he was facing the other way. The gambler didn't need to see his blush. "Wouldn't that be grand? Dead because some kid was lost in La La Land."

"Sorry." Ellis once more was apologizing. He drew in a breath then turned back to Nick, items in hand. His eyes landed on his face to see that an annoyance had taken over the neutral expression. Ellis felt his stomach flip and he had to look away. It didn't matter what this weird attraction was. He couldn't do anything right in Nick's eyes. Not to mention that Nick was a ladies man. He'd made that clear from the beginning. Granted the hickey and the lipstick stain were both gone, but he still made his comments. Even if Ellis were openly into guys (a weird thought already), Nick wouldn't give him the time of day. Just like always.

Nick had given a small shake of his head but said nothing more as he reached over to grab his shirt. He lied it out beside him then turned his body so he could lie back on it. He wrinkled his nose and Ellis didn't have to hear it to know that germaphobe side of him was screaming internally. He was quick to wave a hand at the kid, gesturing for him to get closer, "Let's get this over with."

Ellis had crawled his way to kneel beside him. He sat the hooked needle and thread down beside Nick's shoulder, glancing once more along his chest. How could something so marred by a zombie still look like it was handmade by an Angel? He was quick to swallow a breath and shuffled closer only to bite his bottom lip, determining the best angle to go about this. He'd picked up the needle once more, forcing his focus to it so he could thread it.

"Make sure you do them as even as possible, kid. I don't need a stitch busting open in my sleep."

"The only way you're going t'get it that way is if I crawl myself onto you," Ellis grumbled beside him, eyes still focused on his task.

"Then do that. I don't give a shit. I just want this done right."

Ellis felt his ears go hot at the—invitation?—yeah, invitation to place himself on top of the other man. He forced a breath into his lungs that felt as if they'd shriveled into nothing, "If you say so, Nick." He bit away at the long length of the thread before tying it up at the end to ensure this only had to be done once. He looked at Nick's face to see he was staring at the ceiling with far too calm of an expression for a guy who was bleeding in several places. Guess he wasn't kidding about all those times he'd said he had it worse. "Don't you wanna have somethin' to bite down on? The last time I did this Keith nearly bit his tongue off because he was too stubborn to do that."

Nick seemed to think it over in his head, silently debating. After what felt like far too long the older man was moving his hands to take hold of his belt. With quick hands he undid it, drawing it from the loops of his pants all the while completely unaware to Ellis who was staring with a slightly hung jaw and a nearing glazed over stare. The conman brought it up, folding it over and giving it a quick snap that made Ellis twitch beside him. He lowered it to his mouth and clamped down onto it, shutting his eyes after then settling there without so much as a look at the hick.

Which thanks be to God (if he still watched over Ellis) because at the moment he wasn't doing himself any good in hiding his desires. His cheeks had flushed over with how hot he'd suddenly become at the removal of the belt, eyes watching with a hunger that had him nearly pouncing the older man. He wanted those quick hands on him, pulling and removing his clothes all the while biting him rather than some belt. And yet, Ellis still didn't understand why he craved a man or how he did. They were so different in comparison to women. For one, women were squishy and soft. Men…well, Ellis didn't know. But Nick. Nick looked firm and hard.

Or was that him?

His cheeks grew hotter at the thought and he once again thanked a God he was pretty sure would smite him at any moment for the coveralls he decided to keep. It was in that short prayer he noticed Nick was looking at him and his face grew even hotter. Did he know? He couldn't know. Ellis was covered. The most he saw was the hick turning red like a tomato. He quickly cleared his throat and shifted closer. After a quick mental pep talk, he swung a leg over Nick's legs so he could straddle his thighs. He didn't take the time to let that register. He couldn't. If he did then he'd probably pass out.

"This is gonna sting a bit," he leaned forward to place his hand over Nick's heart while his right hand moved to bring the needle to the first cut that needed stitching. He licked his lips and let out a long breath before beginning. Nick immediately twitched at the press of the needle and Ellis pressed his hand firmer to his chest, "Try not to move, Nick. One wrong move and this'll be worse before it gets better."

Nick let out a grumble and Ellis smiled. He didn't have to see Nick's face to know he was rolling his eyes. After that initial twitch, the Northerner barely moved beyond breathing in slow breaths. His heart was beating steady in his chest and Ellis envied it. His felt like it was working to burst straight from his chest. Just another damn reason he had to get over this weird hiccup he was in. He was just _lonely_ , right? That moment with the Charger was nothing. He was over thinking all of this. The only reason he probably had this pull was because Nick made so many damn innuendos. That was it, yeah. The only reason Ellis felt like a horny teenager around the older man was because Nick couldn't shut his trap. Yeah. That. That—

Ellis froze in every sense of the word as he neared finishing the first of the three wounds needing to be closed. His eyes darted up, looking to Nick's jawline in hopes that the other would do something to acknowledge what was happening. He swallowed a hard breath and shifted his body weight, doing what he could to not brush himself up against Nick's crotch. It was too late though, the initial feel of Nick's sudden hard on was more than enough to trigger Ellis. Again, he thanked whoever that he wore coveralls.

"Hey kid, if you could hurry this up that'd be great." Nick's voice made him jump slightly and he lifted his head to look at him, seeing those gray eyes staring back.

"S-sorry," Ellis dropped his eyes back to his task. _Just get this done with. Get this done with._ He already knew Nick had a kink towards pain. It'd been a topic piece when they'd raided a home with handcuffs in the bedside drawer. He didn't know it was that easily triggered though. Maybe it was the placement? That had to be it, right?

There was silence as Ellis worked on the next cut just a bit lower, Nick only giving a slight twitch when the needle had difficulty getting through skin. There had been a mumbled apology, but nothing too loud as the hick stayed like a cat over the older man. It wasn't until the last cut just above his abdomen that the silence and tension were broken by an accidental brush of Ellis's chest to Nick's groin. The conman let out a groan in the back of his throat, head tipping further back against the floor. Ellis was more than certain in that moment he couldn't get any harder than he already had been, but that sound.

His right knee gave out from a shake of his body, having fought off his own sound, and he landed on top of Nick. Both of his hands had met the ground on either side of Nick's waist, but the shift of weight had his nose brushing against $3,000 trousers as his own groin met the older man's leg. For the longest moment nothing happened. Neither moved or said a thing. The only part that seemed to still move was the ever-flowing blood of the conman from a wound which had once needed stitch, but lay forgotten in this moment.

Ellis slowly turned his head after what felt like years, forcing himself to look up. In doing so he was able to see that Nick had moved to rest on an elbow. He was looking at Ellis with a stare the hick couldn't explain. His nerves darted, crippling him as he attempted to speak, "I-I…" What did he even say in this moment? That he was sorry? That he could explain? How do you explain an erection that sprouted at what seemed like the moment your travel companion's did?

"Is that for me?" Nick's voice was like velvet brushing skin for the first time. The reaction from it was answer enough as Ellis's cock twitched against the press of Nick's leg. Again, nothing happened. It felt like hours as they laid there like that with Nick staring Ellis down in a way that should have been made illegal if laws still existed. The conman was slowly working a smirk onto his face, eyes growing darker by the second. It made Ellis more nervous about the whole situation and he tried once more to find his voice.

"N-Nick, I can…I can e-explain."

Nick's brow lifted at the words, a devil like grin still settled onto his lips, "Explain?" He chuckled, "Oh kiddo, nothing needs to be explained. I think you've made it all pretty clear."

Ellis's cheeks tinted over a deep red and he looked away, suddenly finding the strength to lift himself off of Nick. He darted back, resting on his knees and forcing himself to keep looking away so his eyes didn't find their way to white trousers. "We need to finish with your stitches."

"I'd much rather finish something else, Ellis," the words were followed only seconds later by hands pulling at his coveralls. His head snapped forward and he looked at Nick, watching as the older man pressed with quick hands at the untied uniform. His breathing picked up, nerves running on high to where he was convinced he'd be sick any moment. He had to shut his eyes, had to catch his bearings. This wasn't happening. He'd hit his head, passed out. This was just some goddamn—A gasp broke from Ellis's lips, breaking every train of thought he'd been having as a hand curled with greed around his dick. His eyes opened only to find that Nick's face was just inches from his, lips still pulled into that sinister smirk. Ellis couldn't speak, mouth agape and soft sounds escaping instead. It caused the hand to slip up along the length, thumb swirling slowly at the head to catch precum that was already leaking. "C'mon, El. Is that all you got for me? Isn't this what you wanted? What you've been craving?"

Ellis still couldn't find his voice so instead, he just nodded, moaning lowly and bringing his hands up to grip at Nick's shoulders. He arched into the hand, wanting and desiring for it to move more than it had. The endless teasing of a thumb against the slit was driving him insane.

Nick chuckled and turned his head, arching it to where he could place a kiss just below the hick's ear. It brought forth a shiver and Nick's erection throbbed at the reaction. "Tell me what you want, Ellis."

The Southerner let out a gasp as his earlobe was nibbled at. He squeezed his eyes shut and a near whine left him. God did he want to moan louder. He wanted to give in right there, hand himself over and do all that Nick wanted from him. Yet at the question, he forced every part of him to find words, "I w-want you, Nick. I _need_ you."

The hand around his cock vanished and oxygen rushed back into Ellis's lungs. He felt the world tilt around him and his eyes snapped open to see Nick moving to lie back again. His hands moved to rest behind his head and he let out a soft sigh, "Then you better hurry the hell up with that stitch job so we can find a room. Wouldn't want the others coming back to find us like this, would we?"

Every meaning of the words "common sense" filled Ellis's head and he moved with shaking hands to redo the tie of his coveralls' sleeves. He looked to Nick's face, seeing that he was being watched and he swallowed a hard breath. He had shifted more to his knees, moving himself to rest above Nick's lap entirely. He took up the needle and thread again, working with evenly paced movements to get a new cut of the thread. He did his best to put his focus on the stitch of the heavier bleeding wound, but his mind wondered like a stray dog looking for food. All he could think about was Nick beneath him and the feel of his hand. "D-did you know?"

"What was that?"

Ellis looked up then back down quickly. He hadn't meant to ask the question. He had so many other things he could have asked or said, but instead, he asked one that seemed to have a mind of its own, "I asked if you knew."

The smile could be heard as Nick spoke, "If I knew you were pining after me like a bitch in heat? No, but I've had my suspicions as of recent."

"I…I didn't know you were…y'know," Ellis couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Into guys?" Nick chuckled, wincing as he did so with another pull of the needle, "How about we talk this all out later, yeah? I want you to finish this up before you kill the mood by asking more question."

Ellis quickly clamped his mouth shut, returning his attention to the task at hand. It didn't take him much longer to finish the stitch job, but the second he was done he leaned down placing his groin hard against Nick's. He dropped the needle off to the side, fishing for one of the wipes to quickly press away the blood. Once gone he dropped it and dipped down so his tongue could roll out along the conman's neck, brushing just lightly against his pulse point. He rolled his hips down and the older let out a short groan. There was no way Ellis was letting this mood disperse. He didn't know if that meant for the moment or forever. Either way, he wasn't losing it.

"Fuck. Ellis," Nick's hands curled around the hick's biceps and he gave a small push to force him back. "You're revving to go, aren't you?" He could only manage a nod and it brought a wolf like grin to Nick's lips, "Off."

Ellis gave a moment's hesitation but then he was clambering off of Nick to rise to his feet. He looked down to see that his hard on was hidden from view and a little relief hit him in knowing if the other two came back they wouldn't know. That was until he looked over at Nick who had stood as well to get his shirt back on. His trousers did nothing to hide the tent of an erection. "Uh…"

Nick glanced down then up at Ellis with a quick wink as he moved to put his belt back on. He grabbed his jacket after, folding it over his arm to settle it in front of him just as the voices of their comrades could be heard from where they'd gone some time ago. Once they entered the room Nick was the one to speak, "Took you long enough. Did you two get lost?"

"No," Rochelle responded as she walked towards them, dark eyes looking over Nick's revealed chest, "I see you're doing better."

"I'd do better after a lie-down," Nick responded. He turned his attention to Coach, "So? Find anything?"

"Yeah, there's an office just a bit down the hall past the bathrooms. Nothing of value in there, but could work for getting some rest."

"So the usual. Two then two?" Nick asked it quickly yet with a tone that sounded all too calm to Ellis.

Coach gave a nod, hand lifting to scratch just under his chin, "I figured you should get some rest first seeing as you almost got torn to pieces."

"Thanks—."

"And then I was thinking Ro could get some rest too."

Ellis could feel his eyes widen slightly and he went to say something, but Nick had already beaten him to it, "If you don't mind. I'd rather share a room and the next watch with Ellis. I trust him a bit more to not slit my throat in my sleep."

Rochelle threw him a scowl but gave no response as she moved to scoop up hers and Ellis's med packs. She made her way to sit near where Nick's was. Instantly she busied herself instantly with emptying each pack and sorting through the items.

Coach sighed, but gave a nod towards the door, "Have at it then. We'll come get you in about four hours."

"Thanks, big guy," Nick gave him a wink then made his way towards the door, calling back to Ellis, "Grab my ax will ya, kid?"

Ellis scrambled to grab the ax, scooping it up and ignoring a comment from Rochelle about him not being Nick's slave. He didn't care what his title was. All he wanted was to find himself locked up in a room with the conman. He nearly tripped his way into the hall, catching up to Nick just as he entered the office. The older had his gun out, using the flashlight to check for the light switch. He gave it a flick only for it to sputter with life then die out. He snorted in annoyance, but still stepped into the darkness of the office. He held the door for Ellis, waiting for him to get halfway across the room before shutting the door. The once partial lit room from dim hall lights was now a pitch black outside of Nick's light which was directed at the door.

"Tell me, Ellis, you ever been with a guy before?"

The question made him nervous and he shook his head only to realize Nick couldn't see him, "N-no." He moved carefully, hand out to find the wall closest to him. He sat the ax down on the floor beside it then moved towards where Nick stood with the light now pointed at the floor, "Why?"

"Stupid question, kid," Nick lifted his hand, shining the light directly at Ellis. The hick squinted, but he couldn't see anything beyond it, "I'm asking because I need to know if you've ever had experience with it."

"No," Ellis had lifted his hands, blocking the light from his face so he could give his eyes a rest from squinting, "My ma beat it into me that it was wrong."

"Closeted queer?"

"No," the word was starting to sound like the only way he knew how to answer a question, "I've never been into guys. At least not until recently…"

A short amused sound could be heard and then the light was gone. Darkness flooded the room, forcing Ellis's nerves to kick quickly into gear. He lowered his arms and tried his best to adjust, but he couldn't see or hear anything, "N-Nick?"

A hand pressed to the middle of Ellis's back and a chill ran up his spine. His eyes fell shut as another found his waist. His heart was racing again, breathing shallowly as the hand traveled up his back to finally slip into his hair. The baseball cap fell away, hitting the floor with a soft sound only to be drowned out by a loud gasp from Ellis as his hair was yanked. His head tilted back just as he was pulled against Nick's chest. The hand on his waist moved to slip under his shirt, running slowly along his abdomen, "Your stitches—."

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to bend you over something and hear you moan my name?" Nick's breath was hot against the kid's neck, "Don't worry about my stitches, El. Worry only about how hard it'll be to walk when I'm done with you."

The words brought a hot blush to Ellis's face only to feel another shiver as lips pressed against his neck. He shut his eyes, letting out a short whine, "Bend me over whatever you want, but for the love of God please touch me."

There was a pause where everything stopped and for a moment Ellis thought he'd done something wrong, but then just like that he was being spun around so that hands could work at his coveralls again. His own hands responded by pulling at Nick's belt, not noticing he was being walked backward until his back met a wall. He let out a short groan at the hard hit but was quick to ignore it as he squirmed there wanting to disrobe the older man even quicker. He'd just finished opening the front of Nick's trousers when his jeans were suddenly intruded once again. This time the hand curled with a purpose that was shown immediately with twists and pulls, smearing precum in its wake.

Ellis's head snapped back against the wall and a moan slipped free, "Oh God."

"Let's leave Him out of this, yeah?" Nick spoke roughly into Ellis's ear, mouth dragging down along his neck while the hick tried his best to keep standing. His own shaky hands were doing their best to work at Nick's pants, but the relentless drag of the hand on his cock made it nearly impossible to do anything.

When Ellis couldn't manage with the pants anymore he lifted his hands to grab either side of Nick's face to pull away from his neck. He roughly pressed a hand into his slicked hair and curled tightly into the strands as the other pressed around his neck. He used the leverage and pull to slam their mouths together.

And just like that Ellis was finally having all his senses overwhelmed by Nick. The taste of his tongue sliding along his was like nothing before and it riled him further, moaning louder as their mouths moved. He could feel the smirk on the other and he whined next, breaking the kiss to pant helplessly, "I want to touch you. Please."

Nick's free hand was like lightning, wrapping firm around Ellis's neck to force his head back against the wall. He grazed his teeth along his jaw, slowing the motions of his other hand, "Ellis, as much as I want you to touch me: You've never done this before."

"I c-can still do something," Ellis begged through a moan, arching into the hand, "I want to b-be the reason you moan too. Please."

"Is that what you want?" Nick asked against his jaw, "You want to see me as pleased as you?"

"Yes."

Both hands suddenly vanished and Ellis felt air fill his lungs quicker than ever. Had he not been breathing? He gasped for air, face hot and sweat already collecting at his brow from the tension. He took a step forward on shaky legs only to find his arm being grabbed. He was turned with the pull and a hand met his upper back. With a sudden push, he found his hands flying out in time to catch himself from slamming hard into a desk. He let out a groan as hands moved around him followed by the sound of things clattering to the floor. He lifted his head, pressing into the desk to lift himself up.

Nick was against him in the following heartbeat. Groin pressing up against Ellis's ass while hands dug into the coveralls, "I'm not going to lie to you, kid. This is going to hurt."

Ellis was still trying to catch up from the sudden hit to the desk, but when his coveralls were pulled down only to be followed by his jeans his heart rate increased once more. He wasn't ready for this. Sure he craved Nick in ways he didn't understand, but this? This wasn't…this hadn't been something he'd really considered despite openly stating Nick could bend him over anything. This was the point of no return and Ellis had to say something, "Nick, wait—."

"For what?" Nick said it quickly, the sound of his trousers being removed following it, "We're not getting any younger and this apocalypse isn't ending anytime soon."

"I-I know, but—."

"Ellis." Nick's tone silenced him and he curled his hands into the desk. "I'm going to be honest. I want to fuck you. I've wanted to since you came bounding out of that damn gas station. You're finally here, bent over and moaning for me." As he spoke he was pushing Ellis's shirt up, lips gently pressing a line of kisses up along his spine, "I'm aware and have guessed you'd not been with a guy before so I'm not going to _make_ you do this, but for the love of all things you believe in—I'm going to be one cranky son of a bitch if I don't get off."

The last sentence was growled into his ear and another shiver met Ellis's spine. He drew in a shaky breath then forced himself to stand. Nick backed off enough to where Ellis could turn to face him. He couldn't see the man in the dark, but he could feel just how close he was so he reached out with careful hands. He gently ran them down along Nick's sides only to move on to his back. He stepped closer, pressing his shirt covered chest to Nick's bare one. He nuzzled his face into his neck and peppered a few kisses before responding, "Promise me you're not going to just brush me off in the mornin'."

Cunning hands moved to press past the waistband of Ellis's boxers. They gripped with wonton at the Southerner's ass, pressing their erections together. He shifted against him, thin cloth aiding in friction to where Nick released a soft moan. He chuckled lightly after, turning his head to whisper into Ellis's hair, "Kid. If I planned on doing a hit and run I would have made my move weeks ago."

Ellis let out a short groan at both the response and the friction between them, "Just promise me, Nick. It's not that hard."

"Okay, fine," Nick let out a soft sigh, slipping his hands away from where they had been to instead smooth against the younger's back, "I promise to not brush you off and to keep you moaning for as long as you let me."

Ellis rolled his eyes. That was as good as he was going to get. "Cheap." He grumbled the word but tipped his head to where he could kiss along Nick's jaw before finding his lips to share another very heated kiss. It lasted longer than the previous and Ellis found himself leaning backward, pulling Nick as close as he could by the lapels of his jacket.

Finally, the conman broke the kiss, catching his breath, "If I knew you had a mouth like that I would have shut you up a long time ago." He chuckled lightly, unaware to the blush crawling up the other's neck. "I'm definitely going to want to do that again later, but for right now: turn the fuck around and let me have you, Overalls."

Ellis removed his shirt as he turned, tossing it off to the side then returning to where his hands had been flat against the desk. He leaned forward, elbows meeting it and ass lifted towards the other man. He chewed nervously at the inside of his lip, debating and thinking more on all of this. This was all so strange to him, yet he wanted it more than he remembered wanting his first car. Part of him knew that if his mother were alive she'd disown him and damn him to hell, but the other part of him craved every inch of Nick. He wanted the man—no. He _needed_ the man to want him as much as he wanted him and if that meant giving himself over then fucking hell was he ready to.

His boxers were stripped away and Nick's lips met his right shoulder blade, his entire presence just hovering against him, "Next time we do this, I'm making damn sure a light works." He kissed down along the hick's back, hands dragging down along his sides.

Ellis was melting under the touch, fading right into everything that was Nick. He was still partially convinced this was a dream and he'd suddenly wake up desperately yearning after the conman, but all that faded as a silver slicked tongue pressed with need in a place Ellis had never imagined one would be. "Oh, fuck…" He bit down on his bottom lip and became putty in the conman's hold.

Yeah. He'd take Hell over this being a dream any day.

{\\}{/}

 **Present Day**

 **Rosendale**

Was he dreaming? Did he pass out somewhere in the field? Hit his head? Maybe he was dehydrated and this was all goddamn mirage because there was no way that the very reason he'd made it through hell and back was standing in front of him. It couldn't be real, right? It's been four years. No one just shows up after four years of silence, right?

"It's been awhile, Overalls."

Ellis felt like the ground beneath his feet was quicksand. He started to wobble, stepping back and shaking his head. His eyes started to burn as he took in the sight of the older man where he stood dressed as rich in white as the first day they'd met. His head shook more and he shut his eyes, "No. No, you can't be here. You can't just show up after—."

"Ellis."

He opened his eyes and they started to well with tears that threatened to fall, "You're _not_ here. You're _not_ real. Right?"

Abby had started her descent towards them, not able to hear the conversation. All she could aww was that her fiancé was in distress, "Is everything okay?"

"Can you give us a minute?" The conartist spoke with such a gentle tone that Abby had only paused for a brief moment before turning to head inside. Once the door clicked shut those gray eyes were on Ellis again. He took a step towards him, "El?"

Ellis took a step back, retreating from him only to catch his foot on a shovel. He tripped back, falling onto his ass but he only remained there a moment before he was scrambling to his feet, eyes blown wide, "Fuck you. Fuck you and everything that you…that you—Just fuck you, Nick." Those tears were now burning, eating away at his ducts and one slid free. He was quick to wipe it away, refusing to give into that emotion.

Nick had stopped his advance, staring calmly at Ellis even as he was cursed out "Okay. I deserved that."

"You're damn right you do," Ellis growled at him, anger brimming from every inch of his body.

"Please, just let me explain."

"Explain?" Ellis's voice cracked, "You want to explain to me why there's been this four year window of silence where I didn't hear a damn thing from you?" His breathing increased and he pointed a finger at him, jabbing at the air, "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to just come waltzing in here like none of that happened?"

"I'm not waltzing in—Ellis, if you would just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it," the hick could see that the words hit a nerve and he took that moment to walk around Nick, heading back towards the field, "I was doing just fine! Just get back in your car and go back to whatever whore you're wearing on your arm now."

"Now hold on a damn second."

"No."

Nick had followed Ellis into the field, staying close behind him on the path, "I'm not going anywhere, Ellis. I haven't fucking seen you in four years. I'm not just going to leave."

Ellis whirled around almost causing Nick to slam into him, "And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine," Nick answered it quickly and Ellis scoffed.

"Typical," he shook his head, a bitter chuckling following as he turned to keep walking, "Can't even admit it."

"I'm not lying to you!" Nick snapped the words, hand shooting out to grab Ellis by the arm. He pulled the hick to a stop, brow furrowed and jaw set as their eyes met, "If I had the choice I would have found you as soon as I was released."

"Then why didn't you? I waited a whole damn year for you, Nick! I asked around, I did what I could, but you were just gone! You left me!" Ellis was fighting tears once more, recalling far too easily the moment he realized Nick had left him. He'd done his hit and run.

Nick's grip tightened and he nearly barked the next works, "I didn't come find you because I was never released, Ellis."

Ellis's anger gave pause, but he was quick to hiss back at him, "You're lying."

"I'm _not_ ," Nick yanked his arm, pulling him closer so he could speak in a lower voice. His entire face showed the frustration and anger coming forth from the tension, "I've been in a fucking facility for the last four years." His tone calmed some, "Remember when we made it to that compound? I was singled out after the blood draw and pulled away. Didn't even get to say goodbye because they didn't care." His grip relaxed slightly, "There wasn't many of us, but the few that there were…we got transferred to a CEDA facility."

Ellis hadn't wanted to listen. He'd wanted Nick to leave. He wanted the conman to go back to whatever hole he'd crawled out of and yet he couldn't look away from him as he spoke. He listened to him, wanting to hear it all because honestly…Ellis wanted to believe every word of it.

"What did they do with you three? Prick your finger a few times? Toss you in the showers?" Nick paused, "Yeah well they did a bit more than just prick my finger. Who the fuck knew being a carrier made you public enemy number one."

"Carrier?"

Nick's entire body seemed to relax there in front of Ellis at the fact the hick was responding to him, "Yeah. Most of everyone who survived was either damn lucky or immune, but for the rare few they were carriers. I am—was one. The virus had found a balance within my system and because of that, they believed it dangerous. If my blood or saliva came in contact with a non-immune—."

"They'd turn."

"Yeah. They couldn't let us go until they found a way to eliminate the virus altogether."

"Why couldn't they tell me?"

"The only people who knew about any of us were living relatives or spouses and I had neither."

"You had me," his voice sounded so small, like a child's.

Nick stepped closer, free hand rising to where he could cup Ellis's cheek. His thumb stroked across soft skin and he smiled lightly, "I never stopped having you, Ellis. Despite the needles, the tests and the time: I never stopped thinking about you."

The hick's heart started to beat a little quicker and he swallowed a breath, "But they—."

"They didn't care what you were to me especially once they checked my records. After seeing the long list of shit I'd done they didn't give a rat's ass about how long I stayed locked up." Nick was now just inches away from Ellis, their chests just about brushing, "In the end they gave me money to keep my mouth shut about the tests, but I had to find you and I had to tell you the truth even if you didn't want me around anymore." With those final words, he stepped back, letting go of Ellis.

Ellis felt his heart drop and his stomach flip. His hands reached out faster than his mind could keep up with. They were quick to find purchase on Nick's jacket, yanking him forward and crashing their lips together. He was gripping his jacket tight, knuckles white from the hold but he wasn't going to let go. Not yet. Not after four years.

Despite it being unexpected Nick was quick to respond to the kiss. His arm wound tight around Ellis's back and his free hand went up to knock his cap off so he could run his fingers through his hair. His tongue had found Ellis's without much hesitation, deepening the kiss as quick as he had the first time they kissed. And if Ellis wasn't so caught up in letting himself melt into the conman he'd probably tell him that. Four years later and this kiss felt just as it had that very first night. Desperate. Hungry. Needy. And so damn good.

It was like nothing had changed. Ellis was still putty in his hands and Nick…well, he's always been good at lying.


	3. I Hate Boston

**{ A/N: Have a bit of background information, kiddos. Short and sweet before the big one ;) }**

 **Present Day**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Rochelle glanced up as the door to the hotel popped open, brown eyes watching as her boyfriend shuffled his way in with a plastic bag in hand and a paper one tucked against his chest. He let the door swing shut, looking to it then to her before rolling his eyes, "Don't get up or anything, I've got it."

She smiled at the comment, "Aren't you always telling me how big and strong you are?"

Francis stepped further into the room, setting the paper bag down so he could point towards her, "Watch it." When he only received a small laugh from her he turned to head into the adjoining kitchen of the room. "So. What'd they say?"

The question made Rochelle sigh. She removed the binder from her lap and uncurled her legs to stretch out before falling back onto the bed entirely, "You mean beyond reminding me that my days as an associate producer are over?"

"What?" Francis's scowl could be heard in his tone, "Don't they got the records of you working over at that station in Cleveland?"

"Yes, but they think my _spunk_ is better suited for reporting still," she covered her face with her hands, sighing again, "They said it fits our new age lifestyle having survived it all."

After the first year 'Post-DD' it took the world some time to get things straightened out and for it to start making sense. Initially it was clean up after the military wiped out the remaining zombies, but by the halfway mark into year two it was finally livable outside of the compounds. Most of the major cities had been restored in that time, but a lot of small surrounding towns or what have you were gone. Basically everyone had to start from scratch and pay mind that the Gray Zone existed.

The Gray Zone, AKA the states that were impossible to clear. It was mostly the middle of America, but still wide enough to make it an ever worrying presence. Half of Montana, all of the Dakotas, Wyoming, Nebraska, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Minnesota and half of Wisconsin. They were still sending Military in every day to work on clearing it out, but it seemed endless just like when the outbreak first happened. They kept it all hush hush, but everyone who owned a TV or a radio still heard about it.

Honestly, that's why Rochelle wanted to make her way back into the News. She wanted to find out all she could about what was going on just on the off-chance something happened again. Not to mention it was her job prior and something she had ambition for. Hearing that the networks were returning and jobs were opening she'd been one of the first in line to put her name down.

Getting ahead of it a bit.

When the military and CEDA announced that the population could start returning home, it was like a breath of fresh air. The worst of it was over and finally they could stop sleeping with a gun. Yet, as exciting as it was to hear things were working their way back to life before the Green Flu there was the ever harsh present of where that meant people would go. Mostly meaning their trio.

Her. Coach. And Ellis.

Nick had been swept away at the front doors of the compound and after that, they didn't see him again. She had hoped (for Ellis) that he'd be returned, that maybe they just needed a bit more blood from him. But as the months dragged on she knew he wasn't coming back and getting Ellis to accept that was harder than surviving the apocalypse. She tried her best to get Ellis to see that Nick was gone, that he wasn't coming back to them. He tried to convince her that he'd come back once this was all over, but Rochelle knew better. She _knew_ how that asshole's mind worked and now that he was free of them all, military or not: he was gone.

The day the military opened their doors to let everyone out was the day she watched Ellis die. He'd accepted Nick wasn't coming back. A year and a half later. He'd come to those terms probably way before that when he'd done all he could to ask around about him, but when they were told they could go home: he faded. She tried to talk him into going to Ohio with her for a few weeks, months even. As long as he needed. But he'd turned her down saying that the best thing for him would be to go back to Georgia.

Coach offered to go with him, but when Ellis noted he was going further than Savannah the man still insisted riding along until then. Rochelle had made them both promise that once things were calmer they'd see each other again. Hell—she'd probably would have lost her damn mind if she never saw them again. Their goodbyes were short and honestly Rochelle didn't much remember the bus ride from the compound to somewhere in Tennessee, spending most of it just staring out the window with wide eyes at how normal everything looked. What she did remember was when she got off the bus and was immediately stopped by an all too familiar biker.

Francis had _insisted_ on going with her, saying that Zoey and Louis had taken off to do their own thing. He mentioned her being the only one he really knew and meeting her here had to mean something. He'd also admitted that he really wasn't ready to be alone and Rochelle reciprocated those feelings. He went with her then never left her side. She couldn't tell anyone even if they asked the two officially became a thing, but the natural slide into it meant more than she could say in words.

The only time she found herself without him was when the law started to catch up to the rest of the world. The military helped rebuild it and with digital records never disappearing he had some time to pay. He went easily when they showed up at their apartment, not wanting to make the situation worse for Rochelle. That had been halfway through year two and his time there had only been a month, but during that time was when she quit her small gig at some restaurant to pursue her career once more.

The only problem was that they didn't want her on her old job, not yet at least. They put her in as an assistant to one of the producers and though she found it insulting she zipped her lips and did her job. After Francis was released she'd been moved to an on screen face after her records were pulled. They noted her education and her time with _Eyewitness_ , but with all that time spent on journalism they wanted her in front of the camera. It was a gig many aspired to have, but for Rochelle she thought otherwise. She wanted to be the set up, not the set.

That'd been from the end of year two all the way up to today. A year and a half of putting up with this network's crap so that eventually she could find herself in the spot she wanted to be. It seemed pointless some days, but what else was there for her to do? It paid well and she still got to travel around. She'd even convinced them to take Francis in as a cameraman.

"They said 'maybe next year'."

"That's what they said last year."

"I know."

"This is bullshit, Ro. Why don't you just find a new network to work for?"

Rochelle removed her hands from her face so she could look over at where Francis stood behind the kitchen counter. She paused as she moved to sit up, "I don't know? They might do the same shit. Nothing is anything like it was before and I mean, if this is the closest I'm going to get then I can't complain too much."

"I just want to see you happy, babe."

Rochelle offered him a sweet smile at the words, "I am happy, Francis. I've got you to thank for most of that."

Francis's lips pulled into a wide grin, "You're damn right you do."

Rochelle rolled her eyes, unable to stop the amusement from showing on her face. After a moment she nodded towards the paper bag left forgotten, "What'd you get?"

"Food and some other supplies. We needed more toothpaste for one," he walked over to grab the bag, moving back to the kitchen but Rochelle had slid off the bed to follow behind.

She peered around him, eyeing the bag as her hands settled on his back, "Did you—."

"Did I get your rice treats?" He reached into the bag and pulled out a box of the food in question, "I'd be the worst boyfriend if I forgot."

Rochelle's eyes lit up as she let the stressful thoughts slip away at the kind gesture, "You spoil me." She leaned up to kiss his cheek before grabbing the box to make her way back to the bed.

He was quick to point after her, "Don't have too many of those. I'm making enchiladas for dinner."

Rochelle looked to the ceiling with a slow roll of her eyes, "Okay, Dad." She opened the box while glancing back to her notes, rereading what she'd been working on. They'd been in Boston for about a week now on the network's dollar giving news about the airports working to start international travel again. It wasn't really an exciting story in her mind (it'd fall apart as it had last year), but it was better than sitting in Ohio doing nothing.

"Rochelle."

The petite woman lifted her gaze to see Francis was standing next to the bed, "What?"

"When do you wanna talk about it?"

Rochelle huffed out a sigh, pulling one of the small treats from the box to tear open the wrapping. She took a bite of it, ignoring the question for quite some time before finally speaking, "I don't."

Francis moved to sit on the bed, pushing the box out of the way so he could lean over and gently grab her legs. He pulled her towards him as he turned to get on the bed. Once settled he carefully moved her legs over his lap and gave her right thigh a gentle squeeze, "C'mon, babe. Can't just let it boil up inside of you."

Rochelle knew exactly what he was on about. She'd been trying to ignore the voice in the back of her head for the past two days about it, but he was right. If she didn't talk about it she'd let it eat away at her, fuck—it'd eat her up more if what she'd been worrying about actually happened, "I just can't believe he's back."

{\\}{/}

 **Two Days Ago**

 **Boston**

Rochelle let out a sigh that said more than she could in words, brown eyes reading over the notepad in her hand. They were getting nowhere with this story and it was way too early in the morning. Not to mention it didn't seem like anybody knew what the hell was going on within the belly of the courthouse. She and other reporters were stood on the sidewalk, waiting for when lawyers and military personnel would make their appearances to again answer not a single question.

"At this rate we'll have more luck swimming across the Atlantic than flying it again," Francis grumbled the words from behind her and she turned to look at him with a solid frown. He noticed it and held his arms out at his side, "What? Am I wrong?"

"No, but I don't need the verbal reminder that this is once again a pointless story to report," she glanced to the open door of the van, eyeing the younger man who was laid out inside of it. "Doing alright there, Ben?"

He turned his head at his name and pressed his glasses back up his nose, "Yeah. Just bored."

"You can say that again," Francis snorted, leaning back against the van then folding his arms across his chest, "I hate Boston."

"We're standing outside of a courthouse, what'd you expect? Something worthwhile?" Rochelle directed the question at them both, frowning heavily still. When both shrugged she sighed and looked back down at her notepad, chewing her bottom lip as she went back to debating the one question she'd be able to ask before they were brushed off.

"Well I'll be damned."

Rochelle lifted her head, looking at her boyfriend with a lifted eyebrow, "What?"

Francis was looking past her and he had a look of pure amusement settled upon his face, "I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before I saw you again, Colonel Sanders."

Rochelle froze at the nickname and her eyes widened. _No._ She whirled around despite wanting to pretend it wasn't happening. What she saw she couldn't believe. Coming down the last set of stairs was the very conman she'd last seen being pulled through some double doors four years ago. He looked the same, tired, but still him. He was wearing a white suit with a red button down, and if she didn't know any better she'd believe it to be the very one he'd worn during the outbreak.

He came to a stop once at the bottom of the steps, standing just a few feet off from them. Despite Francis speaking to him first he was looking at Rochelle with an expression she couldn't read, but as he went to open his mouth she was already moving forward. Her jaw set and her brows dipped, changing a once surprised expression to straight anger. The moment she was close enough her hand rose to come down in a hard smack across the conman's face.

Nick's head whipped to the side from the force of it, "Good to see you too, Ro." He opened his mouth, moving his jaw around to stretch it as a hand came up to rub at the reddening cheek. He turned his head back to face her, gray eyes lit with annoyance.

Rochelle was quick to point a finger at him, jabbing it into his chest, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I don't think we have time to get the full answer to that question," he lowered his hand only to have his cheek smacked once more.

"Don't be smart with me," Rochelle's tone was beyond threatening, anger just brewing from every inch of her, "Where did you go? What _happened_ to you that you just vanished?"

Nick had brought his stare back to her, jaw set as he spoke, "I didn't vanish. I was taken away, you saw that."

"For what? A whole four years?"

"Yes, actually," Nick answered quick and Rochelle deflated a bit, "They took me away and tossed me in some goddamn facility where they did whatever the hell they wanted while working to make sure that stupid virus wasn't in my blood anymore."

"I…"

"You're so quick to assume shit about me. Always have been."

"I didn't know."

"No, because you didn't bother to ask."

"Nick, I'm—."

"Hold up," Francis had walked closer without Rochelle's knowledge, but as he came to a stop next to her he was scowling at Nick, "You're a goddamn lying sack of shit, y'know that?"

Nick shot him glare, "Stay the hell out of this."

"No," Francis looked down at Rochelle, "Suit here hasn't been in that damn facility for three years."

"What?" Rochelle glanced between the two, brow furrowing in confusion, "How do you…"

"Remember when I spent that month in a cell?" He waited for a nod before looking at Nick, "You were in that prison too. I fucking saw you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, see, I asked around about it and because I was such a _well behaved_ inmate it wasn't hard to get information," Francis gave a shake of his head, "They did what they had to with you in a year's time and then threw your fancy suited ass into jail. Turns out the Colonel's record is about a mile long with the most recent having been missing a required court date. Y'see, instead of showing up, he bought a plane ticket and made his way to Savannah."

Rochelle was staring up at Francis with wide eyes, mouth hanging ajar just slightly. She looked at Nick and disgust riddled her face, "Oh my god. I almost felt _sorry_ for you."

"Does it matter?" Nick was quick to defend himself, "Either way I was locked up."

"Yeah it matters!" Rochelle snapped, "It matters because for a second you made me think you were actually being honest with me for once."

"I've been honest with you before, Rochelle."

She shook her head, "No, that doesn't count. This is here and now, Nicolas. You had one shot to tell me where you've been—."

"For the love of—Rochelle, fine. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want to start this damn conversation by telling you how I've been in prison for the last three years."

"Oh? And how did you actually want to start it?" She folded her arms across her chest, "Go on. What was your plan before I attempted to smack some sense into you?"

Nick was silent.

"I don't have time for this," Rochelle rolled her eyes getting ready to turn, but was stopped by the conman finally speaking.

"Where is he?"

Rochelle tensed, every muscle in her body going rigid. She took a second, but then started shaking her head all the while turning back to face him, "No."

"Rochelle—."

"Nick, no. I'm not telling you where he is. He doesn't need you coming into his life and messing it up."

"That's not fair to say."

"Yes it is because I know that's exactly what you're going to do," Rochelle scoffed, "You're predictable, Nick. A literal walking bomb that is set to destroy something good."

Nick frowned and for a moment Rochelle was sure she saw him retreat in on himself some.

"He doesn't need you, okay? He's moved on. He knew you weren't coming for him and he finally accepted that."

"I was going to—."

"It doesn't matter, Nick. You and I both know that even if you'd stayed with us and hadn't gone to prison: you would have took off."

Nick shook his head.

"Don't deny it. You're a con _artist_. You live moving from one place to the next doing shit that clearly has you going to prison. There was no way that you'd keep him around."

"Again, you're assuming shit," Nick growled the words and took a step forward, but Francis (who had been an observer up until now) stepped up to put Rochelle slightly behind him. The conman looked up at the biker then back to his girlfriend, "I need to see him."

"What you need to do is forget about him just like he has you," that hit a nerve. Nick took a step back, face falling to a set expression that she knew well as one he hid behind, "Ellis has a life, Nick."

Hearing his name seemed to do it for the conman altogether. He looked away from her, hands curling into fists at his sides.

"And I swear to God, Nick, if you try to see him I'll slit your goddamn throat. He deserves to be happy in the life he's chosen." She lightened her tone with the next set of words, "Let him go, okay? You knew from the start that he would one day need a normal life and we all knew you couldn't give that to him. So please, Nicolas, just get on with your life."

"Look, Suit," Francis speaking got Nick to look back to them with a present frown, "I don't know the whole story, but from what I do know and from what I've seen: You did a number on that kid. It took him way too long to get to where he is now and if you go waltzing in there it'll ruin him."

They fell silent after that. All three of them standing in a wave of tension that was resting on what the conman would say or do next. Truthfully, Rochelle believed they'd made a point and that Nick was actually listening to them. The air around him had changed entirely from the beginning of this conversation and for a brief moment—a fluttering moment—she once again felt sorry for him. _But_. This was how it had to be.

"Ro." The reported turned to look over at Ben who was holding her cellphone up, "Someone from the mayor's office in Rosendale…Georgia, I think? Says that Abigail Harrison needs to speak to you about Ellie? Ellise?"

Rochelle's eyes widened and she turned quick to see Nick staring at the kid. She shook her head and pointed a finger at him, "Don't even think about it. You need to leave him alone and move on with your life."

Nick took a step back from her, saying nothing as he turned to start heading away.

"I'm being serious, Nicolas! If you so much as attempt—." She cut herself off as he disappeared into the crowd working to cross the street. "Dammit." She turned to Ben, "Tell them I'll call Abby as soon as I can."

Ben nodded then disappeared back into the van to leave Francis with his stewing girlfriend.

"Rochelle…"

"Don't."

{\\}{/}

 **Present Day**

 **Boston**

"…I'm just worried that he'll actually go down there," Rochelle admitted it softly from where she was lying back on the bed, legs still over Francis's lap. She'd been replaying those ten minutes over and over in her head, worried about the outcome of it. Part of her believed Nick would listen, but the louder part of her said she knew otherwise.

"Maybe Ellis will just send him away. He's happy with the girl, yeah?"

"Yeah, for the most part," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself and a sigh slipped out. She shut her eyes and gave a small shake of her head, "He's not going to send him away if he shows up. That's not who Ellis is."

"Maybe he's changed?"

"He has, but that's because Nick hasn't been around," she admitted it with a frown, "Abby had called because she was convinced something was wrong with Ellis and there is. Coach and I both know it."

"You saying Colonel Sanders has something to do with that?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Rochelle opened her eyes, staring up at the popcorn ceiling of the hotel room, "Part of Ellis never left that compound. We tried for a year to get him to let go, but he couldn't. He had hope." She let out a breath that sounded close to a sob, "God he had so much damn hope in thinking that asshole would come back to him." She paused, shutting her eyes again. Her arm lifted to fold over her eyes, "When everything settled and we got word from him, I thought maybe just maybe he'd found something worth living for again."

"He seemed happy in that first trip down."

"I know," she agreed, "He had Abby and they weren't engaged at the time, but it was clear she saw the world in him and for a few seconds I thought Ellis saw the same in her."

"What changed that?"

"He wasn't Ellis," she could recall it all like it was yesterday. The first time she'd met Ellis and the second time in a living world. "When the world had gone to shit and I first met him, he was glowing with this excitement and I'd be lying if I said that didn't grow as the weeks passed. Coach and I didn't know about them for some time, but the change in Ellis was obvious even if I couldn't figure out what it was."

"What about Rosendale?"

"That light was gone. He smiled and introduced us, made us see that Abby was at his side but that light was gone."

"You told her he was happy," Francis pointed it out in a careful tone.

Rochelle stayed quiet a moment trying to find the right words to explain her reasoning, "He _is_ happy. He's as happy as he's going to get in this life, but it's obvious he's come to terms with that. He finally let go of Nick, but there wasn't closure. In his mind Nick gave up on him and high tailed it out of there."

"So if Nick goes to him…"

"He's going to get some answers he didn't expect and honestly…I think that's going to make it worse. Ellis may have let go of Nick so he could live his life, but that doesn't mean he let go of how he felt. Letting go of that meant letting go of the entire outbreak and mentally none of us can handle that."

"I know what you mean," Francis said it softly and Rochelle knew where his mind had lingered to. The four of them were lucky to make it out together even if Nick had been dragged off, but Francis and his group...

"If he goes to Ellis," Rochelle spoke quickly to try and draw Francis from that thought, "it's not going to be some storybook ending."

Francis huffed a response but said nothing more as he ran his hands along Rochelle's legs. He gently rubbed and squeezed at them, trying to help with the tension that seemed to fill her entire body. The last two days had been eating away at her and she knew she should have called Coach, he would have known what to do. But Rochelle didn't want to bother him with this, not yet at least.

She didn't know how long they sat there for, but eventually Francis had moved away with a mumble about making dinner. Once he was off the bed she'd turned to hug a pillow all the while trying to do her best to clear her head of all of it. There wasn't anything she could do about it. If Nick listened to her, which she hoped for, then that was it. If he hadn't…how would she know? She knew Ellis wouldn't tell her, the Southerner knew how she'd react.

She also knew for sure Ellis was holding out for the conman. Even if he had this new life and he'd moved on in some manner, there was still part of him that _needed_ Nick-or at least he thought he did. Rochelle knew he was better off without him, but the southerner didn't see that. He saw a comfortable life, but not one that was perfect for him. She didn't get that. She didn't understand how Ellis could look at Nick and see a future. Guys like Nick- they don't get a future. They don't get a happy ending. And they _certainly_ don't get a nice guy like Ellis.

Ellis had a future and he had an even better one now with Abby. The crisis was over and Ellis had to get past that. She believed he was getting closer, _God_ did she hope he was getting closer. It's why the fear of Nick showing up worried her so much. She already knew if Ellis saw Nick there'd be no convincing the kid otherwise of the man. The Boston asshat had him wrapped around his finger since almost day one.

Another few moments of silence passed, the only sound was that of Francis moving around the small kitchen. That was until her phone came to life on the side table. She rolled over and grabbed for it. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear, not bothering to check the Caller ID, "Hello?"

" _Rochelle?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _It's Abby. I'm sorry to bother you, but it's important. I got your number from the mayor's office since I forgot to ask you for it."_

"No need to be sorry," her brow had already furrowed, far too aware of the distress in the girl's voice, "Abby, what's wrong?"

" _It's Ellis. He's…I don't know. Something's not right._ "

Rochelle sighed, relief filling her, "We've talked about this. I'm sure he's—."

" _No, Rochelle. Something's different. Ever since y'all's friend visited he hasn't been the same."_

"Friend?" Rochelle sat up slowly, heart feeling tense in her chest, "Which friend are you talking about?"

" _Nick. Said you saw him up in Boston and that he'd come down to see Ellis. At first it didn't seem like Ellis wanted anything to do with him, but then…_ " Abby let out a sigh, sniffing in a breath, " _Rochelle, he won't talk to me. Barely eats anything. I don't know what happened."_

"I do," it was all Rochelle responded with as she rose off the bed, "Abby, Francis and I will be there tonight. Can you pick us up? I'll call you once I have a general time."

" _Are you sure? I thought-_ "

"We're coming down. Don't tell Ellis, okay?"

" _Okay._ "

"It'll be okay, Abby. I promise."

" _Okay, Rochelle. Thank you. I'll talk to you soon._ "

"Packing up now, Bye, Abby," she snapped the phone shut and closed her eyes, holding the device against her chest, "Shit."

"I take it we're not having enchiladas for dinner," Francis's voice drew her attention and she looked over at where he leaned on the counter.  
"I'm sorry, babe. You can stay here if you-"

"Did Colonel Sanders go see him?" Rochelle nodded and Francis let out a sigh, "Then I'm going with you. The last time we had to talk to Ellis about this shit we needed a bad cop in the playing field."

Despite the harsh reasoning, she appreciated his desire to go. This whole thing was a mess and she blamed herself. She didn't want to be alone on the plane with that thought, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get a bag packed and the food over to Ben so he doesn't starve. Hopefully, we can make it back before the network notices."

"Ben owes us a few favors, he'll cover."

"Good, if he doesn't I'll break his nose," Francis grumped as he grabbed a suitcase from the closet.

Even though her worry was at an all time max she still smiled at the words, "And that'd be the other reason he'll cover for us."

"I knew I liked him for a reason," he tossed her a grin and already she felt slightly at ease. She just hoped that once they landed in Rosendale it wasn't as bad as Abby made it sound.

Who was she kidding? A bomb just showed up to do who knows what and it exploded just as expected. Nick had done his damage and from the sound of it...she was more than certain it was worse than the first time.


	4. Should've

**Two Days Ago**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Nick had Ellis against the wall of the barn, mouth glued to his like they'd never kissed before. A hand rested next to Ellis's head and the other on his waist; their legs slotted together while the hick's hands clung with a desperation. One tight in the conman's hair while the other had found purchase on the lapel of his jacket. They'd left the field some time ago, Ellis breaking that heated kiss to take him by the hand and lead him away. The moment they were in the barn his young lover had been quick to shut the door, mumbling something that Nick hadn't caught.

There was nothing said after that. Ellis had been like a magnet, instantly locking himself back into Nick's arms. They'd soon found themselves against the wall, tongues eagerly pressing to find the other's while the heat of the kiss warmed every inch of their skin. It didn't seem real to Nick. He was sure that once again he'd find himself waking up in some dark cell with his cellmate looming over him, but every piece of this felt so much more real than some dream.

At least that's what he told himself. He couldn't recall all of those dreams, but he'd probably tried to convince himself of the same thing. There'd been far too many nights in the last four years where he'd woken in a sweat from either a nightmare or the thought of Ellis. If this was some cruel form of a long dream, Nick had no intentions of waking up.

He'd forgotten what it was like to kiss Ellis and that's probably a large reason to why he believed it to not be real. The southerner's lips were so soft and pouring with skill from who the hell knows where. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, calloused and desperate to touch every inch of the conman. He fit perfectly against Nick, molded right into him to where he could feel all of Ellis. It was intoxicating.

A soft moan escaped into the kiss from Ellis and Nick pressed into him harder.

That—That he'd done all he could to not forget. The sounds Ellis would make were like a different kind of music tailored just to Nick's desires. He couldn't stay quiet when they were close, be it from a touch or a slight kiss. The southerner was always doing something that made Nick wanting against him.

Ellis gave a slight pull of Nick's hair, forcing their lips apart. He dipped his head forward bumping their foreheads together. His eyes were shut and his cheeks flushed with color, "God." He was breathing heavily, hand on Nick's jacket moving to rest over his heart. For a moment nothing happened and Nick just watched Ellis from what he could see.

Had he always been this gorgeous?

Ellis lifted his head, dropping it back against the wall so he could find Nick's gaze. He smiled softly and the flush of his cheeks seemed to brighten, "I've missed you, Nick."

Nick mirrored the smile, lifting his hand from the wall to rest against Ellis's jaw. The hick leaned into the touch and Nick's grin grew a little wider, "I've missed you too." He took that moment to lean in, dragging his lips along the opposite side of his jaw. He felt Ellis shiver against him and that grin switched to a smirk. His mouth met the hick's neck to place warm wet kisses, "I had no idea when I'd be able to do this again."

Ellis squirmed under the assault on his neck, "Then stop talkin' and keep doin' it."

Nick couldn't stop the chuckle that came up his throat, but he gave no response as he continued his placement of kisses along the mechanic's all too sensitive neck. It was like a trigger for Ellis. He'd found that out early on and would find different ways of igniting the kid's flame. Be it a brush of his fingers along the side of his neck when they were lingering behind the other two or a kiss when they were alone. He'd grown rather fond of giving attention to Ellis's neck. They'd spend some nights together with Nick just buried in his neck, running hands over him and letting those sweet noises fill the silence between them.

"Goddamn don't let this be another dream," Ellis spoke between a moan, hiccupping into a gasp as Nick nipped lightly at his skin.

"Glad to hear your thoughts mirror mine," Nick moved his hands then, dipping under the farmboy's shirt. He slid them up along his chest and his eyes rolled behind closed lids. It was like the hick's body hadn't changed in the least.

"Stop talkin', Mr. Gamblin' Man," Ellis arched into the touch, both hands now firmly tight in Nick's hair, "You were never good at it."

Nick drew back, lifting an eyebrow as he looked at Ellis, "Pretty sure my talking was half the reason you wanted into my pants."

Ellis blushed harder and averted his eyes, "There were several reasons for that, Nick. I can assure you that your cocky tongue wasn't on the top."

Nick's eyes suddenly matched the smirk that spread across his lips, "You definitely can't say that, Ellis. I'm more than certain my tongue has done you wonders."

Ellis looked back at him looking as red as a tomato, "Can you just kiss me and stop making me feel like I'm suddenly gonna explode?"

"I want to do much more than just kiss you, Ellis," Nick took a step back, his heel kicking Ellis's forgotten hat further away. The younger's hands slid from his hair and he used that moment to pull at his shirt, "It's been way too long."

Ellis hadn't caught up entirely until his shirt was being removed, "N-Nick, wait—."

"Four years, Ellis," Nick cut him off, gray eyes looking over Ellis's chest. There were scars that had long faded since the outbreak, but he could name each one's origin. He settled his hands onto the hick's chest, a thumb running along a scar just left of his heart while the other found entertainment in brushing over a nipple. He lifted his gaze to see Ellis staring at him with a slightly hung jaw, "I haven't seen you in four years. I can't wait any longer than I have."

Ellis seemed to still be trying to keep up with Nick, a dazed stare battling to keep his eyes from falling shut. He let out a soft moan only for it to increase in pitch as Nick's mouth met his chest, "F-fuck." His hand came up, slipping into dark locks of hair, "God why does that have to feel so good?"

Nick's ego flamed back to life at the words and he worked his way down along Ellis's chest, kissing over the scars he could find while a hand gripped his waist and the other dipped to brush just over the crotch of his jeans.

Ellis hissed in a breath and with it came words, "You're making this real hard to talk."

"That's the point," Nick muttered against him, nipping at the soft skin below his naval. He didn't know what Ellis wanted to wait for, but Nick didn't have that patience to try and do so. He'd gone so damn long without Ellis beneath him and he _needed_ it. He wanted to be consumed by the hick, get lost against his skin and hear him moan his name.

"Nick, please," the words came out in a whine and Nick flicked his gaze up to see that he was being watched by blue eyes. He grabbed his hips and with a swift movement spun him around. The hand left his hair at the unexpected motion and he stood up with a press of his hand up along Ellis's back.

"You trying to tell me you don't want this?" Nick asked the question with a buck of his groin against the hick's ass. "Moments ago you didn't want me to stop."

"Yeah, kissing me," Ellis clarified in a harsh tone, but despite it he was still pushing back into Nick. "Jesus, you're making this harder."

"Again, that's the point," he pushed his chest to Ellis's back, hands sliding around to run down his chest before settling to start working at his belt. "I need you, Ellis."

"Nick—."

"A barn isn't really romantic, but I promise to take my time with you in a bed when we're back in Boston."

"What?" Ellis seemed to come to life under Nick and he pulled his hands away, turning around to face him. His face showed his confusion, but in it Nick saw something else and a frown met his own face, "I'm not going to Boston."

Nick's brow furrowed, "Okay, fine. We can go somewhere else."

"Nick, no," he shook his head and gave pause before shakily letting out the next set of words, "I'm not going with you."

Nick could count the times on one hand when he'd felt his heart stop, but this one marked him up for finally needing to use two hands, "What?"

"I…" Ellis sighed but said nothing more as he returned his belt to normal. He reached down and grabbed his shirt, finally speaking as he did, "I _can't_ go with you."

The correction didn't make hearing it any easier and the older man frowned further. The tone of it now matching his gaze all the way up to his brow where it wrinkled, "What are you talking about? I thought—."

"That's the problem, Nick," Ellis had gotten his shirt on and looked at him, speaking with an expression that Nick didn't like, "You didn't _know_ what's been goin' on here for me. I…I have a life. I can't just leave."

Nick blinked, stepping back and giving a shake of his head, "Definitely didn't see that one coming." He turned away, running a hand up through his hair. How could a good mood suddenly go so wrong?

"What did you think was going to happen, Nick? That you'd show up and I'd follow you without question? Maybe during the outbreak and maybe even a year after, but you were gone, Nick—."

"That wasn't my fault," Nick was quick to defend himself, turning back to face him.

"Maybe not, but it still happened and I had to move on."

"Had to," Nick repeated the words, scoffing with a shake of his head, "Sounds like something Rochelle would say." He watched as Ellis's brows pulled closer together and he stepped forward, suddenly switching from uncertainty to slight annoyance.

"Now you wait just a minute there, Money Bags. Rochelle did her best to ease me out of it all. All they wanted was for me to be happy again. She let me have my year of trying to figure out what happened to you, but after that she talked sense into me. She put it straight and I had to listen as much as I didn't want to."

The initial start of it with being called a nickname he hadn't heard in years was enough to have Nick turning away from Ellis. By the time the kid had taken a pause to breathe Nick was no longer looking at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely this was some kind of joke, right? Ellis was just pulling his leg. Just seconds ago it was like they'd never been apart and Nick was beyond ready to whisk him away to be elsewhere, but Ellis—

"I'm getting married, Nick."

Seven. Seven times now his heart has stopped.

"I proposed to Abby about a year ago after her daddy died. When I got here after everything, I needed to find work and I started out here on this farm helping him out. The first year there weren't many cars to work on, but by the time the garage became lively her daddy got sick. He asked me to take on the farm after he went, he knew she couldn't do it alone and honestly…Nick, she's made me happy."

Nick's hand curled at his side. He shouldn't have come here. He should have listened to Rochelle. Hell, after their first argument back together he'd been ready to go, "I was going to leave, Ellis." He turned around, eyes flaring as his voice raised slightly in volume, "I was going to let you do what you wanted because you didn't look as if you wanted me here, but instead you…you—fuck!" He turned away again, running his hands up into his hair.

"Nick…I…I couldn't not kiss you," Ellis's voice was soft and he listened as the Southerner seemed to be moving closer, "She's made me happy, yeah. I've found a way to live my life, but Nick I never let you go. I thought you were gone and now… You got me all messed up in the head coming back to me, but I couldn't just let you leave." There was a pause and Nick twitched as a hand rested against his back, "I've missed you, Nick. I meant that. I've missed everything about you."

Nick stayed quiet, trying his best to not bark in anger at the kid. How could Ellis stand there and say all of this, but so willingly say he couldn't go with him?

"I've missed the way you talked. The way you said my name," Nick stayed frozen to his spot as hands ran down along his back, "I've missed you smiling at me for whatever reason and how you'd laugh at my dumb jokes when it was just us." His hands moved along Nick's sides, coming around to crawl up his chest as he pulled himself up against the conman's back, "I've missed you against me, touching me, holding me and making me pray to God that he didn't smite me as we got all tangled up."

Nick started to relax in the hold, falling victim to a part of him he did everything in his power to ignore. He shut his eyes and let out a soft sigh, "Ellis—."

"I've missed kissing you, Nick. Goddamn have I missed that," Ellis curled his hands into Nick's shirt, "You were the best thing to happen to me when everything went to shit. It took some time getting used to it, but eventually, you were all I could focus on during it and that's why I couldn't just let you go. I found a life, but none of us ever left what happened behind. We all still have nightmares, but for me, it's not just nightmares. There's you."

"But you're not going to come with me."

Ellis's hold tightened and he pressed harder into Nick's back, "I can't do that to Abby."

"So you're going to do it to me?"

Ellis was shaking his head, Nick could feel that against his back, "No."

Nick opened his eyes finally letting all that was being said settle. He looked down at the hands clinging to him like they had so many nights before and for a moment Nick wished they were back there. If they'd never been rescued in New Orleans then this wouldn't have ended. There wouldn't have been four years for Ellis to just give up on Nick. He _hated_ how much Ellis got under his skin. He'd hated it since day one. Not even his first wife got this much raw emotion out of him. The second got damn near, but that was mostly just anger.

"I can't leave, but that doesn't mean you can't stay."

Nick sighed. There it was. The words that bothered him more than just being told to leave. He turned in Ellis's hold and grabbed his arms so that he wasn't holding to the conman anymore. He held him at an arm's length, "You can't have both, Ellis."

Ellis's brow furrowed, frustration brimming in his blue eyes, "Why the hell not?"

"That's not how it works," Nick frowned, trying to choose his words carefully despite his anger towards this whole situation, "I'm not going to share you, Ellis. You can't have both a fiancée and…and well me."

Ellis was shaking his head, "I'm not letting you leave me again, Nick."

"Then come with me back to Boston."

"I can't," there was stress on the word and Nick let him go to step back, but Ellis was quick to reach out. He pulled him back, holding to his jacket like a lost child, "It wouldn't be fair on Abby."

"Then maybe it's best I leave. Rochelle was right when she said I shouldn't come here, but I didn't listen because for some reason I actually thought you'd be here waiting for me," he chuckled bitterly, shaking his head at how stupid of a thought that had been. He shouldn't have gotten so close to Ellis during the outbreak. He should've just done as he'd originally planned—

"Done and run, Nick. That's what I thought happened, I didn't want to believe it but I had to," Ellis gave a tug on his jacket and Nick looked at him, "Rochelle doesn't get decide whether or not you walk back into my life, even if it's got me all mixed up. I told her that in Shantytown and I'll tell her again."

Nick flicked his gaze away at the mention of that day. His jaw tingled at the memory and he paused before speaking, "What do you want me to do, El?"

Ellis said the next words firmly, "I want you to be _my_ Nick." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Nick's neck, "I'm not letting you walk out of my life, not after I just got you back."

"Kid," Nick said it softly and Ellis snapped back, giving him a slight shove. He sighed and stepped forward with a hand lifting towards Ellis, but the hick stepped away from it with a furrowed stare.

"Why can't you just let me have this, Nick?"

Nick's hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut while trying to find the right words, "Because I can't have _you_ , Ellis. I came here to find you and to do as I'd promised, but I guess that's all for nothing now."

"Don't say that," Ellis's voice sounded so small in comparison to just seconds ago, "I want you to keep that promise."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Nick dropped his hand, looking at Ellis with a heat of anger running up his spine, "You're engaged and you refuse to come with me. How am I supposed to do any of that when you won't leave?"

"Just give me—."

"What? Time?" Nick scoffed and he dropped his hands to his hips, defenses rising at every angle as he folded in on himself, "I've waited four fucking years, Ellis."

"Then what's a bit more?"

"A lot!" Nick snapped the words.

Ellis flinched, voice coming out far too quietly, "What?"

Nick shook his head. He shouldn't have come here. He'd given in to a side of him that he'd held onto for too long. He should've just took his money from CEDA, reopened his accounts and went right back into the pits of Boston. "No. I'm done waiting, Ellis."

"Nick, please," Ellis's tone pitched, begging as he stepped forward to grab the conman's jacket once more.

Nick's hands moved quicker than either of them could keep up with, shoving Ellis backward. The hick tripped over his feet with it and fell hard onto his side. Nick glared down at him, anger covering over any other emotion there had been prior. His insides were burning up, eating away at any piece of hope he'd held onto during testing. Hope that he held to when he focused hard on good behavior in prison. He went through four years of hell and made it harder in the last stretch all because he was done waiting to find Ellis again. He needed to be free of cells and he needed to find the one part of the outbreak that stayed with him through it all.

Hope had never been something Nick held onto. He was pessimistic. His first wife told him that on their wedding day to which he'd promptly responded with a reminder that she was marrying him anyways. He dropped it faster than a cheap whore because it was pointless. Hoping for something meant you were relying on something and Nick didn't really on anything or anyone but himself. It'd been like that since he was sixteen, leaving an abusive father and alcoholic mother behind. It was him and him alone.

When the outbreak had hit he immediately put that as rule number one. Look out for number one, everyone else came dead last. Hell, he'd even decided his suit was worth more than someone's life. He had done so well the first few days with keeping with that thought, but then Ellis.

Ellis showed up, bouncing his way out of a gas station with a loud noise of celebration after having shot a Hunter in mid-leap towards Nick. A lot happened during the outbreak, but that day he replayed over and over as the moment everything changed for him. He'd tried so _hard_ to hate Ellis. Coach and Rochelle had made it far too easy, but even they grew on him. The only reason he'd stayed though was because of Ellis. The kid was so set on him staying and with lips looking softer than sin, how could he say no?

"I should have left you and the others after that fucking elevator," Nick said the words without a filter to stop them and they hit quicker than a shotgun's blast with a reaction.

Ellis was still lying on the ground, resting on an elbow and looking up at Nick with wide eyes. He looked devastated, scared and like the world was ending all over again.

At least that's what Nick believed it to be. How right he was would go straight over his head as he continued, "Deciding to stay with you was the worst choice I've ever made and I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life."

Ellis started shaking his head, shuffling to get his feet under him so he could stand up, "You don't mean that. Y-you told me over and over that you stayed because of me, Nick."

"Yeah, and if I could go back I wouldn't make that mistake again. I'd take my gun and get as far away from you as possible."

Ellis stepped back, the words striking a cord so visually on his face as his head continued to shake, "Don't say that to me. You're j-just mad, Nick."

"Mad?" Nick snorted and lifted a finger, waving it at him, "No. I'm pissed, Ellis. I spent the last four years with the thought that you'd be there when I got out."

"I am here," Ellis tried to intervene, but Nick wasn't having it.

"No, you're not. You gave up on me, Ellis. You stopped waiting and went about your life, but me…I let myself wait for nothing."

"N-Nick, please don't do this. I need you. I need you so bad that it fucking hurts," Ellis stepped closer, begging with hands that grabbed at Nick's jacket, "I need time to let this life go. Why can't you let me do that?"

"Because I _know_ you, Ellis," Nick hissed the words, "You can't just let go of this life. The fact you can't leave means you've already chosen and because of that I need you to let me go."

Ellis shook his head quickly, "No."

"Let go," Nick growled the words, trying to tug back from the hold. "I swear to the God you believe in, I'll punch you into next week if you don't remove your hands."

"No!" Ellis shouted the word, yanking Nick back to him, "You're not leaving me again, Nick."

"Don't you get it?" Nick shook his head in disbelief and with a kick to himself inwardly he leaned in, whispering with a growled tone, "You decided this was over the day you pinned me as leaving you behind. So maybe it's time I actually did that."

"Would you stop?" Ellis's voice pitched in volume as he pounded a fist just below Nick's right shoulder. He glared at the older man, speaking in a much harsher tone as his eyes brimmed with a pain Nick knew all too well, "You're doing this on purpose to hurt me and it's goddamn working, but I'm still not letting you just walk away."

"Why the hell not? I thought I made it clear that all of this was a goddamn mistake."

"Because you don't mean it!" Ellis gave him a slight shove, but kept his hold, "I _know_ that part about you at least, Nick. Maybe I was wrong about you leaving, but you came back and that says everything. You can stand there and try to rip it all up, but we both know that if you could easily one-eighty like that then you wouldn't be here to begin with."

Nick was sneering at that point, gray eyes boiling with a deep seeded anger towards himself because he _knew_ Ellis was right. He could stand here and tell Ellis he regretted all of it until he was blue in the face, but the kid knew better than to believe him because of all the shit he told him during the outbreak. Nick was mad and by saying what he was then maybe, just maybe, he'd believe it. If he said it enough and he focused enough on how hurt _he_ was by all of this then maybe he'd get over all of it. "I used you, Ellis."

"Stop."

"I told you that, day one. I said that I wanted to fuck you since the moment I saw you and you let me. You let me and I knew that I could get it again," he stepped forward, forcing Ellis to step back, "and again, and again, _and again_." He took a step with every word, coming to a stop as the younger's back met a wall. "That's why I'm here."

"You don't mean that."

"Four years later and I knew that you'd still let me fuck you into any surface I wanted because of all that happened between us. The words, the nights, the touches and the _promises_. I'm a conartist, Ellis. I'm a professional in lying and leading people around. And you? You were the most pathetic of them all." Nick lifted a hand and slammed it against the wall next to the hick's head. Ellis flinched at it, but Nick didn't wait a second before leaning in to brush his lips to Ellis's, "You were my toy and you played into every position I wanted you." Nick felt him tense against the wall and in that moment he brought his count up to eight on how many times his heart had stopped.

"Fuck you."

There it was. He'd hit that final chord. He'd gotten Ellis right where he wanted him to be, but the one thing Nick hadn't expected was how much those two words kicked him. Still, if he wanted this to go as he planned he couldn't stay quiet, "Once more for old time's sake?"

Ellis slammed his hands into Nick's chest, shoving him hard while kicking a foot out to catch the conman's heel. A startled gasp left his lips as he fell back, smacking hard against the dirt floor. It knocked the wind out of him and he gasped for a breath of air, looking up in time to see Ellis dropping down to sit on his hips. He grabbed the older by his jacket and hoisted him up so that he could growl in a whisper, "I'm done begging for you to stop."

"That's fine. I'd rather you beg for something else," Nick's tongue was like a snake, hissing without hesitation despite the lack of air in his lungs. He chuckled, looking to the ceiling.

"Tell me you hate me, Nick," Ellis ignored it, fishing further with his demand, "Look at me and tell me you hate me, that I don't matter. That I never did. Tell me that you never wanted me for me."

Nick brought his gaze to Ellis's stare, expression neutral. He was silent for so long and honestly, the conman couldn't come to terms with why. He'd been so quick on everything before but at the demand to he found no words coming up because he knew it to not be true as much as he wanted them both to believe it. At first, maybe all of those words had been true in the beginning, but the more time he spent at the mechanic's side the more he didn't want to leave it.

Ellis shook his head, snorting bitterly, "You can't say it, can you?"

Nick directed his gaze into a glare, "Get off of me."

"You're such a fucking fake, Nick," Ellis stared at him in disbelief, "You're all talk, you always have been. You hide behind those fancy words and insults so that you don't have to face the obvious."

"Go fuck yourself, you inbred hillbilly."

"Would you shut the fuck up and just kiss me?"

The words came as a surprise to Nick, the composure of anger falling briefly, "How can you ask me to do that after all that? Don't you get it? I'm using you, kid."

"Do you know how many times you told me you hated me?" Ellis eased his grip on Nick, lowering him back to the dirt floor while leaning forward. "Twelve times." He let go of the conman's collar and rested both of his hands on either side of Nick's head, "All before we started this and yet I still wanted you. You said a lot of awful shit to me before I even knew you wanted to use me or whatever and I still had dreams about you touching me until I couldn't see straight.

Nick. You can tell me that you showed up here because I would be an easy lay, but at the end of it all: you flew from Boston to come down here and see me. You had no idea that I was going to kiss you after all that you told me. You didn't know how I was going to react. You were ready to leave me when I was upset because you thought it best. Someone who is just here for a little hanky-panky doesn't do that."

"Let me spell it out for you: _conartist_. I live my life doing shit like this."

Ellis leaned closer, brushing his nose against Nick's, "Stop trying to con me into thinking you've been conning me this whole time. It isn't going to work."

Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he just accept what Nick was telling him? Why did he have to go and point out things Nick was trying to pretend didn't happen? Ellis had a goddamn life and there wasn't room for Nick. He wasn't someone's side piece and he sure as hell wasn't going to be a married man's mistress. Especially to Ellis who was by far the gentlest soul Nick's ever given the time of day to. It would eventually eat away at the kid and rip him to pieces with guilt. Ellis may have said he'd give it all up, but that wasn't who he was.

It sounded like Ellis made some heavy promises over the past years and the kid had values despite losing sight of the Bible his mother preached to him. He still prayed and believed in a greater good. He wasn't going to walk away. Nick wasn't going to win. He'd lost Ellis the day his crimes threw him into prison. Maybe that was how this was always meant to end? Nick didn't get happy endings or anything close to the sort. Perhaps he'd waited all this time to finally give Ellis closure. He deserved that, right? Ellis had been hurt more by all of this and in order to live a better life he'd have to let go of Nick.

Nick lifted a hand up slowly, reaching to where he could grab the hat that was already slipping further up Ellis's head. He tossed it off to the side and slid his fingers into the wheat-colored locks. His other slid up under the mechanic's shirt, running along the skin of his back.

So this was it then? This was how he was going to diminish the hope he'd leaned far too heavily on the last four years. He was going to let go of something he should have given up on the moment CEDA booted him out the door and straight into prison. There's suddenly a lot of 'should've' in Nick's life and maybe it was about time he carried through with those.

For Ellis.

 **{\\}{/}**

Ellis relaxed into the touch, all the tension just slipping away from his skin. He would be lying if he said he didn't fully believe everything Nick was saying to him. He'd always had that fear, that worry which still ate away at him. Hell—it's what he'd been telling himself for the last four years. Nick showing up had, of course, squashed those thoughts, but hearing it all said out loud was like a dagger digging closer and closer to his heart.

He'd taken a shot in the dark with telling Nick he was just saying it all. It took everything in him to focus on the anger pent up inside rather than the pain that was quickly surfacing. It overall switched to relief as Nick drew him closer so that their lips could brush together and an involuntary whimper left the hick. He didn't want to lose Nick. He couldn't lose him, not again. He knew that he was being selfish by asking him to wait longer, but he owed it to Abby in giving her more than just a quick wave at the door.

He didn't understand why it would be so bad to have Nick stick around. Sure this was dangerous and _wrong_ in the eyes of so many people, but they were good at keeping it a secret. They'd done so damn well during the outbreak and that was harder because they were barely ever truly alone. They _could_ do this. He just needed Nick to see that, to _want_ that.

The mechanic lifted a hand, brushing it over his thigh to rid of the dirt there before sliding it into Nick's hair. He curled into it, twisting strands of hair as he gave a pull to arch the conman's head so their kiss could melt them closer together. His other hand pressed into the dirt, holding him at this angle as he carefully ground his hips down against Nick's.

Nick's hand curled against his back and despite his protest earlier about all of this, Ellis was heated by their conversations. Part of him was screaming that this is what Nick wanted. This was the whole point of the yelling match they'd nearly gotten into, but Ellis didn't care. He couldn't. If he started thinking about it more then…then—

Nick gave a tug at Ellis's hair, drawing his lips away. His mouth found the hick's neck and Ellis arched like a cat, purring into the attention he was being given while he let his hips roll again. He silenced his thoughts from there. Thinking about all of this never did him any good. During the outbreak, he'd almost thought about it too much and nearly lost Nick.

"Your suit's going to get dirty, Nick," Ellis said the words through a soft gasp only to inhale sharply at the buck of Nick's hips, "And I gather you don't care."

Nick didn't respond verbally, but instead with a stroke of his tongue up along the side of Ellis's neck. The shiver from the hick brought on the hands that had moved to pull at his shirt, tugging it up along his skin until Ellis was forced to sit back and remove it.

Ellis looked down at Nick to see the older man eyeing his chest and he couldn't stop the warm blush that blossomed on his face. It only deepened as the conman sat up under him, mouth connecting with his chest to place those kisses that previously melted him into a wall. He let out a moan, pressing into the hungry mouth while his hands started to push at Nick's jacket. He gave off a short whine when Nick didn't budge at the mechanic's desires. He'd went to say something, but Nick's teeth had decided to take place of his lips and the moan that left Ellis was one he'd not heard from himself since the outbreak.

"I don't care if we're in a barn, Nick," Ellis said the words, addressing things said before they ever ripped into one another, "I'll have you wherever you'll let me." Would standing his ground on this have been better? Again, that argument didn't favor in this being a good idea. _Stop thinking about it, El._

Nick still didn't make to respond, instead he seemed focused on Ellis's chest.

Ellis couldn't stop the small frown that etched his face. Generally, Nick responded or made his comments, but the silence wasn't normal. It was concerning and again his thoughts wavered, "Nick?"

The conman paused his actions, lifting his head back to where he could look up at Ellis. He lifted a brow, "What?"

"Talk to me."

Nick stared at him for what seemed too long before he shifted to shake the jacket from his shoulders. He tossed it towards where Ellis had dropped his shirt then reached up to grab the hick's face, drawing him in for a hard press kiss. The kiss was brief and when it ended the conman finally spoke more than a single word, "I'm not laying naked on dirt."

Ellis felt that rush of relief hit him again and he smiled softly at his lover. He placed a kiss to the tip of his nose then carefully climbed off of his lap, "Hold up a minute then." He stepped away, moving towards the stalls that had once probably held horses but now held supplies. He came to a stop near the farthest one and walking into it. He glanced around, the sun giving off some light through the wooden frame. He spotted the flannel blanket he used for—His cheeks heated up.

"What are you looking for?"

He jumped at the sound of Nick standing behind him. He turned to answer him only to find himself being graced with the sight of the conman's shirt open down the front and pulled from his trousers. In that short absence, Nick had worked open each button of his shirt and Ellis couldn't stop himself from reaching out to slide his hands up along his chest. His eyes wandered over every inch, eyeing scars just as Nick had done with him. His knees shook a little and he curled his hands, dragging short nails down along pale skin. He looked to Nick's face, watching as his lips parted with the action.

Ellis felt that hunger burn inside him as hot as it did the first time he'd been given sight of Nick bare of his shirt. He let out a short chuckle, shaking his head gently, "Lord have mercy, Nick. How do you still look so damn good?"

Nick rolled his eyes at the question, "Glad to hear you expected differently."

Ellis shook his head, angling his head to kiss Nick's jaw, "For a man nearing forty it'd amaze anyone."

"Hey now—Don't bring my age into this."

"Can't help it. I like a man with years under his belt."

Nick chuckled and Ellis relaxed more, he didn't know that he needed the further reassurance but he was glad for it. Nick was acting like he always did, "I'm the only man you've gone after."

"Damn straight, cowboy," Ellis drew back, grinning wide as that drawl of his poured out, "I ain't had a hunger for anyone like I've had with you and after four years of not having it I'm goddamn starving."

"Anyone?" Nick's brow rose and Ellis blushed slightly.

"Yeah—I haven't been with anyone since well…since you in New Orleans," Ellis could see the spark in Nick's eyes and he stood there waiting for something to be said, but when nothing came he continued, "Abby and I haven't been intimate at all. She's the closest I've got to a relationship—Well. You know what I mean."

Ellis could see the gears turning in Nick's head as he spoke, "You've got a drive larger than a whore house."

"Yeah, but I'm not desperate," Ellis wrinkled his nose, "I haven't slept with anyone let alone got off in the company of someone else." Not to mention he hadn't felt that appeal for anyone, not even Abby. He'd meant that when he said just moments before. Ever since Nick he couldn't get his dick to even twitch if the conman wasn't on his mind. It was frustrating sometimes. Especially when he'd been telling himself Nick didn't care about him and that he was gone. "If I wanted to get off I had to hide away like some teenager locked up in the bathroom."

Nick seemed to light up at the words, "And what did you think about?"

Ellis dropped his eyes to Nick's chest, hands still sprawled against the skin. He licked his lips and gave a slight cock of his head, "Do I really have to say the obvious?" His eyes lingered down further, eyeing the growing bulge of his lover. "I'd come out here, get the blanket, lube and just close my eyes." Ellis didn't let his eyes leave where they stared, watching as Nick's trousers showed just what the words were doing, "Lay out, undress and think about the way you'd touch me when we were alone." He slid a hand down along Nick's chest, dropping to brush fingers over the tent of his trousers, "Then I'd start stroking myself, slow and drawn out just like you would. Each time I wanted to go quicker, but the wait was what made it better."

Ellis lifted his stare to see Nick looking at him and he leaned in, kissing along his neck until he could speak warmly in a whisper against his ear, "And just when I felt ready I'd press two fingers—." He cut off with a startled yelp as Nick shoved him hard into the closest wall. He gathered his bearings in time to watch as the conman's hands worked with quick fingers to undo the hick's belt and pants. "The b-blanket, Nick. I don't want to stand. I don't think I can." The mechanic was ready to be free of his jeans. He was hard beneath boxers that were growing damp against the head of his cock.

Nick let out a huff, shooting him one of his annoyed glares at being stalled and it warmed Ellis a bit. Same ol' Nick, "Tease me then ask for favors." He stepped back regardless, glancing to the blanket Ellis had spoken of. He grabbed it, turning away from the mechanic so he could shake it out.

Ellis watched Nick from where he stood, knees weak and heart racing as most of his body ached. He took a step forward as Nick was leaned over, smoothing the blanket out. Blue eyes trailed down to a trouser clad ass then up to the back of Nick's head. "Lie down, Casanova."

Nick paused his actions and looked back at Ellis, brow lifted, "How many names are you going to give me tonight?"

"As many as I need to in order to get you to listen to me."

Nick rolled his eyes and to Ellis's amazement turned to lie back on the blanket. For a moment cement surrounded them and fresh wounds flickered along Nick's chest. "Ellis, stop staring and get over here."

That blush he wore frequently was back, "Sorry. Can't help it." He stepped closer, hands working to finish what Nick had started as he maneuvered out of his jeans all the while very well aware of the older man watching him.

"If the world let me, I'd have you naked every goddamn day," Nick's eyes flicked everywhere along Ellis and he didn't wait long with giving him the chance to look as he dropped down to pull at Nick's pants. "Easy there, killer. This suits worth more than your truck."

"Do you want to fuck me or nah?"

"Option one."

"Then shut up and let me undress you," Ellis was quick from there, removing Nick's clothes in quick motions as the other chuckled lightly. He undid his pants, pulling at them along with boxers only to get them to Nick's knees before giving up as his eyes fell onto the older man's erection. He swallowed a lump in his throat and crawled back up to where that all too eager mouth of his could run his tongue up the length of taut skin.

Nick let out a gasp in surprise at the sudden touch and he shifted under Ellis, lifting up by his elbows to look down at him, "You didn't even finish undressing me."

Ellis lifted his head, brow cocked and lips drawing into a smirk. He crawled his way over Nick, saying nothing as he connected their lips for a heated kiss. The action was quickly reacted to, Nick's tongue finding his while warm hands grabbed to his hips. Fingers pressed tightly in that possessive hold they'd always had. The action, the knowing that Nick considered him to be his had his entire body blaring with a heat just as it always did. It was in this moment that every other thought he'd had was gone. Nothing mattered from before, none of it was an alarm telling him to stop this.

He was _starving_ for Nick and by the way the older man returned the kiss he knew he too was on the same page. They'd gone four years without this and Ellis wasn't going to wait another damn second for it. He didn't know how he'd almost done so earlier.

Nick broke the kiss only to find his bottom lip being pulled at lightly. The conman groaned, drawing back so it'd be released. His head tilted back and Ellis took the moment to pepper kisses along his neck. His focus was interrupted as Nick's hand slid down along his chest, curling with a purpose around his hardened cock. He gasped against warm skin, squeezing his eyes shut and curling hands into the blanket. He bit down on his bottom lip, arching like a cat into the hand. He heard Nick make a very familiar smug noise in the back of his throat before speaking, "When was the last time you even allowed yourself the pleasure to do this?"

Ellis shook his head, whimpering as the hand dragged with slow motions. _Lord have mercy_.

"C'mon, Ellis. Gotta use words," Nick's tone was as cocky as ever and it purred with a vibration that shook all of the hick.

"N-Nick, I need you now or we aren't going to get far," Ellis pushed the words out in one breath, whimpering thereafter as he bucked into the hand. Nick chuckled and just like that the hand which held him hostage was gone, air rushing back into his lungs. He'd forgotten what it was like to not only have someone else touching him but Nick of all people.

"Then hurry up with the clothes you've ignored and find that supposed lube you so kindly mentioned," the conman tipped back, lying against the blanket all too calmly for a guy who'd earlier slammed him into a wall.

Ellis, still coming down from the sudden grasp, moved with shaky hands to pull at the conman's trousers doing all in his power to keep his focus on the task at hand. He swallowed a breath and spoke in a near whisper, "Can I...be on top of you, Nick?"

"You wanna ride me?"

Ellis looked towards his face, smiling slightly with a shrug of his shoulders, "Yeah. I didn't get to do it often during the outbreak—."

"That's because you were louder than a Hunter making its move."

Ellis's cheeks flared a bright red at the words, smile still there despite it, "Couldn't help it. It felt so damn good."

Nick rolled his eyes and sat up, moving Ellis's hands away from their task so he could finish with the remainder of his clothes. He spoke as he moved, smirk touching his lips, "You're going to have to be a lot quieter in this situation if you want to do that. I love when you scream my name, kid, but I'd rather it be made sure I'm the only one hearing you moan."

Ellis felt himself relax further with words, the casual feel of being this way with Nick again after so long was like a breath of fresh air and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in to find the conman's lips for a kiss. His mouth immediately molded to Nick's, moving with a slow grace that had his heart beating quicker. The other hadn't hesitated to return the kiss, skilled hands running down his sides and gripping again with such a possessive hold. It lasted for as long as Ellis could hold his breath, breaking away with a smile. He leaned away, turning some to grab a small box that'd been stashed behind a shovel. He brought it forward only to have it taken from his hands.

Nick said nothing as he opened it, finding the lube like it was made of metal and his fingers were magnetic. He closed the box then tossed it off to the side. Remaining in silence the older man opened the bottle and slicked two fingers. He dropped the bottle to the blanket, clean index finger curling at Ellis.

Ellis's heart rate picked up and again the kid thought it was going to burst from his chest. He was quick to get a knee on either side of Nick's thighs, hands gripping to his shoulders as his eyes locked with the storm clouds that stared back at him. He'd forgotten what it was like to be this close to Nick, this _consumed_ by him. All of his senses were focused on the conman and God was he ready to have him again. His thoughts were flames, burning with a desire that was quickly ignited further as those lubed fingers dragged down along his cock. Nick's mouth curled into a smirk as Ellis shivered against him. His free hand gripped the hick's hip and the other dipped lower. He curled it, fingers sliding to the intended spot and eyes lighting up with an excitement that made Ellis whine, "Niiiick."

The conman rolled his eyes and lifted his brows, tilting his head back just slightly. Ellis didn't need to be told what to do to know that his mouth was meant to be busy on Nick's. He dropped to capture those lips, moaning at the anticipation and twisting his tongue to find his lover's. It was in this kiss that those fingers pressed slowly into him. His hands tightened on Nick's shoulders and the length of time since the last he did this to himself suddenly showed. He was tight. Tighter than he'd like to be with how worked up he was. It's why he pressed down onto the fingers, encouraging without words that he needed more.

Nick responded, pressing into him and scissoring with hurried desire to stretch him just enough. He curled, twisting with an intent that made the hick whine into the kiss. Ellis broke the kiss and a moan slipped out. He looked down at Nick, hand lifting to cup the back of his head so he could look him in the eye. His face twitched with pleasure, jaw hung slack and cheeks flushing red. The older man chuckled lightly and again Ellis envied the calm nature of the other. It made him pout, he wanted Nick to melt like he was. He needed that. "Nick, p-please."

"Please what?" Nick's voice was like a river that surged right through Ellis with a cold chill. His body vibrated around the fingers and Nick thrusted hard up into him getting a short yelp.

Ellis arched, trying to press down so those fingers would go deeper. He let out a short whine when Nick's hand kept a steady pull down with each attempt. He swallowed a breath and finally forced his words again, "Fuck me, Nick. Fuck me like you've never fucked me before."

Nick seemed to light up brighter than Ellis could ever recall. His hand fell away and he found the lube to quickly get just enough on his palm. He curled around his own cock and Ellis watched as handsome aged features melted into a look of pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from layering kisses all along his cheeks and jaw, busying himself as the other ensured they'd get that perfect friction.

With a quick capture of Ellis's lips, tongue darting to find his, the hick knew Nick was ready. He let that kiss hold before drawing away, hand slipping away from the conman's hair to reach down and take place of Nick's hand. A quick hissed breath from Nick followed by a moan made him all the more eager. He shifted and pressed his other hand into Nick's chest, pushing him back into the blanket. He went without objection and watched as Ellis held to his cock, lining up to press down against the head. His mouth immediately shaped to an 'O' and he didn't take much time in caring about how long it's been.

Every feeling up to this moment felt like the first time, but this…oh God. Ellis would go to Hell for this without a single damn objection. His hand slid away, moving up Nick's chest and leaving a line of lube in its wake. He gave a small wiggle of his hips, shifting further down along the hardened cock. The heat of it, the presence of it and fuck the way it filled him. His eyes rolled shut as he sat back, hands on Nick's stomach. He tipped his head and a moan slid out. He met the hilt, pausing there as he took in the feeling of Nick once again buried inside of him.

"Holy fuck, Ellis." The southerner opened his eyes and looked down at Nick. He let a smile grow onto his lips and with a shake of his head the dry hand reached up to curl into Nick's hair. He arched closer and with his angle set he started to move. If he thought the initial presence was overwhelming then there was nothing to describe how this felt. Nick's hands were tight on his hips, aiding with the motions as he met every drop. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the silence only to soon be mixed by that of Ellis moaning, each one growing louder and louder. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, nose scrunching and a frustrated whine leaving him only to let out a shout of pleasure.

A hand smacked over his mouth and he opened his eyes to look at Nick, the frustration of it showing in those deep blues. It only made Nick slowly smile at the younger man, satisfaction settling onto his face, "I'm going to flip us over, Ellis. I'm going to make sure you can't walk out of this barn for the next few hours. Okay?"

Ellis's eyes were wide, a moan meeting a warm hand with each thrust down. He loved being over Nick like this, loved being able to look down at the smolder of a man who didn't take to being dominated. He enjoyed it, reveled in it and even more knowing Nick let him do it. But—he needed what Nick was selling and a nod was all he could give.

"Good, boy," he removed his hand and used both to lift Ellis by the hips, aiding him in slipping from his cock. They each gave a sound of protest, but it only hurried their actions as Nick got himself between Ellis's legs. They were quick to get around his waist, angling to help as best he could so that Nick could take no time in slipping right back in where he belonged.

Ellis's head snapped back at the first thrust, eyes rolling back as an elongated moan escaped swollen lips. He brought his hands up, clinging to Nick's back as the man's mouth found his neck. He turned his head to give him room and bit down on his bottom lip as spots danced behind his closed lids. Every thrust of Nick's cock brought a different spot in the darkness and Ellis was already quivering with the pleasure.

"Let me hear it, Ellis," Nick's words were hot against his ear and it was all he needed to hear, releasing that bottom lip to let out a held in a moan that brought him to life under the conman. He shifted and moved, hugging his legs tighter with each drop of the other's hips. The loud smack of skin mingled with panted breaths and the sound of leveled moans.

"Oh Nick, f-fuuuuck. Harder, please. Har-harder and for the love of God bite me." He knew he shouldn't be asking for that, but he needed it. He needed Nick to completely take over him. He didn't care about anything else. Everything else was buried deep into the back of his mind as he moaned louder for the other.

Nick's mouth dragged down on his neck, thrusts angling harder and quicker only to stop with a single hard thrust as his teeth sank down hard into the skin between the hick's neck and shoulder.

"Ah! Yes!" Ellis arched and squirmed, circling his hips just enough to work Nick's cock partially out and then back in with quick motions. His own was bouncing with the movements, leaking with a need to find that release. He was pulsing to let go, but he didn't want to. He didn't want this to end. Honestly, if Ellis were to ever go to another Confessional Booth he'd have to apologize for wanting to tell the good Lord he'd be happy if the conman's dick never left his ass.

 _And yet he would still swear he wasn't gay_.

Nick released the skin, tongue running over the spot that was already starting to darken in color. A smirk could be felt against the slicked skin before he found that perfect mouth on his again. His body was suddenly taken over once more, Nick driving the motions of everything with hard angled thrusts that hit a sweet spot every time. He broke the kiss, panting with a short chuckle "Come for me, Ellis. Let me hear how much you've missed this."

Ellis could only assume he wasn't being too loud if Nick was asking for more and honestly he was glad because between the constant pressure against his prostate and that bite, he wasn't going to last any longer. "Niiiiiiick!" A loud shout of pleasure escaped like a record, repeating again only to have a hand smack down over his mouth. His eyes rolled behind his lids and he groaned into the hand, shaking as his climax tore through him. He came harder than he'd had in years, covering his abdomen in a mess of pleasure. His hands curled with it, nails digging and dragging along pale skin to edge the other right over as well.

Nick came as Ellis still shook, tight around his cock and making perfect sounds beneath a clamped hand. He gave one final thrust, releasing heavily deep within his lover. He grunted with a control Ellis envied, but he smiled breathlessly under his flesh muzzle when his name left the gambler's lips.

After a moment Nick shifted to sit back, hand slipping away so both could gently unwind Ellis's legs. He held to his thighs and Ellis opened his eyes to look up at him, smiling that tired grin he'd formed from the sound of his name. "Hi."

Nick's lips twitched, a small grin sprouting, "Hey." He paused but then with careful movements slid his way from Ellis, both letting out a soft moan.

Ellis lifted a shaky hand as he rested his feet onto the blanket, knees lifted on either side of Nick. He chuckled lightly and gave a small shake of his head, "Has it always been that great?"

The question seemed to boost Nick's smile to a wider one, "As far as I'm concerned: that was the best sex I've ever had."

Ellis laughed again, eyes shutting as he listened to Nick retrieve the box from earlier to probably grab the small pack of tissues in it. "What was the best b'fore this?"

"That time in Ducatel, Mississippi."

"When we got separated from Ro and Coach?"

"Yeah."

"Mm that was some pretty amazing shit," Ellis chuckled only to let out a short gasp of surprise as a tissue met his ass where Nick's aftermath slowly leaked from. He blushed warm, always finding this part strange to him yet endearing that Nick was so willing to do it for him. He swallowed it back to continue on their conversation, "You looked so fucking good after running through that rain."

"And you," Nick's gentle hand was now working to clean his abdomen, "were fucking irresistible. The second we were alone I couldn't stop myself. Half of it I blame on the stress from all those Witches, the other was purely because I knew you'd look better on a table."

Ellis nearly purred at the memory of being handled with rough motions by Nick's hands. It'd been such a surprise, but the second his mouth was being assaulted by an eager tongue he had no objections. "Goddamn dangerous situation if we'd been caught with our clothes off."

"I figured if zombies came barreling in that'd it be damn alright going out like that," with the words he felt the ever closer presence of Nick hovering over him and he opened his eyes to look up at the gray irises that still burned with a fire, "I mean, if I was going to die. At least it'd be next to the one person who made being in an apocalyptic situation better."

Ellis felt his heart flutter at the words, yet he gave a cheeky grin,"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me."

Nick rolled his eyes, hand lifting to gently smack Ellis's cheek. It made the hick giggle, head turned from the action. When he looked back, Nick was pointing a finger at him, "Don't get smart with me, Overalls."

" 'M just playin' with you," he said it gently only to follow it up with, "It was the second nicest thing."

Nick's eyes rolled harder, but rather than saying anything he leaned in to kiss him. It lasted for a few moments, mouths moving and tongues dancing against each other. When it broke Nick was working to sit back on his knees, "I'm going to have a cigarette. Feel free to get dressed, but don't leave this barn. I'm not done with you."

Ellis waved his hand towards him, "Don't you worry about that. I don't think my legs are working."

"Good to hear," Nick winked at him then shifted around to start getting dressed.

Ellis watched him with a soft grin, mind settling with an ease in knowing Nick had stayed. He needed the older man. Having him back was like an IV of pure meaning being injected straight into his veins. He'd thought he was getting by, surviving and finally finding something more in this post-hell. But every night he was reminded that there was something missing and with Nick within reach, he finally felt like he was pieced back together. He knew that this entire situation was dangerous and that something had to happen sooner than later.

Nick had waited four fucking years to be here again with a hope that Ellis still wanted him and God did he ever. He didn't want to make him wait longer. He'd figure out what to do with Abby and then they could…they could finally be something, right? In the back of his mind he could hear Rochelle telling him that Nick could never give him a normal life, but she didn't know him like Ellis did. He'd come back and that meant something, right?

"Hey, Nick."

Nick looked up from his task of buttoning his shirt, brow lifting, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

There was a pause, but then a soft smile was given, "Me too, kid." He finished buttoning his shirt and Ellis sat up, grabbing a hand that swung down from the task. There wasn't a hesitation in reaction for this as Nick leaned down, placing a soft kiss to Ellis's forehead, "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Ellis watched him walk over to grab his jacket, eyes never leaving him until the barn door shut behind him. It wasn't unusual for Nick to step away after to smoke. The guy literally breathed nicotine for about eighty percent of the outbreak. Any chance they found cigarettes he was lighting up, granted it ensued Ellis carrying mouthwash around so he wouldn't be kissing an ash tray, but it was just a way of winding down. It almost felt like nothing had changed. The fight had scared him almost senseless, but everything after just reassured him that Nick was here for him. He'd never wanted to go and this…this was finally going to happen.

He smiled a little more to himself, chuckling lightly as he worked to put his pants back on. He winced with the action, sighing gently at the sudden recollection of the times he'd practically waddled his way through zombies. Always worth it and eventually it got easier, but after four years—Fuck he'd be feeling it for a few days at max. It was a bit harder with his shoes, but once they were on he placed the lube back in the box and hid it once more. They'd need it again later if this was going to go as Ellis hoped it would while he worked this all out. He kicked the tissues behind some debris and grabbed the blanket to fold it back where they'd gotten it. He wandered back over to his shirt and picked it up, shaking it of dirt then sliding it on before finding his hat to return it to his head.

He had been in the middle of readjusting the cap when the sound of tires screeching not far off broke through the air. At first, he frowned with the reminder of some kids racing down their roads a few times, but when those tires sounded like they were kicking up dust before hitting pavement his heart stopped, "No."

Ellis tripped over himself as he hurried from the barn, nearly falling out the door. He glanced around with a panicked expression. He couldn't see Nick anywhere within close range and he shook his head, chest tightening and breathing quickening, "Please, don't do this to me." He hurried on shaking legs away from the barn and through the path between rows of corn. When he found himself in the driveway he was met with the sight of only his truck. A note from Abby on it about having gone to get some last minute groceries. He didn't pay mind to it though, eyes scanning the area to find that the car which had been parked behind his truck was now gone.

His head started to shake quicker, breathing picking up as a feeling of sheer panic and desperation ripped through him. "Please…please no. Please don't leave me." His knees gave out as he took a step forward and he collapsed in the middle of the driveway, eyes burning as his vision started to go blurry with tears. He drew in a sharp breath and a choked sob left his lips.

This wasn't real. This was a joke, right? Nick wasn't leaving him. He wouldn't do that. He'd come back for him, he'd come back to be with him. He wouldn't just leave. He…he…

 _"_ _You decided this was over the day you pinned me as leaving you behind. So maybe it's time I actually did that."_

Ellis's breath caught in his throat as Nick's voice rang far too loudly in his head. The echo of the words which burned with an anger and a promise that lied so deep within them. Ellis had been so sure he was just saying that. He didn't mean it. He was just mad and this was just—

 _"_ _Deciding to stay with you was the worst choice I've ever made and I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life."_

Ellis shut his eyes and lifted his hands, holding his head as he sank even lower to the ground. Another choked sound left him as he tried to silence the voice of the conman that ripped through him. He hadn't meant that! He'd said it over and over that Ellis was the reason he'd stayed. He was just trying to hurt him, he didn't mean it.

 _"_ _Yeah, and if I could go back I wouldn't make that mistake again. I'd take my gun and get as far away from you as possible."_

Ellis felt it then. That final piece inside of him just break away and tear everything down with it. The first tear that hit the ground was followed far too quickly by another and his body shook with the realization of the situation. Nick was gone. He'd left. He did exactly what they all said he would and Ellis played right into it. The conman had done everything to convince him he meant nothing, but the hick was so caught up in convincing them _both_ this was real. Everything that just happened was exactly what Nick said he wanted to happen, what he knew would happen. He knew Ellis would play into his hand and the mechanic did exactly that.

Nick had told the truth right to his face and Ellis refused to believe it because for weeks he was the only thing that seemed real when everything else was dead. He wanted the man back, he wanted back what they'd been and in the end, the conman hadn't wanted any of it. Just like they all said. He should've listened, he should've stopped it all as soon as Rochelle tried to talk some sense into him, he should've never let himself get caught up on a man who lives twenty lies every day.

How could he be so stupid?

He should've known that nothing with a conman could ever be real.

* * *

 **{A/N: All good things must come to an end, right? ;) }**


	5. What a Promise

**{A/N: I know it's been a little bit. Had a very busy couple of weeks, so here, have a longer chapter!}**

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Two Days Post-Nick**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Rochelle climbed out of the passenger side of the blue SUV, frowning as her boots hit the dirt. She shut the door and made her way to the trunk where she grabbed their shared suitcase. She pulled it from the vehicle only to have Francis intercept with a gentle grunt of concern. She muttered a short thank you then made her way towards the porch of the two story farmhouse hoping that Abby was still awake to let them in. It was already later than they'd intended on arriving, but she really didn't feel like getting back in the car to go stay at the town's motel. They'd been delayed in Virginia due to plane issues and it forced them to have to wait.

Despite it being four years later there still wasn't enough planes around to switch them out if need be.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

"To Abby?" Rochelle came to a stop outside the door, watching as Francis made his way up the steps to stand beside her.

The biker set their suitcase down, shaking his head slightly, "Yeah, but no. We're definitely not only here to talk to her."

Rochelle looked away from him, drawing in a breath as she lifted her hand to knock on the wooden frame of the screen door, "Not much I can say to Abby until we talk to Ellis and even then who knows where that's going to go."

"What do you think happened?"

"Exactly what I was worried about," Rochelle said it just as the front door swung open. She forced a frail smile onto her face at the sight of Abby standing there, "Hey. Sorry we're so late. We got tied up in Virginia. I would've called, but my phone died."

Abby pushed open the screen door and gave a shake of her head, "No, no. It's quite alright. It's no problem." She smiled warily then held the door wider, "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Rochelle said it lightly as Francis reached over her to hold the door. She walked in and he followed closely; Abby shutting the door after them. Rochelle glanced around the open room, eyeing the walls and recalling just how stereotypical the farmhouse was. She always forgot—then again, she was probably doing it on purpose. It wasn't nearly as charming as their apartment and that said lot for a one bedroom place. It just wasn't her style.

"He's out back," Abby spoke as she walked around them, glancing towards the hall that led to the kitchen and backdoor, "My daddy's old Mustang is parked out there in the shed. He's been busying himself with that the last two days. Called out of work too. His boss likes him too much to gripe. Says he's the best mechanic this side of Georgia." She tried to smile at the words, doing her best to seem okay and that worry in Rochelle grew higher with anger beside it.

Nick's gone and just fucked up everything, hasn't he?

The ex-producer let out a soft sigh, "I'm going to go talk to him. Did he know we were coming?"

"No," Abby shook her head, "I felt like he'd protest it."

"You're probably right about that," she glanced to Francis, "I'll give it a go alone and then tomorrow we'll see what we both can do?"

"Yeah, sure. He's not going to be happy about us being here, better you go it yourself before I open my mouth," Francis turned to Abby then, "Wouldn't happen to have any food I could chomp on? We had a poor excuse of a lunch at the airport."

Abby gave a nod, "Of course. If you wanna leave your bag here I'll get you both something to eat."

"Thank you," Rochelle said it lightly then moved around them, not bothering to stay around any longer as she made her way to the back door. She was quick to step outside, but her steps slowed as she neared the shed with one of the large doors cracked open. As she walked towards the light that streamed through it her mind went a mile minute. What was she going to say? Was Ellis going to even listen or talk to her about it? He'd been so sure of himself four years ago and she thought it had all diminished, but now with whatever happened she didn't know how he'd react to her desire to help.

She gently opened the door to the shed a bit wider, stepping into the well lit area where a faded blue Mustang was parked in the middle with the hood popped open. A radio was on in the back turned down low, but she could pick up enough words to know it was the GZ Broadcast. It was a channel dedicated to the status of the Gray Zone. It was usually just military garble, but garble that ensured their world wasn't suddenly going to come crashing down around them.

It was depressing to listen to but nearly anyone who had been out there fighting zombies listened to it frequently. Hell, she and Francis checked it almost every night before bed.

Rochelle sighed lightly to herself and stepped further in until she was able to see Ellis lying on a mechanic's creeper. His lower half was the only part she could see, but she could hear the cranking of a wrench. She moved to lean back against the workbench behind her, hands resting on the edge as she finally found words to speak, "Y'know, with how little gas there is and how much it costs it'll probably be a few years before this car sees the road again."

The cranking stopped and for a brief moment, the only sound in the shed was that of a personnel reporting in that the dead count in Kansas was at the highest since the outbreak in the Gray Zone.

She tilted her head, waiting patiently to see if Ellis would say anything. When the cranking resumed she frowned a little. Okay, maybe starting with that wasn't the best choice. She chewed on her bottom lip, finger tapping against the edge of the workbench, "I recently heard from Keith. Sounds like he finally got that tattoo of his removed, said something about it being poor for business." She let out a soft laugh trying to ease the air.

"Las' I spoke to him sounded like the booze was sellin' faster than they could make it."

Hearing Ellis speak brought a breath of fresh air and she smiled lightly to herself. Okay, a better starting point. "Yeah. Francis is a big fan of Peach Parnall 382. I know a few coworkers of mine are also into a few of his others. Turned out booze was the best option to help get past it all."

"Yeah, but he had a bitch of a time tryin' to come up with all them aircraft names. Paul did most of that work for 'im."

"Yes, well. Paul has a little more patience if I remember correctly."

"That he does." There was a pause, "They hired some lady named Tabitha or somethin' to help out Paul with some of that stuff. Keith is just happy runnin' a business how he knows best and Dave, well he just goes along with whatever Keith says."

"After hearing all your stories I nearly couldn't believe those three brothers have gotten so far."

"Well," the creeper rolled forward after the word was spoken and Ellis fully appeared with it. He sat up, staying seated but looking up at her, "They may make stupid decisions, but everyone knows how t'make money. I'm not the smartest guy out there, but I could start up my own garage if I wanted to. Keith and his brothers were just good at makin' moonshine and invested in the right place after the world started to pull together."

Rochelle felt comfort in finally seeing the face of the southerner and she smiled gently at him, "You all had your fun, just glad to see things are fitting together for each of you."

Ellis seemed to frown a little at the comment. He glanced away, moving to stand and with it went that light hearted mood. He made his way over to the workbench the radio was on and turned the volume lower, "What are you doing here, Ro?"

"Something wrong with stopping by to see how my friend's doing?"

"No, but we both know that's not why you're here," he placed the wrench he'd been using onto the bench then turned around to look at her, "Abby called you because I've been out of sorts."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" Rochelle tried again to lighten the air, but Ellis's expression stayed straight and almost too calm. When Ellis didn't respond she let out a soft sigh, "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"No, and if you cared about me you wouldn't ask that again," Ellis turned away from her once more, pulling a different wrench from a tool box.

"Ellis, sweetie, I'm asking _because_ I care."

"No, see that's the thing," he turned then, frowning deeply at her and briefly Rochelle regretted her decision to come here. "You think that, but really just the idea of talking about it makes it even worse. The whole ordeal was enough as is."

"He's gone isn't he?" Rochelle ignored Ellis's desire to not want to talk about it. She knew if he didn't and if she didn't at least try, he'd stay like this and that wasn't good for Abby _or_ him.

Ellis looked down at the wrench in his hands and she knew without him saying anything.

She felt her heart break a little at the way he seemed to shrink before her and she moved without word, crossing the shed to wrap her arms around him. She hugged him like a big sister comforting her brother. He easily returned it and she knew despite that stubborn desire to hide away that it just wasn't who he was, "Talk to me, Ellis. I promise I'll keep my tongue until the end."

There was a long silence before he sniffed in a breath and stepped back to lean against the workbench. He set the wrench down as she moved to sit on the trunk of the Mustang, waiting patiently.

Finally, Ellis swallowed a breath and looked up at her, "He showed up so unexpected two days ago. Judging from what he said...he'd found out somehow through you. I assumed it an accident with all that he said with it. Regardless, we fought. Well, rather I fought. I got real mad about him being here because why would he do that after leaving me behind?"

Rochelle bit down on her tongue, brow etching with the frown that sat on her lips. She knew it wasn't fully her fault as to how Nick found out about Ellis, but listening she couldn't help feeling guilty.

"He told me...he told me about how he's been locked up for the last four years with CEDA unable to find me."

So he didn't mention prison. Fuck. Rochelle didn't look forward to when she'd finally share that information.

"I told him he had to leave, that I was doing jus' fine," he paused, shutting his eyes with a shake of his head, "I don't know what happened. He said something and I couldn't stop myself from kissin' him."

Rochelle wasn't surprised and she had a feeling she was going to stay that way as this story progressed. Ellis had been so damn caught up in Nick during the outbreak that she knew there was no way the kid would have resisted him returning.

"We got into an argument a little after that. This time we were both gettin' angry," he lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet, "We fought about my being with Abby, not being able to go with him and not being able to be together while she was still my fiancée. I tried my damned hardest to get him to see that I was willing to let it go for him."

The reporter bit her tongue harder at the confession. She had so much she wanted to say about that, but she silence kept her still. She promised to say nothing and besides she already knew that didn't seem the case anymore.

Ellis paused longer than before and his eyes glistened as he sniffed a breath. He looked at her, forcing a smile, "After some time he finally told me he regretted staying with us and that I was a mistake. He said if he could go back he wouldn't make that mistake again." He looked away, turning her back to him and for a moment she thought he was done.

"Ellis…"

"I told him he didn't mean it and then the next few minutes were spent with him telling me I was just a toy. That he used me and the only reason he was here was because he knew I'd give him what he wanted."

Rochelle's shoulders sank and she shut her eyes, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. _Dammit, Nick_. She should have fought harder on this ending way back when.

"I got mad. Madder than before and told him he was lying, told him that if he meant it he'd tell me he hated me straight to my face. He couldn't. So I called him out on talking shit and then…fuck." She opened her eyes to see he was covering his face with both hands. A minute passed and he dropped his hands, face red from holding back what she knew was tears for someone who didn't deserve them, "I slept with him, Ro. I let him have me right there and then after all that. I knew—I fucking _knew_ I shouldn't be doing it. I told myself several times that it was a bad idea and I should stand my ground, but I couldn't because I wanted him."

Rochelle felt sick. She could feel where this was going and part of her felt that disappointment towards a poor decision, but it was outweighed by that of anger towards Nick and concern for Ellis.

"It was like we'd never been apart. Every second that went by was like it had been and I finally felt okay. I felt like everything was right for once since we were rescued. We all knew that I'd never given up hope. We all knew I was fuckin' stupid for thinkin' it, but right then and there I shut off those voices so I could finally feel what it was like to be with him again. To be _wanted_ by him after thinking different for the last four years."

She didn't blame him. She could hear him begging in a tone that told her not to. How could she blame Ellis for doing all that? He'd been so…well, she didn't know what, but she knew Ellis and with it she knew that he missed that conman even if he said he didn't.

"He said he had to go take a smoke break and I didn't think otherwise of it. He always did that a-and so I let him walk away thinking it was fine. Then…then—I'm so fucking stupid, Ro. He didn't fucking care, did he? He came here, put on some act and then I guess h-he told me straight out, but I didn't believe it and—and I don't know. M-maybe that was his plan. Maybe he _knew_ I'd respond like that and I'd give in easier to it. I don't know, but I'm an idiot for going along with it. I should've…I should've—."

Rochelle jumped off the trunk of the car to quickly grab his face as he started to curl in on himself, "Ellis, look at me." She waited for those blue eyes before speaking, "None of this is your fault. You _did not_ know he was going to do that."

"I should have!" He shook her hands off, stepping away to put distance between them, "You and Coach were tellin' me ever since the beginnin' to jus'leave him alone, but I was determined to get him to like us. To like me."

"We said a lot of things, El. You made your choices because you wanted to. Honestly, we believed what you said and we gave him the benefit of the doubt after Shantytown. If this had been his end goal plan we had no idea," she may have lied a little there. She knew better. She'd _always_ known better.

"Apparently his original goal had been for me to follow him out of it all. He wanted me in Boston, wanted me with him to still be whatever the hell I was to him."

Rochelle sighed, folding her arms across his chest, "Ellis, I really wish I knew what to say in this, but—."

"I told you so," Ellis looked at her with a grim expression that made her stomach twist, "That's what you should say. I know you're thinking it and I know Coach will too. Told you this was going to happen, Ellis."

Rochelle's shoulders sunk, "Yes we said that, but I would never turn it on you. We only wanted what was best for you, sweetie."

"It doesn't change how you feel."

He was right and they both knew it. She'd been calling this from day one and there was no denying that. "I'm sorry, Ellis. I'm sorry we were right."

"Are you though?" Ellis's tone turned and he stepped forward, eyes squinting at her, "Are you sorry you were right about him being the asshole you called him out on being? Because back then—you were so damn happy to point it out every chance you got."

"I am, Ellis!' She snapped it at him, eyes blown wide a bit with shock at his advances, "I'm terribly sorry that he was this asshole because I know he made you happy and I know you wanted to be happy with him." She calmed her tone and he took a step back, "Listen to me, okay?"

He said nothing.

"I know this hurts and I know it's hard, but you can't beat yourself up and be sorry over it. You did what you thought was right. You followed your—."

"Heart? Yeah. Yeah, I fucking did and guess what, Ro? Turns out this was the smiting I'd been fearin' from the start. There's no goddamn lightnin' bolt sent from above. No pits opening to pull me to Hell."

"Ellis—."

"Hurts like a bitch, y'know? That feeling of losing sight of the only hope you still really held onto. I didn't get struck by lightning, Nah. I got what felt like my heart being ripped right out of me along with any feeling of trust towards myself over how I've been thinking since I met him. Momma told me I'd go to Hell for sleepin' with another man, told me I'd be punished and damn was she right." He let out a spiteful laugh, "Guess that's what I get for not listening to her. So go ahead, Ro. Go ahead and tell me you saw this coming. Tell me that you knew if he came back it'd be nothing but bad news no matter the reason he was gone."

Rochelle was quiet, staring at her friend for what felt like too long. Ellis was hurt worse than he'd been in the compound. Back then he sort of locked up and went silent, but with this…this she didn't know how to handle. So with a soft inhale of a breath she spoke softly, "You're angry and you have every right to be, Ellis. He hurt you. He lied to you and he made you believe in him. This anger you're feeling. You shouldn't be holding it towards yourself though."

"Why the hell not? I know I'm not the smartest person, but I'm a fuckin' idiot to have not seen that a conman was doing as he'd always done. I let myself shake off any feeling of doubt and I threw myself at him. The moment he let me actually kiss him I latched on and I didn't let go. I told him he had to promise he'd not just walk away and pretend it didn't happen, but the man's a certified liar. I should have seen it then. Hell, before that when I started to feel what I did."

"Stop, Ellis. You're talking in circles and just going right back to blaming yourself. This isn't your fault, okay? Anyone would have believed him in your position."

"You didn't believe him."

"Yes, well, I didn't like him from the beginning. You though…you gave him a chance because you're better than me or Coach. You always see the good before the bad and you opened it up. Many people are like you, Ellis. And many people would have done all that you did. So stop blaming yourself for him being a shitty person. You did nothing wrong."

Ellis looked away from her and again the radio filled the silence with a report about Missouri. When he finally turned his stare back to her his entire posture seemed to change, "I was so sure, Ro."

"I know, sweetie. I know you were." Her heart felt like it was straining in her chest. She should have tried harder to stop Nick.

"He made me think there was something, made me think we'd…"

"It's going to be okay, Ellis," she spoke when he trailed off, "You were doing just fine before he showed up."

"I wasn't though, you know that. We all do. Even Abby knew. It's why she tried to get you here."

"Yes, but _we're_ okay. Fine some days, but now…Ellis, don't you see what good can come from this?" Ellis's brow furrowed, but she was quick to continue, "It wasn't the best kind of closure, but it was closure and you needed that."

"I know you're probably right, but it doesn't feel like closure."

"I'm sorry, but this is Nick we're talking about. This is as close as you're going to get to it, Ellis," Rochelle took a careful step forward, hand reaching out to gently rest on his arm, "I know you had hoped for something else, but the life you have now is better than anything he could have ever given you."

He looked as if he'd been ready to say more, but rather than speaking he just turned away from her and stepped back over to the car. He was quiet for what seemed too long before finally reply, "You're right."

Rochelle felt relief flood through her at the words spoken. She was glad to hear that he agreed, glad to know that he was starting to see what they'd all been seeing for so long. "It hurts that I am, El. I know how much you wanted otherwise."

"Yeah, well, it is what it is," Ellis gave a small shrug then glanced up to her, "If it's anything to you, I'd rather not talk about this anymore tonight."

"Okay," She held her hands up and took a step back, "That's fine. We can talk more tomorrow." When he gave a nod she tried offering a small smile, "Try to get some rest tonight, Ellis. You should see about working tomorrow."

{\\}{/}

"You should see about working tomorrow."

Ellis forced a short smile at the woman, giving a nod only to turn away from her. He faced the bench with the radio on it and slowly turned the volume up just as a man began speaking about a quiet area near the outside of a once big city. He stayed there until he could hear the door of the shed shut behind her.

It'd probably been rude to not say a short thank you or a good night, but how could he? He'd barely wanted to even say what he all had already. He should have expected Rochelle to show up, should have expected Abby to call upon his friends but still, he wasn't happy to see her. Under any other circumstance he would have welcomed her warmly, but with this, he'd just wanted her to go.

What happened with Nick still weighed heavily on him. Hell-His ass was still a bit sore and the hickey just above his shoulder was finally starting to fade. Nick still clung to him like it was the outbreak all over again and even with the pain...Ellis still somehow yearned for the older man. He'd tried to sleep that night only to wake in a sweat at the memory of Nick's mouth marking his entire body.

He stayed awake, called in and shut himself into the shed. Last night when he closed his eyes all he could see was the face of the conman inches from him, panting and flushed with pleasure he'd longed missed. So again he stayed awake and called in.

It wasn't fair.

He should hate Nick.

The asshole broke him. He lied to him and he used him like some cheap whore.

"Fuck!" His hand lashed out, smacking into the radio and sending it sailing into the wall. With a loud thud a few pieces broke off. The audio had quit at the hit of his hand, filling the room with silence once the electronic settled on the floor. He pressed his hands into the workbench and leaned into them, staring down at the paint peeled countertop.

Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just let him go like Rochelle said? Why did the _asshole_ still plague his every being like the virus had the Earth?

" _When this is over, Ellis, we'll go away together. Just you and me. That's a promise. "_

Promises.

Nick had been _so_ good at making those.

"Fuckin' stupid, El," the mechanic grumbled quietly to himself, stepping back a bit so he could lean forward and fold his arms on the workbench. He rested his forehead to his arms, forcing the baseball cap to fall off his head.

How could he still feel like this after everything? Nick had used him and Ellis had walked into every part of that plan without so much as a pull. He'd desired the conman in ways he didn't know possible and in the end, it was for nothing. How could he have been so stupid? And even more so: how could he be so stupid right now to still burn with a heat for the older man?

There was nothing. There was never going to be anything and he should have known that from the get go. That's what Shantytown was all about, right? Two sides of a story and he chose the wrong one in the end.

What if he'd chosen differently that day? What if he'd looked at Nick and said it had to stop? What then?

"You couldn't. You couldn't say no because your fuckin' heart is stupider than your head," he lifted his head then dropped it down hard onto his arm, "Idiot."

What a goddamn _stupid_ choice he'd made that kept him broken all the way to today like a Mustang reigned in by his cowboy.

{\\}{/}

 **Shantytown, UNKNOWN**

 **Four Years Ago**

Ellis kept his arm tight around Nick's waist, holding him to his side while his other hand gripped the wrist of the older man's arm around the back of his neck. He was being leaned into heavily but it didn't bother him in the least. Nick had taken a direct hit from a Charger when Ellis had been the original target. Hadn't seen it coming, but Lord did it do a number on the Northerner.

"Ellis, this place looks like it could work."

The hick turned his head from where he'd been looking at the side of Nick's to see where Coach stood by a trailer home. He was eyeing the two of them carefully, a wary look on his older face that made Ellis feel uneasy.

Ellis gave a nod of his head then looked to Nick again, worry etching his brow, "We're almost there, Nick. Just a little bit further."

"Hn, easy for you to say," Nick's voice held that snark, but no bite and it followed with the sound of a wince.

Rochelle walked around them then, moving quickly over to Coach until both were stepping around the side of the trailer and out of view. Ellis took that moment to press his lips against Nick's cheek for a soft kiss as they walked slowly. He dragged his lips up and layered another to his temple then brushed against his ear as he spoke, "You scared the hell out of me, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

Nick turned his head slightly and Ellis was able to see that blood still slowly trickled from his hairline, "I've had worse"

Ellis frowned at the comment, "Don't be all high and mighty with me right now. You were out cold for nearly twenty minutes."

Nick turned his stare back to the ground to watch where they were stepping. Ellis did the same, but his attention stayed focused on what the conman's response would be, "I did what I felt I needed to, Ellis. One of us was going to get hurt and I rather it be me."

"Why?"

Nick sighed and seemed ready to say something when Coach came around the trailer again with empty hands.

"Come on you two. Let's get on inside so Nick can lie down," he came up on the other side of Nick and despite the mutual disagreement of the other's presence neither showed annoyance towards helping or being helped. Ellis had almost been more offended by the sudden assistance, but he bit his tongue and walked in silence.

After a few minutes, the four survivors were inside the run down trailer. Coach had released Nick so that Ellis could shuffle carefully down the narrow gap to the bedroom with him. Once in the small room, he helped the conman shift to lie back on the bed. He dropped back carefully and Ellis stood straight to watch as he moved himself with a wince to lie back against the pillows. It made the hick frown further.

If Nick were feeling as good as he made him believe he'd be complaining about using some old pillow that hadn't been cleaned in weeks. His lover wasn't doing well and it made Ellis's stomach do flips. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked away when he noticed those gray eyes flick to him.

"Ellis," he turned at his name, grateful for the short distraction. Rochelle was the only one still standing in the small kitchen area, "Coach and I are going to go see what we can find in the surrounding trailers or homes. Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah, of course," Ellis gave a nod.

"Okay, we shouldn't be too long but it may rain. If it does we'll find some cover. If we're not back by morning-"

"Wait a little longer," Ellis smiled lightly at her and she gave one last mention of his and Nick's guns being left on the counter just in case. When she left he shut the door behind her, pausing there to watch through the blinds as her and Coach walked away.

"Overalls."

Ellis turned quickly to look down the hall at where Nick was still laid out. He said nothing and instead made his way over, squeezing into the small space to stand at the corner of the bed with worried blue eyes that immediately got a snort of amusement from the other.

"Stop looking at me like I'm suddenly going to die," Nick chuckled with a shake of his head and Ellis frowned deeper.

"Would you stop acting like it was nothing? You could have died."

"But I didn't, Ellis."

"That's not the point," Ellis snapped at him, anger furrowing his brow, "The point is that you're pretending it was just a slap in the face and it sure as hell wasn't."

"No, but I still would have shoved you out of the way of it," Nick's tone was just as sharp and it made Ellis look away, "I'm aware of what happened, Ellis. Fucking Christ. It hurts as all hell and I'm doing my best to distract from that, okay? This is how I deal with it."

Ellis shifted on his feet, hands moving to fidget with the tie of his coveralls, "I just wanted you to acknowledge it, Nick. I was scared. You didn't die sure, but you wouldn't wake up."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room and only when he heard Nick shuffling on the bed did his eyes return to him. He shook his head quickly and crawled onto the bed, hands pressing to Nick's chest gently to push him back into the bed.

"Ellis, let me-"

"No, you're not moving," Ellis was probably being too overbearing for the older man and honestly it worried him some, but how could he not be? He'd nearly watched the one reason he still felt like smiling every damn day out here die. "You need to rest. We don't got anything to patch you up with and moving'll make it worse."

"Then do me a favor and close this gap so I can fucking kiss you."

Ellis locked eyes with Nick, his own slightly wide at the sudden desire for affection. He stared a long moment then did as he was asked of, leaning in to kiss lips far too skilled to be blessing his. Even with the small energy from the conman and the way every movement made him wince, he still kissed with a passion that bloomed a flame throughout Ellis. He relaxed into it and shifted on the bed, moving to swing a leg over Nick's hip. He pressed his hands into the bed on either side of the older man's head, holding himself up on all fours as their lips stayed glued together.

The new position gave Nick's hands-free access to slide a hand under his shirt while the other knocked his hat away to tangle into his hair. The touch of the conman's tongue to his sent shivers down his spine and he had to break the kiss. He panted out a breath, eyes remaining shut and focus on trying to speak while also staying on all fours. "Hell of a kiss, but still doesn't change our conversation."

"I thought it'd at least give you a reason as to why I did what I did."

Ellis opened his eyes to see that Nick was looking up at him with a calm expression and suddenly the hick's heart raced in his chest. It pattered quicker when a warm hand settled over it, "What do ya mean?"

"Do I have to say it?" Nick's brow raised and Ellis mirrored it. The older man chuckled lightly, head falling fully back against the pillow, "Ellis, I can't lose you."

Ellis's breath caught.

"A couple weeks ago I would have just yelled about that Charger, but now…"

Ellis stayed silent, biting his tongue with a worry that if he spoke then Nick would stop.

"Look, it's been a really really long time since someone came into my life and actually gave me some meaning beyond myself," his eyes came back to meet the stare of the wide blue ones, "It's been about me, myself and I for as long as I can remember. Hell-even my ex-wives came second to the suit." There was a light chuckle that followed, "You kid, you got something I want to keep around even when this is over. So in order to do that you gotta stay standing."

"Over?"

"When this is over, Ellis, we'll go away together. Just you and me. That's a promise."

Ellis felt his heart stop and air slip from his lungs. Did Nick really mean that? Could they do that? Nick really wanted him after this? _Him?_ Some backroad hick with no idea on how to tie a tie? It was hard to believe. It had his head swimming and he sat back on his knees forcing Nick's hands to fall away from where they had been.

"El?"

The hick was caught in his head with air still trying to determine how his lungs would find it again. He knew Nick had to feel something. Knew the conman wanted something more than just sex. He knew that from the moments he'd kiss Ellis's forehead to the whispers breathed into his ears. There was affection within the hard intimacy and it confused Ellis because Nick didn't seem the settling type. Well-not with him at least.

Was it settling? Is that what Nick was offering to him? A life beyond the outbreak where their hands never had to leave one another for a gun? God, he dreamed of it more nights than he'd like to admit. He wanted that. He wanted Nick more than he had in the beginning. He craved him and the idea of it never ending made him melt with a disbelief he finally spoke, "You want to stay...together?"

"Yeah?" Nick's hands moved to settle on Ellis's hips, holding with that possessive grip that made the Southerner's body warm with tension. "We've been through quite a lot and at the beginning, I may have wanted you squashed by a Charger, but now...now all I want is you against me. I'm not going to lose you before I can properly have you."

"Properly have me?"

Nick's lips drew in a soft grin, twitching when he winced. He groaned softly then wetted his lips, "You're concerned, Overalls. I can see it."

Ellis looked down at Nick's shirt and with careful hands began unbuttoning it, "I'm confused honestly."

"About?"

Ellis shrugged, "Wanting me. I'm nothing like the world you come from, Nick. If it weren't for this outbreak...this wouldn't be a thing. I'd be nothing to you."

"Maybe, but that isn't the life we're in."

"It doesn't change that I'm not part of the world you've lived in."

"Ellis, I've been married twice and they both came from this world you're talking about. Look how that turned out."

The hick looked up from where he paused halfway down the shirt, "You still got women and men, now that I know, chasing after you."

"They can chase all the want, but your lips are as soft as sin and your ass as tight as the devil's grip on my life."

Ellis's lips twitched, holding back the grin that was biting at him. He resumed unbuttoning Nick's shirt, pulling it from his trousers and letting it fall open so calloused hands could gently run over scarred skin. There were new bruises already blossoming, big and harsh looking from the hit of the Charger, "We'll go away?"

"Anywhere you want, killer."

The mechanic smiled lightly then leaned in, lips brushing up along Nick's neck to rest at his ear, "Then stop getting hurt this bad or we ain't going nowhere."

"I'd rather be the one laid out, El," Nick turned his head, nose pressing to Ellis's cheek, "You make a much sexier Nurse than I ever would."

With a roll of his eyes, Ellis connected their lips, hand dropping into the pillow to hold him up from leaning into Nick's chest. His free hand slid along it though, gently and swift.

They kissed for some time, lips only parting when they needed to catch their breath. It was like a dream to Ellis. At least another dream. He'd had conversations like this before in his head with Nick but never out loud. This was what he'd wanted, what he needed and God did it feel good to know the older man seemed to want him just as much.

When they disconnected their lips it was for Nick to rest the strain of his all too sore neck. He kept his hands on Ellis's hips, forcing the younger man to stay sitting on his lap. It was in this moment of relaxation with the mechanic's hands rubbing along Nick's chest that the conman spoke again, "Is it weird that I'm getting turned on?"

Ellis chuckled and gave a shake of his head, "'m pretty sure all you ever do is think with your dick, Suit."

"Hey, didn't we just have a rather non-dick type of conversation?"

"Suppose we did, but don't change what I said," a cheeky grin slid onto his face, "Also don't change that we aren't going to do that because you're a crippled old man."

Nick's brow furrowed and his hands tightened on Ellis's hips, "I'm not crippled _or_ old."

Ellis gave an amused shake of his head then shifted to wiggle out of the conman's grip. He slid his knees back on the bed and pressed a hand into the sheets beside Nick's shoulder while the other carefully ran down his chest, "Okay, but you're sore and probably got a concussion or somethin'."

"Again, I've had worse."

Ellis smiled and pressed a kiss to Nick's collarbone. He hummed in the back of his throat and dragged his lips down to the scars left by the Witch from a couple weeks back. The very wounds that Ellis had to redress twice before they finally went on watch. By the time they'd traded places with the other two, Nick was overly quiet just trying to come back from the blood loss. "I'm not going to have another night where you might pass out from pain."

"I'm not bleeding out." Ellis could hear the eye roll.

The hick lifted his head to see Nick was looking down at him. He gave a nod towards him, smiling slowly, "Check that forehead of yours."

Nick lifted his hand, touching where blood was slowly still making its way down the side of his head. His nose wrinkled, "You kissed me with blood on my face?"

"I'll kiss you any chance I can, Nick."

Nick sighed and dropped his head back into the pillow, "Can you kiss me with your shirt off then?"

Ellis felt his heartbeat pick up. They'd been together countless times and yet each time he felt like a teenager about to get the attention of their crush. He did his best to keep a calm voice as he responded, "Is that what you want?"

"What I want is my dick buried in your ass right where you sit, but since we're not doing that I'd like to at least get your shirt off."

Ellis couldn't stop the blush that ran up his neck and tinted his cheeks. He sat back and like the tease he enjoyed being, wiggled down into his lover's lap. A glare was shot in his direction, "Just trying to get comfy." He settled himself, hands moving to reach behind him and tug the shirt up over his head. The moment it was gone, Nick's hands were running along his abdomen. He watched as the cardshark's eyes wandered along his chest and Ellis again felt the race of his heart work to take his breath from his lungs.

"Mm, when this shit is over we're making a rule where you don't ever wear a shirt when we're alone."

"I barely do as is."

Nick's gray eyes snapped up to look at him, lips in a sly grin, "Don't be smart with me."

Ellis felt his smile grow and he couldn't stop the thought of how stupid this was. They were in the middle of a Goddamn apocalypse with zombies right outside thin walls and yet here he was wanting nothing more than Nick's attention. Not to mention Nick had literally been unconscious not too long ago.

"If I promise that my leg hurts worse than the rest of me will you help me sit up?"

"Except I know you're lying."

Nick let out a short sigh, hand dropping to give a tug at the coveralls' knot, "What if I promise to lie down again if it starts hurting?"

"You expect me to believe that? This is coming from the same guy who fucked me into a desk despite open wounds."

"Priorities."

Ellis let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. He carefully took Nick's hands and said nothing as he helped draw the other up to a sitting position. There were a few moments in it where Nick winced, but he had a determination that made the hick's blood boil.

The moment Nick's chest met his young lover's his jacket and shirt were fully shed so that bare arms could wrap around his back. He turned his head into Ellis's neck and placed warm, wet kisses that made him squirm in the hold.

"N-Nick, c'mon on now," Ellis brought his hands to Nick's shoulders, resting there lightly with an uncertainty on where to go with them since the conman was bruised in several places.

"What?" Nick's breath was hot against his neck, "Want me to stop?"

 _Yes._ The mechanic knew Nick should stop, knew that if he didn't then he'd get all worked up in his arms. "No." Then again he was really bad at turning the Northerner down. He just couldn't help it.

Ellis's neck was assaulted with wet and warm kisses, body growing tenser by the passing seconds. He felt hot all over and when Nick's hand darted under the coveralls he felt like a flame was consuming him. The hand pressed with an urgency against the jeans, cupping him through the denim and making his intentions all too obvious. The hick panted out a breath, "You are soooo bad at listening to me."

"Who said I couldn't have my fun despite no sex? Ever think I just want to hear you moan?"

"Th-thought you were the one turned on," Ellis bucked into the hand, ass dragging against Nick's lap.

"I am and I will continue to be," Nick's mouth hadn't left his neck and honestly Ellis never wanted it to leave.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip as quick fingers did work of his jeans, popping the button and undoing the zipper to dance over a hardened erection just beyond boxers. It wasn't fair really. Here Ellis had been in full on panic and worry for the other. He'd planned on kissing him for the time he could, gently distracting him while they waited for the others. But Nick-God, Nick always had a different idea and usually it involved Ellis with a hung jaw moaning his name.

Definitely not a problem.

What _was_ a problem-

"Oh my god."

That. That was a problem.

Ellis's eyes snapped open at the sound of Rochelle's voice and it took every bone to not suddenly push at Nick. Granted the older man had already stopped with the kissing and had even removed his hand, but still-There was that urgency to distance them even more. He looked over to where Rochelle stood with a bottle of pills rolling across the floor alongside some bandages.

"I'm just going to…" she trailed off and quickly exited the trailer, shutting the door swiftly behind her.

How had they not heard the door open?

Ellis looked to Nick who was staring up at him with a raised brow. He let out a short whine and Nick responded with a sigh before lying back on the bed. He shut his eyes and gave a wave of his hand towards Ellis in indication that he understood. It only took a few seconds for Ellis to scramble with getting his shirt on. He snatched his hat off the pillow and secured it onto his head, clambering off the bed. He tripped over his boots, slamming into the wall with a thud.

"Easy there, killer. You can rush all you want, but there is not a happy ending on the other side of that door."

The words made Ellis frown but he said nothing as he went to the door. He adjusted his pants, fixing the tie of the coveralls and blessing who the Hell ever that his still present erection couldn't be seen when he pushed the door open. Outside Rochelle stood with a Coach a few feet off. They were locked in a heated conversation only to stop as Ellis appeared.

They both looked at him and he cleared his throat feeling awkward under their hard stares, "I guess the secret's out." He attempted a short laugh only to have Rochelle shake her head, dark eyes burning.

"Ellis, are you fucking serious?"

The hick darted his gaze away.

"How long has this been going on?"

"'Bout three weeks."

Rochelle scoffed and he looked up at her, "I can't believe this. I just-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have t'say anything, Ro," Ellis offered and immediately he regretted it as she charged forward.

She closed the distance between them, standing herself close enough to where she could whisper in anger, "No, I do. I have to say something because it's wrong." She pointed towards the trailer, " _That_ is not okay."

Ellis's brow furrowed, "Now you hold on jus' a minute. I don't think you get to decide if it is or isn't."

"She's right, Ellis," Coach finally spoke up from behind her. He frowned and it touched all the way to his forehead, "I don't really care about all the details, but you being that close to Nick isn't good."

"Excuse me?" Ellis looked to him, eyes slightly wide.

"I understand we're in a tense situation and getting...well a release may be nice, but you're better off with your hand than him."

"Is this because he's a dude?"

"No!" Rochelle nearly yelled it. She took a step back, "Honestly I didn't peg you as being gay-"

"I'm not gay."

Rochelle shook her head, waving her hands, "I don't care. I really don't. You can be whatever the hell you want, sweetie. Coach and I don't care. What we care about is Nick and the fact you've been this involved with him."

"Again, I don't think you get to really have a decision in all this."

"No, but I can sure as hell share my opinion," Rochelle was quick to object, "He's a _conartist_ , Ellis. He's a liar, a cheat and he doesn't give a shit about anyone."

"That's not true."

"It's been like that since the beginning! The only reason he still hangs around is because there's more people to throw into the horde so to save his own skin."

"What the hell? Were you not there earlier today? He shoved me out of the way of that Charger."

"Can't lose your bed buddy," Coach shook his head, "Trust me-If it had been one of us, we'd be the one laying out instead."

"What are you trying to say?"

"He's using you," Rochelle answered, "Who the hell knows when this will be over and God knows I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. He's getting his kicks with you and he definitely can't lose that."

"So you're telling me that he only saved me so he could keep sleeping with me?" Ellis was getting annoyed and it showed with his tone. How could they say that? Sure, yeah. Nick was a conman, but he's been nothing if honest with Ellis when it was just them. At least...it seemed he was.

Rochelle nodded.

"Don't you have something better to do than try and turn Ellis on me?"

Ellis spun around to see Nick standing in the doorway. He was still shirtless which didn't surprise the mechanic, it was a miracle he'd even made it to the door without falling. Hell it looked like he was ready to fall just standing there holding to the frame. His bruises looked worse and Ellis started to move towards him, but Rochelle darted in front of him.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low," she hissed the words and it made Nick's glare grow darker, "Ellis is a good kid. He doesn't need you screwing up his life with lies."

"Since when was I lying to him?" Nick shifted his glare to Coach then back to her, "Ellis is the only one here who seems to actually give a damn about my life. I'm not doing a fucking thing wrong."

"Oh so you didn't plan on just taking off once we were rescued? It's all you ever talk about!"

"The last time I mentioned going off on my own was over a month ago, sweetheart."

Ellis swooped in then, placing himself between the two with his attention on Rochelle, "Back off, Ro. You don't know what you're talking about and you certainly don't know a thing on what's going on between Nick and me."

"This is exactly why I didn't want them to know," Nick muttered behind him and Ellis spun to look at him.

"Would you stop for two seconds?" He turned to Rochelle again just as she was about to speak, "Both of you. In fact all of you." Ellis gave a pause there, waiting for the air to settle around them before taking a breath and speaking, "I get it, okay? I'm the youngest one here and you two feel I guess obligated to look out for me, but I'm an adult. I've been making my own decisions for quite sometime now."

Coach shook his head, sighing where he stood.

Ellis directed his stare towards him, "I know you don't think me the smartest, Coach. And maybe I'm not, but that doesn't change the fact I get to decide what I do with my life."

"We're just looking out for you, Ellis," Rochelle said.

Ellis glanced to her, disbelief on his face as he shook his head, "No. You're trying to dictate a choice I've already made. You two are so damn _set_ on making Nick the bad guy, but he isn't. All he did was amuse some Georgian mechanic's curiosity." He swallowed a breath, working on how to address his next set of words.

He wasn't wrong. In a technical sense he'd been pining after Nick and the older man took notice. After that everything fell into place. If he hadn't wanted it then it wouldn't have happened, but fuck did he want it and he didn't have intentions of stopping.

"Sure Nick's a conman, but this is a fucking apocalypse and we could damn well die tomorrow. It doesn't matter who we were before this and really I could give a rat's ass about him cheatin' people of their things."

"Hey-"

Ellis shot a glare over his shoulder, "Don't you start. I'm trying to defend you." He watched the man frown, but he stayed silent. Ellis turned his stare back to the other two, "Nick's done nothing but treat me right since this started and even before it. He's done good by me. If he hadn't or wasn't I wouldn't have been all tangled up with him like that." He sighed, "I've had my battles. I've had my worries. I've asked myself all the questions you're probably worrying after and I've made my choice."

"When this is over," Rochelle's voice was strong as she spoke, stating she was ignoring his previous comments, "He's just going to leave us. It's in his goddamn nature. Done and fucking run, right Nick?"

"Don't talk like you know me, Princess."

Ellis sighed, "Rochelle, he isn't going to leave me. I trust him, okay? I trust him and I want this. You can be mad at me all you want, but he isn't the bad guy you want him to be. He's better than that and I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing because I fucking need to."

A hand met his shoulder and he jumped slightly, not expecting Nick to move behind him. He glanced to the hand then back to their comrades, "If you don't want to trust him, fine. But at least trust me. Trust that I know what I'm doing."

The silence that followed felt like an eternity and it made Ellis's stomach do flips. He chewed his bottom lip and almost said more only to have Coach speak up, "Fine. You do what you want. We can't stop you even if we wanted to. You've made your choice and as stupid as I think it, I'm going t'trust ya." He walked over to place his own hand on Rochelle's shoulder, "If you believe Nick isn't what we think, then okay. He's got his chances to prove that in the coming days."

"Going to kick me out if I don't?"

"No," Coach shot him a glare, "But I'll be more than happy to keep my mouth shut the next time a zombie's coming at you."

"How kind."

Ellis ignored the exchange, looking to Rochelle, "Ro?"

She was staring at Nick still, eyeing him with a look he couldn't read, "I swear to whatever the hell you believe in, Nick, if you hurt him I'll kill you myself."

"Didn't plan on it." It was the first genuine response Nick had given and Ellis offered only a smile to the two before turning to face him.

"Let's get you back inside, Nick. You need to rest and I mean actually rest."

Nick chuckled and it made Ellis relax where he stood, tension leaving him in knowing Nick wasn't bitter about the conversation.

As the two of them made their way back inside (the other two mentioning needing time to cool off) Ellis felt grateful that the secret was out. It made it seem more real. The fact Nick still wanted him despite it all was like a slap of reality that made his promise earlier all that more important to him. Suddenly he didn't care what his Momma would think of this or if he'd end up going to Hell in the end. All he cared about was knowing that once this was over, if it ever was, he'd have Nick at his side and they'd be able to live however they wanted.

Fuck. It sounded almost too good to be true.


	6. This One Time

**{A/N: Ay. It's a chapter.}**

 **Three Months Later**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Nick's head was tilted back with a cigarette balanced between his lips, arms stretched out along the back of the couch. His eyes were shut, closed against the dim lighting of the room. There was music playing from somewhere, an upbeat sound that fit well with the warm atmosphere and the equally warm hands running along his chest. The smell of perfume filled the air, mixing with that of his cologne and the tension built from previous actions.

He lifted a hand, pinching the cigarette between his index and middle finger. He drew in a deep breath then pulled it away as he held the air in. After a moment he slowly released it, arm stretching back out with the cigarette still nestled between fingers. He chuckled lightly and the hands pressed up his chest as lips kissed at his abdomen. The conman's eyes opened and he looked down at the dark haired woman kneeling before him. She was wearing his red button down, but it did nothing to hide her equally bare chest and the lacey number she wore lower. If he remembered right it matched her bra, but that went missing hours ago.

"Why don't you bring those lips this way, sweetheart," he spoke lowly, brow lifting as the girl lifted her head. She had large green eyes and her makeup was a little worn from hours spent either against Nick's face or a pillow, but she still looked _damn_ fine. Her name was Tessa. Nick wasn't sure if it was her real name or one she'd adopted over time, but really he could care less. All he cared about was the way she looked bent over a table or his bed.

Tessa gave a sly grin then with liquid like movements crawled into his lap. She straddled him, hands going into his hair to grip tightly. She yanked hard to tilt his head back and it got a growl of pleasure from the older man. The brunette rocked against him, breasts brushing up along his chest while her lips found his. She tasted like strawberries laced with ashes. It was bitter sweet and it made him nearly purr with delight.

The sound of someone scoffing in the room broke the kiss and Nick rolled his head back against the couch. He brought the cigarette back to his lips while Tessa smoothed her hands down his chest. It was Nick who finally spoke, smoke leaving with the words, "Do you like ruining the mood or is it just your super power?"

He lulled his head to the side, gray eyes landing on a younger man who stood just a few feet off. He was tall with long legs and built in just the right places. He had dark blonde hair that was slicked back to match the professional level of his tailored navy blue suit. He had a hand in his pocket and the other held a briefcase that Nick knew all too well to only open by that of a key.

"I think he's just jealous," Tessa's voice was high in tone and it was accompanied by a light laugh, "Not our fault you work so much, Russ."

The man looked at her, annoyance settling onto his face, "Unlike you, I pay taxes and have bills that aren't paid for by a sugar daddy."

Nick rolled his eyes and gave a flick of his head that had Tessa crawling off his lap. He stood up, cigarette once again balancing on his bottom lip while he moved over to the man, "C'mon Russell, don't be like that. Tessa works just as hard as you."

"Spinning on a pole and taking your clothes off isn't hard work," Russell's eyes flicked from Nick's face to his chest and the conman turned his gaze down as well to see the several spots of smeared red lipstick.

Nick clicked his tongue and removed the cigarette just as Tessa came up to take it. She inhaled deeply then blew the smoke towards Russell who shut his eyes and sighed. After a moment he looked back to the older man who was smirking through his words, "Don't worry, Russell. Daddy will pay for your phone bill too."

Russell's eyes rolled and he walked around the two so he could set his briefcase down on the coffee table. Once free of it he removed his jacket to toss onto a red reading chair off to the side. He reached a hand up and pressed his hair back, "I thought you had a meeting today."

"I did," Nick turned to look Russell over, eyes drifting along the slender frame. For a moment in the silence his mind jumped to a different frame. One shirtless and toned with a tattoo running along a farm worked bicep. He was quick to shake his head of the thought as Russell turned to face him, "It wasn't long."

"What'd you talk about?"

Nick held up a finger, waving it at the younger Bostonian, "Oh no. That is definitely not information for you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're not my lawyer anymore and I'm not legally obligated to share that with you," Nick folded his arms across his chest with amusement as Russell frowned at him.

"Nick."

"Hey, you stopped being my lawyer the day you sucked my dick," he winked at him just as Tessa came up beside the lawyer with a new cigarette in hand.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ came onto me," Russell looked at the petite woman and muttered a thanks as he took it. She aided him with a lighter then put it down before wrapping her arms around his slim figure from behind. He paid no mind as he continued with speaking to Nick, "And it doesn't matter if I'm your lawyer or not. I need to know about it if you want Delray behind bars."

Nick watched as Tessa's hands started at the top of Russell's shirt, undoing the buttons in slow motions. He hummed and licked his lips, giving a small shrug, "He doesn't know anything about the drop. Told me if I wanted more information I'd have to go see Elroy Broker."

Russell sighed, cigarette meeting his lips finally. He was silent for a long moment all the while saying nothing towards his shirt being worked open. In fact, it was Tessa who spoke, "Nick's going to be leaving us alone for a few days, Russ."

His lips drew into a frown and he pointed the cigarette towards Nick, "No."

Nick laughed and stepped forward to take the cigarette from him, "Cute how you still think you've got a say in my life." He stepped past them to drop the rolled nicotine into an ash tray, "It'll only be a few days. Won't even know I'm gone."

"Mm, right. And where do you think you're going off to?"

Nick lifted his brow at the question, snorting a sound of amusement then moving to sit on the couch. "Savannah." Saying it out loud made him give slight pause in his efforts to relax back on the cushions. Thankfully it was Tessa who brought him from thoughts that were starting to blossom.

"It honestly sounds really boring," she had moved around to the front of Russell, having tugged his shirt free of his pants. She used the freedom of the fabric to drag her nails down along his chest.

"You can't go, Nick," Russell's eyes shut briefly at the scratch of Tessa's nails. He swallowed a breath then looked to the cardshark, "If Preston finds out you've left town—."

"We both know you won't let him get anywhere near me."

"I can only do so much to the head of a gang."

"I'm aware," Nick gave a shrug, "But he's also your brother which means he would do _nothing_ to harm his baby brother's lover." He could see that there was about to be a protest and he held his hand up, "Don't start, Russell. I know what I'm doing."

The younger man grumbled something then looked down at Tessa who was staring up at him eagerly, "Don't be gone too long. I can only handle so much of this woman without you." He finally seemed to change direction with that, deciding then that Nick wasn't going to budge. It didn't surprise Nick. He normally won their arguments and even if it had ended with him saying he wouldn't go: he would still go. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to turn down money or the chance to empty the pockets of some inbred idiots.

"Nicky—."

Nick snapped his attention to Tessa with a glare, "Don't call me that."

She whined, not bothering to comment on it, "Tell Russell to lighten up and have some fun. He's all tense."

He looked to the younger man in question and gave a nod of his head, "You heard the lady."

"It's been a long day and to be frank: I'd rather you than Tessa," Russell spoke bluntly.

"Wow, fuck you too," Tessa gave his chest a slight shove.

Russell glared at her, "You've been in here getting fucked all day. I'd kind of like the same treatment."

"Then quit being a little bitch and come here," Nick leaned back, arms stretching out again to watch the two.

There was a slight pause, but then Russell was shedding his shirt and climbing onto Nick's lap with eager lips finding his. The sudden change in character made Nick's eyes roll. The young lawyer played a hard ass, but he was more of a wet whore than the escorts lining the streets. It was an eagerness he only appreciated at times.

He moved his hands to reach down and grab at Russell's ass, squeezing it possessively then sliding a hand up between them to wrap around his throat. He broke the kiss looking over the lawyer's flushed face, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," his own hand layered over Nick's squeezing it to tighten the grip. His lips drew into a breathless grin as he wiggled against the conman, "Hold me down and fuck me like a whore."

Nick's lips drew into a large grin and he released his neck to sit back against the couch, "Go to the bedroom and get yourself ready. Tessa will help." He looked at the woman who was watching them with tinted cheeks, "I'll be there shortly."

Russell gave a nod and slid off of Nick, stepping back to look at Tessa. He reached over and curled an arm around her back, drawing her to his chest so their lips could meet. He kissed her hard where they stood while her hands pulled at his hair. The two of them stood there in front of Nick, rolling with desires that had him warming beneath black trousers. He watched as Russell's fingers dipped past panties and he had to interrupt with a quick 'hey' before they never made it to the bedroom.

Once the two were from sight the conman rose from the couch to make his way over to a glass table. On it sat a few glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He opened the bottle and poured two fingers worth of the amber liquid. "Savannah." Saying it again only made him feel odder towards the situation. The last time he'd been to Savannah was for riverboat gambling then an outbreak happened. It was also the place where he met Ellis.

The Northerner froze as he was screwing the top of the bottle back on.

 _Ellis_.

He'd done everything in his power over the last three months to not think about him, to _forget_ him. He had walked away from the hick. He'd left him and there was no going back. A choice had been made and it was for the better, right? This is what Ellis needed. He had a life and Nick—

"Nick! Hurry up!"

Nick sighed. Nick wasn't right for Ellis. This life Nick was living was just a mask, a false persona of what he used to be. Of course the two currently in his bedroom thought otherwise. They were more than certain that Nick was fully invested in this life and the one he'd had before. Hell—he'd gone right back to the underworld and was welcomed with open arms. Granted his ticket back to it was Russell. The kid's older brother ran one of the scum areas of Boston. A rich scum area, but scum nonetheless. He'd started his rebuild into that crew three months ago up until Richard found him. Richard had been on the ladder ring just above Nick four years ago and the conman didn't hesitate to go back to his old family.

Of course, that pissed off Preston, but the guy owed so much to Nick both financially for his crew and for the fact he kept Russell entertained.

He'd met Russell two years ago. The young lawyer had been appointed to him thanks to CEDA. Back then Nick didn't give two shits about the guy outside of having to meet with him weekly in regards to his appeal or a new court date. Russell had also been the reason he got out on good behavior three months back. The reason he'd been able to go find Ellis.

A sharp screamed sound of pleasure broke from the bedroom and he lifted the glass to finish it in one go. He squeezed his eyes shut as Tessa's moans came from behind him again.

"Fuck," he sniffed in a breath and shook his head out, looking down at the empty glass. He stared at it for a moment only to reopen the whiskey and pour more in.

Russell didn't know about Ellis. Nobody knew about him. It's probably the reason why Russell had so easily gone along with Nick's coaxing a week later. It was disgusting. He knew that. He'd been so ready for something with Ellis and the moment he realized it wasn't going to happen: he went off to find a different piece of ass.

 _No—Ellis wasn't just some piece of ass_.

Another toss back of liquor.

He needed to move on. He needed to cope. He needed to _forget_. That's how he ended up with Russell in his bed and then a month later Tessa joining. He'd found her when he'd done a deal at a strip club and ever since then, it'd been the three of them. Nick conning his way through life, Russell making sure those who stood against it went behind bars and Tessa distracting targets or Nick when he needed it.

One more drink.

 _"I've missed you, Nick."_

Another won't hurt.

 _"I'm not letting you leave me again, Nick."_

Just one _fucking_ more.

" _I'm glad you're back."_

Nick's arm flicked out quick and the glass flew across the room to shatter against the wall. He picked up one of the other's and threw it with a fuming anger. It hit the wall, exploding into pieces that fell across the carpet. He breathed in heavily, fists clenching at his sides. Why couldn't he just move on and let it go?

Why did he have to go to Savannah of all places?

"Nick." He whirled around to see Russell standing at the entry of the hallway. He had the bed sheet wrapped around his waist and a brow lifted with concern on his face, "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? Because normally if someone is alright they don't throw their glass cups at the wall."

"I'm fine, Russell. Just had a moment's realization."

"About?"

"Someone fucking me over," he looked over at the shattered glass, "Go back to Tessa. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

After a moment Nick looked up to see that he was alone again and he sighed out a breath. He shut his eyes and lifted a hand to brush it through his hair, breathing in slowly while he worked to calm his thoughts. There was no reason to get this mad or worked up over it. He made his choice and there was no going back. This was his life now and if it placed him in Savannah, so be it. Ellis lived far away from there and even if he didn't…

Well, Nick was always good at lying.

 **{\\}{/}**

 **Four Days Later**

 **Savannah, Georgia**

Nick stepped off the ramp of the boat, arms lifting to stretch above his head as a younger man came up beside him. He glanced to the brunet, dropping his arms and rolling his neck, "Lose much today?"

The well-dressed younger of the two glanced at him and snorted, shaking his head with amusement, "You know the answer to that."

"Hey, we've all played the underdog before. In two days you get to switch it up when they least expect it," Nick smacked his shoulder then started walking down the length of the dock. He reached into the inside pocket of his gray suit to find his pack of cigarettes. He freed one from the packet and lit it up to inhale a quick puff of smoke, "Just remember to find out what you can about this fucker."

"Broker?"

Nick gave a nod, "Yeah. He's on one of these boats, just gotta find out which one and get what we came for."

"Which is?"

"Do you listen to anything you're told, Wyatt?"

"On occasion, but that's asking a lot for what little I get paid."

Nick rolled his eyes and took another drag of his cigarette, "He has that file on Delray. It's all we need to put him behind bars."

"Won't that piss Preston off?"

"Preston already knows I run by what Richard says and even then I barely do it. He knows Delray fucked up, but since he's one of his he won't admit it openly. It's kind of why he wants my head on a stake. He knows my leaving Boston means I'm about to put him _and_ possibly a few others behind bars."

Wyatt gave a slight shake of his head, "It's a little fucked up, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Conmen putting conmen behind bars."

"Means more money for us, Wyatt."

"It's crooked."

"It's business."

Wyatt chuckled with a shake of his head, "Sure. Whatever you say." He was silent a moment, allowing Nick to take it in as they walked. However, it was a brief silence and it was broken as the younger came to a stop once on the sidewalk. He glanced around then to Nick, "Richard mentioned you were here when the outbreak hit."

Nick frowned. He turned his attention down the street to eye a few buildings, "Yeah. I was. Looks just like it did back then and no, I don't know how long it took to get it back to its crowning shithole glory."

"Wasn't going to ask," Wyatt clarified, "I _was_ going to ask if you remember a good bar before all of it."

Nick's lips turned at the corners slightly and he gave a nod, "Yeah. Come on." He turned to head down the street, finishing off his cigarette at some point and discarding it with a flick of his fingers. They walked in silence and Nick was glad for it. He'd been feeling off ever since they entered the city and he'd been doing his best to just focus on the job. It didn't help that it was something he normally didn't do. He wasn't a runner. That was Wyatt. He was a gambler, a conartist and a goddamn professional in all meanings of the word. He'd voiced his complaints to Richard, but the man told Nick he didn't trust anyone else as much to do it.

He also really didn't want to be back in Savannah, but there was a promise of cash and all of his winnings staying his. How could he say no to that?

Easily. He could have said no easy, but he didn't. Why? Well because part of him wanted to be back in Savannah, part of him wanted to go back to where it all started. It was almost a comfort to know it still existed. Well—that it was rebuilt to what it had been. The outbreak had been a whole new flip of life and this is where it came to blossom for him. This was his beginning and it was also the very place where he met a hick who changed his thinking.

 _Fuck_ —Why was it so hard to just stop thinking about him? He was so _good_ at moving on and just doing what he always did, but every inch of that goddamn mechanic haunted his dreams. He hadn't gotten past it and he didn't know when or if he even would. Sure, Russell and Tessa kept him distracted more times than not but Nick still had nights alone; moments where he was left with his thoughts.

Honestly, Ellis shouldn't be fucking him this hard in getting on with his life. They'd spent—what?—less than two months together. It was nothing. There was nothing. It was _sex_ and that was it.

 _You keep telling yourself that, champ_.

"This looks like some hick of an excuse for a club," Wyatt's voice grabbed his attention and he looked up at the building they stood in front of.

"At least there's booze," Nick stated. He did a quick look around the area, frowning slightly at how he hadn't really noticed they'd gone this far already. Maybe it was better if he had his one drink then went back to the hotel. Being back here was really fucking with him.

"I'm telling you now, Nick, if I find a chick: don't do your thing."

"What thing?"

"That thing where you swoop in and flatter your way into their pants."

Nick smiled, amusement clear on his face, "I'll think about it." They made their way to the bar, pressing between people of different caliber. Some were dressed as nicely as them and others almost too casually. He hadn't known what to make of this place before the outbreak and still didn't. All he knew was that they had some damn fine whiskey.

Wyatt ordered the same, back to the bar as he leaned into it while scoping the crowd of people, "Judging by the crowd there may be—Oh. Three o'clock."

Nick glanced at Wyatt to see he was looking past him. He turned his head to the right, eyes landing where the bar curved to see two women looking their way. Both had long blonde hair, skin tan and lips pulled into sly grins. The shorter of the two whispered something to her friend and after a short laugh, the taller waved her fingers at them, biting down on her bottom lip.

There was one thing better than a booze distraction. A boob distraction. He welcomed it and he knew his partner in crime (literally in crime) wouldn't mind it either. The older conman lifted the glass of whiskey that had been placed in front of him, eyes never leaving the two girls, "I think we've just found our evening plans, Wyatt."

"If you can get me out the bar with one of them, I'll make sure my mouth doesn't leak to Russ or Tessa about it."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Like they care." He took a drink of the amber liquor before moving away from the bar, making his way through the crowd to where the two women sat. Once they were close enough he settled his eyes onto the taller of the two, her red lips beckoning him. He leaned into the bar, setting his glass down while Wyatt stood beside him eyeing the other blonde. He spoke for the both of them, "Looks like you two could do with some company."

The red lipped blonde grinned at him, her blue eyes looking him over in an obvious drag before she spoke in a soft southern accent, "Buy me a drink and you can be whatever company you want with me, honey."

Nick's lips drew into a grin and he lifted his hand, eyes shifting to make sure the bartender caught the motion. When he had, the hand lowered and he gave a tip of his head, using the movement to drag his eyes along the length of the woman. Her black dress clung to her, dipping low enough at the collar to show him that her Type-C Distraction was going to do just fine tonight. "The name's Nick."

"Lilly, and this," she looked at her friend who was smiling at Wyatt with full attention, "is Beth."

"Wyatt," the younger conman replied.

"Clear you aren't from around here with that accent of yours," Lilly took a step forward as Wyatt slid behind her to put himself closer to Beth. It was in that instant Nick decided to disregard anything Wyatt was doing. The kid could take care of himself.

"I'm not," Nick confirmed, "I'm from Boston. We're down here for the cards."

Lilly's eyebrow rose and she lifted a hand, adjusting the lapel of his jacket idly, "A gambler then?"

Nick was enjoying the attention, enjoying it, even more, knowing she was edging closer and closer to him. Nothing like easy money and easy chicks to warm a conartist's soul. Not to mention it'd pull any thought of Ellis from his head. "You could say that."

"And here I thought we'd be gettin' hit on by some poor excuse all night. Turns out we picked the perfect night to come out."

The Northerner chuckled and turned his head, lifting his glass of whiskey up to finish it off. He set it down and smirked down at her, "Planned on having just a drink then going back to my hotel, but…"

"We could have a few drinks together and then perhaps see about that hotel of yours," her lips were wide with a teasing grin. Briefly, he considered the chance of her being an escort. _Briefly_. Only because despite it he'd still let her run hands over him. He'd pay whatever if it meant a night of distracted thoughts and getting blackout drunk.

"Sounds like a damn good plan," Nick purred, winking at her then turned his attention to the bartender that had come up to them. He ordered his drink then gave a nod to Lilly who was now slotted completely against him, "And whatever she wants."

"I'll have what he's having and make it a double," she hummed with hands on his chest, eyes never leaving him.

The bartender gave a nod and Nick glanced to Wyatt who was in a much calmer situation of just talking to the other girl whose name the conman had already forgotten. Hell—In a few hours, he wouldn't even know Wyatt's name. Savannah was fucking with him harder than he'd thought it would and because of it he was squashing his previous lie alone plan thanks to the blonde pressed so wantonly against him.

He placed a hand on her lower back, holding her there as he leaned in to brush his lips to her ear, "I'd ask if you're always this forward, but I'd rather settle with it being because of me." She gave off a soft laugh and said something about it being a rare thing. He smirked there, "Lucky me." He drew back with intentions to say more only to be cut off by an outside voice.

"Nick?"

There's a time in everyone's lives where they're more than certain death himself has crept from the gates of Hell to draw them in. And it was in this moment that Nick was convinced Hell had finally sent for him.

His entire body was tense and he couldn't move. He was frozen where he stood, eyes watching as Lilly gently held his arm while looking around the conman at the person stood there. _Person_. There was no need to pretend like it wasn't happening and that very voice didn't haunt his every dream. No point trying to convince himself it was all in his head because right now there were three people looking behind him denying that thought from happening. This was happening. This wasn't some fucked up dream.

"Uh, Nick," Wyatt's voice broke his tension, "you know this kid?"

Nick drew in a breath and set his face, forcing that flat expression as he went about turning to face the reason he never wanted to come back to Georgia. His chest was tight as he slid from the hold of Lilly, properly facing the man who stood there, "Ellis."

Ellis held a look of disbelief which slowly turned to one of anger and despite it, Nick couldn't stop himself from taking note of every inch of him. Fuck he looked good in white. And those jeans—Goddammit.

It was probably fucking selfish of him to be checking Ellis out, but he couldn't hold back that desire especially since it didn't seem real that he was standing there. In fact, part of him was trying to convince the other half that this was a dream.

That was until Ellis's fist met his cheek in a hard swing.

The hit knocked the conman sideways and his body turned, hands slamming into the bar to catch himself. He shut his eyes briefly, shaking his head to come back from the shock of the hit.

Lilly had let out a startled gasp and moved to put her hand on his arm, "Are you alright?"

Nick gave a nod, lifting his hand to rub at the spot while he stretched his jaw out, "I'm fine. I probably deserved that."

"You're damn right you deserved it," Ellis's voice was full of an anger Nick wasn't familiar with.

It was tailored hate and it was just for him. How lucky.

Nick straightened up, turning back to face Ellis only to have his face be hit again with another harsh throw of the mechanic's fist. This time it was even more unexpected and Nick's head met the bar. His hands barely caught the edge to keep him from falling entirely. He kept his eyes shut a little longer this time and forced himself to gather a few breaths of air before standing fully again.

"Kid, I don't know who you are but you're going to stop hitting my friend here before I get mad," Wyatt sounded far too calm and nonchalant for someone threatening another.

"How about you stay the hell out of this, city slick? This isn't your damn business."

"Actually it kind of is my business—."

"Wyatt," Nick's voice was sharp, cutting the other Bostonian off. He drew in a long breath then turned back around, jaw set and doing his best to remain calm in this situation. Lilly was on his arm again and it took every part of Nick not to push her off as he spoke directly to Ellis, "Are you done hitting me?"

The question seemed to flare Ellis's rage even brighter and he pulled his arm back ready to swing again, but it was stopped by a hand grabbing to his bicep and a quick drawl breaking in, "Whoa now, Ellis. Do it again and I'm sure we'll be tossed out."

Nick looked from the reason he wanted to shoot himself where he stood to the newcomer. He was taller than Ellis and had darker hair, sideburns hitting the conman with near disgust. His face was working towards a five o'clock shadow from what he could see and at first Nick assumed it just a random friend, but then he turned his head. The other Southerner looked at the cardshark and the visible burn scars that littered the left side of his face made his nostrils flare. "No."

Ellis's head snapped around to look at Nick, but he didn't let either speak.

"No. I'm not doing this with you," he directed the words at Ellis then turned his next to the other, "And I'm definitely not doing this with him around."

"Well c'mon now, you don't even know who I am," he stood straight, releasing Ellis's alarm.

"I don't need you to say your name to fucking know who you are," he looked at Ellis, frowning deeply and in that moment he was filled more with annoyance than whatever was happening before, "Take your stupid boyfriend and leave me the hell alone."

Ellis's brow furrowed and he moved to lunge at Nick, but his friend's arms were quick to wrap around his waist. He punched at the hold, "Let me go, Keith! I'm not done trying to break his face."

"Why do you wanna break his face?" Keith's voice was lower than Ellis's and much thicker with his drawl.

"Because he's a fuckin' lying piece of shit who don't care about anyone, but himself," Ellis thrashed about until Keith let him go and for a moment Nick was worried he'd suddenly be punched again. Probably didn't help that his tongue was quick to keep up an appearance his head hadn't quite figured out yet.

"Me, myself and I, kid. Told you that from that beginning. Not my fault you were too stupid to figure that out in the end."

The look that hit Ellis's face made Nick's stomach twist. He shouldn't have said that. He should have said something similar to it, but that…fuck—Ellis was so damn sensitive.

But then again…got to keep up an appearance, right?

"Don't you even try saying that to me, Nick. You know damn well what you done," his lips were pursed, anger burning in his eyes as his fists clenched at his sides. Nick had never seen the hick this mad before. He'd come close to it when he showed up at the farm, but this—fuck—this was way worse and he needed to get as far away as possible from it.

"And your point?" Nick scoffed, forcing words to come out on a tongue laced in silver lies, "I didn't make you do anything, Ellis. You made your choices despite what I said. So be mad all you want, but at the end of this it doesn't change the part where I don't give a shit about you."

Ellis stared at him, eyes slightly wide and mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something.

Nick didn't let him.

"So back the fuck off and leave me alone," Nick's tone was hard, anger and annoyance set onto his face, "We're done here." He looked over at Wyatt who gave him a quick nod, acknowledging that the bill had to be covered. The older wasn't going to stand around any longer. He looked at Lilly next, seeing she was already looking at him, "What do you say we go find a different bar with much darker corners?"

She looked at her friend then back to Nick, giving a nod before snatching up her purse. Her hands held to his arm, chest pressed tightly against it. She looked to Ellis and Nick flicked his eyes over as well to see the hick was looking at her.

The expression that sat on Ellis's face made the already present knot in Nick's stomach twist even tighter. How could the hick still look so betrayed after all of this? How could he still be so angry? He could have sworn that eventually he would have gotten past it to where maybe seeing Nick would mean nothing, but the expression that came with the obvious knowledge of Nick's intentions towards Lilly made him want to turn back time drastically.

"Goodbye, Ellis." The words were forced out and he stepped around him, quickly making his way to the exit with Lilly still on his arm. The moment the exited into the dusk kissed streets he felt relief wash over him. That tight strain began to loosen, but God did his head spin still with the interaction. He should have been more prepared for that, should have been ready in case it were to happen. He'd told himself there was a chance and knowing his luck—he should have made that a higher chance than what he started with.

"Who was that?" Lilly's voice brought him back and he looked at her with a frown.

"Don't worry about," he brushed it off, leading her down the sidewalk with a present frown set upon his face. Why was Ellis here? Why did he have to be here the same time as Nick and better yet, why was he still so set on Nick trying to own up to the truth? Maybe that was why. Maybe despite it all Ellis saw through those lies, hell—The kid was his number one fan during the outbreak. The idea of him still pulling for Nick, to be honest, could be possible, but yet that anger…God, he'd been so fucking angry with him. Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was Ellis looking for that closure Nick refused to give him.

Closure he couldn't bear to give because it was a door he wasn't ready to shut.

He'd held onto the thought of Ellis for four years. _Four fucking years_. And all for what? Nothing. There was nothing at the end of that thought. The hick was that and only that, he should have known that from the beginning. Ellis was good. He was kind. He was _better_ than Nick. The life he had was the life he needed and it's why Nick walked away from him. Why couldn't Ellis just accept that as he had before seeing Nick again?

 _Because you gave him proof that you cared and you hadn't just left him_.

Nick let out a sigh before giving a shake of his head. A short chuckle rolled out, "I should just stop coming to Savannah."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the last time I was here a goddamn apocalypse happened," he glanced at her briefly, "And now I'm going to have a bruised face and a hurt ego for the rest of this trip."

"At least you're not running from zombies," Lilly stated.

"I'd prefer it at this point," the words came out easily and Nick knew why. If there were zombies here, if there was running: Ellis would be there with him making some half-ass joke Nick would try to not laugh at.

" _Hey!_ "

The sharp shout froze him where they were and he shut his eyes, holding back the sickening feeling surfacing within him. He turned slowly as he opened his eyes, arm slipping from Lilly's hold as he faced the oncoming hick entirely.

"I wasn't done with you," Ellis's face was set with a glare Nick didn't like directed at him. He was pissed and it seemed worse than just moments before. He had to get out of this and he had to do it fast.

"Yeah, well I was with you," Nick said it quickly and he tensed when Ellis came to a stop so very close to him. He swallowed a breath, hiding that desperate stare he could feel from him being closer, "You need to back the fuck off before I make you, Ellis."

"Do it then, Nick," he took a step forward and Nick took a step back. The action made the mechanic scoff, "You can't and you fucking won't."

Nick's brow furrowed. He curled his fist at his sides. This was the barn all over again. Ellis begging him to prove that he meant what he said. So when Nick's fist rose in a swift uppercut to the kid's chin it caught them both off guard, the conman, however, was much better at hiding it behind a practiced face.

Ellis stumbled back, arms swinging outward to catch onto anything but there was nothing and he fell quickly. He slammed down hard onto the concrete, baseball cap falling away. A sharp sound of pain left him and he was quick to roll onto his side, hands moving to clutch the back of his head where it'd met the ground.

Nick huffed a breath, biting back every urge to crouch down and help him. He hadn't meant to hit him that hard, hadn't meant to do it at all actually. It was necessary though and so were the words spoken next, "I swear to the very God you believe in, kid if you _ever_ come near me again: I'll fucking make you wish that Charger ended you four years back."

Ellis froze in his motions of curling and he slowly turned his head to look up at him with wide eyes. It was in that moment Nick watched every ounce of light that had been left just fade away from his stare. His mouth was slightly hung ajar and he looked ready to say something, looked ready to debate a statement but instead, he turned his gaze away. His body shifted as well, moving to get on all fours so to grab his hat. He stood up slowly, having moved closer to the building nearest them for support.

"Do you understand?" Nick's voice was harsh and dark, sharp with a razor like tongue.

Ellis didn't look at him, didn't even try as he responded, "Loud and clear."

"Good," Nick's eyes snapped past Ellis to where Keith was jogging his way over with two other men behind him, each looking much younger than the Southerner.

Keith's eyes fell to Ellis in worry then to Nick with a large frown. He went to take a step, but Ellis's hand caught his arm, "Don't. It isn't worth it. Let's just go."

"But—."

"Keith, please," Ellis's tone was broken and he sounded distant despite being so close to Nick. He'd hit something, Nick had taken a shot and he hit the kid right where it counted most. That night— _Fuck_ —that night was something, it was important to not only Ellis but to him. It'd been that turning moment where Nick realized he wanted the hick around even after all the zombies. He hadn't thought about it either like he normally did. He hadn't debated the pros or cons, no. He just _went_ for it.

Nick had wanted Ellis and after his body had moved with an instinct to protect him, he knew it was game over for him trying to say it was just for fun. Something was there and as much as Nick bit his tongue on it, he knew it had existed and it's why he made that promise. It's why he was doing this now too, right?

There wasn't another choice. Ellis deserved a better life where Nick wasn't fucking it up at every turn.

"Hey, handsome," Lilly's voice caught his attention and he looked over at her. She lifted a brow, "They're gone. Did you plan on standing here for the rest of the night?"

Nick looked at her then back to where the others had been standing. He'd drifted off again, hadn't he? He sighed but said nothing as he placed a firm hand on Lilly's lower back with intentions of returning his focus to the woman at his side. This was his life and there was no changing the decision he'd made, especially after that confrontation.

If Ellis hadn't hated him before this—well—Nick would be beyond himself if he didn't now. Those words had burned them both in very different ways, but it had been necessary and he was going to remind himself of that later when Lilly was in his bed.

 **{\\}{/}**

 **Two Days Later**

 **Savannah, Georgia**

Nick sat silently at the bar located on one of the several riverboats setup for the week to accommodate the many gamblers in coming. He'd just finished his rounds and was now waiting on Wyatt to finish up, but the kid was locked into his game with no telling on when that'd be called. So he was waiting and he was drinking, trying his best to keep his thoughts even and far from what happened two days prior.

Yesterday morning he'd sent Lilly on her way with the promise she'd never see him again then spent the day inhaling a pack of cigarettes and hiding behind cards. He blanketed his mind with his job, with his reason of being here and did all he could to forget about the look Ellis wore on his face after what he'd said. There was nothing he could do to change that. What was said was said, and what was done was done. There's no fixing something that was always meant to be broken.

 _'Happiness isn't real, Nick. The second you accept that and get over it, the easier it'll be to get through your shitty life. So stop your Goddamn crying and grow a pair or I'll make damned sure you have an actual reason to cry than over some stupid broken toy.'_

Nick rolled his eyes at the gruff voice which echoed in his head— _thanks, Pops_.

"Y'know what I don't get?"

The voice made Nick go stiff and slowly he turned his head to see an all too familiar Southerner sitting beside him. His dark hair was well kept, gray suit fitted perfectly and half his face looking clean shaven (granted the other side was burned a bit, but from this angle—) giving him an almost 'don't talk to me' vibe. If Nick didn't know who he was, he'd think the guy like him. A thief, a conman, a gambler and a man with more money than he knew what to do with.

Nick scoffed and glanced to the mirror that sat on the back of the wall behind bottles of expensive liquor. He stared at his tired and bruised expression a long moment then flicked his gaze to Keith's reflection, "How to leave a man alone who clearly wants to be left alone?"

It was ignored. Keith took a drink of his beer, "Why the hell Ellis wants to be your friend so damn bad."

Nick looked down at the glass of whiskey in his hand, choosing to not respond.

"He told me all about you after the outbreak. Said you saved his ass more times than he could count and kept him focused," there was a pause, "Also mentioned you were basically his best friend and that made me feel a bit better when he didn't make it onto the 'copter with me. The only problem—you weren't there when he told me. Didn't have an idea where you'd gone off to. None of them did."

"I don't know what your end goal with this is, but it isn't any of your business," Nick looked at him to see the other was already staring at him, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I've got myself my own business and make one hell of a living."

Nick frowned at him.

"Took me a little bit to find which boat you were on though."

"Wish you hadn't taken the time because again: this is none of your business," Nick turned back to his drink, finishing it off in a single gulp.

"See now that's where you're wrong, Mister," Keith let out a sigh, shaking his head, "Ellis is my best friend. Has been for a long ass time and ever since he accepted you bein' gone, he hasn't been the same. You impacted him somehow and that isn't just gonna go away."

So not even Ellis's best 'buddy' knew they'd been hooking up? Made sense though, right? Why share information like that with someone who was probably raised just like he'd been.

"He didn't give up on ya, nah. Said he was past it. Said he knew you'd do this to 'em, but I knew—Hell, we all knew he was lyin'."

"Would you get to your fucking point already, kid?" Truth be told Nick could have moved. He could have walked away, but for some reason, he had found himself incapable of even the thought. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to hear that Ellis was okay.

"My point," the word came out with an emphasis, "is that you hurt him real bad."

Nick sighed and looked at him, glaring as he spoke, "Don't know if you got the memo the other night, but that was the point." It wasn't—Well, it was. _Fuck_. All of this needed to just stop. It needed to end but goddammit was it getting harder to keep up appearances. Little sleep, too much booze and the stress of cards on top of how he treated Ellis: he was crumbling.

"I don't believe you."

Nick's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Keith looked at him calmly, the healed burns showing further now that he was turned to him fully, "If you wanted nothing to do with him, you wouldn't have ever come back. He said you did it to fuck with 'im, but that's one hell of a distance to travel just to screw with someone ain't it?"

Nick frowned deeply, looking away again. He drew in a slow breath and spoke so lightly it almost didn't sound like his own voice, "He doesn't need me in his life. We're nothing alike—I'm minutes away from arrest every single Goddamn day of my life and Ellis, well, you know."

Keith clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "He wants you around, Suit. You can't just let go of someone that saved your life in what was the fucking apocalypse."

He was right. Nick hated admitting that, but he was. Even if they hadn't gotten as close as they had—well, he still felt like he owed something to Coach and Rochelle. There was an unspoken bond even if there was hate built around disgust. Some may argue they'd forgotten every piece of that Hell, but for them…they'd gone through so much together. Ellis wasn't just going to leave his mind.

 _Why the fuck couldn't everyone just leave him alone?_

This is what Coach wanted. This is what Rochelle wanted. This is what Ellis **should** want.

"He's not good," Keith's voice brought him back, "Whatever you meant by what you said the other night really did it in for him. He wasn't good b'fore that, but now he's just…quiet. We went back to where he was staying and we _tried_ to get him to come out again, but he didn't want to. Next day it took a lot of coaxing from my brothers and me just to get him out for breakfast."

Guilt. Nick hated that feeling. He hated it because he shouldn't ever feel it. He was in a profession where feeling guilty couldn't exist, but this whole situation was just riddling him with a sickening feeling he'd been trying to ignore. It's why he'd gone to Russell. It's why Tessa hung around. It was the goddamn reason he was still running cons that could get a gun put to his head.

"He leaves tomorrow mornin' to go back t'Rosendale," Keith let out a sigh and out of the corner of Nick's eyes he could see him moving to stand. He pulled something from his pocket and slapped it onto the bar, sliding it towards Nick. When he lifted his hand back a hotel room key sat there staring back at him. "He's in room seven twenty-three. I don't expect you t'listen to me. I know you think me a damn idiot and I may have made some stupid choices in my life, but when it comes to Ellis—I know damn well what I'm talkin' about."

Silence followed that as Keith walked away, leaving Nick to stare at the key that was left there for him. His head was on fire with every question, every thought, and _fucking_ worry. He didn't want all of this, he didn't want to be caught up on someone that should've never mattered from the beginning.

He'd moved on, right? He'd moved past all of this. He'd made his goddamn decision and there was no going back. Even if he wanted to would Ellis listen? He'd said the one thing to the kid that sealed just how much Nick didn't want him. There was no taking back those words, no suddenly showing up and saying he was sorry.

 _You can't fix what's always meant to be broken_.

This. Them. It was never a connected line. It was dotted, broken and highlighted with a desire to not be alone in a shitty place. You can't solidify a connection between two people who were never meant to cross paths.

 _'Wanting me. I'm nothing like the world you come from, Nick. If it weren't for this outbreak...this wouldn't be a thing. I'd be nothing to you.'_

Nick sighed as Ellis's voice filled his head. There was so much fear and worry but Nick had been so quick to squash it. He'd made his promise and made damned sure Ellis knew he was wanted by the older man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Nick?" He grumbled and dropped his face into his hands.

He sat there for who knows how long in silence, trying to null and numb the very thoughts that burned him for the last few months. When he finally moved it was to drop a hand over the keycard. The cold of the plastic made that feeling of guilt weigh heavier and with a quick swipe of his hand, the card slid down the bar, far from him.

He pushed off the counter and stood up, turning to start heading away from it.

This was how it had to be, right?

The bad guy doesn't get the girl in the end. They get to be alone with their own nightmares. There wasn't a happy ending. Nick knew that. He was raised to know that. This was his grave and he was going to keep digging deeper until the flames of Hell dragged him down.


	7. Deserved

**{A/N: Longest chapter thus far, but it was necessary or it'd be an awkward cut off. OOPS}**

 **Several Hours Later**

 **Savannah, Georgia**

Nick stepped out of the elevator with steady steps, hands nestled into his trouser pockets and eyes glued to the floor. He felt tired. Drained and overall done with the entire week. Up until two days ago he had the confidence he used to have, a confidence that got him where he wanted to be and what he needed. Now it just seemed like he wasn't even capable of a simple card game.

Granted he had walked away with his winnings, but not nearly as much as he normally did. Wyatt had given notice only to be barked at by an angry Bostonian to mind his business. All that mattered at that point was the information on Delray and supposedly that was being dropped tomorrow on one of the boats. Wyatt had made contact with Elroy and was given a guarantee that for the right price it was theirs.

Easy.

Nick didn't give a shit really at this point about the winnings, part of him barely cared about the real reason they were there. Ever since Keith sat down next to him he'd wanted nothing more than to drink himself into a drunken stupor. He didn't. He maintained himself but that didn't mean he wasn't going to end the night with that. It was only a little after ten. He had plenty of time to drink himself senseless, right?

 _Just like your mother, eh Nick?_

Nick gave a shake of his head. With all that's been happening around him, it's been hard to ignore the bristling thoughts of his past biting at him. Why now? Why here? He knew eventually all of it would catch up to him, but fuck—it'd been twenty-three years since he'd cut and run from parents who didn't give a shit. Yet suddenly, all of those moments he tried to ignore were forcing their way up his throat ready to vomit in an explosion of emotion he never wanted to deal with.

This was because of Ellis. He knew that. He just didn't want to fully admit to it. Ellis had been the first person in years to actually show an ounce of care for the Gambler. It shouldn't surprise him that his parents were edging on the surface of his thoughts, laughing and taunting a child that died the day he split. He closed himself off and did it because he knew what the world was like, he knew it didn't have the happiness movies or books told of. Nah. There were only harsh realities in a dog eat dog world, but then—Ellis.

That kid changed something in Nick and he let a wall down he swore never would fall. Now because of that, he was hearing a mix of his voice with that of his parents ushering a loud 'I told you so'. His father had pushed the thought of happiness being false and he made sure the bruises he left reminded him daily. There was no good in this damned world and if it existed: it wasn't for him. How could he ever for a damn second think otherwise?

"Fucking dumbass," he scoffed as he came to a stop outside of the rented room. He pulled his wallet free from his inner jacket pocket, removing a key card then pressing it into the proper slot. The light of the lock flickered green and the whir of the door unlocking gave him the go ahead. He stepped into the dark of the room, pocketing all he'd removed.

His first wife had once asked him during their divorce if he ever actually loved her and Nick could remember clear as day telling her there was no such thing. They'd married to gain from the other and when there was nothing left the divorce resulted. His second wife had asked the same and Nick had given the same response, adding in that she was foolish to have thought there was more beyond wearing his name. Both wives had left in a huff, taking more than either needed and threatening to one day make him pay for wasting their time.

He never saw either one of them again. Chances were both had died during the outbreak. Honestly, he hoped so because running into them would just make his current existence all the worse.

But the point of the thought was that. 'Love'. Nick didn't believe in it, didn't look for it and didn't desire it. His parents were in a loveless marriage and never once was the word echoed throughout their house. It was false. It fell into the same category as happiness and fuck if it were real…why did he deserve to ever know that feeling?

He wasn't saying he loved Ellis. No. It wasn't an option. He cared and _fuck_ did he care a lot. The level by which the kid mattered to him was unbelievable and everything that happened two days ago was just crushing him more. It opened doors to memories he didn't ask for and to thoughts that genuinely made him sick. All of it was too much. And honestly it's why he—.

Nick had found his way to the window of the room, looking out at the city from what little of a view there was. It had been helping him to get lost in his thoughts, but the sound of the bathroom door opening drew him away. A light flicked on and his eyes were met with the sight of the very hick who plagued his entire being.

His hair was wet, chest glistening from the warm water that had been running along him moments ago. He had a towel wound tight around his waist and was staring back at Nick with wide blue eyes. He didn't say anything, didn't move or even attempt to lift his hand from the light switch he'd just flicked. He was frozen and so was Nick.

They both stood motionless for what felt like hours before Nick finally swallowed a breath and forced words out, "Hey, fireball."

Ellis came to life at the nickname, eyes darting away and head turning as well to where Nick could see the bruise on his chin from the hit he'd received. It made him frown.

"I need—."

"Why are you here?" Ellis broke in, turning a glare towards him, "How did you even get in here?"

"Your _buddy_ sought me out."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Ellis's tone was filled with an accusation that Nick was lying and it stung.

"He made sure I knew just how much I'd fucked you up."

Ellis frowned at him while still hiding behind a glare, "He don't know a damn thing about what's wrong with me."

"Clearly," Nick said it blandly then sighed lightly, shaking his head and looking to the floor, "Ellis. I'm—."

"No," the hick broke in and Nick looked to him, "You don't get to say anything to me, Nick. You've already made your point clear with how much you been playin' me like a game of cards."

"That's why I'm here."

"To make this worse?" Ellis's voice pitched with disbelief, "Unless you're putting a bullet through my head, you're not going to be able to do that."

This wasn't working. He needed to stop trying to fight against him and just say what he needed to, "This was never going to work."

It was amazing that someone already frowning so deeply could frown even further, "Work? From the sound of it there was never anythin' about it that was an idea of even workin'."

Nick sighed and gave a shake of his head.

"You've said what you needed to, you've made your point clear. Remember that? You made _damn_ sure I understood it."

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"You did though, Nick. You said it and goddamn did that hurt worse than you just up and leaving me," Ellis's accent was thick, heavy with an emotion Nick couldn't make out clearly.

"I know I did, Ellis. I know what I said and I know what saying it meant."

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"Because I didn't want to leave you!" Nick snapped the words, voice raised. He watched Ellis flinch at it and he drew in a deep breath trying to calm his tone as he continued, "Don't you get it? I want you to hate me, Ellis. I _need_ you to hate me."

"Where in your head does that make any sense?"

"Where in your head doesn't it?" Nick retorted, frowning deeply, "You have a life, Ellis. I wasn't there and you made a choice."

Ellis stared at him unblinking from across the room. Water dripped from his hair and down along his bare chest. In any other situation, Nick would have been against him, tongue sliding along skin to catch the droplets. However, in this situation, Nick wished Ellis were dressed so this intrusion didn't feel more like an invasion.

"In all honesty, kid—."

"Honesty?" Ellis's voice sounded cold, scoffing at the word, "You weren't honest with me when you came back. Why start now?"

Nick returned the previous stare, unsure how to proceed. Why was it so hard to talk? He was always so good at talking.

"I know about prison, Nick. I know you only spent two years in CEDA custody before they booted you to lock up."

Of course Rochelle told him. There was no surprise with that.

"The only thing I really believe anymore is how pathetic you are, suit," Ellis shook his head and Nick looked away, "I would have done near _anything_ for you during that outbreak. I followed you blindly without listenin' to Coach or Rochelle. I _trusted_ you. I _believed_ you to be someone else from what they said and honestly Nick, you are."

Nick clenched his fists at his side. He shouldn't have come here. "Stop."

"You aren't this asshole who lies and cheats people. You're some excuse of a man trying to run away from who he is."

In all fairness, Nick probably deserved this. Whatever it was. He'd said some awful things to Ellis and so to hear the other retaliating…well—he deserved that. Still, "You don't know what you're talking about." This was a mistake.

"But I do and you know that," Ellis's tone was growing stronger, "I _know_ you, Nick. I know you better than anyone and right now, from where I stand: you're doing your parents fucking proud."

Nick's nose flared and his brows drew together, his head whipped up and he growled out his next words, "You have _no right_ to say that to me."

"Look at you! You've got bags under your eyes darker than night while looking paler than a ghost, not to fucking mention you smell like whiskey that poured into an ash tray."

Nick didn't doubt him. The last two months hadn't been all that kind to him and he turned more towards smoking between sips of whiskey than bothering to get sleep some nights. He'd probably looked better two days back, but it wasn't much of a difference.

"I should have just left you alone when I saw you. Should have just told Keith we needed to leave. Talking to you hurt worse than it did two months ago."

"Then why did you?" Nick's voice came out in a snap again, but Ellis didn't budge this time.

"Because in that time we spent together I gave you a piece of me and I wanted it back. You tore into me, Nick. You made me want you and desire you. I spent _four_ long ass years wondering where you were and if I'd ever get that part of me back."

"So what, you wanted closure?"

"I don't know what I wanted or what I expected, but in the end, all it did was make it worse."

Nick could count his regrets like he could count the times his heart stopped. Right now with Ellis alone, he could fill an entire hand with just regrets involving the kid. Coming here, saying what he did, going to that farm, expressing his desires, and the biggest of them all: going with him that day at the gas station. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have this much weight on the kid and the hick definitely shouldn't have this much weight on him.

"I wish you'd just stayed away from me, Nick."

The conman's breath caught and he bit his tongue, holding back the protest he wished to say in response. He wanted to defend himself, wanted to stop all of this and just leave. What had he thought would happen?

"Why did you have to come back?"

Nick couldn't hold his silence anymore, "Because I needed you, Ellis."

The Southerner stood silent.

"I lied about prison because I didn't think you needed to know about it."

"That wasn't for you to decide."

"It was though. It was my business to tell and I didn't want to explain to you why rather than a fifteen-year sentence I only stayed for two," Nick paused, watching him closely as he spoke, "Do you know what it takes to get out on good behavior?"

Nothing.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You behave. You don't talk back. You do as you're told. And you sure as hell don't start fights with those coming at you," he took a step forward, voice growing with intensity, "I went through two years of hell where I was beaten, bloodied and _fucked_ into nothing so that I could find my way back to you."

Nothing.

"Ellis, you were right, okay? I am running. I'm running far the fuck away from the part of me that you're so set on pointing out and do you know why?"

"Don't…"

"Because it's a piece of me that you took and held onto. I needed it back, I needed _you_."

Ellis started shaking his head, lifting his hands to hold it after a moment, "Stop it. Just stop talking, Nick. All your talking has ever done since you got back was done my head in something awful."

"I know and Ellis, I'm—."

"No!" Ellis shouted the word, head lifting up with eyes blown wide, "Don't say it. Don't you fucking try telling me you're sorry for what you've done. You came back into my life, made me feel like I was finally okay again only to fuck me and leave me. That's not something you can just apologize for, Nick."

"I didn't want to leave you."

"But you did and don't you dare tell me you had to," Ellis had been quick with his words, jaw setting, "You and the others, all _of you_ , think you know what's best for me so you make these stupid ass decisions thinking it's the right thing to do when it isn't."

"Ellis—."

"All you're doing is talking in circles, Nick! First, you want me then you tell me I'm nothing and then you want me again. You leave and when I see you again you just push harder, but now here you are telling me that you're sorry?" His voice pitched at the word, head shaking quickly, "You hurt me, Nick. All you've ever done since that damn outbreak has been hurt me."

"That's why I'm not good for you, Ellis!" Nick finally broke in needing Ellis to stop. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't take the onslaught the kid was laying out despite knowing he deserved every piece of it. Ellis was right. _Fuck_ was he right.

"Clearly," the word hurt worse than he thought it would and the conman visibly flinched, "What've you been up to since you left me like some cheap whore, huh?"

"According to you? Drinking myself into liver poisoning and working my way to lung cancer."

"Am I wrong to think that?"

Nick paused for far too long, contemplating how to respond. Finally, after a few moments, he sighed and looked away, "No."

"You're every bit like your ma then, Nick," the words cut deeper, probably deeper than Ellis knew, "You told me she was some damn alcoholic who only cared about how close she was to the bottom of a bottle. She didn't give a shit about you _or_ your dad. It was only her. Not to mention you're every meaning of the word asshole like you said your dad was."

Nick shut his eyes.

"Guess what, Mr. Gamblin' Man. You're your parents combined as one."

He wasn't wrong and that's why it hurt so much. Ellis knew about Nick's life. Knew what it'd been like growing up and looking at it now, yeah. He was probably turning into some sick combination of the both. He was burying himself in his vices. Smoking. Drinking. Fucking. Gambling. What the hell purpose did he even have anymore? He always believed his parents to be worthless sacks of shit and now here he was following right in their footprints.

"What's it like living that life you used to brag so much about? Still as sexy and exciting as you used to describe it? How many people have you slept with since me?"

Nick opened his eyes to look at him but said nothing.

Ellis scoffed, clicking his tongue, "Unbelievable."

He swallowed a breath, "It's how I deal with things and I had a lot to deal with."

"I'm sure leaving someone like me was real hard for you."

"Yes." Nick felt defeated. It was the first time in a long time where he'd felt like that, "Choosing to walk away so you could live a better life was harder than you think."

The kid said nothing.

"I made a choice and I think about it every damn day. It's why I drink more, it's why I smoke nearly two packs a day and why I sleep around so fucking much."

"At least you're finally being honest with me." He shook his head, "Do me a favor though, don't blame me for the reason your dick can't stay in your pants."

Nick let out a sigh, "I'm not blaming you for anything, Ellis. I'm blaming me. This is my fault and all this shit I'm doing to myself is because of me, not you."

Ellis was silent.

"I made a choice thinking it would be best for you and I did it because I know who I am. I know _what_ I am," this was probably the honest Nick had ever been in his entire life. He was exhausted, drained and just numb. His words didn't feel like his words, but his head needed them said so he let it out. He spoke and he didn't stop because for once he couldn't remember how to hide behind a poker face, "I made a promise to you and I shouldn't have because I knew even then that I wasn't good for you, kid. Coach and Ro knew it too, but I was selfish and you wanted me despite their claims."

Nick took another step towards Ellis, but the hick was quick to take his own backwards with a shake of his head, "You should have just never come back, Nick."

Nick stopped moving.

"You should have just rotted away in prison like you damn well deserve," Ellis's words were like daggers and the conman didn't know how to respond, "You've done nothing but fuck me over and make me feel like shit for how much I wanted you."

Nick stared at him for the longest moment, gray eyes slightly wide and mouth hung open. He was looking over the expression of the other, caught up in how angry that stare was. It wasn't just anger though. He wished it was only that because the mixture of anger and hurt just radiating from the kid had Nick's entire stomach twisting.

"You're a high-class jerk and I should've never tried so damn hard on getting you to stay with us."

Those words were a slap in the face and he looked away, hands curling into fists at his sides. Ellis had been so strong, so _loud_ on Nick not leaving them after the mall. He'd fought more or less to convince Nick staying with them was for the better. Coach and Rochelle had been eager to say goodbye, but Ellis—"You want me to leave?"

When he looked up Ellis wasn't looking at him.

"Is that what you want, Ellis? I'll leave and never come back to this damned state. I'll make sure you never see or hear of me again," he said the words with a tone that spoke deeper than a promise he'd been concerned about years ago. This promise he could keep and they both knew that.

"I think I've made that pretty clear in what I want, don't you?" Ellis's tone was so lifeless and Nick couldn't look at him, "I want you to go. I want you to leave me the fuck alone and get on with your miserable life so I can go back to mine," the cardshark flinched at the words, "I don't want you fucking up my head anymore."

Nick swallowed a hard breath and spoke lightly, "I'm sorry, Ellis." There was no response, just silence and then the sound of the hotel door clicking. He lifted his head ready to see Ellis working to pull the door open but instead the hick had his back to him. He was facing the door and with the growing silence, he realized Ellis had just further locked it from being opened at all from the outside. His nerves started to dance on end.

Honestly at this point, Nick wouldn't be surprised if this was the part Ellis suddenly pulled a gun on him. After everything, that's probably what he deserved. Hell—He'd thought about doing it himself.

"I want you to go and to never come back into my life, but Nick…" the hick's voice was softer and slowly he turned around to face the conman from where he stood across the room, "I need you and I can't stop that feeling. I've tried. I've tried so hard."

Nick was frozen where he stood, staring at Ellis in shocked silence.

"Every part of me is screaming in some manner about kickin' you out, but I need you more than I want to hate you because trust me I do. I wish I could hate you, Nick. I wish I could just turn on this switch and suddenly hate you, but I can't." Ellis licked his lips, shaking his head, "You hurt me so fucking much and that weight isn't just going to vanish overnight—."

Nick moved then, the sudden motion silencing Ellis as he crossed the room to close the distance between them. His hands slammed into the door, resting on either side of Ellis's head as he stood dangerously close to him with an intense look set into those gray eyes. His voice in that moment didn't sound like his own, speaking rapidly and with a desperation Nick wasn't used to hearing in his voice, "I will do anything and everything I can to make up for it, Ellis. I want you and I don't want to leave. I'll stay with you. I'll wait for you."

There was a hesitation and Nick could see that. He could see the way Ellis's stare flickered with deeper concern and he couldn't blame him. Yet after a few seconds of silence, his hands lifted to slowly curl into the lapels of Nick's jacket, "Please don't be lying to me, Nick."

"No more lying, kid," he was nearly breathless as he spoke, "Being honest: I'm not good for you. I probably never will be, but I can't keep doing this to myself. All I ever do is think about you and worry about you. It's been like that for four years and no matter how hard I try to hide behind my vices I can't ignore how much I want you."

Ellis stared at him, holding tightly to the jacket. His expression was nearly unreadable and it had the conman's stomach still twisted. How could he blame Ellis for the hesitation? Nick was saying things he normally wouldn't. His entire character, all that he was—wasn't this, but it was necessary.

"I need you, fireball," Nick's voice softened, "I came back to you and I should've stayed, but I made a choice and a stupid one at that. I don't expect you to forgive me and I'm not going to ask you to, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm the farthest from perfect anyone could be."

"I don't need perfect, Nick," Ellis gave a small shake of his head, "Some tell me that Abby's perfect for me and maybe they're right, but I don't want whatever that perfect is."

"I can't give you that perfect life they're all talking about, Ellis. All I can give you is who and what I am and honestly neither are good."

"But they're _you_ ," Ellis put emphasis on the word, "Again, I don't need and I don't want perfect so stop trying to decide what's good for me. I made my choices long ago when we were running for our lives. My choices were to stay with you and to be yours. In the beginnin' of it I was nervous. _You_ made me nervous, but eventually those aggressive kissin' sessions changed and the only thing that made me nervous was the thought of losing you."

Nick listened to him closely, taking in every word. He remembered the change and what caused it. He knew exactly the day, the exact instance and the reason that Ellis probably wasn't even aware of. The conman had lost his magnum during an incident while running from a horde and it wasn't too big of a deal, Ellis carried around two pistols but it'd been his favorite gun. He'd only been using Ellis's extra pistol for about three days before the kid came bounding up to him grinning bigger than he'd ever seen.

 _"I have a present for you, Mr. Gamblin' Man._ "

Nick could recall saying nothing as Rochelle had made her way upstairs to find Coach. He'd waited for Ellis to say something else, but rather than words he pulled a Desert Eagle out from behind his back. There'd been this long silence but then Ellis was explaining how he'd found it on some zombie while out with Rochelle, mentioned how it'd been a bitch trying to get to it without alerting anyone else. He'd talked for two minutes straight and in it also removed a pack of unopened cigarettes from his pocket. He was quick to add how he'd found it on the same zombie, joking on how it was a suit away from just being Nick.

Honestly, Nick couldn't remember what else was said because all he could really recall was taking the two items and staring. He could hear Ellis but wasn't listening. Eventually, while in the middle of that adventurous story Nick had set the two things aside so he could slide his arms around Ellis. The kid had continued to talk but Nick's mouth found his and he kissed him because saying thank you wasn't going to be enough.

"You," Ellis's voice drew him back to the current moment, "can't do this to me, Nick. You can't keep running me in circles. I already feel like a damn idiot not pushing you out the door."

"I won't do it again," Nick's voice was light and slowly he moved a hand to gently cup Ellis's cheek. The warmth of his skin sent a fire through him and he swallowed a breath, stomach twisting further with a nervousness he didn't recognize, "Just give me the chance to prove it, Ellis."

Ellis's lips twitched at the corners and his brow furrowed as he gave a slight pull of the jacket, "Then start proving it before I listen to reason and shove you out."

The invitation was there and Nick wasn't going to miss it. He shut his eyes and leaned in, closing the distance that separated their lips. The wave of relief that hit him was instantaneous and overwhelming. It didn't feel real. It felt like another twisted dream where he'd wake up panting and alone with only the haunting memory of how he'll never kiss Ellis again.

The difference between a dream and this though was Ellis. Real Ellis had a fire that burned through him when they touched. A fire that was lighting him up like it did the first time they kissed. It wasn't anything like kissing another person, not even Russell or Tessa who he kept around for so long.

 _Russell and Tessa._

Nick broke the gentle kiss, drawing back to look at Ellis who was leaning heavily on the door with eyes fluttering open to look at him. Just watching him do something so natural made Nick curse inwardly towards himself, how could he just walk away from Ellis? How the hell did he ever think anyone could fill the hole Ellis had claimed as his?

"Nick…" Ellis was quiet, a nervous edge in his tone, "What's wrong?"

Nick gave a shake of his head, licking his lips then offering a smile. The first smile shared in this room since he entered it, "Nothing, Ace. Just remembering a few things I need to take care of." The grip on his jacket tightened and he leaned in to press his forehead to Ellis's, "Later. Not now."

"I'm not letting you leave this room," Ellis's voice was stern, jaw set and brows drawing together.

"I didn't plan on leaving it," Nick took a step back, gently removing Ellis's hands from his jacket so he could pull him further into the room. "I'm not saying goodbye to you, kid. Even if it were for a few days, I can't do that."

"What are you going on about?"

"Tomorrow," Nick clarified as he watched Ellis's face form to realization, "Keith told me about your flight in the morning."

"Oh."

The word alone had Nick frowning slightly. Ellis had gotten caught up in everything and forgot the one thing that would separate them come morning.

Ellis slid one hand away from Nick's, dropping it to grab the towel that had come loose from all the movements, "Forgot about that."

Nick gave a shake of his head, "You're not getting on the plane."

The Southerner lifted his eyes back to him, "What?"

"I'm driving you back to Rosendale," Nick said it quickly, deciding then that he wasn't going to help Wyatt close out on anything. He wanted to go with Ellis. He _needed_ to. All of this had happened so quickly and honestly part of him felt sick for knowing Ellis still wanted him after all of it. He had a hold on the kid and it wasn't healthy, damn did he know that. The thing that made the most sense was just leaving him forever, but that's where Ellis having a hold on him came in.

They survived together. They _lived_ together through a Hell that killed millions across the world. The unspoken bond Nick knew existed with the other two was nothing in comparison to the bond he shared with Ellis and because he let himself get so close there was no turning back. For the first time since he was sixteen, he'd allowed himself to be more than a poker face. He let it fall and he showed Ellis a part of him no one else knew existed. At one point he tried to convince himself it was because the world was dying and he could die at any moment too, but he knew that wasn't why.

Ellis was why.

This unhealthy desire and need to be wherever the kid was stemmed off of a fire that suddenly blazed when there was nothing left in the world. It was a fire he had thought would go out after the outbreak, but it didn't. It grew larger in that time together and he was fine burning away in its embrace.

"I'm taking you home and I'll be whoever you want me to be until you're ready to come away with me," Nick's tone was light and the smile that finally appeared on Ellis's face brought an ease to the tension throughout him.

"Nick the Mistress," Ellis smiled and Nick couldn't stop the roll of his eyes, "I kind of like it."

"Don't get used to it," Nick stepped forward, free hand settling to Ellis's bare waist as he turned him towards the bed, "I'd much rather be something else in your life."

"I know that, Nick," Ellis withdrew his hand still being held so that both could rest on the conman's chest, "Shoot, I'd proudly scream it to the world if I could call you my boyfriend." His nose wrinkled and he let out a short laugh, nodding his head, "I like that though."

"Calling me your boyfriend?" Nick would be lying if he said he didn't think the term childish, but Ellis spoke it so fluidly and naturally that Nick didn't give a shit about how it sounded elsewhere.

"Yeah," the hick tilted his head to the side, "It makes me feel better just thinking about it."

Nick wished he knew what Ellis was thinking. He wished to know just what thoughts ran through his head and how he was so easily falling back into this. _Not falling_ —that made it sound like a trap. What he meant was he wanted to know how Ellis was so willing to give him that chance. He knew there was this hold, he'd just gone over that himself but all that Nick did to him…

…his eyes drifted down to the bruise on Ellis's chin and he lifted a hand to brush a thumb near it. He frowned then, drawing back into his thoughts on how fucked up he was. He was a mess. A drunk one more times than not. What did he do in a past life to deserve something as sweet as the affection Ellis gave him? There was never anything good in his life that didn't have a dollar sign attached to it. Hell—Tessa and Russell both had dollar signs attached to them, but Ellis had none. The kid was clean and fit for the best that life could offer him, but even after everything there was only one detail he still wanted and a scheming cheat normally didn't fit those wants.

"Nick…" Ellis brought him back again and he offered a short grin, but the hick's stare was hard, "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Driftin' off into your head. It gets me all worried that you're suddenly going to cut and run."

"I'm not going anywhere, fireball," Nick was quick to distinguish that worry, "I was just thinking about what I did that has you wanting me still."

"Well Nick, I'll tell ya what you did," Ellis offered a smile with his soft tone, accent strong and soothing as he spoke, "You became your own person, Suit. You told me all 'bout your ma and how she used to drink until she'd pass out wherever she was and how your pa beat you nearly every night. Told me neither cared about anyone but themselves and you didn't understand how two people like that even raised you past an age where death can come easily if they fucked up."

Nick stayed silent, watching those blue eyes filled with a light that reminded the conman all too much of the day they first met.

"I remember you sayin' how they never did you no good and finally after sixteen years you decided it was enough. You were still young, Nick. You made a choice that you knew would change your life and you didn't tell me this, but that shit is scary," he smiled gently, "You got the hell out and worked your way to something else. Sure your profession ain't the nicest and I gotta few questions I probably never wanna know the answers to, but you still did it. You broke away from something and didn't look back so that you could find what mattered to you."

A sigh escaped the conman and he finally spoke, "I lived by everything they said to me, kid. All that they forced down my throat was more than half of the reason I ended up like this."

"Yeah, but Nick it's made you who you are," Ellis combated the doubt looming within the cardshark, "I mean yeah, you're a bit of an asshole and I still wanna punch your face somewhat but there's still this part of you that tries to not exist."

Nick rolled his eyes at the comment of his face despite knowing he still rightfully deserved it. His lips curled a bit at the corners regardless, "Which part is that then?"

"The part where you actually do care for other people," he said it so easily that Nick didn't know how to respond, "You've told me your stories and you've tried your best to play so many off, but beyond that you've shown me it too with how many times you saved the three of us. You're not your parents, Nick. I'm sorry I said that 'bout you."

"It was deserved and you were right though. It's exactly where I was heading."

"Still don't give me a right," Ellis's face grew with a serious edge, "I know better than anyone, Nick that you aren't all that you want people to believe. I've seen differently, heard differently and fuck have I felt it. You damn well deserve a piece of happiness and I'm going to selfishly accept that you think me so good. I want to continue being that good thing in your life." He gave a pause, swallowing a breath then added in a much softer tone, "Because I know you're mine and have been since the day you told me you were staying with us. It's why I'm giving you this chance, why I'm so willing to risk what little piece of hope I got left on you."

"Ellis…"

"You may have done some bad shit in your time, but everyone deserves a chance," he moved his hands up, cupping Nick's face between them, "I didn't push you out that door because I keep on hoping you'll give me that chance of proving I'm good for you. It's a stupid decision in probably everyone else's eyes and you did hurt me good, but I want a chance at being as happy as I was when the world was dead."

Nick hadn't expected it to all go this far. He'd expected a few words about something or other, but Ellis had just kept going and the words etched right into the Northerner. He shouldn't deserve this. He shouldn't get this chance. He was an asshole, a crook, and someone that didn't do happy.

But that's where Ellis changed him, right? The kid swept him off his feet in a way he hadn't expected and Nick took a chance on him four years ago. There was an attraction that turned fatal and latched onto him. He couldn't go back and stop that, nor would he despite his earlier thoughts of regret. The mechanic was the best damn thing to enter his fucked up life and if he wanted to chance it all for the older man, then why couldn't he do it in return? After all, he was a gambler and betting on the slightest chance was how he played his games.

"You're doing it again."

Nick blinked and focused his sight onto Ellis who still stood closely with his hands on his face, "Sorry, was just letting it all sink in."

"Just tell me you understand so that I don't feel like an idiot sayin' all that because it was a lot and honestly, I'm a little worried it didn't make sense. Really though, parts probably didn't. I'd been trying to explain one thing and then I kind of—."

Nick leaned in, cutting Ellis off with a hungry yet delicate kiss. It held for quite some time before breaking apart so Nick could speak again, "Thank you, Ellis."

"For what?" His voice was breathless and their lips were still so close that they brushed with each word spoken.

"For saving me from that hunter four years ago."

He felt the smile that touched Ellis's lips and he mirrored it before finding himself in another kiss that had arms wrapping around his neck. He wrapped his own around the other's slender frame, holding him as close as he could while their mouths moved with a kiss that said more than either could even try to say.

Then again, what more was there to say? A choice was made by both of them and this time Nick wasn't going back on it. He didn't give a fuck about what happened next with Ellis's fiancée or how any of that was handled. All he cared about was knowing Ellis wanted to be his and that even after all that had happened, he was still Nick's number one fan.

The kiss grew with an intensity, warm and aggressive with a desperation expanding over four years. Ellis was gripping tightly to Nick's hair and jacket, arching against him with his mouth open for Nick's tongue to tease and dance along his. Soft sounds were coming from the back of his throat, beckoning and taunting Nick to press for more. He was making it obvious that he wanted more and Nick wanted to give him just that.

The conman's hands dropped between them to give the towel one good yank. It came undone and fell away to the floor leaving the hick completely bare. Their kiss was still holding strong, skilled hands groping possessively at an ass he'd stared at far too many times when zombies surrounded them. With all feelings aside, how could he have walked away from this? The mechanic was fucking gorgeous, everything Nick craved in another man. He'd caught on so fast during the outbreak with what Nick liked and didn't like that it was never a dull time when they tangled themselves up.

Nick broke from the kiss only to find Ellis tugging at his bottom lip with a roll of his hips. He groaned and his eyes rolled behind closed lids. When his lip was free he panted out a breath, "Get on the bed, Ellis. I'm not missing the chance to finally have sex with you in a situation where you don't have to worry about being quiet."

Ellis gave a shake of his head, smiling gingerly as he gave another small roll against the man, "Nick, I don't wanna have sex."

Nick's lips met with a frown and he lifted a brow, "Your hips are telling me differently."

"That's just a side effect of when you kiss me like that and got your hands all over me," he smiled, not letting the frown bother him. It was actually nice to see and Nick waited for him to talk more, "I just wanna lie with you, Nick. I'd like to have sex, trust me I would. But…there's still this big part of me that's nervous and—."

Nick brought a hand up, silencing him, "I get it and I don't blame you." How could he? The last time they'd spoken like this and fucked, Nick left him.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Ellis trailed off and Nick responded by placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Overalls, it's fine," Nick said it softly, reassuring him before taking a slow step back so that he could retrieve the towel that had been pulled away.

Ellis grabbed it up in his hands but didn't return it to his waist. Instead, he wandered over to his suitcase on the dresser. He laid the towel next to it then began digging through it.

Nick pulled his jacket off, making his way to the table by the window where he layered the suit jacket over a chair. As he moved and he started to undo his shirt, his eyes had remained on the still very naked hick. It was one hell of a sight even in the dim lighting of the room and Nick would pay damn near anything to never have the Southerner clothed again.

"I can always tell when you're staring at me," Ellis's voice brought drifting eyes to the back of his head, "There's this warm feeling that kind of just sits in my stomach. It ain't the same for when other people are watching me. Nah. You've got this weird intense thing where I just start feeling hot all over."

"Should I be apologizing for that?" Nick had finished with his shirt just as Ellis turned his head to look at him.

Blue eyes trailed along Nick's chest and the visible swallow to his throat had Nick nearly smirking, "Never apologize for that. If I had it my way I'd make sure you never stopped looking at me." He paused there, eyes still looking Nick over for a few more seconds before turning back to grab a pair of boxers from the suitcase. He was quick to slip them on, nearly stumbling as he did in his added haste of moving towards the conman.

Nick chuckled lightly and pulled the shirt from his torso, layering it over his jacket just as Ellis came to a stop in front of him with curious hands pressing along his chest. The touch was warm and it made Nick's skin crawl with every desire he'd been trying to ignore for the last couple of months, "No sex, but you're eager as ever."

"Didn't say I wasn't going to touch you or maybe share a hot kiss or two," Ellis grinned up at him only to lean in and place a kiss to Nick's neck, "You can't poke at me for being eager. You're just as guilty for being this way too."

Nick's eyes rolled shut at the kiss and he hummed out a soft noise, hands moving to work his belt and trousers as Ellis focused on his neck, "Can't help it, kid. Have you seen you?"

"Have _you_ seen _you_?" Ellis dipped his head back so he could kiss Nick's chin, coaxing the older man to look at him, "I still think a lot about the first time I saw you with your shirt off."

"You mean the warehouse?"

"Yeah," Ellis smile grew, "Couldn't believe how good you looked for a guy that seemed to only care about smoking and gambling."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I think."

Ellis chuckled, hands slowly moving down along Nick's abdomen in a warm press while he placed a soft kiss to the conman's lips, "You still look just as good for a man nearing forty."

"Easy now," Nick bit, growling with the words, "Don't need the reminder that my impending doom is just around the corner."

Their lips were still close, brushing with the words spoken and Ellis was grinning with a near purr in his tone, "I like my men older, Nick."

"I'm the only one you've liked," Nick pointed out, lips twitching with a grin despite the once again hit at his age.

"Then my point still stands, don't it?" Ellis gave his lips a quick peck before stepping back to give him space, "Just wait until those gray hairs start coming in." He gave a wink, licking his lips, "Pretty sure you'll look even better robbin' the ol' cradle."

"Why do you say things like that?" Nick sighed, but his soft smile was there and he only gave a shake of his head as Ellis shrugged.

"To get you—," he cut off as a phone rang from inside the room. He turned his head, brow furrowing somewhat as he walked over to where his cell sat on the bedside table. He picked it up and looked over to Nick was a notable frown, "It's Abby."

Nick mirrored the frown, but his reflected deeper. He'd been in the midst of removing his shoes when the words left Ellis's mouth. Of course it was Abby. This small moment of relief between them was only that and would stay that way until she wasn't part of the picture. Even if Ellis had let Nick back in, there was still a door separating them.

The conman finished removing his shoes as he spoke, "Better not keep her waiting then."

A pause followed, but then the ringing stopped, "Hi there, darlin'."

Nick stepped away from his socks and his shoes, working next to slip from his trousers trying his best to not think about Ellis talking to a woman who had more of a _legal_ hold on the hick.

"Oh, yeah. It's been good. Keith and the guys have been keepin' me busy with going to all the bars we used to cause trouble in," the kid chuckled, "We've been behavin', darlin'."

Nick gave a roll of his eyes, hands folding his pants onto the table next to his rolled belt. He sighed and slid a hand up into his hair, stretching as he did so. Despite how annoyed he was with the phone call, it also amused him. Here he was nearly naked in the room of a man sworn to another, ready to crawl into bed and make sure it was known among them with who they belonged.

"I'm sorry, what? I drifted off a bit there, getting late and all."

Nick looked over at Ellis to see him staring at the conman, blue eyes scaling over him in a way Nick missed far too much. He smirked and started towards where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Tom knows I won't be in the shop until the day after, and no," he chuckled lightly, watching Nick with an intense stare, "I didn't forget about Sunday."

Nick came to a stop over Ellis, hand lifting to give his shoulder a short push. He fell back onto the bed and Nick didn't hesitate to crawl on top of him with an eager mouth running a line of hot kisses across his collarbone. He grinned smugly against him at the twitch of Ellis's hips and the way his voice shook in the next thing spoken.

"A-actually I d-don't need you to—," a short gasp met the hick's lips as Nick's teeth nipped at his neck, hand sliding along his chest, "Yeah, fine. Just dropped s-something." He drew in a slow breath, "I was saying you didn't _need_ to pick me _up_ tomorrow."

Every so often Ellis would pitch just slightly with his words, arching into the conman's hands as one settled to stroke a thumb teasingly over his left nipple just below a tattoo Nick favored greatly.

"I'm going to be drivin' in," he pulled the phone away from his mouth and pressed at it. Nick could only see from the corner of his eyes but at the next thing spoken he could only imagine it had been to mute the sound of what was being said, "Nick, you're making this really hard to focus."

"Good," Nick mumbled against his skin. He dipped away from Ellis's neck, going lower to where his thumb still teased at sensitive skin. It was there he swapped to his tongue, dragging slowly across the hardened flesh while gray eyes looked up at the hick staring at him wordlessly.

His young lover said no to sex but never went further into specifying this whole 'still touching' thing. Without those specific rules in place, Nick wasn't going to miss an opportunity to run his tongue along skin that made him feel warm at every press.

Ellis let out a near moan, dropping back against the bed before swallowing hard and reaching to unmute the phone, "I…I'm g-going to be dirvin' back w-with Nick."

Nick's tongue retracted, mouth once more working further down the center of Ellis's torso. He'd let out a short sound at his name, but nothing loud enough to be heard by the woman on the phone.

"We ran into each other and—," another pause, "I know, Abby. You made that clear the day Rochelle told you about 'im, but that don't change the part where he's my friend."

Nick's brow lifted and he paused his next action to look up towards Ellis. So. Rochelle hadn't just blabbed to Ellis then. She'd ran her mouth to both of them and if Nick had picked up the right vibe from Abigail—Ol' Mother Theresa wouldn't want Nick anywhere near the Southerner.

"People change, Abby. Aren't you always goin' on 'bout forgiveness and—," the sudden defensive tone had Nick moving to crawl his way back up Ellis. He came to a stop when he could look down directly into those blue eyes. At that moment a calloused hand lifted to slip into the hair on the back of Nick's head, "He's comin' back with me, Abby. You said I could pick my party, yeah? Well, Nick's gonna be my Best Man."

Nick couldn't stop the roll of his eyes and curl of his lip as a heavy frown fell over him. _Best Man._ That was the last thing he wanted to be. Hearing the very words made all of this seem more like a solid mistress situation than Ellis ever breaking away from marriage.

Ellis stared up at him with a look that begged for Nick to give him a chance so he didn't move as the hick continued his phone call, "I know she ain't going to be happy 'bout it. None of you are, but I get to decide this. I made my choice and it's Nick. Nothin' you or the others say is going to change that."

Nick's expression softened and he sighed, ducking in to press a kiss to Ellis's forehead. _Okay, fireball_. If this was what Ellis needed to do just for Nick to stick around then he'd let it be. He didn't like it, in fact, he hated it but he didn't have a choice if he wanted to linger around as much as they both wanted.

Ellis's hand curled a bit tighter in Nick's hair at the kiss and then more as lips moved back to his neck, "I know you don't wan'im stayin' in the house. He's fine gettin' a room at the motel."

Nick wouldn't argue that. He'd much rather be far away from her and in a place where if Ellis showed up they didn't have to worry about her waking in on them. Granted the sound of a motel didn't appeal to him in the slightest, but at least he'd be closer to Ellis than going back to Boston.

 _Boston_.

Nick kept forgetting he had his own things he needed to sort out if he was leaving with Ellis tomorrow. He'd made his decision, but he needed to let Wyatt know and it'd be his death if he didn't call Russell. That too was an issue all around. Nick had no idea how he was going to handle that.

"Yeah. I'm just going t'be a few hours later than intended. Driving makes more sense than just flyin' through the same state. Keith'll understand." A long pause ensued and then Ellis gave a sigh, "We can talk about it tomorrow, Abby. 'M really tired."

Nick pressed a warm kiss below Ellis's ear and whispered with hot breath as the man's fiancée spoke in his other, "Is sucking your dick off the table along with sex?"

Ellis's hand gave a tug at Nick's hair in response and it made him chuckle lightly.

"TV's on, Abby," Ellis was speaking quickly then, "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Yeah. You too. G'night, darlin'." The call ended and was shortly followed by the sound of the cellphone sliding off the bed to hit the carpeted floor with a thud. Nick's hair was tugged once more, but this time with a direction to where desperate mouths could meet again for another kiss.

The conman's hand trailed down along the mechanic's chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He gave a quick tug of them, releasing it so the band would snap against Ellis's skin. A gasp resonated in the kiss, drowning into a moan with a lift of his hips. For someone trying to stand their ground on all of this not being too intimate, Ellis was still more eager than a sex worker being offered twice their amount.

The kiss broke as Nick's hand dipped past the band to brush gently against soft skin just above his growing erection. Ellis let out a soft moan and looked up at Nick, mouth hung open and cheeks tinted, "No going back now, Nick. She knows you're comin' along. Don't even think about tryin' that bullshit a-a-again—!"

Nick's hand had finally moved to curl around the Southerner's cock, "I'm not going anywhere, kid. I've missed every inch of you and the way you say my name far too much to even consider it." He purred with delight, mouth pressing a line of kisses along Ellis's cheek.

The Southerner squirmed under the touch before moving his hands to grab the wrist of the one hand currently holding him from breathing. He pulled gently at Nick's wrist until it released his dick. Ellis drew in a long breath and smiled as Nick's stare found his.

"What? No dick play?"

Ellis's next breath was shaky and his cheeks were still blushed a shade of pink. He chuckled and gave a small shake of his head, "Can't we just lie here together? I'd rather like that a lot after everything."

Nick bit his tongue, holding back a protest that wanted to come forth. He didn't have a right to try and fight Ellis on it. Didn't have anywhere near enough forgiveness (if that's what Ellis decided in the end) to try and continue initiating something. He shouldn't let that surprise him. He'd fucked up and had done something stupid resulting in a lot of pain for them both.

If Ellis wanted to wait, who was he to say no?

"If that's what you want," Nick said it lightly then placed a kiss to his cheek before rolling himself to get off the bed. He stood up and gave a stretch of his arms, ignoring as best he could both of their growing erections.

"It is what I want," Ellis said it lightly and Nick watched as he moved to stand up as well, stepping closer to quickly wrap his arms around Nick's waist to draw up close enough where lips were able to kiss along his jaw, "I wanna lie with you and be held the same way you held me back when Coach and I had gone out for gas for the Gibbs."

Nick knew the exact moment Ellis had meant. He knew it all too well and it wasn't wrong to compare the sense of relief he felt then to how he felt now. "I can do that."

"Good because I really really want to stand by this whole not havin' sex thing right away," Ellis said it boldly, "Not that I don't wanna, I definitely wanna and I definitely wanna continue with where you'd been going and I nearly got a little caught up in that, but—."

"Ellis," Nick cut in and the kid stared up at him from their slight height difference, "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I guess I'm just still kind of nervous," Ellis admitted it softly and Nick gave a shake of his head, lifting a hand to gently hold Ellis's chin so he could turn his head.

He placed a gentle kiss to the hick's cheek then on to his temple, "You're being cautious, Ellis. As cautious as you can get being you and I won't complain. There's nothing to complain about. You've given me a chance and as much fun as I had teasing you while you were on the phone—."

Ellis's cheeks flared up and Nick placed another kiss to one.

"I'm more than happy to just lie down and hold you while you tell me some stupid story."

Ellis lifted a hand to give Nick's chest a slight push, "My stories ain't stupid, Nick. You're stupid."

Nick chuckled lightly with a tilt of his head, "Well you aren't wrong."

"How 'bout you tell me one then, huh?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I wanna know what you were thinking that day when Coach and I showed up. You didn't say nothin' to me until we were working towards sleepin'."

Nick let out a short sigh, "So you want the story and for me to hold you like that? Asking for a lot, kiddo."

Ellis's smile grew, "Is that a yes?"

 **{\\}{/}**

 **Four Years Ago**

 **Unknown, Southern Georgia**

Nick stood silently by the window, eyes locked on the street below where infected aimlessly wandered looking for their next source of food. It was haunting and disturbing to stand watching just what the world had become, but it beat waiting at a table like Rochelle was. At least from here he could see if the other two were heading back towards the storefront. They'd left five— _no_. With a glance at his watch, he corrected that thought—seven hours ago. The gas station had been a bit up the road, but not too horribly far. It shouldn't have taken anywhere near as long as it was.

"You standing there is making me more nervous than I already am, Nicolas."

Nick turned his head to look over at Rochelle, noticing the girl was looking at him with a furrowed brow. She was worried and he didn't blame her. How could either of them not be worried? They had enough issues with the four of them out there, just running around as two was nearly as dangerous as running as one.

"Stupid fucking ankle," Rochelle scoffed, shaking her head and looking away. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, leaning into her elbow and folded arm, "I can't believe I let that fucker grab me like that. I _saw_ him."

Nick turned away from her, hand moving to sift through his inner jacket pocket until he found a pack of cigarettes. Scratch that—a pack of _one_ cigarette. He sighed and withdrew it, tossing the pack off to the side. He brought it to his lips then retrieved his lighter to bring the addiction to life. Once it was lit he drew in a long breath, filling his lungs and then releasing through his nose as he focused on the streets again.

"We shouldn't have let them go off alone," Rochelle's voice was clouded with guilt and Nick couldn't stop the sigh that left his lips, "Would you stop being a silent asshole and say something?"

"There wasn't anything we could do, Cupcake," Nick plucked the cigarette from his lips, "That Smoker did you in mighty fine and one of us had to make sure you got somewhere safe while the other half got us gas. Without it, we're not going anywhere."

"I know, I just—."

"I don't like it either, okay?" He turned to look at her, "This was supposed to be something really simple and in the last few hours of what should have been actual silence, I've instead been met with gunshots and a few explosions. Pretty sure I heard a Tank in all of it at some point."

Rochelle's stare was slightly wide, "You don't think…"

"I don't know!" Nick said it sharply then resumed his gaze out the window, "I don't know, Ro. Part of me wants to say that they're completely fine, but it's been so long since they left." And honestly, Nick was beyond words of worried. He knew Rochelle was scared for both of their companions, but Nick—yeah, he held some concern for Coach. But for Ellis…

 _"I'll be back before y'know it, Nick."_

Nick's frown deepened. He'd wanted to go with Ellis, but even he had agreed with Coach on Nick being the best bet in Rochelle getting to safety. He'd been mad about it, pissed actually, but Ellis being who he was gave Nick this little grin and said it'd be an easy gig for them both. Said they'd have plenty of time to get all tangled up later.

It hadn't calmed his anger, but the touch to his arm when their companions weren't looking did more than Nick wanted to admit. It had helped ease what Nick presumed to be anger into something lesser, but the lesser was just another layer of worry he hadn't wanted to actually set focus on.

Yet, here he was and as the day drew closer to dark the worse that worry got.

There was the sound of a chair rubbing against the wooden floor and then the hobbled steps of Rochelle as she made her way to the window. She let out a sigh once beside him, leaning her arm into the wall so to relieve weight from her injured ankle, "Smoking is bad for you, Nick."

"So is drinking, but we all do that," he said it without looking at her and after a moment he held the cigarette out to her. She took it silently. He slid his hands into his trouser pockets, frown etching back onto his lips and touching his forehead, "They're fine. Between the two of them, they make for some damn fine shooters, especially Ellis."

Rochelle let out a short cough, "You can say that again."

"Did he ever tell you how he learned to shoot?"

"No," Rochelle's hand appeared in front of him, cigarette burning away, "Only that he and his friend went shooting a few times."

Nick took the cigarette and brought it up, drawing in a long breath then pulling it away as he spoke between puffs of smoke, "His dad taught him when he was thirteen." He glanced at Rochelle to see her staring at him with a lifted brow, "I spend a lot of time on watch with the kid and you know how he gets. He just talks."

"He told you a story not related to this Keith guy?"

"I think he learned it was the quickest way to piss me off," in reality he still told Nick those stories and more, but the ones like this one were shared not on watch but when they were laying together unable to sleep. "He said that his dad liked hunting and he wanted Ellis to enjoy it too, wanted it to be a father-son thing since his sister and his mom were always off doing things."

"Ellis has a sister?"

" _Had_ ," Nick corrected with a frown.

"Oh."

A moment's pause as he inhaled another lungful of smoke, "Anyways, he took Ellis out into the woods when he was thirteen and handed him a rifle. Told him if he could shoot each can of beer his dad setup that they'd go to his favorite pizza joint for dinner." Nick had to fight the grin that was biting at his face as he recalled the tone which Ellis went on to explain the place. It sounded exactly as Nick had expected a pizza joint some kid would love, but hearing Ellis talk about it made it better than any other he ever pictured.

"Did he do it?"

"No," Nick snorted, shaking his head, "He missed them all. He told me how he thought he'd disappointed his dad for missing."

"It was his first time," Rochelle spoke with a soft defense and Nick glanced to her.

"Turns out Ellis's dad is nothing like the scumbag mine was because despite missing them all he still took him to that place." Nick returned his stare to the streets, "Told Ellis that he'd tried his best and that there was always next time, but until then there was always time to celebrate even the smallest of victories."

Rochelle was quiet for a long moment before finally speaking, "That was actually terribly cute and I think I threw up a little from it."

Nick let out an amused sound, shaking his head as he recalled saying something similar to Ellis, "Yeah, well. It sounds like Ellis is a lot of who he is because of that man."

"Did he ever say what happened to him?"

A silence fell between them and the hick's voice echoed too clearly in his head, _"It was raining real hard and he hadn't seen the turn."_

"No," Nick finished off the cigarette and dropped it, stepping on it to snuff it out.

"Hm," Rochelle hummed, "Well I hope he didn't have to suffer none. Sounds like he was a good man, better than mine that's for sure."

"You got daddy issues too?" Nick looked at her, brow raised and an amused smirk on his lips.

Rochelle mirrored the grin, shaking her head with a small laugh, "Ask me again if we ever find someone's liquor cabinet."

Nick winked at her, "You got it." There was a light laugh that floated between them, but then silence filled the room. It was honestly probably the calmest conversation they'd had that didn't result in an insult from either of them, but that reason could easily be pinned on the worry that settled for both. The conman was doing a better job of hiding it than Rochelle was, but he couldn't ignore it and as the minutes ticked by after their exchange it just got worse. He shouldn't have let Ellis go off without him. He fucking knew he'd get worried like this.

"Maybe you should go look for them, Nick."

Nick sighed and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut, "I can't leave you alone, Ro. If something were to happen you wouldn't be able to get away fast enough."

She let out an aggravated groan, "This is such bullshit."

Nick removed his hand to rest it against the window sill, leaning into it with a shake of his head, "Not your fault this place is a piece of shit."

"I know, but if I had just fired sooner."

"It happens, Princess," Nick said it lightly, "We all miss our shot, but that's why we're a team. Always have someone else to take it for you. Hence why I can't leave you."

"That was rather heroic, Nick."

"Don't get used to it," he muttered it softly all the while trailing off as something caught his eye on the street, "Rochelle…" He said her name in almost a whisper as he straightened and looked harder, glaring against the setting sun. He didn't move for a moment and neither did she, but finally after what felt like years she gave his arm a hard smack, "Ow!"

"Go open the door! Go open the door!" She was nearly yelling, eyes never leaving the street where it was more obvious that the two figures sneaking about was Coach carrying a gas can and Ellis. The kid had his gun raised, ready for anything but nothing had noticed them yet. " _Nick_." Rochelle hissed his name, giving his arm another smack.

He shot her a glare, "Would you stop hitting me?"

"Then go open the damn door before something decides it wants to chase their asses the rest of the way!"

"And here I thought we were making progress," Nick growled it with a glare only to receive another smack to his arm, "I swear to God, do it again and—."

"Door. Now."

Nick's entire face lit with an annoyed glare, but he settled with a directed point at her silently addressing that he wasn't done with this whole situation. They'd been doing just fine and then she had to hit him. Typical excitable woman. He rolled his eyes as he turned away from her, moving with quick steps to hurry down from the office of the convenience store. He moved hastily through the nearly empty aisles until he was at the heavily barred door. The previous residents of this space had done a damn fine job keeping it safe, just a shame the airborne virus took them before it could all be over.

The conman pulled his magnum from his holster and lifted the bar on the door, sliding it over then slowly drawing the heavy blockade open. He took a step outside just as Ellis and Coach were stepping into the small parking lot. Ellis caught sight of him first and the smile that lit up on his face made Nick's stomach twist with relief and tension. Seven hours had felt like years and seeing the hick made the older man's head just swim with a wave of emotions.

The time it took for them to cross felt like another hour, but the second they were close enough there was a speed change of jogging rather than sneaking. The two bolted past the conman and he slammed the door shut after them, locking it back into place. He holstered his gun and turned to face them.

"Whew!" Coach belted out a laugh, "Boy, I ain't never seen you run so damn fast before." He'd set the gas tank down and looked to Ellis who was lifting his hat to smooth down his hair.

"Didn't have no choice, Coach. You saw how quick that bitch was comin' at us," Ellis beamed brightly and looked over to Nick, "Ran into a sticky situation with a Witch. Damn Hun'er scared her and she tore after us like a bat out of hell."

"I'm tellin' ya, she had a thing for the yellow," Coach pointed at Ellis then gave a nod towards Nick, "Shoulda seen it."

The Northerner stayed silent, looking between the two before settling his gaze on Ellis who was looking right back at him. The smile that had once been bright on the hick's face slowly diminished and he straightened a little, stepping closer to Nick. "She didn't stand a chance against my sharp shootin'."

Nick could tell by the tone that Ellis was trying to ease whatever tension seemed to be on the older man's face. To be honest, Nick didn't know what expression he held. All he knew was that he couldn't find the words to speak and that overdrive of emotions were still running his head like a rapid stream.

Ellis titled his head to the side and stepped closer, lips turning down some into more of a frown. He was angled away from Coach, the oldest of the trio unable to see it, "It really wasn't that bad, Nick. She only chased me up three blocks before we gunned her down."

Nick drew in a slow breath, hands curling into fists at his side. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. There was relief, anger, worry, happiness and what he thought to be desperation. They were all clawing at him, silencing his tongue in a way it'd never been muted before. Normally he always had something to say no matter this situation, but in this, he couldn't find anything. The only part of him that seemed ready to do anything where his hands and currently he was holding them back from touching the mechanic.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Rochelle had made a hobbled descent from upstairs, leaning heavily into the rail then hopping her way to a shelf so she could start her way towards them.

Coach already started moving in her direction, voice booming with an adrenaline Nick couldn't get behind, "Right back at you, baby girl. Sorry for the long wait on us. We got a bit held up near the gas station when a tank took out half a house."

"You two really had me worried," Rochelle smiled as the distance was closed so she could hug the man, "In fact, you had us both worried." She looked to Nick and he shot her a glare.

Ellis who had turned to look at Rochelle with intentions of saying something instead turned his head back to Nick, "We didn't mean to worry you none, Nick."

The conman looked away, lip curling in a sneered growl as he stepped around Ellis to make his way back up the steps. He didn't want to be around all of them, couldn't handle the sudden attention thrust upon him when all he wanted to do was grab Ellis and not let go. He'd been worried, he couldn't deny that feeling or any of the others that were residing inside him. But regardless of any, he'd thought the worst. He'd been so concerned—scared?—that something had happened and Ellis wouldn't come bounding through that door.

How the fuck did he allow himself to get so caught up in some southern hick?

"Nick, wait!"

"Let him go, boy," Coach's voice followed Ellis's quickly, "If he ain't wantin' to stick around then just let 'im be."

The comment made Nick angrier than what he was already feeling towards himself. He couldn't be down there. Not with all of them around and with Ellis looking at him like he'd done something wrong. It wasn't the mechanic's fault the outbreak was happening, it wasn't his fault they got delayed by something which could have easily killed them. Fuck—he just needed to calm down and gather himself so he could actually talk to Ellis about it. Really he just wanted him to know he was relieved, that he was glad he was okay.

"Nick."

The conman stopped in the small hall of the upstairs area, turning to look over his shoulder at where Ellis was just finishing coming up the steps. He gave him a slight frown, turning to push open the door of a storage room where he'd already claimed his place for the night when he and Rochelle first arrived. He'd wished Ellis had listened to Coach. He wasn't ready to say what he was thinking, not to mention he was already more than sure he wouldn't be able to say any of it once he did know.

"Nick, please," Ellis was on his heels, rushing into the room after him where he kicked the door shut and grabbed onto the conman's arm, "What's wrong?"

Nick nearly tripped over the sleeping bag on the ground from the grab to his arm, gray eyes lighting with an annoyance as he turned to look at the kid. His mouth opened, but quickly snapped shut with an uncertainty on just what would come out if he said anything. Where did he even start? Did he yell? Did he whisper? Did he just talk like nothing even happened?

"What did I do?" The desperation in Ellis's voice made Nick's stomach turn and he pulled his arm away so he could step over the sleeping bag. The dim light coming from the ceiling gave a flicker and he frowned further all the while Ellis still close behind him, "Don't ignore me again."

 _Again_.

The word burned hotter than Ellis was probably aware of. He'd only ever once given the kid the cold shoulder and even after the day was done he regretted it, but in his head it'd made sense to do it. Just like how being silent here made sense. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just say what he needed to and get on with it?

"I've been gone all day, Nick. I-I've been worried about you," Ellis's voice softened and Nick sighed as he continued, "I know it took a real long time, b-but we had to be careful."

Nick kept his back to Ellis, removing his jacket to lay it onto a shelf of dried out supplies and old light bulbs. He made sure it wouldn't fall where it was before turning to face Ellis. There was a frustration built up within him, but right now looking at Ellis and seeing the concern that sat in his eyes there was something more boiling over within him. An emotion he'd noticed briefly earlier when Ellis first stumbled into the store.

Desperation.

Talking wasn't going to happen, not yet at least. It didn't mean he had to ignore Ellis though, didn't mean he couldn't express all he was feeling by other means.

Nick's left hand reach out to grab Ellis by the shirt, tugging him forward and tilting his head just in time to duck in and kiss his lips. His right hand pulled with skilled precision at the knot of the coveralls undoing them without breaking a kiss that was now taking off with a tango of their tongues.

Ellis hadn't hesitated to return the kiss, hands clawing at Nick's shirt with an attempt to grab whatever he could. They'd only lasted shortly at his shoulders before working at the front of his shirt, all the while mixing his own sense of hunger and desperation into the kiss being shared between them. A moan mingled into the kiss and Nick ate it up with an eagerness he only ever felt with Ellis.

Nick broke away and stepped back, withdrawing from Ellis with a nod of his head towards the sleeping bag. There wasn't a hesitation as the hick moved to sit on it, eyes set on Nick while the conman finished the front of the shirt. He was attempting to work himself out of his coveralls and the older gave him the chance to do so, watching with a neutral expression while the uniform was stripped and shoes were kicked away.

Ellis had been in the process of opening his jeans when Nick couldn't wait any longer. He crawled onto Ellis with an eagerness that pressed him back into the sleeping bag and reconnected their lips for an even harder kiss while their legs slotted and Ellis curled one of his around Nick's. Their hands were everywhere at once in that moment, Nick's holding the hick's hat and curling into his hair while Ellis's pulled at his belt to remove it completely from the loops which held it.

Nick should say something, should let Ellis know that he's glad he's okay but there was no breaking away long enough from kissing the hick to attempt at it. He'd say it soon, he knew he would, but for now he needed to _show_ just how glad he was with Ellis being okay. Fuck he didn't even care that it seemed like Ellis went for a roll in some dirt before making it back. All he wanted right this second was his young lover bare of anything and clinging to him like he was the last man on Earth.

With the belt gone, Ellis's hands were pressing Nick's shirt up so he could drag short nails down along pale skin as another sound escaped into the kiss. This one louder and more direct with the desires that floated between them. Part of Nick knew it wasn't safe to do this right there with Coach and Rochelle so close, but he didn't have the patience to try and since he couldn't speak due to who he was, this was his option.

Ellis broke the kiss, drawing in a quick breath as his body arched with the press of Nick's hand down along his abdomen. His shirt was pushed up and a smug mouth found a place to run warm kisses down along hot skin. A soft whimper left Ellis and he curled his hands into the blue shirt, yanking at it, "Off. I want it off and I need you to fuck me. I need it so bad, Nick."

Nick titled his head up, looking to see blue eyes staring at him and tanned cheeks now a flushed pink. His expression hardened and he lifted back to pull his shirt off, tossing it away then doing the same to Ellis's. Once the hick was free of it the older took a moment to take in the torso of the Southerner. God was he sexy. How the hell was that fair? And of all people, he was giving it all up to a conman with a silver tongue ready to spin a web of lies.

"Stop starin'," Ellis's voice was laced with an embarrassment that made Nick's lips tug into a smirk, "You can look later."

Nick's brow arched and he gave a quick tick of his head. Ellis wasn't wrong there. He could stare at him almost whenever he wanted to and fucking hell was he more than happy about that. He was sexy, tempting and so ready for the taking. There was an air about him that begged for Nick's touch and the conman was ready to give him just that.

He moved off of Ellis, rolling to sit beside him so he could toe out of his own shoes and work his way from the dirtied white trousers. He was moving at a slightly more tamed speed than Ellis who was rushing to get out of his pants and boxers. It didn't take him long and soon enough he was rising to flip over onto his knees, hunching over with his ass lifted in the air. He was staring over at Nick, blue eyes ready and begging the conman.

It made the older man purr with delight and he was quick to finish removing his own clothes. He reached for Ellis's coveralls, digging into the pockets until he found a small packet of lube. He knew the hick carried one around like he did in his jacket, knew that both of them were prepared for whenever fate would give them the chance.

He returned to Ellis kneeling behind him and running a hand down along his back with a smirk growing onto his lips. He leaned forward, lips pressing to his lower back before popping two fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them a good few times then withdrew to instantly drag down along Ellis's ass. The mechanic shivered and arched further, presenting himself even more for the gambler. There was a soft whimper from the younger and Nick sat back a bit to give Ellis's ass a quick swat.

The Southerner let out a sharp gasp and looked over his shoulder. Once those blue eyes were on him the cardshark gave a twirl of his wrist. An eyebrow rose and Nick mirrored it with a jerk of his head. Slowly Ellis shifted, turning over to rest back on his elbows with knees slightly raised. The moment he was settled, Nick pressed forward getting between Ellis's legs. His dry hand curled into the sleeping bag while his other, fingers slicked, dropped to trail lightly along his lover's erection.

Along with the sudden motion, Nick's mouth had found Ellis's and the mechanic hadn't paused to think about it as he threaded his fingers into dark locks of hair. As his hair was being tugged at, his fingers still slicked and so damn ready, pressed against puckered skin waiting merely a moment before thrusting into him. A sharp moan pitched from Ellis and he pressed down onto the fingers forcing them to twist and scissor.

A low moan vibrated through Ellis and around Nick's tongue as it explored his mouth. They were so ready for more than just teasing, so ready to wrap around one another and fuck themselves senseless. Yet he'd wanted to take his time, so he attempted it by withdrawing his fingers to just brush them along all too sensitive skin. The action had an immediate response of Ellis breaking the kiss to look up at Nick with a surprised expression. It lasted just moments before Ellis gave a quick shake of his head, "I need you t'fuck me, Nick."

Nick's hand drew back and a gasp left his lover. Okay, so taking his time wasn't going to work. Regardless, it made his lips flick with a slight grin and he grabbed the packet of lube once more. He squirted the contents onto his palm and was quick to curl his hand around his own cock, stroking and twisting with eyes set on Ellis who was eagerly watching him. He didn't take much longer before shuffling forward on his knees and folding back over the mechanic.

Ellis stared up at him with eyes wide and mouth hung slightly ajar. His hands were curled into the sleeping bag, elbows holding him at an angle. He looked unbelievable lying there; hair mused, cheeks flushed and body already starting to coat with a thin layer of sweat. It was ridiculous how well formed the hick was. Almost unfair if Nick were being honest. All that muscle hidden under layers and now being promptly presented to the conman for his viewing pleasure.

"Are we…are we staying like this?"

Nick snorted softly and responded by leaning in to connect their lips. A moan came as a reward only to be followed by an even longer one as the cardshark's cock pressed up against his entrance. A leg hooked around his waist and he didn't wait to push slowly inside of Ellis, thrusting once he was over halfway. His mouth fell away from Ellis's and his eyes squinted shut.

"Oh my God," Ellis's voice aired away as he arched into Nick, "If you don't start movin'—."

Nick responded by kissing along his neck, nipping at skin as his hips started to move. He felt Ellis's hands gripping at his back, short nails clawing at pale skin driving him to thrust a little harder and quicker. It was thrilling, overwhelming and something so damn new with the hick.

"F-fuck, Nick! Ri-right there, oh God. Y-yes."

Nick's eyes rolled and he brought his mouth back to Ellis's, silencing the man from saying anything further. He enjoyed hearing him moan, enjoyed how loud he could get but now was not the time for that and honestly—he wanted to have him like this so he _could_ keep kissing him. He wanted this to be more than their average fuck. Which, mind you, normally had Ellis bent over something or with his ass in the air. Never had they faced each other. Nick had banked too much on that being a line he didn't want to cross, but right now—right that _goddamn minute_ —the only thing he wanted was every one of his sense to be taken over by Ellis.

And damn him to hell, but this was the best sex they'd had since they started and he wasn't even halfway through it. Ellis's mouth was soft and it just added to the pleasure he already had flowing through him. He was lost in it, lost and allowing himself to go even further with the feeling. It was easier to do than he thought it would be, but after the worry and the uncertainty…he just wanted to stay like this for as long as he could.

He couldn't be certain how long they spent tangled up, rolling more than a few times with thrusts working harder and hips moving quicker. Their mouths barely parted, kissing and moaning with younger lips grinning between moments of air. It was erotic and beyond words Nick could even comprehend. He'd been enjoying this from the beginning of everything, but Ellis was so much more animated like this and honestly, it made him sexier than he already was.

When they'd reached their high it'd been with Ellis riding him like he'd been doing it for years. His hand had shot up to cover his mouth and his eyes had squeezed shut, but he came across Nick's abdomen while he rode out every second in a vibrated bliss that set Nick off. He bit down on his bottom lip and had let out a long groan, thrusting up until he was spent.

Ellis fell forward, hands landing on either side of Nick's head so that he could duck in to place a heated kiss. Another few moans released from both but then it was over; the Southerner's forehead resting to the Northerner's as he spoke, "I'll happily bend myself over anything, but I want it known—I like being fucked while getting to kiss you."

Nick chuckled and tilted his head back, lips catching Ellis's for a swift kiss. Once his head dropped back the hick shifted to lift off of him. He shuddered and it vibrated the conman, getting a groan that had his eyes shutting. He felt Ellis roll away, the sound of the sleeping bag rustling as it was now beside them rather than under them. The movements continued and Nick kept his eyes shut, hand lifting to brush through his hair.

Nick was still trying to gather his breath and ease his rapidly beating heart. Entire body hot under the poor lighting of the storage room. He didn't want to move, didn't have the ability to do it even if he wished to. He was tired, worn and he blamed most of it on how he'd felt the last half a day waiting on his Ellis—on Ellis. _Waiting on Ellis_.

"Nick."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Ellis kneeling beside him with a rag. He smiled at the conman then gently went about cleaning off his abdomen. The motions were careful and all the while Ellis's other hand rubbed along Nick's inner thigh. It made his dick twitch and he had to bite his tongue to hold back the growing arousal for something so simple.

When Ellis's hands were finished with what they'd set out to do the conman carefully lifted himself up to a sitting position so he could cup the hick's face. He pulled him forward, lips meeting his for a much softer kiss than any other placed since they entered the room. When he broke it he finally spoke, "You had me worried, fireball."

Ellis's face seemed to melt with relief and he tossed the rag off to the side so he could press his hands over Nick's chest. He gave a small shake of his head, "'M sorry, Nick. I-I didn't mean to."

"I know," Nick let out a short sigh, "It was just a long time and from what we could hear, it wasn't good."

"We tried getting back sooner, I swear," Ellis lifted a hand to cover one of Nick's leaning into it and in that moment the conman realized there was a line he'd crossed, a line he had avoided and noticed earlier.

Granted when he noticed it earlier he knew he was stepping over it, but even yesterday he kept far from it. Crossing it would have meant admitting there was more to Ellis than just his body and the way it bent so perfectly for him. It meant that there was more to share between them and it meant a commitment Nick would have to decide he wanted to make. It'd take time to think over, but there was no hiding how intimate they'd gotten and how overly fulfilling it was for them both.

"Ellis, it's alright," Nick felt a smile touch his lips, a small one that he only ever shared with the kid, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too," Ellis said it lightly, "I was worried when we went separate ways." He gave a short pause, "Can we make a promise t'never split up again?"

Nick nodded his head, "Yeah."

Ellis's smile grew and he pressed a quick kiss to Nick's cheek, "Good." He drew back, slipping away to find his boxers. As he shuffled through their clothes he continued talking, "Coach and Rochelle noticed you were being moody—."

"Not moody."

"Okay, still—they noticed you weren't good so they offered t'take the first watch."

"Explains why you didn't try and stop what just happened," Nick chuckled lightly, his stomach still a little turned. He glanced about, finding his boxer-briefs to slip into. He was quick to return to the sleeping bag, shuffling into it as he watched Ellis move over to where another was rolled into the corner. "Ellis." Nick's voice had been faster than his thoughts could keep up.

Ellis stopped where he was stood, turning to look at the other, "Yeah?"

Nick's mouth felt dry so he instead raised a hand, moving with the feeling that pulled at his chest and his stomach. It was such a strong sensation and he knew what would ease it.

 _Another line to cross._

The conman pulled the flap of the sleeping bag open a little further and he gave a tip of his head. He watched as a smile grew wide on Ellis's and the hick nearly tripped in his excitement to go to Nick. He dropped to his knees and was quick to toss his arms around the other, lips meeting his for a strong kiss.

Nick pulled from it with a chuckle, "Just get in here."

Ellis took a good minute, but eventually he slotted himself up against Nick with legs tangled together. He pressed tight against him once the conman was settled, head resting onto his chest and hand lying over his heart. He let out a near purr of a sound, "You're playing with fire here, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes, a hand resting behind his head and the other on Ellis's waist to hold him where he was. He knew exactly what he was doing and what it would mean from here on out. He knew by taking this extra few steps of just showing he wanted a little more would weigh heavy on the kid. He had to make his choices, he had to decide here what that would mean once all of this was over.

Better to not think about it now. It didn't matter in this moment. What mattered was that Ellis was okay and he was going to stay that way. Nick was going to make damn sure of it. Seven hours felt longer than it already was. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like to go longer without him.

His hand left the back of his head and he moved it to cover Ellis's on his chest. He curled around it, chest tight with all the heavy thoughts he was suddenly having. He drew it up, kissing against the palm then settling it once more so he could speak, "Maybe it's time I get a little burned then."

He was admitting it, he was showing there was something more and he knew it meant Ellis would latch onto it. He knew how the kid thought, he knew what went through his head with each moment they shared and right now with Ellis just nestling closer there was a fate being sealed. From this very second on, they were more together than what the outbreak initially put them as. They were going to survive. They were going to keep living. And they were going to do it at one another's sides.

No more separating.

No more not knowing where the other was.

Not again. Nick couldn't do that again.

 **{\\}{/}**

 **Present Day**

 **Savannah, Georgia**

"You confuse me, Nick."

Nick looked down at the hick who was looking up at him from his chest. They'd been lying like this for a good bit now with the conman trying his best to explain where his head had been at that night. It was more or less a jumbled description, but it wasn't his fault. His head back then and even now both screamed at him from different angles. During the outbreak, he kept trying to tell himself there wasn't more there than a physical relationship, but even he fell victim to what else could come with being that close to the hick.

Here and now—Well that was already all out on the table.

The common denominator with his thoughts was Ellis and not wanting to leave him. He wanted the Southerner and it was harder to ignore that as time went on.

The conman let out a soft sigh and rested his head back against the pillow, "I don't understand myself most of the time, champ."

There was a shuffle of the sheets as Ellis slid his way up closer to Nick so he could kiss his jaw, "I jus'mean, you got all this going on in your head and t'me it sounds more like you're just denying yourself."

"That's because—."

"You can't let your dad keep controlling your life, Nick. You got away from it, you're here and the you I found is just being held back by him still. This chance I'm giving you isn't just for, well, us. It's for you too."

Nick looked at him and he offered a short smile, "You're probably the first good thing that's made it a point stay in my life."

"Stop trying t'push me out then," Ellis said it firmly, eyes burning behind those words.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ellis," he lifted a hand, cupping his cheek, "There's no way I'm letting the chance of knowing the one thing I knew back then leave me again."

"What'd you know?"

"Despite how much I refused to accept certain things, I knew that you and I were one hell of a fucking team."

Ellis's lips curled at the corners, "We were pretty good, weren't we?"

"Beyond it, kid," Nick mirrored that smile and their lips met again for a short kiss that made the conman ease further into the bed. When their lips parted he quickly added, "I want you to be my—."

"How 'bout you save that for when all this other stuff blows over?" Ellis's cheeks were tinted a soft pink, "I think I know where you're goin' with it and I'd rather have that moment when we figure everythin' out back home."

Nick gave a nod of his head, "Whatever you want."

Ellis pulled away, rolling to flick the lamp off before quickly returning to lay against Nick with their legs tangled and body heat blending as one. His lips pressed a soft kiss to his chest, "I'm going trust you, Nick. I might be stupid for it and I'm going to hear it from everyone, but no matter what happens: I'm giving you what's left so don't…don't break it."

"I won't," Nick bit back the near added 'I promise'. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Ellis and held him, falling silent as he listened to the other slowly slide into sleep. He didn't follow though, he couldn't. There was still this feeling in him that had him worried of all that was happening in his life. Everything about this was so damn fragile and he didn't want to risk it again. He couldn't. He could feel this as being his one last shot at whatever he wanted with Ellis.

The conman would have to tread carefully and by all that he didn't believe in, he needed to make sure Russell and Tessa soon found an Exit. It was just a matter of how and when. Russell still held a lot of connections and getting on his bad side wasn't in Nick's agenda. He'd have to do it carefully and he'd have to tell Ellis. Ellis needed to know. Right?

The hick shifted in his arms and Nick let out a soft sigh.

He'd tell him when it was a good time. Right now, even tomorrow—neither was good and Nick didn't want to spoil whatever fresh feeling was occurring between them. So he decided, when the time was right he would say something and he would have to make damn sure Ellis knew where his loyalty lied.

It couldn't be worse than getting married, right?

 _Stop making excuses._

Nick knew what he all needed to do, but he needed to focus first on Ellis and what he wanted. They were heading back to hicksville and once there…Fuck—He didn't have a damn clue. He had to trust Ellis and was going to. There was no one he trusted more than him. He just hoped Ellis could eventually feel that same trust again.

One more chance to get it back. That was it.

Could someone so fucked up and broke accomplish that?


	8. DOBA

**{A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've been suffering from chronic migraines over the last two months and it has made it almost unbearable to work these out. I work on a computer for a living so the extra time can cause more pain. So I'm very sorry it's been late coming, but here you go! The next chapter will be started this week, but I apologize in advance for any delay in it arriving. My head hasn't stopped hurting in the least.}**

* * *

 **The Morning After**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Russell pulled the phone away from his ear, frowning heavily as he hit delete on the voice message left for him. It'd been Nick. Short and brief, almost to be expected with the conman. He hadn't gone into detail, had only mentioned that he wasn't going to be back tomorrow as planned and that Wyatt would be the one finishing the job. That was it. No reason, no explanation. Just _that_. Typical really. Hadn't even said 'hello' or 'goodbye', just business and then nothing.

"What an asshole," Russell scoffed where he stood, pocketing his phone and staring out at the construction of an office building across the way. He couldn't really recall what it'd been before the outbreak, but it was nearly done. Still no idea what it was for though.

The young lawyer gave a shake of his head, refocusing his thoughts on how his lover wasn't returning anytime soon. At least that's what the message had sounded like. The fact there was little detail meant just that and honestly, it drove Russell mental. He'd done this before in their short time together and he knew that when the older man got bored of whatever it was he'd come back. However, until then, he was left wondering just what he was up to.

Nick had made it clear from the start that despite this so-called dating, he wasn't going to be completely tied down. Russell hadn't really minded the idea of it at the time, granted he was bent over his desk with Nick's belt between his teeth. There wasn't really much said on his part only nodding and really he'd been more than fine with it. Nick was-well, Russell hadn't picked up his case from CEDA only because of the challenge. The picture of a battered conman with a smirk in his mugshot had greatly drawn his attention.

Not to mention his name rang a bell or two with his brother and a few others. He'd claimed the case a little over two years back, shortly after Nick was handed over to law enforcement. It had taken nearly a month for him to actually speak one on one with the conman and even then they barely spoke. Their meetings were mostly Russell talking and Nick just staring at his hands. He couldn't tell anyone what caused the change, all he knew was one day after eight months he finally told Russell he needed to get out of jail.

It was a start.

It took them well over a year to actually accomplish it, but when they'd finally gotten him to court and presented everything from CEDA along with a few other items the agency hadn't originally disclosed, he was released. They had lunch together that day and Russell asked what his plans were, hinting quite heavily at them being more than just a lawyer and client. It hadn't phased the older man. In fact, he'd asked instead about his accounts and when Russell said they were his for the taking, CEDA's payout was more than expected, he left. He told the lawyer he'd see him around.

No word as to why. Just gone.

Russell spent a week wondering where Nick had gone off to and had even gotten his brother biting after him. The underworld was looking for the conman, some for his skills and others for debts. It was exhausting. The young lawyer was at the end of his ropes between aiding his brother by putting people away and CEDA's new organization breathing down his neck as a legal representative.

 _What a fuckin' life, eh Russ?_

When he graduated from law school he'd had hopeful and _good_ intentions, but his brother was convincing and the money he offered was better. It came naturally to him, lying and deceiving courtrooms. It'd been going well, but then the outbreak happened. He and many others in Boston were the first moved to safety. Living on a compound was not a highlight of his life and rarely did he discuss it.

All he'd cared about was going back to work once it was all done and with CEDA closing its doors two years later completely, they'd called upon several lawyers to check into the four hundred and twenty-seven remaining carriers (the number the public would only know). Two years after that when all those accounts were settled, some for the better, they came back to Russell with a shiny new name and large requests with equally large dollar signs.

He was busy. Busier than he liked to be.

And then Nick came back after that week. He came to Russell's office and asked him if there would be a reason for his legal counseling in the future. When the older man was told no there was no hesitation in the conman pushing him up against the large floor length windows. And back then Russell was beyond eager for it, ready and just pouring with a desire to finally be fucked by someone who knew their way around a dick.

Now? He still had those desires for Nick, but he wasn't as understanding to the conman still wandering off to find a new pair of legs. When Tessa had come around it was still when the lawyer was open to things, but when she stayed he found a line that he was tired of being crossed. There was now two of them and they were both constant in Nick's life. The whole "just fucking to fuck" thing wasn't going to fly anymore and as time drew on the angrier Russell got about it all.

He'd wanted to tell Nick his thoughts when he announced he was going to Georgia, but he'd bit his tongue on it deciding that when he returned it'd be the better idea. Now he was just pissed off because, despite his lover not saying why he was staying, there was a good goddamn chance he was talking someone out of their pants.

"He's not coming back as planned is he?"

Russell turned his upper body, glancing briefly at Tessa who sat on his desk looking at him. He gave her a quick once over then faced forward, folding his arms across his chest, "No."

She groaned, "Did he say why?"

"When have you known Nick to tell either of us why?"

"Well, he is _your_ boyfriend," the tone was so pointed that he couldn't stop from turning to face her with a glare, "I'm just along for the fun."

"Don't talk to me like you haven't gloated at your club."

Tessa cocked an eyebrow and gave a small shrug. She lifted a hand to look at her manicured nails, sighing, "You were here first regardless. You'd think he'd be willing to at least tell you a thing or two."

"He tells me what he wants, you know that," Russell nearly growled the words, annoyance starting to form over his face. She did this on purpose. He knew that. He should remain calm, remain unphased by it but they both knew he was already angry with Nick not telling him more about why he was going to be gone longer.

The pretty brunette uncrossed her leather slicked legs, black booties hitting the ground with a slight thud. She started towards him and it made him frown further. She rolled her eyes, "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

He didn't lighten his glare, "It's hard not to. You kind of piss me off."

"Yet I'm still standing in your office," she pointed it out lightly, coming to a stop to where she was close enough to grab the front of his navy suit jacket.

Russell straightened, eyeing her closely. She had a point, again another fact they both knew. Despite Nick bringing Tessa into their relationship, he had a soft spot for the woman. She was fun. Daring. And she understood Russell's annoyance with Nick when the conman never seemed to regard it.

The lawyer lifted a hand, resting it on her bare waist under the leather jacket she wore. When she'd first showed up in her crop top and leather pants he'd rolled his eyes. She drew attention every time she entered his office, but today she was pushing her luck, "That's because if I send you out in the hall, you'll distract a lot of people trying to work."

"I like when they stare, but I only enjoy distracting one uptight asshole in this building," she gave his jacket a tug, slamming her body up against his.

"You're kind of a bitch."

"But that's why you gave me a key to your place."

Russell couldn't stop the low chuckle that rolled off his tongue. His other hand came up to grab her chin, "Don't make me change my mind."

"You won't."

Their lips met, molding together for a hard kiss. He acted like he hated having her around and really most days he did. She could be a lot to handle, but that soft spot just kept opening up for her to dig into him. They had their fun, Nick in the midst made it all the better, but they kept one another entertained. They also had their fights and usually, those ended with Tessa staying with a friend while Russell crawled his way all along Nick's lap. Of course, it was reversed at times with Russell staying at his place while Tessa shared the conman's bed.

They enjoyed how things were for the most part. The only thing they really could always agree upon was Nick fooled around too much and cared too little about sharing details with them. Neither were around for pure entertainment and Nick needed to know that. They'd spoken about it a few times but had yet to address it.

It wasn't easy dating a conman with a tongue brandishing silver like no other.

"Mr. Madison."

The voice filtered through the room and Russell broke away from the heated kiss to look at the phone on his desk, "Yes?"

"Your eleven o'clock is here."

"Great, you can send her in," he waited for the red light on the phone to vanish before looking at Tessa, "Do you work tonight?"

She lifted a hand to rub a thumb over his lips, smiling slowly through her own red pair that appeared untouched, "Not if you don't want me to."

Russell's brow lifted and he waited for her to finish with what he assumed was removing any red stain, "Dinner at seven?"

"I'll let you know what I'm in the mood for," the dancer gave him a wink then ran her hands down along his suit jacket only to grab the dark red tie he wore.

"Anything but Italian again," Russell gave her a short grin and she let out a laugh. At least they could find a common ground when both annoyed with Nick.

"We'll see," she gave his tie a tug, stretching up to kiss him quick then drawing back to wipe away the light color there. She gave his cheek a light pat while pulling her sunglasses from her head. She slipped them on and turned away to grab her purse from the desk.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Russell watched her sling the purse over her shoulder as she pulled her sunglasses down a bit to wink at him once more. As she turned to head towards the door of his office it was pushed open to reveal his assistant Lisa with a woman beside her. The action had everyone giving pause, but Russell was still the first to speak, "Lisa if you'll see Tessa out."

"Of course," the blonde held the door wider so that Tessa could step around the reporter who was eyeing her. Tessa gave no notice and continued on her way with Lisa following her out, shutting the door as they both left.

Russell stepped around to the front of his desk, moving towards the woman with a warm smile despite his earlier annoyance, "Forgive me, but I'm horrible with names if they're not a client. I remember you work for _Delta-Z News_ though if I'm not mistaken."

"That's correct," she smiled and shouldered her parcel bag a little higher, "And no apology needed, not many care to remember the reporter's name."

"Nonetheless," he extended his hand to her, "Russell Madison."

She took it and gave a nod of her head, "You can just call me Rochelle. My last name's a mouthful."

They shared a small laugh before he released her hand to hold his towards the chairs by his desk, "Please, come sit."

"Thanks."

He waited for her to move first before making his way back to his desk, waiting again for her to sit first then following suit. He rolled his chair forward and rested his arms on his desk, folding his hands before him, "Did you have any trouble finding the office?"

"No, actually," she glanced around then set her bag into the chair beside her, opening the flap then pulling out a recorder. "Your assistant gave the best instructions I've ever had the pleasure of viewing."

Russell laughed lightly, "Good to hear."

"If I had known you'd be with a client before me I would've scheduled this later. I hate to be a bother when you probably have better things to do," she said it forwardly, sitting up a little more in her chair, "Your assistant had mentioned you were with someone when I got here and I tried to tell her I could wait."

Russell couldn't stop the louder laugh that escaped. When he settled himself she was staring at him with a confused expression, "Where I appreciate the kind gesture, you weren't interrupting a meeting of any sort. Tessa isn't a client. We're dating."

Rochelle's brown eyes widened a bit, surprise taking over the confusion, "O-oh, I...sorry. I had no idea. I just assumed because-."

"She looks like someone who stepped out of a club rather than a lawyer's girlfriend?" He waited for a nervous nod then answered with a chuckle, "She was brought into my life by someone else a couple months back."

"You two definitely make a diverse couple if you don't mind me saying."

"Side by side, yes," he gave a small shrug, "But you can't stop where your heart leads you."

The reporter's eyebrows shot up and she gave a cock of her head with a near inaudible mumble, "You can say that again." She was quick to clear her throat, "I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me."

"Of course," he gave her a slight grin, "And I appreciate you accepting to only a voice interview."

"It's easier for both parties if we do it this way," she set the recorder onto the table and clicked record, settling back into her chair after, "And as promised over the phone, we'll be sure to share with you the end result before sharing with the general public."

"Thank you."

"Okay, so for the record. Can you please state your name and verbal permission to record this?"

Russell cleared his throat then licked his lips before speaking, "My name is Russell Madison. I was one of the lawyers and legal advisors for CEDA after the outbreak, I give full permission to _Delta-Z News_ to use this interview to their liking after legal approval from my team."

"Thank you. The purpose of this interview is to further follow up with the announcement of the Department of Biological Analysis and their thoughts towards CEDA," she pulled a small notebook from her bag and flipped it open, "Mr. Madison, if you don't mind I'd like to get right into it. Can you tell me how it is you came to work for CEDA as one of their legal advisors?"

"Certainly," he drew in a breath with gratefulness towards an interview that would distract from Nick being an ass, "After the outbreak, there were several military compounds, some of these were CEDA enforced. These specific facilities went into operation to tend to those who were infected, but not changing."

"CEDA Carriers. DOBA mentioned there were only a few after everything."

"Correct. There were four hundred and twenty-seven Carriers of the population that survived," he could see the question brimming and he was quick to stop it, "I'm not allowed to give further insight on what happened with the other portion of Carriers."

He knew by the look on her face she had some fire on her tongue that wanted to be said, but she bit it back and he admired that. They all knew despite what they were told that the compounds without CEDA's influence had no Carriers. The military didn't view things the same and to them, it was well known.

 _The only good Carrier is a dead Carrier._

Rochelle wrote something down then looked to him, "And it was these specific compounds that called for your services?"

"Yes. Almost two years following the outbreak CEDA announced they would be shutting down, and no, I can't give you the exact details as to why. What I can tell you was that the team of lawyers they called for was just over a dozen. Fourteen to be exact. We were found based on our life before everything and then hired on to defend their Carriers as well as keep prying eyes from digging deeper into their shutdown."

"There's been speculation that they _did_ go quiet for two years, but then came back not too long ago to speak with you."

"CEDA is gone."

"They aren't CEDA anymore though," Rochelle turned her torso, leaning over the arm of the chair to dig into her bag. She pulled out a few photos and set them on his desk.

He leaned forward to glance over the photos of what looked to be an old CEDA compound with military personnel entering in and out with other badge wearers. He looked up at her, "It's true that the military has reinstated research towards what occurred, but it isn't CEDA. This is DOBA. They are in no relation to the previous." A lie, but more of a cover. If the public knew CEDA was reopening their doors it'd be mass chaos.

She cleared her throat and gathered up her small notepad, flipping a page then asking in a careful tone, "Can you tell me about the CEDA Carriers you were assigned to? DOBA had made mention that some of them were sent to prison, not all but a few based on previous records."

"I can't give you names, but I can give you statistics and the overall outcome," Russell waited for a nod then continued, "After CEDA released the four hundred and twenty-seven Carriers, most returned to their lives and decided to start fresh. Eighty-three of them were immediately handed over to police custody. Mind you, we did represent the other Carriers and were able to get the funds from CEDA as well as the U.S. Government for testing." He licked his lips and leaned back in his chair, "Out of the eighty-three in custody, only thirty-four were released after serving several months to now. Granted some of us are still working towards helping those in jail, but many of them are going to be in there for a long time and no guilty mention of being tested on is going to fix that."

"How many of those thirty-four did you represent?"

"Nine," he watched her write a few things down and he quirked a brow, "You have questions about the Grey Zone, don't you?"

"I have many questions, Mr. Madison," she was quick to respond, "Many pertaining to this DOBA organization and to your methods of aiding in releasing prisoners meant to be serving long-term sentences."

"I'm very good at my job," his lips slowly curled into a smirk and he watched hers fall into a frown, "Everyone got a second chance after the outbreak. I understand that they committed crimes, but _everyone_ was given a chance and they equally deserved that especially after all the testing."

Rochelle seemed to ponder it a long moment before finally asking her next question, "How bad was the testing?"

Russell sighed, "I'm not allowed to go further into it than stating that the near two years they all spent in testing was the equivalent of twenty years in prison."

"Aren't you meant to be protecting CEDA?"

"I protected the Carriers. That was what I was hired to do. Yes, I was a legal advisor for their board, but we barely had anything to do with their shutdown. Anyone associated with them will tell you the same. The tests and the time spent on these Carriers was longer than ever intended."

"You aren't really making it any easier to understand your relationship with CEDA."

"It's not an easy relationship to understand. All you need to know is that a team of lawyers was hired to help assist in defending the Carriers of CEDA, gather money for the Carriers and make sure _all_ of them were tended to."

"And how do you know they're all fine?"

"I don't," Russell's brow raised once more. He had to admire the woman. She was quick to the trigger and seemed eager to find out more than the lawyer was willing to give, "After helping the Carriers we cut ties unless they wish to directly pay us for our services. We were paid by CEDA to help ensure money was divided and their Carriers were settled."

"Repetition doesn't change the fact you're hiding something."

"We all have our secrets, but some of us are paid quite a lot of money to keep them. Not to mention we are legally bound," he paused and then leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk, "Listen. This is what you came here for, so I'm going to say it again in one clear message: A little over two years ago CEDA was working to close their doors, but before they could do that they had to figure out how they were going to help four hundred and twenty-seven Carriers merge back into society. Many of them had nowhere to go with no money to help them. CEDA, being what they were, had more than enough funds to begin dividing between these Carriers. It became a troubling task and they called upon a legal team to work closely with their board. After a few months the lawyers, including myself, were given lists of names and the means of how to help each. Many of the Carriers fought us on their rights, but many also took their money and disappeared. We calmed and worked closely with those angered until they took their cash and also made their return to our new building society." He paused, drawing in a breath, "Out of these Carriers, eighty-three of them were found to have records that placed them all either in jail or on their way to court for sentencing. All of them were tossed into cells along the east coast. CEDA's last payout was to the lawyers, requesting we work to get these Carriers out."

Rochelle listened in silence, staring at him with a set jaw that expressed she was fighting back a response.

"We only managed to get thirty-four released in the last two years and at the current moment, only seven more are scheduled for the next few months in having second hearings. Mind you, many of those who have committed some of the most unforgivable acts will not leave prison. We are only focusing on the handful that stand a chance in being released."

"How do you decide that?"

"We don't, their records do," Russell's expression was neutral, hiding behind it with the truth of how four of his nine 'criminals' were all members of different gangs scattered about Boston. Not to mention Nick. Nick being one of them had also been one of the hardest, but his determination to keep with good behavior made what would have been thirty years to life only two. Of course he wasn't going to mention that.

"And DOBA has nothing to do with this?"

"Again, I will not be discussing them beyond what I have already," Russell waited for a beat then continued, "Your next interest is in the Gray Zone and unfortunately I can't provide you with any information on it. I work closely with some of the research departments, but despite your hope of getting answers: I don't have any for you."

"So you know nothing about the supposed breach?"

Russell's breath caught and his hands folded tightly together, "What I know is what you know, but from the sounds of the reports it seems to all be in order."

Her eyes flicked to his hands and he worked to relax, trying to remove the tension at the mention of an event which the general public was not aware of. How'd she find out?

"I wasn't aware they made that announcement to the public."

"They didn't, but a well-paid mole will spill anything," she reached forward to grab the recorder, holding it a moment then asking, "Do you have a final statement you'd like to give?"

"Yes," he lowered his folded hands to the desk, shifting in his seat, "For anyone wondering or worrying about the CEDA Carriers, don't. They are like all of us and they are trying to live their lives. CEDA closed their doors after two years of ensuring these people were safe to the public. Many of you may disagree about those who were in prison, but know that each person behind a cell has rights to a fair trial and with all the happenings in the last few years there is new evidence to defend them. Those who have caused severe harm will remain behind bars, but many deserve the same chance we all got."

He felt gross saying it. Gross being civil. He didn't give a rat's ass what happened to the Carriers or anyone affected by CEDA. All he cared about was the paycheck he earned from DOBA to keep up appearances. DOBA had more military behind it than what CEDA did and it meant they had far more money to work with, which-seeing as they paid off their Carriers-they needed it.

Many people knew that CEDA wasn't gone completely, they just didn't know how they were still around. Soon they'd have those answers and then they'll just have more questions on why DOBA exists. Now that, Russell couldn't give an answer.

"Thank you," Rochelle hit end on the recorder and was quick to stash it into her bag. She straightened in the chair after, turning back to face him, "I really appreciate you taking the time to do this interview with me. I'm only in Boston for brief periods at a time so thank you."

"Of course, it was time that the actual numbers and outcomes were shared with the public," he forced a smile at her, finally hitting a point of where he wanted this to be over, "DOBA will be sure to answer any other questions you may have as I know you're far more than curious about that."

"Very much so," she grabbed her bag's strap and hoisted it onto her shoulder, standing right after, "I should leave you to your business."

"Appreciated," Russell didn't move from his seat, watching instead as the reporter hesitated before making her way to the door, "Have a nice day." She gave him a nod then exited in a hurry, shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone the lawyer let out a long held in a sigh, letting his head fall forward into his hands, "What a pointless and stupid interview." There's no way in hell she didn't already know all those numbers.

Then again-having it spoken from an actual legal representative gave it more ground than a rumor here or there. Still, he wished he hadn't agreed to it in the first place. It was just going to raise questions later with DOBA _and_ with his brother, but the truth of the matter was that if this new organization wanted the trust of the public they'd have to prove themselves willing to help the survivors. All of them.

If they came knocking at his door he'd make sure they knew this and that by him sharing what he did: they could open up their doors for testing without possibly scaring everyone into seeing them as CEDA. DOBA was going to have their hands full in the coming week and with Russell's words soon to circle, they had ammunition ready to apologize for an organization they're claiming to not be part of it. Gaining trust from the public would be their first goal, their second-Well, Russell stopped asking questions when they mentioned testing prior to the Green Flu.

In all honesty, he had other things he'd much rather worry about. Mainly being Nick. The fact his boyfriend wasn't going to be back at the scheduled time meant there were going to be more than a few annoyed people, and this didn't count him or Tessa. Nick's gang he ran with was going to be pissed and so was Russell's brother, but they all knew that he'd still cover the conman regardless of the reason.

"What an asshole."

{\\}{/}

 **Three Hours Later**

 **Somewhere Outside Rosendale**

"Ellis."

The hick lifted his head from where it was leaning against his arm for the past hour or so, blue eyes pulling away from the passing sights on the highway to look over at Nick. He quirked a brow at him, shifting in his seat to sit up, "Yeah?"

"You've been quiet for the last two hours," Nick's tone was calm, concern lacing it in a way Ellis knew too well. It was a voice he'd used a few times yesterday and four years back.

Ellis frowned regardless of it, blue eyes flickering away to look down at his hand, "Just thinkin' is all."

"What about?"

Ellis was quiet. He didn't know how to respond, didn't know how to go about explaining where his thoughts were. Ever since this morning after watching Nick get dressed he'd been feeling off, feeling almost sick with the realization of how easily he'd fallen back into it. He was an idiot, right? He should've shut Nick out and told him to never come back. He'd given in so easily after trying to tell him he couldn't.

Why was he like this? Why was he so caught up in Nick? The guy was far from perfect and he'd torn Ellis to pieces time after time since he returned. This wasn't anything like he'd thought it'd be like-Fuck, he didn't really know what he thought it'd be like but he knew it wasn't this. This feeling of uncertainty and fear of the unknown with a man who only ever made sure they knew he played for Team Nick.

"El."

The mechanic drew in a breath and cleared his throat, looking over at Nick to see those gray eyes flick towards him. It made him tense slightly so he forced words out of his mouth, forced himself to say something so the conman wouldn't keep asking, "What was it like, Nick?"

"What was what like?"

"Being a CEDA Carrier."

A sigh was the first response, followed quickly by an all too calm tone, "Not good, El. It was far from it."

"But how? Nobody knew what they were doin' with y'all," Ellis frowned a bit, "Hell-ain't nobody knew of any of you until this last week. Guess people jus' started showin' back up as if it were nothin'." He paused then added lightly, "Well some of you."

Nick casted a look to him, a subtle one that said nothing of the obvious so his words filled the gap, "They told the public recently about the testing carried out by CEDA. Nobody big knew about it because CEDA paid them to keep their mouths shut. The rest of us went to jail. It's no surprise that this is breaking news for everyone, but to us it's just another slap in the face from a company that didn't do us any good."

"What'd they do?"

"A lot."

Ellis sighed, frustration starting to bristle underneath his words, "I wanna know, Nick."

"Why?"

"Because I do, you at least owe me the right in knowing what's happened in the last four years," he said it sharply and gray eyes darted to him with a hard stare before returning to the road. When Nick didn't say anything Ellis frowned and turned his head to look out his window again. He deserved to know the answer to that, right? After everything and after taking him back so easily?

"Needles."

Ellis's attention was brought back to Nick, blue eyes a little wide in surprise at the response. He stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt.

"There were a lot of needles. Some to draw blood, some to give blood and some for just injections of different varieties," he drew in a breath, "We each had a room, at least they called them rooms. They were more like holding cells with solid locked doors rather than bars. We only saw outside from a barred window and rarely saw anyone that wasn't a lab tech."

Ellis said nothing, choosing to keep his tongue still.

"Two meals a day, one in the morning and one in the evening," his tone was neutral, almost like he was blocking any emotion that could come from discussing this in full. "I only ever spoke to some technicians, doctors and a scientist or two. The only person I really knew the name of was Dr. Peterson. He was the one in charge of carrying out most of my 'experimentations'if you will. He believed that our blood could be used to help the world or...destroy it. A few of us were exposed to zombies so to be bitten. They wanted to know if we could still change."

"And?"

"Remember all those special infected that were pinned with stupid names?" Nick glanced at Ellis and he gave a nod, "Those were carriers that were bitten by an infected." He let out a short sigh, "I didn't sleep much during my time there, couldn't really. Between the sounds of people screaming to the nightmares I'd have...there was no sense of peace in those labs."

Ellis was staring at Nick with slightly wide eyes. How could no one outside of CEDA know about this? Why were the able to keep it so quiet? "How many were there of you?"

"A little over six hundred, but only less than five hundred made it out of those labs," Nick paused, licking his lips, "They...they learned about us and took what they knew to hold against the wall as a threat."

"Why would they do that?"

"So we'd go along with everything and never once question their motives." He glanced over at Ellis, frown settled firmly on his lips, "They knew about you. Would just casually bring you up with a hint at what could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Ellis. We didn't question them. We sat there and accepted what was happening." He gave a long pause, "And if it matters any - I'd like to not talk about this any longer."

"Yeah, okay," Ellis gave a short nod, eyes remaining on the older man, "Sorry I made you talk about it."

"Wasn't much to talk about, but you were right in saying you deserved to know," gray eyes met his briefly, "I don't want to keep things from you, kid."

Ellis could hear his own heart beating, could feel it pushing blood to warm his ears. He swallowed a breath and with hesitation reached his hand over to rest on Nick's thigh. He squeezed lightly and spoke carefully, "And I'm glad for that, Nick. Can't tell you what that means."

"Don't have to," Nick removed his hand from the gear stick to wrap around Ellis's. He lifted it up and placed a kiss to his palm, "I'm still here after everything. That says more than enough."

Ellis felt something melt inside of him, felt this wall he still had slowly crumbling away, "Nick."

The older man's attention was brought fully to Ellis as they stopped at a light, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing your ground yesterday," Ellis flicked his gaze to their connected hands, "I have this pit of worry that the choice I made was stupid and I'll hear that from everyone, but there's another part of me that's glad I gave in."

"I know," Nick let out a sigh, eyes dragging back to the road, "I was worried myself when you were so willing. I started to second guess, but I just kind of...well-I took it as you wanting it as much as me." He gave a small squeeze of Ellis's hand, "You had my back at every corner during the outbreak, El. You've been the one person I could rely on and the first time I hear something I didn't like: I bolted. That wasn't fair to you. You did what you had to after everything and I shouldn't have turned on you like I did."

"Nick…" Ellis paused, eyes still on their hands, "We can't change that you did, but I'm willing to give you a second chance as stupid as it may seem." He looked to the side of Nick's face, letting himself memorize the calm expression, "I'd rather move on past that and jus' start going from here."

There was a long pause, almost an unsettlingly long pause that made Ellis's stomach twist a little. Why did the other need to wait to respond? Why couldn't he just say that he could do that? Yeah, sure-this morning Ellis had started to question himself, but he was just trying to settle with the thought of being with someone who'd been willing to just leave him. Now though, now it was Nick's turn. Ellis had every right to question the choice he made, but Nick had come to him. The older man didn't get to hesitate in responding.

The sound of the car driving along gravel drew Ellis's stare to the road they'd turned onto and his brow furrowed. He slid his hand from Nick's, leaning forward as he did, "Where we goin'?"

"Nowhere," Nick pulled his rental to a stop. He silenced the rumbling engine then popped his door open, sliding out of the car, "Get out."

Ellis's eyebrows drew closer together, confusion making a permanent mark on his face, but before he could say anything Nick had shut his door. Ellis watched him a moment, glancing past him at the wooded area then did as he was told with slower motions. He pulled his hat from his head once out, tossing it onto the seat then shutting the door as Nick came to a stop a foot in front of him.

Those blue eyes once again wandered about, taking in the trees and then looking right to see the road they'd just been on. It must've been someone's driveway or a worker's road. He couldn't see from where they were stood what lied at the end of it. He could only assume that being outside of the town they'd just gone through it had to be a driveway. He snapped his attention back to Nick, taking in the gray suit he wore with a salmon colored button down.

He felt his gaze betraying his thoughts as he did this, dropping down along the conman's frame with slow motions. His mouth felt dry and he suddenly had a hard time swallowing. He couldn't tell if it was from the nerves in not knowing what was going on or because Nick still made him want to bend over without question.

The cardshark must've noticed because he stepped closer until he was able to grab Ellis's chin, forcing blue eyes onto his face. They didn't stand there for long in silence or hesitation. Within moments Nick's mouth was on his and he was desperately grabbing at the suit jacket, slamming into him with hunger burning behind the kiss. The older man's hands were on his waist and his back, keeping him close as their lips battled for dominance in a kiss that Ellis couldn't explain the reasoning of.

He pushed forward in the midst of it forcing Nick to take a step back. He spun them quick, slamming the Northerner's back into the side of the car. The kiss didn't let up. Nick had moved with it, had accepted it and even let Ellis take control of it. He became responsive to Ellis's urging, opening his mouth and letting the hick make purchase of his mouth.

After a few moments, Ellis broke away to drag his lips along Nick's jaw and to his neck where he instantly found a spot above his collar. He nipped and felt the other shiver against him. His hands released the suit jacket, slipping under the expensive piece of clothing to run down along his chest. "El…" It came out in a moaned sigh, Nick's hands now on his hips with a firm grip he'd missed too much.

Ellis began sucking at pale skin after that, working to mark the area for anyone to see. He'd done it over and over again during the outbreak, Coach and Rochelle never seeming to notice with how little they looked at Nick. It was something he favored, something that made him more certain that Nick was as much his as he was Nick's.

"Ellis, I want that too."

The words were unexpected (wavering with an inhale of bliss) and it had Ellis drawing back from the already darkening spot. His head tilted and he brought his gaze up to see Nick already looking at him. "What?"

"Starting fresh from here. I can't change all that happened in the middle, but I can try again in giving you a better reunion. One you deserved despite everything."

It was odd to hear it, not that he didn't want to. He just always found it odd hearing such sincerity in Nick's voice. Sure-he'd been serious countless times in their _relationship_ if you will, but each time it sounded foreign as if Nick wasn't sure how to convey what he meant.

It's how Ellis knew he wasn't lying. It's why he'd believed all he said last night and why he ignored the obvious feeling of this probably being a mistake. He didn't want any of that because Nick's tone was genuine and it was shaking with a feeling he was sure the conman wasn't used to.

"I'd like that, Nick," Ellis finally spoke, his drawl thick behind a slow forming grin. His hands were on the conman's hips, holding to his belt as he gently rocked against him, "So prove it. I'm giving you that chance and I know we ain't standing here to enjoy the fresh air. Or is that wrong?"

He watched as his lover's mouth began to pull into a grin, a pale hand lifting to rub at the spot Ellis had just made work of, "Definitely not wrong. I wanted to give you my focus rather than sharing it with driving straight."

"Nothing straight about this."

A laugh.

It made Ellis's heart stutter in his chest. He could look at Nick like this and never grow tired of it. He could listen to him laugh on repeat and never grow bored. He was so in-

 ** _BEEP!_**

Ellis's head snapped around to see an approaching car coming from the thicket of trees. He frowned and returned his attention to Nick who was now frowning with a frustrated wrinkle to his forehead. He brought his gray eyes back to Ellis, sighing as he spoke, "Hold that thought until we get to Rosendale's Motel, yeah?"

"Sure thing." His cheeks were a flush of pink. He hadn't noticed it until now as Nick slid away from him to go back to the driver's side. He watched him go, calloused hand lifting to rub at his right cheek. He'd been in the middle of a thought, in the middle of a realization when that car interrupted-but he didn't want to return to it. Not yet. Not with all of this fresh start being so, well, fresh.

Once back on the road, Ellis found himself looking at Nick again. He was sat almost angled towards him, leaning into the seat and the door as one of those skilled hands rested on his thigh. He felt comfortable there, felt like he was right where he belonged and he didn't care once more what anyone else said. Because he'd picked Nick. He chose Nick over everything else despite it all and he would never go back. It felt wrong, but it also felt right. It felt like there wasn't any other option for him.

He'd signed his contract with the Devil years ago that night in the warehouse. He'd accepted what his head (and his dick- _traitor_ ) wanted. His gut had told him no, but something else was beating so much louder for this and he wouldn't take that back. He liked to think that Nick felt the same. In fact, if anyone asked him, he'd say Nick _definitely_ felt that way.

This is what they both wanted and more importantly, what they _needed_.

Ellis had made stupid choices before and he wasn't anywhere near done making them, but this one-this one wasn't stupid. It was the only choice there was. That's how it's always been and how it'll always be.

"We'll go away together, Ellis."

Nick's voice was like an arrow, flying through his thoughts and stopping his heart. He gathered himself, "Yeah?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

Ellis's eyes started to burn and he had to bite his tongue to keep them from welling up. He looked down at the hand on his thigh and gave a nod, "Where will we go?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know yet. All I know is that once we get things sorted for you, I'm taking you away and we're going to do what we do best."

"What's that?"

"Survive," Ellis lifted his head to see Nick looking at him, "together."

There his heart went again, skipping some beats and forcing air to catch in his lungs. He had to look away, had to look back at the pale hand so he didn't let out any form of a sob. How did he respond to that? How did he say that out of all things ever spoken to him: that was by far the best?

 _He didn't_.

That's how he decided on what to do. There was no answer that was necessary and they both knew that. Nick hadn't expected a response and was fine with not getting one.

The drive wasn't that much longer. They'd found themselves in Rosendale before sundown, Nick checking into the motel and Ellis phoning Abigail to tell her he'd be around in a few hours. The building was luckily located more near the outside of town and Ellis didn't go out there much which meant no one could contradict him saying he still wasn't in the city. Regardless, he'd waited behind heavily tinted windows of Nick's rental for the man to come back.

It wasn't a large motel by any means and generally, there was always vacancy. People passing through the town stayed here on occasion and every so often, a husband or boyfriend being tossed out for a day or two. Ellis had never stayed. He only knew it was a pretty typical small town motel. Nothing too fancy, but still clean as hell. He'd made a promise to Nick that it was.

When Nick returned he drove the car around to the side of the motel, the building now hiding the road from view. He parked the car and got out, popping the trunk to retrieve his luggage. He made a small joke towards Ellis bringing his in so he'd have clothes to change into if they pulled another night away. But Ellis had turned it down with a slight laugh before following Nick to a room.

"Lucky number thirteen."

It made Ellis smile. The way he said it with a shake of his head. He'd smiled with it and the expression had touched his eyes with a soft light. He looked happy. The happiest he'd been since their first reunion. He seemed at ease and accepting of everything. Granted he knew there was a lot Nick wouldn't accept, but it seemed as though the older man was willing to accept what they had for now.

He let Ellis into the room first, following after and immediately hanging the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. He locked the top deadbolt for extra measure then tossed the key onto the dresser. His suitcase was dropped to the floor and his jacket followed.

A short laugh left him, "Really going to leave it lying on the floor, Nick?"

"That's like asking if I have the patience to wait any longer on kissing you."

"Fair enough," he chuckled and then fell silent, watching Nick as he stepped closer to him. He pulled his hat off and threw it towards Nick's jacket.

It was like a green light.

Nick slammed into Ellis, teeth clanging as their tongues made fast work to find one another. His hands were under the mechanic's shirt, sliding up and thumbing along at hardened nipples in teasing brushes. It was an overwhelming sensation that one may think simple, but it made his knees shake and his eyes roll behind closed lids. His own hands were working the front of Nick's shirt, hips rolling against his and grinding with slow motions.

The kiss broke and Nick panted out a breath, swallowing then speaking, "Ellis, can we-"

"Fuck?" Ellis's voice was eager as it broke in, hand dropping quickly to cup against Nick's growing erection.

"Son of a-" Nick grunted and pressed into the hand, "Yes, that."

"I'm all yours, Money Bags."

Nick's eye roll was visible, "Just take your shirt off."

Ellis nearly giggled, but he withdrew his hand to do as he was told. When the fabric slipped from his fingers he was greeted with a hungry mouth kissing down along his chest. "Mm." A purr of delight left Ellis and he rocked into the motions, hands in Nick's hair. He turned his gaze down to watch, blue eyes taking in the sight.

Nick's hands were quick to pull at his belt, removing it in fast motions as he fell onto his knees. The sight made the hick's heart quicken and he slowly smiled, nerves dancing on all ends. Rarely did Nick got on his knees for him. Hell-he couldn't remember the last time he had, but he knew he could count the times on one hand. "Nick, you better not be fixin' to tease me for a bit."

Nick's eyes drifted up and Ellis's face flushed at the smirk which followed, "How about we don't question Nick being on his knees and let it happen, yeah sport?"

Ellis swallowed a breath, nodding his head while he gave a small tug of Nick's hair, "Yeah, okay."

After he spoke his jeans were promptly being pulled down along with his boxers. He dropped his hand to Nick's shoulder, slipping under the half open shirt. It had drawn the conman's attention and he fell back on his heels, hands moving with a fast elegance in undoing the rest of the buttons. He shook it from his arms then straightened back out, hands grabbing to Ellis's hips. He gave a forceful push, sending him falling back onto the bed.

A short startled sound left Ellis, but before he could say much he found his eyes falling on Nick who was between his knees and running hands up along his thighs. His mouth was ghosting along the hick's cock and the far too aroused man couldn't find the words he was about to say.

"I'm really glad you're not making me wait any longer to enjoy you, fireball."

Ellis's bottom lip quivered, tongue trying to form words only to result in a near squeak of pleasure as Nick's tongue slid out along his cock. His eyes rolled back and he fell fully onto the bed, hand tight in his lover's hair while the other clawed into the paisley comforter.

He heard Nick give a chuckle and again he wanted to say something but found it impossible as the conman's hand took hold of him. A warm mouth dragged along taut skin, kissing here or there. His thumb slid along the head of his cock, smearing the precum that was already leaking with excitement. The mechanic shivered and twitched, bucking a little in response. His mouth was hung open, cheeks tinting red as every inch of him felt like it was catching fire in anticipation.

Should he hold strong on waiting?

The thought was brief, but it was there and for good reason. He'd wanted to wait, wanted to make sure Nick was going to stick around before getting into a bed with him beyond sleeping. It was the safer thing to do and he'd done so good in making sure they didn't do it last night, but right now he was falling victim and he had no one to blame other than himself. He'd been the one who urged the kiss from Nick earlier and the one to continue it with such hunger. He was nearly mewling now with how desperately he craved his attention.

How could he even attempt to hold out any longer than he already had?

It was in this thought that the warmth of Nick's mouth surrounded him and took him with an ease Ellis envied. It was like he'd been sucking guys off every day for the last four years in their time apart. Of course, the thought made him linger on whether it was true or not before spiraling towards Nick's mention of prison. He frowned at the thought, frowned at the image of his Nick- _his_ Nick being forced to do things to another man.

His nose wrinkled and he looked down, giving a tug of Nick's hair just as he was drawing back from his cock. There was an audible pop as his dick left his mouth and the newly wet skin was met with the cold of the air. He shivered and watched the hungry eyes of the other, debating on if he should speak or not. He chewed the inside of his cheek and when nothing happened he knew Nick had noticed the change.

Nick's lips broke into their own frown, brow lifting as he spoke, "Would you rather I didn't suck your dick?"

Ellis's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head, stuttering out a breath, "No. I mean, yes-wait, no." He sighed and dropped his head back. He shut his eyes and lifted his hand, dropping it on them while his other stayed tangled in Nick's hair, "I don't want you to stop. I just got to thinkin' is all."

"About?"

"You."

"Confusing me a bit here, kid," Nick's tone was light, a chuckle following while his hands had moved to rub the inside of Ellis's thighs, "Normally the reaction isn't a frown."

"Sorry, jus' trying t'get around the idea of you in jail."

"Why? Because I mentioned having to be someone's bitch?" Nick shrugged and the action made Ellis's frown return. He shuffled up onto his elbows and in any other situation, it would have been a bit comical to see them as he did. They were both so very turned on and Ellis's cock was still pulsing with a desperate need for attention between them, but yet their expressions held a seriousness that shouldn't be there.

"Yes, Nick. Exactly that."

The conman rolled his eyes, hands sliding to firmly grip Ellis's thighs. He pushed off them, raising up until he was able to climb partially over him. His chest brushed along sensitive skin and Ellis had to bite his tongue to keep from reacting. Even if he had, it would have been stopped by Nick's mouth capturing his. The kiss was soft and Ellis melted into it. His hand had slipped from dark hair to rest gently against an oncoming five o'clock shadow. He tilted into it and for a moment he forgot every concern he'd ever felt.

How did he do that?

Nick could go from being zero to one hundred and then back again like it was nothing. He'd done it several times before in so many different situations that Ellis more times than not thought he was dreaming. This kiss though, this one wasn't like those. No-not exactly. This one was different with the comfort it brought and suddenly Ellis didn't want it to stop.

He moved his free arm to wrap around Nick's neck, drawing him fully against his chest as he fell back into the bed. He let himself mold into the other as lips far beyond a skill he deserved made him feel like nothing else mattered. A warm hand was on his hip and an arm was under his head. They were pressed together in a way that left Ellis feeling Nick's heart beating against his own chest.

Their hips ground together in slow motions, expensive material against bare skin. Pale legs lifted to press feet into the bed so he could keep his lover there, keep him in a place they both wanted. There was time still, time before they had to be parted and they could make the most of it all. The younger wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it was enough to make him wish that the promise being held between them was happening then and there.

He didn't want to leave Nick.

When they finally parted, Nick stayed close enough to whisper against Ellis's lips, "Don't think about where I've been, Ellis. Thinking about what I've been through won't change that it focus on what we have now. You wanted a fresh start, remember?"

Ellis smiled, hand trailing up into Nick's hair once more before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, "Fresh start."

"Exactly, baby."

The word threw Ellis off some, but it was overlapped with pleasure as Nick's mouth found enjoyment in kissing along his neck.

 _Oooh, f-f-yes._

He bit down on his bottom lip, toes curling into the bed when a hand encircled his thumb had begun to tease against the slit once more, dragging Ellis towards that starry-eyed bliss he missed so much. He squirmed under the touch, hands gripping tight in Nick's hair as his neck was assaulted. The hand holding him victim hadn't moved, but the warmth and the thumb were driving him wild and he let out a whined moaned.

A chuckle came in response, lips moving away from his neck to instead press to his jaw, "I'm going to take my time with you, Ellis. I've got you for a couple more hours and I'm going to make the most of every single minute."

Ellis let out an airy, bitter laugh, "Because our next could be the last?"

"Exactly," that skilled mouth returned to his neck and Ellis shut his eyes, melting into the bed as his heart raced.

There had been so many days during the outbreak where Nick said that, so many moments where Nick had his mouth against his and whispering that this could be the last chance they got. He could remember each one like they were yesterday. He didn't know if Nick could remember them, but Ellis never forgot. He couldn't. Those memories were all he had left of Nick after everything and he wasn't going to dare forget the one thing that made him feel good.

The one thing that made him feel like _himself_.

Ellis couldn't explain it to anyone, probably would never try and didn't wish to, but he knew that with Nick he was himself. He didn't have to pretend or act like someone else because this fucking asshole wanted him for him. Was he gay? No. Was he bi? Possibly? He never could find that answer. He'd tried afterward, but any guy he looked at only made him miss Nick all the more. Maybe one day he'd tell Nick about the time he went to a gay bar only to leave ten minutes later with disappointment.

His senses were consumed by Nick in that moment, heart wanting to burst from his chest and a feeling of pleasure raining down over him. His face was flushed red from it, breathing quickening at the tongue working its way along Ellis like it'd been there to carve him into existence. Nick knew what he liked, knew what made him wild and having that feeling coming over him again was a better sensation than their first reunion. This one wasn't rushed, wasn't pre-meditated with Nick planning to leave. It was what it should be, what they'd always planned on it being and God damn him to Hell because fuck getting married.

He never wanted Nick's tongue to leave him.


	9. Jealousy

**Hey everyone -**

 **Quick update: With how fast I went about writing this, I got a little turned around with directions and a 'logical' timeframe. Small changes, nothing big. Just little bits of info to clear a few things.**

 **Chapter 2: Changed what had been three weeks together to an unnamed amount.**

 **I changed a location for chapter seven. Said it was Southern Georgia, meant to be Alabama.**

 **Trying to keep it as close to the timeline of the game is a little tricky, especially when the boat comes into play. Haha. But I'm working to get it to work.**

 **At one point we'll cover everything within, but the premise for everyone:**

 **Savannah - Dead Center**

 **Gibbs traveling (longer travel times due to detours for cars left where they were):**

 **Augusta**

 **Athens**

 **Warehouse District**

 **Atlanta**

 **Macon/Rayford -Passing into Dark Carnival**

 **The helicopter was only for passing partially through Alabama. Rather than crashing it landed in Montgomery and they find a different car there. (The split up for gas.)**

 **Going further south is where they leave the car and Swamp Fever begins leading into Shantytown and the plantation.**

 **Virgil takes them to Mississippi for Hard Rain and then to New Orleans.**

 **There are small towns in between all of it, but overall those are the large ones to fill in for the time during it. It was more than just a few weeks of hell before the military decided blowing everything up was the best idea. It also allows for the built relationship these two gained.**

 **Hopefully this isn't too confusing, but I nearly had a blood vessel burst trying to figure this out.**

 **Present Day**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Nick slid his hand through Ellis's hair, other rubbing down along his arm as the hick lay against him. They'd been like this for quite sometime now, pressed close and holding one another as the seconds ticked away with the intent of nearing when they'd have to part. It'd been quiet for the most part, but every so often his young lover would mutter a thing or two and get a laugh from the conman. He'd made a comment at one point right after they'd had a go in the shower, drawing Nick's mind back to the day they'd found a working shower in the outbreak.

And again it seemed Ellis was drawing back to it - "Do you remember what you'd said to Coach and Ro?"

"Huh?"

"With the shower back then."

Nick thought about it a second, hand pausing in Ellis's hair. He resumed, shaking his head, "No."

"You'd said, and I quote," he could feel the smile of Ellis's lips against his skin, "If you hear any strange noises, don't come running up. Pretty sure you don't want to walk in on a scene from a porno."

Nick let out a chuckle, eyes shutting and smile pressing to his mouth, "I can't believe you remember all the little details."

"I can't believe you don't," Ellis retorted.

A soft chuckle, "I remember the important pieces."

"I think they're all pretty important."

"You're important."

Ellis said nothing, instead choosing to turn his head so he could kiss along Nick's chest. He did this for a few moments then drew back with a press of his hand to his lover's torso. He looked down at Nick before throwing a leg over his hip, straddling him while hands slid along his abdomen, "I remember all of it for the most part, Nick. Some pieces better than others, but anything involving you I made sure to never forget. I was always so worried I'd wake up one day and forget what it was like to see you smile or hear you laugh."

Nick's hands had settled onto Ellis's hips, thumbs running along the waistline of his boxers. He stared up at the hick, watching him with a tense interest that had his heart racing a little quicker. To be honest, he hadn't expected this to take such a serious tone-yet, in Ellis's defense, Nick had done some shitty things in the last few months. He owed it to the kid to listen and to understand what's been going through his head for four years. _Four fucking years of trying to not forget_.

"I know what you mean, El," the conman let out a soft sigh, "A few times in the last four years I was worried I'd suddenly forget what it was like."

"What what was like?"

Nick chuckled. Persistent and forward. He'd give it to Ellis on account that Nick didn't have a right to be cryptic with him, "To have you. To be together." He let his eyes trail down along the toned torso of his boyfr- _Ellis_. Ellis.

"I had dreams," Ellis said it soft, settling back where he was knelt to sit on Nick's lap, "Dreams where we were still out there together, you in that damned suit while calling me some name. Then I'd have dreams where you wore nothing," his cheeks tinted, "and I'd find myself once again wrapped up with you."

"Was dream me better at this?" Nick said it softly, trying to lighten the tone.

Ellis let out a laugh, shaking his head before leaning down to catch his lips for a warm moan filled kiss. When he drew back Nick felt like he was on fire, smiling at him as he responded, "No one is better at it, dream you included."

The response made him chuckle and he lifted a hand, cupping the hick's cheek to draw him back for a kiss. He dragged it out for as long as he could only to find it being interrupted by the sound of Ellis's cellphone ringing. He dropped his head back against the pillow, hand slipping away with a sigh on his lips.

Ellis had echoed his sigh and leaned over to the bedside table. He grabbed the phone then settled back onto Nick's lap, "Hey, Abby."

Nick twisted slightly grabbing his cigarettes from the table along with his lighter. He pulled one out and lit it up, immediately drawing in a breath of nicotine as he looked to Ellis who was wrinkling his nose. His other hand settled on Ellis's hip again then he shut his eyes, just listening to him talk.

"Uh...soon, I guess," Ellis's hand was sliding along Nick's chest, dipping lower and lower until the weight of him sitting was lifted. He felt warm fingers pull at the waistband of his tight boxers, slipping past to brush up against sensitive skin just above his cock.

Nick flinched at the touch, one grey eye opening to look at the mechanic who was watching his hand rather than looking to the conman. The cigarette pulled from his mouth and he blew out a puff of smoke, brow raising. So, Ellis didn't mind a risk or two. He knew what he was doing, knew what it could start and it's why Nick sat up. He placed the cigarette into the corner of his mouth, free hands pulling at Ellis's boxers.

The hick straightened on his knees more, giving Nick the liberty to pull them down, "What was that?"

Nick could hear the muffled voice of Abigail but was quick to ignore it in favor of lifting his hand which Ellis took hold of. His other grabbed the cigarette, removing it so he could drag his mouth along Ellis's collarbone while his captured hand found a finger within the warmth of the Southerner's mouth. He looked up to watch the action, smirking with interest.

They were relentless, weren't they? No zombies to stop them and a bed underneath them? It was perfect really, something Nick didn't think ever fit in his mind. Everything was far from perfect, but Ellis- _Fuck_. Being with Ellis where their lives weren't at risk was a whole new level of satisfaction and again Nick was beating himself up for leaving him. They could have had this solved months ago if he hadn't been so...well, himself.

Ellis dropped his hand, speaking into the phone, "I haven't talked to Mark about it, Abby."

Nick's hand slipped between Ellis's legs, curling to press his finger with a quick thrust into the hick's ass. He glanced up to see pink lips parted, smirking at the fact his young lover was doing everything from being vocal about what was happening. The cardshark returned the cigarette to his mouth, curling the now free hand around Ellis's growing erection.

"I-I can talk to him tomorrow at the picnic about it," Ellis dropped a hand on Nick's shoulder, pressing into the finger with a demanding wiggle.

Nick smirked around the cigarette, thrusting his finger with quick motions while matching his hand to it. The mechanic's cock was leaking precum, smearing with each stroke to quicken it further. He heard Ellis's breath grow heavier and the hand tightened on his shoulder, "You like that, El?" Even though it was quiet he still received a glare from Ellis that was quickly melted into a glazed over stare as he started to lose himself in what was happening. It's what caused Nick to pause altogether, forcing his motions to stop so Ellis would find his focus again to finish his damned conversation, "Get off the phone, fireball."

"Abby," he said it with a hard swallow, "Abby, I gotta go. I'll be home in about an hour or so. Final stop." There was a pause and then the phone was hitting the bed, "Get rid of that damn cigarette, Nick."

Nick chuckled but slid his hands away from Ellis to remove the cigarette. He twisted again, pressing the bud out in an ashtray then leaving it there so he could turn back to Ellis. The second he was facing him there were hands in his hair, pulling and tugging so their mouths could slam together. His finger found its place again and Ellis melted into him.

 **{/}**

Nick glanced at Ellis at the question, brow raised and a near scowl meeting his face, "I'm not going to church with you." He shot his attention back to the road, hands tight on the wheel. They'd been in the car for less than twenty minutes and already he'd asked him three times, each time being changed just slightly as if to coax him into going with. The first time, he'd tried explaining that it was mostly for a picnic with food and people to just hang around. To which Nick said he wasn't going to eat podunk food and interact with the locals.

The second time it was the mention of maybe sneaking away to find a large tree where they can share a confession or two. To which Nick said he'd be happy to fuck Ellis against any other tree that didn't also involve hearing church hymns in the distance. This final time he'd tried playing the 'do it for me' card and even with Nick wasn't budging on his choice. He wasn't going to church. He'd never once gone before and he wasn't about to start. Not to mention he'd probably start on fire if he stepped foot in one according to people like Abby.

"Aw, come on. It's just this one time, Nick," Ellis placed a hand on his thigh and leaned over to kiss his neck, whispering in his ear, "We can go back to the motel after and I'll repay you for it."

Nick turned his head as they stopped at a red light, he nipped a hair length away from the tip of his nose, "Bite me, Overalls."

Ellis fell back into his seat, frowning in a near pout, "You're such a grouch."

"But you still suck my dick," Nick gave him a wink then pressed his foot to the gas, turning the car down the last stretch of road that we lead to the farmhouse. He couldn't stop the corners of his lips turning up just slightly and he reached a hand over to gently give Ellis's knee a squeeze.

There was silence as the distance shortened, but once they turned into the driveway Ellis finally let out a sigh. He looked at Nick, frown settling onto his face, "I don't want you to stop touching me, Nick."

Nick drew in a deep breath then turned the engine off, leaning over to grab Ellis's face so he could pull him in for a kiss. He held it, their tongues pressing together in desperation while Ellis clung to his jacket. It was a dangerous kiss, but the tint of the windows would hide anything if anyone happened to possibly be looking. When he drew back finally it was so they could catch their breath, "We'll find a moment before I go back to the motel tonight."

"Promise?"

The word made Nick pause, breath catching in his throat. He stroked his thumb along his cheek and offered a short grin, "I promise."

Ellis looked as if had more to say but was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling in behind Nick's rental. He turned his head looking out the back window with his brows drawing close together, "Who in the hell…" He glanced at Nick before climbing out of the car, grabbing his hat from the dashboard as he went. He pulled it on and waited for a beat for Nick to get out as well before walking around to the back the car.

The compact car's engine silenced and the driver's door opened as Nick leaned back against the trunk of his own car. He tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, watching as a woman with a brunette pixie cut stood straight with a smile on her face, "Hey there, Ellis."

"Sarah?" Ellis's voice mirrored Nick's confusion, but he held his tongue to watch the two instead, "What are you doing here?"

"You're getting married in three weeks," the time spoken made Nick tense and he turned his gaze away, "I'm here to do what a Maid of Honor is meant to do."

"Three weeks," Ellis said it lightly and Nick looked to him, seeing his brows knit together.

"Losing track of time?" Sarah laughed before walking her way over, drawing Ellis in for a hug, "Regardless-It's good to see you again."

Ellis hugged her back, but his blue eyes flicked to Nick with a near apologetic look. Nick gave a small shrug then pulled his pack of cigarettes from his inner jacket pocket. He was quick to light one up, staying spoke for a few moments and while they did, the conman let his thoughts wander to the 'married in three weeks' bit. That was approaching quicker than he'd expected-then again, he'd beat himself up a little earlier in regards to how this all could have been figured out months ago if he wasn't such an asshole. Now they only had a certain amount of time before everything came down to the big day and if Ellis was going to wait until the day of...well, Nick had one hell of an objection to make in that church.

 _Yeah, I have an objection. I've been fucking him since the outbreak._

"Nick."

The con lifted his head, removing the cigarette from his mouth to look at Ellis, "What?"

"Nick this is Sarahbeth, Abby's older sister."

She placed a large grin on her face, extending her hand out and Nick lifted a brow at her- _her sister? Bad enough there was one of her_ , "Nice to meet you, Nick."

"Likewise," he gave her hand a brief shake, but she wasn't done with him.

"So, what's a suit like you doing out here?" Her accent chimed in her voice and he had to hold back a sigh.

"I've known Ellis since the outbreak," he lifted the cigarette, speaking around it, "And I'm his Best Man."

"Really?" Confusion struck her face and she looked to Ellis, "I thought Keith was going to be your Best Man?"

"Nah, Keith's too busy for that kind of stuff and I'd rather it be Nick," he threw him a grin, "He's been married like four times, figured he'd be good at helping out with things."

"Twice," Nick retorted, narrowing his stare, "I've been married twice, kid."

"Still more than anyone in a ten-foot radius," Ellis was still smiling at him, amusement shining in blue eyes.

Sarah let out a laugh, "And what does a guy like you do that puts you into two marriages?"

"I play with my money," Nick responded, tearing his eyes away from the smiling hick. He brought the cigarette up again, huffing in a breath then letting it out as he spoke, "or rather, because your sister will say something, I'm a conman."

Sarah's eyebrow rose, "Is that a real job?"

"I make more money than some of those white collared pricks in their top floor offices," he snorted, licking his lips and giving a shrug, "I'd call it a hobby really."

She laughed at that and he smiled, but it faltered slightly when he felt Ellis press against his arm. He glanced down, watching his hand loop a finger into the pocket of Nick's trouser, out of sight from the girl. There was a warmth that bubbled within him at the action. A warmth that shed with more amusement than he'd expected: Ellis was getting jealous.

"Sounds like an exciting life," Sarah smiled, "Nothing like mine. I'm just a simple waitress trying to get by in Atlanta."

"Waitresses can have fun too," Nick said it with a low tone, trying to gear where Ellis was and if on cue the finger gave a tug at his pocket. He flicked his gaze to his lover as she laughed to find those blue eyes staring at him. He winked at him then dropped his gaze to pink lips that seemed to pout, begging for Nick to kiss it away. He bit his own, fighting the feeling.

"Sarahbeth!"

The three snapped their attention to the screen door of the house just as Abby was pushing it open. She was smiling wide, blue dress flowing in the breeze as she ran her way down the stairs. She jumped at her sister and they hugged tightly. There was a flurry of things said, something about Sarah being early but Nick didn't care.

Nick was too busy looking at Ellis again, too busy making eye contact with a man who was stealing his breath away. His finger was still in his pocket and they were partially turned to one another, hiding the small action from the two quick speaking women. Nick wanted so badly to lean in and again he bit his lip, giving a small shake of his head.

"You're a flirting sonuvabitch," Ellis whispered it harshly and Nick chuckled.

He blew a puff of smoke towards him, speaking with a smirk, "Only with you."

Another tug of his pocket and he was finding it all the harder to not act on it. He placed the cigarette back into his mouth, needing the distraction and being suddenly thankful for it as _his_ lover's attention was drawn away by a hand on his arm.

Ellis's hand fell away from Nick and he turned to face Abby, drawing her in for a hug. It held for a moment, her whispering something then drawing back to settle her hands on his chest. She smiled sweetly at him, whispering something that sounded like 'I missed you'. Nick's lips drew in a frown and only furthered when she leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't just a soft, quick one either. It was a built one and took every fiber of Nick's being to not push her off.

Nick drew in one last breath of his cigarette then dropped it to the ground, snuffing it out with the heel of his shoe just in time to look up as Abby turned to him. He quirked a brow at her and her lips drew into a deep frown.

"Didn't expect to see you again, Nick."

"One, you called me here the first time. Two, you don't know me well enough to be frowning that deeply at me. Three," he'd been holding up fingers as he went, "I'm here for Ellis not you, so don't give me that look, princess. I'm not going anywhere."

Abigail's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to speak, but Ellis stepped between them with a nod towards Sarah's car, "Why don't you help get yer sister settled?"

"Yeah, Abs," Sarah grabbed her sister's arm, "I brought something for you anyways. Let's leave the boys to be boys. You can tell me all about why you hate your fiance's friend."

Nick rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, looking out towards the now barren field. Seeing Mother Theresa again really put more push behind just how badly he needed this to be over with. Ellis wasn't someone he was going to share and just thinking about it being three weeks until the wedding made his stomach churn. He really hoped the mechanic had a plan for all of this, otherwise, Nick was definitely going to start working on his 'I object' speech.

"Can you please try to play nice?"

Nick looked at Ellis, eyes flicking to where Abigail and Sarah were disappearing into the house. He paused then brought his stare back to the other, "Me? I didn't even say hi before she was throwing her holy attitude at me."

Ellis rolled his eyes and turned to face him fully, putting his back to the house as a hand curled into the front of Nick's pants. He gave a tug, bringing them closer while he lowered his voice, "Just don't feed into it, Nick. She wants a reason to toss you out. Please don't give 'er one."

Nick's lip curled into a slight scowl, "Then you better have a plan on how you want to handle all of this. I don't think your nun and I are going to do well with all this wedding planning."

Ellis sighed, "Nick…"

"Oh and don't kiss her around me, yeah?"

Ellis's eyes went a little wide and his mouth hung for a second so Nick reached up, tipping his chin up to close it. He quirked a brow at him, waiting to see what would be said. Finally, Ellis wrapped his hand around Nick's wrist, drawing it away from his chin, "I'll do my best with that one, Nick."

"What would be best is if we were going in there to get your stuff with the intent on never coming back."

Ellis frowned at him, "Don't start. Please. I let you back into my life, Nick. You knew what you were getting into."

Nick sighed, dropping his gaze to where the hand was still holding to him, "You're right, I'm sorry. Just...got a little-."

"Jealous?"

"I don't do jealous."

"We both do."

"Both?"

"Yeah, ya flirt," Ellis's lips were slowly drawing back into a smile, "I'll work on the PDA with Abby if you stop making every person you speak to want to drop their pants."

"What about you?"

"Unless it's me."

Nick sighed, chuckling with a shake of his head, "I'd love to seal this deal with a kiss."

Ellis nearly purred at the comment and Nick's body bubbled with warmth as they stood dangerously close, "Help me bring my bags in and I'll show you the car out back in the shed I've been working on. It's got a _really_ nice backseat."

Nick let out a snort, pulling his keys from his pocket to pop the trunk of the car, "Don't you wanna spend time with your fiancee?"

Ellis grabbed his bag, glancing at Nick with a bemused grin, "Is that what you want?"

Nick shook his head, shooting a look to the house before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You know what I want." His hand settled onto his hip, ignoring the dangers of it for a brief second so he could continue, "And it's making it harder to keep my distance."

Ellis shivered against him but was quick to lift a hand to Nick's chest. He gave him a slight shove, pushing him back to put space between them and locked their stare, "Nick."

The tone was a soft warning and he let out a sigh, stepping back and letting his hand fall away. He lifted it up, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know." His attention snapped to behind him when the screen door opened revealing Abigail once more.

"Ellis, sweetie," she waited for him to face him, "I'm about to start making dinner. I hadn't expected Sarah to be here a day early so I don't really have enough for all of us."

Nick's lips drew into a frown. _So that's how she wanted to play_.

"Well," Ellis started, "we could run back into town and get whatever you need. Right, Nick?"

The glance to him made the conman nod, but he had his eyes on Abigail to watch her reaction.

"Ellis, you've been gone for a few days. I don't want you heading off for something unnecessary," she folded her arms across her chest, features remaining calm, "Would it be too much trouble to-."

"I get it," Nick finally spoke up, anger boiling up from the pit of his stomach. He shut the trunk and stepped around the car, moving to the driver's door, "Don't have to bother actually saying it. You dropped a big enough hint."

"Nick," Ellis's voice had him pause, door already pulled open. He gripped the top of it, eye narrowing as he waited for the hick to speak, "You don't have to leave."

"Apparently I do if I wanna eat," Nick shot a look to Abigail, "You're going to have to get used to me being around, cupcake. I'm the best man." His eyes pulled back to Ellis who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, El."

"Don't go," it was so soft and it nearly made Nick shut the door and stay, but he forced a gulp of air down and slid into the driver's seat.

Once inside the car he started it up quickly and didn't leave much pause in his actions of turning the car around to put the house in the rearview mirror. It was harder than he'd anticipated, but Abigail was pissing him off and he didn't want to say more than he'd already had. If she wanted to play that game, then he'd play it too. Tonight she won a battle he didn't want to start, but at the end of it was Ellis and Nick wasn't about to let him go.

After the last three months though, Nick was ready for that battle if it was going to happen. He'd spent all that time just trying to get over Ellis, trying to get over the very person who sunk into his soul the day he saved his life. Granted in the past Nick used to say that was why he was attached to Ellis, but as time went on and they found themselves tangled up more often: he knew that wasn't why.

Ellis changed every inch of him and he wasn't about to let anyone else pull them apart again.

His phone went off at the thought and he frowned heavily. He grabbed for it and pressed it to his ear, "What?"

" _Why'd you leave?_ "

Nick sighed, bringing the car to a stop at a red light, noticing then he'd already made it into town, "Because your fiancee made it clear she didn't want me there for dinner."

" _But I do. I wanted you here for dinner, Nick._ "

"No," the conman spoke quickly and he could hear the hick deflate through the earpiece, "I'm not coming back tonight. Nothing you say is going to change that."

There was a long pause, long enough that Nick had driven to where he was just a couple blocks off from the motel. He almost said something, but was stopped by Ellis speaking instead, " _Do you wanna go get drinks later?_ "

Nick's brow raised at the question, lips slowly drawing into a smug form of silent victory, "Won't the nun be pissed off about that?"

" _One, she's not a nun. Two, she didn't bother asking me about it. She has her guests, I get mine."_

"You know there's a way to avoid all of this in one-"

" _Don't._ "

The tone of the word made Nick bite his tongue, fighting back the retort he had sitting there. He wanted so badly to argue with him on it, especially after that. He hadn't realized how hard and annoying this was going to be after seeing her again. He was so close to having Ellis, so close to having him as his just as it had been.

" _So yes or no?"_

"Can we drink somewhere out of town?"

" _You going to drive?_ "

"I'll drive you anywhere you want, baby," Nick said it lightly, wanting to lift the tone he could hear Ellis slipping into.

A short laugh, " _Then who am I to say no?_ "

 **{\\}{/}**

 **Four Years Ago**

 **Just outside Rayford, Georgia**

Nick was getting tired of driving around, tired of going from place to place with no end. They'd been all over central Georgia, including Atlanta which he'd been very against for obvious reasons. Regardless, trips that would have taken hours or days were taking longer because of all the side roads and detours they needed to take. Not to mention reading a map was a bitch.

The only good thing to have come out of it was Ellis and him getting closer. He couldn't remember exactly what day it was, but he knew it had to be at least two weeks or more. Between all the driving and just waiting things out, time was just adding up quicker than he'd like. Then again-it also felt like it was slowing down. To be honest, at times he didn't know how long all this had been going on. Just started to feel like it was the only life they knew.

"We should start looking for somewhere to stay the night," Rochelle's voice was a near whisper from the passenger seat. She was looking at Coach, map in her hand and flashlight shining onto it. It wasn't completely dark out yet, but the setting sun was disappearing quicker by the minute and they didn't want to be out here again at night.

Two nights ago when they'd met those other survivors was like the first day all over again: never ending zombies straight from hell. Trying to get that bridge lowered was a nightmare and Nick didn't even want to talk about the sewer they had to wade through. Though Ellis had found humor in not only that but also the wedding they'd 'crashed'. Last night he was bringing it up again, asking Nick about his last wedding to which he was quick to shut down with a ' _Why? Want some tips for your wedding with Zoey?_ '.

There'd been a bitter taste in his mouth ever since.

Ellis hadn't really commented after that. He'd just stared at Nick with a look he couldn't describe and today didn't really say much in their drive. He responded when spoken to, but otherwise, he was pretty quiet. The only reason Nick hadn't pointed it out was because Ellis still hovered around him. The hick was always at his side and in that moment, sitting in the back of the car, his hatless head was leaned into his shoulder as he slept.

Rochelle had quipped about it, but Nick was quick to come back stating that it was better than him talking about his buddy _Keith_.

"Looks like we're not going to have a choice soon," Coach said it with a sigh and finally Nick looked away from the small window he'd been staring at to glance down the highway. A frown settled.

"Shit," Rochelle spoke what he was thinking, folding the map up and turning the flashlight off. She shoved them into her bag, shifting in the seat to watch as they neared what looked like their end of the road with a car.

Nick lifted his hand from his lap to gently lay onto Ellis's leg. He gave it a squeeze, rubbing it slowly while turning his head to brush his nose to his hair, "Ellis, wake up." His tone sounded neutral to their companions, but his unseen actions were gentle.

Ellis let out a soft hum of a noise, turning his head to where his lips brushed Nick's shoulder. The touch warm through the thin fabric of his button down. He slid his hand away and the younger sat up slowly, stretching his arms as best he could all the while looking over at Nick, "What's going on?"

"Looks like we're about to be on foot from here on out," Coach responded for the conman and the hick's brows furrowed.

Ellis shifted closer to Nick, hip meeting his thigh as he leaned between the two front seats, "What do you...oh."

Nick couldn't stop his hand from sliding up along Ellis's back, rubbing down along the exposed area. Ellis pressed into it, but his attention was on the fact they were slowing down drastically and nearing the moment they'd be parting with the car.

"There ain't no way around it?"

Nick frowned a little at the tone of Ellis's voice. The fact he sounded upset by the idea shouldn't get to the conman like it was. Hell-him and Ellis weren't _that_ close. They had sex, yeah. Fool around when the other two were gone, sure. And at times they talked, but it wasn't anything huge. Sometimes when they talked Ellis fell asleep against him, but-again-that didn't mean anything.

 _Sure thing, Nick_.

"Doesn't look like it, sweetie," Rochelle said it lightly, apology in the tone without having to say it, "but I'm sure we'll find another car once we're in the clear."

"Won't be the same though," Ellis sighed then turned his head to look at Nick, "You'll be glad to see it go though, won't ya?"

"It got us places," Nick responded, "quicker than our feet will. I'm going to miss it despite the origin."

Ellis didn't return anything to that, instead, he slid himself back over to his side of the bench and away from Nick's hand. He leaned up against the side, letting out a sigh, "It's gettin' dark too. Think we'll find somewhere fast enough?"

Nick was looking at Ellis, frowning some at the fact he'd moved away from his touch. Nothing came from the conman though, instead, it was Coach speaking, "I saw a few signs for a motel coming up at the next exit. Hopefully, it won't be too far off the road."

"Okay."

There was silence that fell over the car after that, no one saying anything as they let it sink in how exposed they were all about to be. When they finally came to a stop behind the multiple cars blocking the roads and embankments they were quick to get out. They gathered their supplies in a hurry and Coach left the keys resting on the seat, mentioning that some other survivors could find use out of the stock car.

"Hopefully someone does and it don't just sit here rottin' away for the rest of time," Ellis spoke from the front of the car, hand running over the hood. His blue eyes were looking it over, eyeing it with admiration, "Car like this deserves more than that."

Rochelle let out a short chuckle, "C'mon boys, let's get a move on."

It was quiet as they started away from the car, Coach and Rochelle leading the way with Nick and Ellis following behind some. They didn't get far in that silence before Coach was speaking out with a laugh, "Hey, Whisperin' Oaks! Shit, I used to go there when I was a kid"

"Oh good. Now we can die there as adults," Nick grumbled it, stepping over a decaying corpse. When he looked up Ellis was standing in front of him, forcing him to come to a stop in a nearly startled motion, "Dammit, Ellis."

"You still mad at me?"

"What?" Nick's brows furrowed together, confusion clouding gray eyes. Mad about what? He didn't ever remember being mad at Ellis? What was he- _Oh_.

"About Zoey."

Nick rolled his eyes, scoffing out a sound as he stepped around the hick to follow the others who hadn't stopped moving, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nick-."

The Bostonian stopped walking, whirling around just as Ellis smacked into him. He frowned at him, lip curling with it, "This is why you've been acting weird?"

"Well yeah," Ellis didn't seem put off by the sudden stop, not even bothering to take a step back, "You got all annoyed when you brought it up and I didn't know how else to react. I didn't think you'd get so pissed off about some girl I commented on."

"You didn't just comment on her, you _talked_ about her," Nick clarified and immediately wish he hadn't.

"So you _are_ mad about that," Ellis jabbed a finger into his chest, "I knew it and it's why I didn't say shit about it again. I didn't want to get on your bad side by trying to cover anything up on it, but I'm tired of acting all quiet around you."

"It's been a nice change honestly," Nick responded quickly and Ellis rolled his eyes.

"You're a jealous old man, Suit," Ellis poked him again, "You can try to hide that, but we both know the truth." He paused, but only for a moment so Nick didn't have a chance to respond, "I hadn't meant to make you jealous or anything, Nick. Zoey's a pretty girl and Rochelle made a comment so I responded to it. I didn't want to say what I was actually thinking."

"And what was that?"

"She's pretty and all, but Nick's got a much better ass."

Nick's lips twitched slightly at the comment, but he bit it back to favor his response, "Doesn't change that I wasn't jealous." He leaned forward, teeth snapping a hair length away from Ellis's nose. He drew back, standing straight, "Okay, pumpkin?"

Ellis rolled his eyes, but flattened his hand against his chest, "You were clearly not happy about it, Nick. If you didn't care you wouldn't have said anything."

Nick flicked his gaze down to the hand on his chest, swallowing a hard breath as he tried to remind himself that this was just a fling. _An apocalypse fling_. There was no emotion behind it and yet he couldn't fully deny that he'd been bothered by it. Part of him told him it was just the worry of losing the person he was fucking, but the other part told him it was the thought of Ellis not bothering with him anymore altogether.

It hadn't been a thought at all until Zoey. The thought of ' _What if Ellis finds someone better_?' hadn't even crossed his mind until he'd said her name.

"Okay, fine. I wasn't happy about it, but I also wasn't happy about meeting any of you the first time," he deflected the accusation once more and Ellis let out a short laugh, shaking his head.

"So if I had said I wanted to...pursue her?" Ellis's brow raised and Nick frowned, he knew what he was doing.

Yet- "Ellis, as long as there are zombies running around, your ass is mine."

Ellis seemed to flush with a light color of pink, a smile slowly taking up his face, "Wouldn't mind letting that carry out afterwards too, y'know."

Nick had wanted to say something, had wanted to bite that thought back. This wasn't going to carry on after everything was done, right? He and Ellis weren't anything beyond what they were now, right? Fuck-was it becoming something more? When did it turn to where Ellis viewed it at that? What had he done?

He snapped back to attention as Ellis's finger curled into a belt loop, tugging him so that Nick would look at him. He tilted his head, smirking gently, "We need to get going here, Mr. Gamblin' Man. Coach and Ro may start to get worried."

Nick rolled his eyes, but he was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts, "Yeah, yeah." He swatted Ellis's hand away, getting a short laugh from the man. He turned away, glancing around until he spotted their companions before starting in that direction, "C'mon, kid."

There was silence after that between all four of them, moving around while the sun continued to sink further from sight was unnerving. The shadows were growing longer, areas of darkness even darker. There was no telling what was hiding in wait for living flesh to walk by. They'd all made the silent decision to use their non-ammo needed weapons if necessary, carrying those in front of them with their guns on their back.

Ellis's bat was splintered and bloodied, working its way to snapping in half entirely. When he swung it, he swung it with a force that killed even a hunter on the first hit. At times Nick was more than sure if he ever ran out of ammo he'd still be okay. He could try to say the same for himself, but after awhile swinging an ax became a damn nuisance. It was effective, sure, but it was also _sticky_. Lodge into the head of a zombie and it'd take a good thirty seconds to remove it depending on the hit, and in those thirty seconds, he could already be dead.

Coach carried a crowbar and Rochelle a machete. Each of them having their own pros and cons with their decisions. No matter what option any of them had they all faced their own issues. Eventually, they'd all have to swap, but at the moment Nick couldn't stop thinking about Ellis's bat snapping in the middle of a horde. To be honest, Nick just couldn't stop thinking about Ellis or what he'd said. He was just trying to tell himself it was the bat, hence his trailed thought of all their heavy hitters.

"Looks like a motel up ahead," Coach spoke from beside him, "Might be able to get some shut-eye there."

"Any plan after that?"

"Not as of yet, Nick," Coach let out a sigh, glancing to him, "You?"

"Nope," Nick looked over his shoulder at where Rochelle and Ellis walked side by side. He turned his attention back to where they were walking under the freeway, glancing at the growing shadows around them, "Sleep might help."

"Gotta agree with that," Coach rested the crowbar onto his shoulder, flashlight being removed from his pocket. He clicked it on, keeping it aimed at the ground as they neared the glowing sign of the motel.

"It's been almost too quiet for me," Nick lifted a hand, scratching under his chin. He lowered it to hold the ax with two hands once again, "Starting to worry me some."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Coach's tone matched Nick's and despite their usual bickering neither wanted to be outside when the sun fully set.

They fell quiet again, walking in the silence as they entered the parking lot of the motel. Nick wrung his hands against the wood of the ax, biting back the churning in his stomach that said something wasn't right.

 _ **THUD!**_

They all turned instantly at the sound, different sets of eyes glancing around at what would have been the office. The sound came again and Ellis came up beside Nick to speak in a whisper, "Should we deal with whatever's-."

"No," Rochelle came up beside him, eyes never leaving the door, "We just get to the second floor and to the rooms furthest away."

There was an exchange of nods before they were making their way quickly towards the stairs. No one spoke until they were at the far end of the motel and pushing into a room (with a quiet thanks to whoever for the electricity still working), shutting the door with a rush of relief coming from Ellis, "Jeez, you really think it was a good idea t'just leave that zombie in there?"

"Chances are it's been in there since the start of this," Nick responded, "Don't need to worry about it. What we _should_ be worrying about is getting through the night." He glanced around the room, eyeing the double beds before turning to Coach, "Honestly, I think we're all good to get some sleep tonight. Proper sleep."

"You talking about no one being on watch?" Coach shrugged his pack off, laying it on the bed. He lifted a hand and ran it along his bald head, shaking his head slightly, "I don't know about that, Nick."

"C'mon, Coach," Nick gestured with his hand, "Look around, the room next to this is probably the same which means we all finally get a bed and not to mention there's a door that locks."

"Ro? Ellis? What do you two think?"

Nick sighed with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't rocket science. They'd be _fine_. If something did happen, they'd be able to react the same way as they normally do with someone on watch. A door being hit or a window breaking? They'd know and they'd be absolutely okay. He didn't doubt that despite the eerie feeling earlier, in fact, it hadn't left-but he was still sure nothing would happen. The eerie silence told him that much.

"I mean...I'm going t'agree with Nick on this," Ellis shrugged, folding his arms across his chest, "I think we might as well try."

"Babygirl?"

"For once, I'm going to say the same," Rochelle sat down on the opposite bed, looking up at Coach, "We're going to need the proper rest seeing as tomorrow we'll be walking until we find another car."

Coach gave a long pause then nodded, "Well alright then. I take it you two are going to take the room next to us?"

"Yeah," Nick answered for them both all the while readying to open the door, "C'mon, Ellis." The hick grabbed his bat from against the wall, said a quick goodnight then stepped out as Coach mentioned to Nick about being up at six.

Once outside, Nick moved to the next door and slowly turned the knob to push it open. He reached in and flicked the light on, eyes darting around to find the room empty outside of an open suitcase on the bed.

Ellis stepped in after him, walking over to the bed, "There's only one bed. Thought you said there'd be two."

Nick's eyes rolled once more and he shut the door, turning to slip the chain into place, "I didn't know that for sure and what does it matter? I planned on sharing one with you anyways."

There was no response, instead, Nick turned around to find Ellis standing close to him with a small grin on his face. He tilted his head to the side, brow lifting, "Mean you ain't mad at me anymore?"

Nick rolled his eyes and turned to set his things down on a small table off to the side. He shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it into a chair then running a hand up through his hair. As he did so, Ellis's own hands slid up along his back and warm lips pressed to the back of his neck. The conman shut his eyes and tilted his head with a low sound of pleasure. "Do me a favor and don't stop whatever you're planning."

"Sure thing, Nick."

 **{/}**

Nick blew out a breath of smoke, eyes shut and head tilted back against the headboard as he sat against it. He brought the cigarette to his lips once more, humming out a sound as Ellis sat on his lap with warm hands running along his chest in slow motions. They should have gone to bed the second they'd gotten inside the room, but despite them knowing they needed the energy-they wanted to waste more than gain. They'd had a damn good fuck after Ellis initiated it, eventually moving from standing to the hick with his ass in the air and begging for Nick.

It'd been one go, but it was a fine as hell one and Nick didn't give a shit at the intimacy in this moment with Ellis still so close to him. They'd been like this for some time now, neither speaking and just enjoying the silence for once. At least that's what Nick was doing. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way Ellis's hands felt against him. Though at this point after who knows how long of sitting in the quiet, he was curious to it. So he spoke around the cigarette, "What are you thinking about, fireball?"

He lifted his head, eyes opening so he could watch just as Ellis gave a short shrug, "About b'fore all this apocalypse shit."

Nick's brow rose. _Interesting_. He hadn't expected that "Care to elaborate?"

Ellis didn't look at him, hands pausing where they were, "Mostly my family."

Silence hit Nick hard. He wasn't sure what to say to that, wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't share any similar feelings to that and quite honestly he didn't know where to even begin with it. Yet something about Ellis, something about the way he sat so quietly made Nick's chest tighten slightly and force words out, "What of them?"

Ellis lifted his stare and there was a spark there that made Nick's heart skip a beat, "How my sister would've liked you."

Nick's lips twitched around the cigarette in an attempt to fight a grin, "Is that so?"

Ellis gave a nod, "Most open-minded person I ever knew."

"Thought you were God-fearin' and all that," Nick had removed the cigarette, putting it out on the nightstand, "Doesn't run in the whole family?"

"Not Mindy," Ellis responded, "Mama never could get her to listen once she turned sixteen."

"She sounds fun."

"She is," the hick was quick to respond only to form a slow frown, hands curling against Nick's chest, "She _was_."

 _Oh._

"She was about five years older than me and wiser than hell. She knew everything about everything and if she didn't: she learned it."

Nick stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on Ellis to watch him even though he still wasn't sure what to contribute to the conversation.

"Used to tell me that there was more out there than listening to Mama preach," he chuckled lightly, "They'd drive one another crazy and Pa wouldn't do nothin' about it. Told them it was their fight and we boys were stayin' out of it. He was always good to ease them both after though, making sure Mama knew Mindy was just trying to find herself and never meant anything bad by it. He'd tell Mindy that she was hot-headed, but determined to make a point that he admired and told her he'd support whatever she chose in the end just to be careful riling up Mama."

Nick lifted his hands to rest on Ellis's hips, thumbs stroking at warm skin while he shifted to lean in and press a kiss to the hick's neck. He still said nothing, choosing to focus on his task rather than interrupt with words. Part of him was almost hoping Ellis would stop talking about it. He never did well with this shit.

"Pa was the kindest man I knew," Ellis tilted his head for Nick, giving him access to skin despite his mouth still speaking words he probably didn't think to ever talk of again, "Encouraging and our biggest fan. When I was thirteen, he took me out shootin' for the first time. Bought me a rifle and everything." There was a pause and suddenly Nick felt himself wanting to hold the Southerner closer and without realizing it he was wrapping one hand slowly around to his lower back, "We went out into the woods where he'd set up some bottles and told me if I shot each one, he'd take me to my favorite pizza place."

Nick lifted his head, lips dragging along the hick's jaw, "And did you?" Honestly, he was surprised he asked but something poked him to do it.

Ellis snorted, hand sliding into Nick's hair, "No, I missed every single one. We were out there for damn near an hour before he told me to stop." A soft sigh, head turning to brush his nose against Nick's hair, "I was so upset about it. Felt like I failed him or somethin', but he didn't say nothin' bad about it. Instead, he knelt down and told me I tried my best. Said that even though I missed that I kept trying and because of it we were still going to go get that pizza. And that there was always next time, but until then there was always time to celebrate even the smallest of victories."

Nick felt his lips tug into a slow frown at the words and he shut his eyes, pressing his face to Ellis's neck. He didn't know how to respond, didn't know how to react. That entire story was the exact opposite of his life growing up. His parents never once gave encouragement towards him or rewarded him. There was none of that in his house. It was always insults and beatings because Nick was never going to be good enough to stop being a mistake.

"The next day we went out again and kept practicing. Took me about a week to finally hit one. Had the worst shot," Ellis said it lightly, chuckling again and seemingly unaware to the further embrace of Nick's arms around him. Yet, the conman felt the soft smile against the top of his head, "I went hunting the following deer season and got myself a buck. Never seen him so proud."

"Did he make it out?" Nick almost didn't recognize his own voice at this point, muffled against his lover's neck as he held to him with an embrace of near protection and desperation. What was wrong with him?

Ellis tensed in his hold.

Instantly Nick understood the tighter hold he had on Ellis and he placed a kiss to his neck, an act of comfort he wasn't aware he was capable of. None of this was who he was, none of this fit his thoughts earlier in the night but something about the air around Ellis said he needed this and honestly, Nick probably needed it too.

"It was raining real hard and he hadn't seen the turn," Ellis's hand ran down along Nick's back, the hand in his hair tightening just slightly, "I was eighteen."

Nick placed another kiss on Ellis's neck, hand rubbing along his back slowly, "I'm sorry, kid."

Ellis drew back, hands sliding to Nick's shoulders so he could look at him. He offered a soft smile, shaking his head gently, "It's okay. He's no longer alone up there and I'm capable of taking care of myself. He's got Mama and Mindy."

"You're not by yourself, Ellis," Nick responded gently to the mention of it, tilting his head a bit, "You've got me."

Ellis seemed to light up at the words, a soft smile growing with a warmth before he was leaning in to capture a kiss. He held it for a long moment then drew back to whisper against the conman's lips, "I wish Mindy could've met you."

Nick felt his stomach turn at the words. He was letting Ellis get comfortable, letting the hick feel at ease in a way he shouldn't but how couldn't he? Everything about the Southerner was just drawing him in and almost begging Nick to give him that comfort. He knew that by giving him anything beyond a physical agenda there was no going back. Why did he have to get under his skin so much?

"Nick?"

The conman's attention snapped back to Ellis fully and his mouth moved before he could think on it, "What happened to her?"

Ellis's lips drew into a small frown, "Mama had turned by the time I got home, having left early that morning to get work done at the shop. Shit hit the fan faster than anything I ever saw hours later, but it'd been too late for her. She tried to attack Mindy so I…" he swallowed a breath, eyes lowering, "Mindy and I took the truck along with Pa's rifle to the nearest evac center. Found Keith, but he'd already been on his way onto a helicopter."

Nick remembered Ellis mentioning his friend being one of the first few out, but had no idea about a sister.

"We were there an hour before things started going wrong. People started turning all around us and we didn't have a choice but to leave," Ellis visibly swallowed, "She didn't even make it through the night, Nick."

Nick could have guessed that something happened the day of or after seeing as they met two days from the start of it, but how was the question.

"We'd gone back home, decided that we needed to stock up and move on if we wanted to survive," he gave a small shake of his head, "Except when we got home there was someone else there raiding the place. He...he'd been startled by Mindy opening the door and took a shot without even looking."

Nick shut his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"Before she died she made me promise I'd survive and see the end of this nightmare, made me promise I'd keep going no matter how bad it got," when Nick opened his eyes he found himself staring into blue ones, "I tried to save her."

"I'm sure you did," Nick said it carefully, "She's honestly better off not being here."

"I know," Ellis sighed, hands shifting to cup Nick's neck as he pressed his forehead to his, "I just wish she could see that I'm doin' alright and that I got someone watchin' my back."

Nick's eyes shut and he let out a soft breath, fighting the voice that screamed at him none of this was okay. The voice trying to convince him to push Ellis away and tell him he was being a child, a baby and a pansy. He fought it because truthfully Nick needed this. He needed the touch of the hick and the way he looked out for the conman. There was an undeniable desire for Ellis and Nick wanted to keep him around. Of course, Ellis didn't need to know that. Not yet at least.

Mainly because Nick couldn't find it in himself to admit it. Despite the part that wanted it, there was still that bit of him that said he didn't need anyone. It was loud and it was who he was.

"Nick."

The conman opened his eyes, finding himself in that still close proximity to the mechanic's face, "Yeah?"

"What happened to your family?"

Nick sighed, shaking his head and leaning back against the headboard once more to put some space between them, "I don't want to talk about them, Ellis."

The younger's hands had slid from Nick's neck and back down to his chest, resting there as he frowned at him, "Why not?"

"Because they don't matter."

"Nick…"

"Ellis, I just don't want to talk about them, okay?"

There was a long pause but then Ellis leaned in to kiss his jaw lightly, "Okay, we won't."

Nick let out a soft sigh, eyes shut and hand raised to cover them while the other settled on Ellis's hip again. He was glad the kid dropped it. Glad he didn't keep pushing for the conversation because he was more than certain if he did: everything he'd just been thinking would wash away. This wasn't a topic he held close to heart and he would rather it stay that way. His parents weren't anything like the mechanic's and he would be glad never speaking about them again.

He left all those years ago for a damn reason.

 **{\\}{/}**

 **Present Day**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Nick slid his hand down along Ellis's back, motion out of sight from any other patron in the bar as they stood off in the corner. His other hand was around his beer on the raised table, Ellis leaning into it and possibly a little too close to him. He too was nursing a beer, cupping it between his hands and smiling at the conman with a grin that made his stomach flip.

"-and so I told 'er that we threw a few punches and made up after," Ellis gave a short shrug, "Said I'd never even asked Keith to be my Best Man and that you would've always been the choice."

Nick chuckled lightly, tongue clicking, "Mm, and did she mention my going to church?"

"Once, but I told her you weren't a church kind of guy."

The conman snorted and lifted his beer, taking a drink with a wrinkle of his nose, "I hate church and I hate beer."

"Yet you're drinking it."

"Because," he leaned forward, lowering his voice, "this Southerner with a gorgeous ass bought it for me."

"Mm, wonder who that could be," Ellis quirked a brow, biting his lip then dropping his stare to Nick's mouth before leaning back slightly to take a swig from his own bottle.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, fireball."

Ellis rolled his eyes, chuckling as he lowered his beer back to the table, "When don't you?"

"Now that's a good question," Nick winked, grinning at him only to look towards the billiard table where laughter suddenly burst out, "This bar is…"

"Fine, Nick," Ellis filled in, hand lifting to poke his chest gently, "Don't be complaining about where I'm taking ya."

"I have a right to complain because I know you'll do the same when I take you places."

"You don't know that."

Nick quirked a brow at him, chuckling, "I do though."

Ellis gave a shake of his head, falling silent for a moment only to lick his lips and look to his lover with a curious expression, "Nick-today, you told Sarah you were a conman."

"I am."

"Yeah, but she was right when she asked about it being a real career."

"Your point?" Nick sighed, hand sliding into the mechanic's back pocket.

Ellis turned towards him a bit more, the distance between them less than it had been, "Have you ever thought about gettin' a _real_ job?"

"I didn't finish high school, Ellis."

"You're the smartest guy I know, Nick. Not to mention you're a, as we just discussed, _conman_. You could get any job you wanted."

"To what end?" Nick frowned at him, shaking his head somewhat, "I'd get it and last probably a week at max before I got bored."

"Really?"

"Yep," Nick carefully moved his hand across the table, resting it where his fingers would gently brush against the inside of Ellis's wrist. He looked down at the action, watching as the hick's hand twitched just slightly at the motion.

"You get bored of everything, don't ya?"

"All but five things," Nick answered, lips twitching at the corners somewhat.

"Only five?"

"That's all I need."

"What are they?"

Nick removed his hand from Ellis's pocket, holding up a finger, "Smoking." Second finger, "Drinking." Third finger, "Gambling." Fourth finger, "Fucking."

Ellis chuckled, shaking his head as Nick lifted his gaze to meet his.

He lowered his hand to the table, tapping it gently then spoke softly, "And you."

Ellis's smile faltered in that instant, slipping from his face slowly as he looked back into eyes that spoke true to the words just spoken. He opened his mouth, trying to find the words to speak but instead, he could only manage lifting a hand to curl against Nick's abdomen.

For a moment nothing happened, but then Ellis was whispering a response, "I need to kiss you, Nick. _Right now._ "

Nick felt his lips draw into a natural grin and he stepped back, nodding his head towards the door, "C'mon." He turned then, pressing through the several people mingled throughout the bar. Once he was outside he was quick to grab Ellis by the wrist and pull him around the building to the alleyway. He stopped once they were past the back exit light of the laundromat next door.

Ellis grabbed him by the jacket, turning his body to where he could press his back to the wall. He pulled Nick to him and locked lips without saying another word.

Nick's hands dropped to his hips, gripping them with that possessive hold as their mouths reintroduced themselves as if it'd been four years all over again. It was exhilarating and Nick knew where that feeling was coming from. Knew that their burning desires were bubbling up from what he'd just said. To what he'd just _admitted_.

It'd been the truth.

Everyone else who had come along in Nick's life never stayed for long and he didn't just say that because they'd been around longer. No. He'd known they wouldn't stick. They never felt right. Never felt like they were right for him-and don't get him wrong. He wasn't right for Ellis, but the hick was good for him. He made Nick feel like someone else when they were alone. Made him feel like he could pack a single bag and go anywhere.

He made Nick feel like he was the last man on Earth.


	10. Sweet Things

**Present Day**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

"Honestly we still have so much that needs to get done, but I'm really glad Sarah's decided to show up early. It'll certainly help out," Abigail smiled as she spoke, drawing the glass of lemonade up to her lips for a short drink.

"And where is your sister?"

"Mm," she lowered the glass, "Back at the house. She's never been one for things like this."

Ellis rolled his eyes from where he stood next to her, hands in the pockets of his black trousers. Of course she didn't care if Sarah didn't want anything to do with all this church stuff, but damn Nick to Hell because he didn't want to go. _Hypocrite_. Only reason she didn't throw a fit about it was because Sarah was her sister and she hated Nick for no reason. Well-there was a reason, but Ellis still believed she needed to get over it.

"Should we be expecting her to join us for cake tasting?"

"Yes, absolutely," Abigail gave a nod, smiling at the blonde they were speaking to. She was a little older than them both and originally from the small town like his fiancee prior to everything, "It'd be wrong to not have my Maid of Honor there."

"Then what about Nick?" Ellis's voice surprised all three of them, but he cleared his throat, "He's the Best Man. If Sarah's going to be there, then...well, y'know."

Abigail was frowning at him, that once smile completely gone from her face as she seemed to be trying to find the words to deny the right of such a thing.

"The more the merrier."

Ellis turned his head to the woman and smiled almost instantly, "Glad to hear it, Linda."

Linda looked to Abigail then, smile not faltering, "Didn't tell me the Best Man had been picked. It was about time."

"Well," Ellis answered with a soft chuckle, "I'd been trying to figure that out for awhile now and up until recently I was convinced my friend and I would never speak again."

"Keith?"

Ellis shook his head, "No, name's Nick. We met during the outbreak."

"Aw, how nice," Linda smiled wider, glancing between the two of them, "I know a few people who have made friends during that. In fact, Danny and Margaret met at one of the compounds."

"Danny Ferris?" Ellis quirked a brow. He worked with the guy, but they barely spoke.

Linda gave a nod, "Mhm. It was like love at first sight. Should ask her sometime about it."

Abigail let out a soft sigh, shaking her head, "It's the one thing we haven't been able to agree upon."

Ellis frowned at her.

"What? It's true. I don't _have_ to like him."

"No, but you do _have_ to accept that he's the one I've chosen," Ellis was biting back the further annoyance he felt towards it. He was already mad that he was still at this stupid church picnic. He didn't mind the service or having been here for the food, but they'd been lingering around a lot longer than he'd wanted and really all he wished to do was go find Nick.

"Yes, I know," Abigail sighed, glancing back to Linda who was still trying to keep her smile, "Sorry for the random little bit of drama there."

"No worries."

"Are you still able to have things ready by five?"

Linda nodded, "Of course, I'll plan for four of you."

"Thank you," Abigail smiled at her then looped her arm through Ellis's, "C'mon, Ellis. Let's go check in with Annabelle. She's been wondering when we'd have you by this week for your suit fitting."

Ellis sighed gently, but gave a nod towards Linda before allowing himself to be led away. They walked in silence for a moment, but only a moment as Abigail didn't seem ready to quit on her assault towards the hick's lover.

"Are you sure you want him to be your Best Man?"

Ellis was more than certain his eyes would never stop rolling at this point, "Abby…"

"Look, I'm just…" she sighed, pulling him to a stop and looking up at him, "I'm just worried he's going to do something that'll hurt you again."

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I _know_ him," Ellis pulled his arm from hers, shaking his head somewhat, "Look, I'm going to go, okay? I'm bored and just not in the mood to talk to anyone else. Tell Annabelle I'll be by Tuesday."

"Ellis."

He was already turning away though, shaking his head as he went. He lifted a hand as a goodbye then made his way from the park, ignoring his name being said by someone else as he went. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket when he reached his truck and within moments he was driving towards the town's small motel.

Ellis had been having a day since he woke up that morning with Abigail poking him about how late he'd been out. The second he stepped foot into the kitchen she was complaining about the fact he'd gotten home far after bar close smelling like an ashtray made out of beer bottles. He hadn't responded, hadn't bothered with saying anything.

Which only seemed to flare the situation more as she pointed out he never did things like this before Nick was around. To which he had responded stating it was one night, not a whole week. Told her he owed it to him after she wouldn't let him stay for dinner. That comment alone had nearly sparked an argument which was quickly squashed by Sarah breaking in saying they'd be late if they didn't get going.

Ever since then Ellis has just wanted to put distance between him and his fiancee, but he knew that if he brought all of this up to Nick it'd just bring around a conversation he didn't want to have. The conman would once again encourage him just cutting ties and leaving without explanation, but despite how annoyed he was the hick just couldn't do that. Abigail deserved to know why he was leaving. He just needed to figure out how to tell her without all of it falling apart horribly.

But could he avoid that?

How did he explain to someone like Abigail that he wanted to be with a man? How did he explain that for four long years all he's yearned for was the touch of Nick's hands?

 _You don't_.

"No," Ellis slammed his hand against the steering wheel, cursing quietly thereafter. He had to explain it. His father would tell him the same. It was the right thing to do.

He turned the radio on after that, forcing his thoughts to quiet on the matter. He still had time to think it all over. Still had time to decide just how he was going to go about breaking it off with Abigail. Until then he was going to just keep doing what he was doing.

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, eyeing his fiancee's name before tossing it onto the passenger seat. She didn't need him until five. She could wait. They were fighting and she needed to calm down. He just had to hope her sister could talk some sense into her seeing as she rather enjoyed the thought of Nick. With that thought he also had to talk to Nick about not making it worse.

A sigh slipped from the Southerner's lips and he switched the radio off, deciding the added voices were just making it worse. He dropped his head to the steering wheel at the red light, taking a few seconds to catch himself before lifting in time for the light switch. He gassed the truck and gave a small shake of his head, "It'll all be over soon, Ellis."

At what point was he lying to himself?

At what point did he accept that he had no idea what he was doing?

 **{\\}{/}**

Ellis finished rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, knocking three times on the motel door thereafter. He loosened his tie and lifted his hand to rest on the doorframe as he waited there. When nothing happened he knocked again with a little more force.

"Do you not see the sign that says ' _Do Not Disturb_ '?" Nick's voice was muffled, but annoyed and barking. It made the hick smile.

Ellis knocked again, not bothering to say anything.

"Are you seriously that-" the door flew open to reveal the conman dressed in black trousers and a dark green button down, the top few buttons undone to show faded scars and part of a hickey left by Ellis last night.

"Hey there, Mr. Gamblin' Man. Still don't want to be disturbed?"

Nick's lips twitched, slowly forming into a smirk as his gray eyes looked him over, "You can disturb me any damn day looking like that." He reached a hand out, curling around the black tie, "You clean up nice, fireball."

Ellis tried his best to fight his blush, "Thanks, they're my church clothes. I go pray for forgiveness wearin' 'em."

"Mm," Nick gave a tug on the tie and Ellis's hand slipped away from the doorframe as he stepped closer, "Sounds like we're going to need take those off if we're going to want to do anything."

"I don't see a problem with that," Ellis lifted a hand, pushing it against Nick's chest to walk him backwards. He kicked the door shut and started undoing the buttons of the conman's shirt, smiling up at him, "Fuck me, Suit."

"Planned on it"

Ellis let himself get swept up in Nick after that. Let himself be stripped of the fine clothes he wore and be pushed into the bed. He didn't know how long they spent rolling around fighting for control or just how many times he got Nick to come and to keep going despite the grumble of not being as young as he used to be. All he knew was that he felt fantastic and that he couldn't wait for the day where being in bed with Nick was going to be a daily thing without having to sneak around.

"Wow," Ellis huffed beside the conman, lips drawn into a wide grin and heart still racing in his chest. He chuckled and lifted a hand, pressing it through his damp hair, "I don't remember the last time we went that many rounds."

"Definitely somewhere in the four years range," Nick aired out beside him, "I can't feel my hips, Ellis."

The hick let out a louder laugh and opened his eyes, rolling over onto his side to prop up on an elbow, "Then I'd say I did a good job."

"You're a goddamn whore," Nick turned his head looking at him through a smirk, "You know that, right?"

"Now that's just rude, Nick," Ellis was grinning still, eyes bright as he looked the man over where he lied. _Fuck him-_ the conman was mouthwatering to look at, "Not my fault you're too damn attractive t'keep my hands to myself."

"It's talk like that which will get us caught," Nick allowed his head to loll back against the pillow, sighing out a soft breath, "Just wish we didn't have to worry about getting _caught_."

Ellis frowned, eyes dropping to where his hand was fiddling with the bed sheet. He bit his bottom lip and said nothing, not wanting to touch upon that subject right now. It was half the reason he was here. He didn't want to think about Abby. Didn't want to think about the way he'd have to eventually tell her he was fucking a man.

"Ace."

Blue eyes lifted to find that Nick was now turned towards him, brow lifted and waiting there for a response. Ellis darted his gaze down and the bed shifted as Nick sighed once more while getting off the bed. The mechanic bit his lip harder, hand now curling into the bed while he shut his eyes. He had to say something, had to make Nick aware to what he was thinking right?

 _Why? Not like he tells you what he's thinking._

Ellis gave a quick shake of his head. That was Rochelle talking. That was all the bad coming back up because he wanted to avoid discussing the inevitable.

"We're going to have to talk about it at some point," Nick's voice was level and calm, more than he probably would have liked it to be.

"I know that," Ellis lifted his head, looking over to where Nick was disappearing into the bathroom. The hick frowned slightly, but rolled off the bed to follow him, "I just wanna think it over myself b'fore talking about it out loud, y'know?"

Nick turned to look at him, hand on the faucet of the shower, "It might be easier having two people thinking about it."

Ellis gave a short shrug, "Yeah, but I know her better than you. I have a better idea on how she's gonna react to things."

Nick rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to his hand, turning the faucet and letting the shower head release a burst of water. He shook his head, talking over it, "You have no idea _how_ she's going to react."

"Well no, but I'll at least have…" he trailed off, sighing out gently before walking over to wrap his arms around Nick from behind. He kissed along his back, hands smoothing down along his chest only to stop at the sticky mess he'd left there only moments before, "Can we just...not talk about this _right now_? We only just made up a few days ago and today's been Hell for me. I'd rather just sleep on it a bit more before I make a choice on how to go about things."

Nick shifted in his hold, turning to face him so a wet hand could brush through Ellis's hair, "The longer you wait, the closer we get to this wedding."

"I know, but we still got three weeks."

"Ellis," the conman sighed, "Three weeks are going to go by fast."

"Can you just trust me on this one?" Desperation hitched in his voice and for a long moment they stood staring at one another. He knew what he needed to do and that he had to figure it out sooner than later, but in order to do that he needed Nick to stop pushing and to just let him do as he saw necessary. He needed his lover's support, not his nagging.

"Okay," Nick gave in, frown on his lips, "I'll stop bothering you about it. I'm just...impatient I guess. Want this to be over and, well-if I hadn't done what I did then maybe we would have figured it all out already."

Ellis frowned, but didn't say anything. How could he? Nick was right. If he hadn't ran off on him months ago then they would have been together perhaps soon after that. It would have been easier back then to call off the wedding, easier to say goodbye and now...well-it was around the corner.

"And for the record," Nick's voice caught his attention while he stepped from Ellis's arms, slipping into the stream of hot water, "I trust you, Ellis. You're the _only_ person I trust."

The words made Ellis's heart skip a beat and he felt his breath catching in his throat. Did Nick have any idea what his words were doing to the Southerner? First he was telling him he wasn't going to get bored of him and now here he was telling Ellis he only trusted him. Did he _know_ what feelings this brought on? The thoughts that drove him up a wall to scream at him about how he felt.

 _And what is it you feel, Ellis?_

The hick shut his eyes, shaking his head somewhat then clearing his throat. _Get a hold of yourself_.

"Hey, Overalls." He opened his eyes, looking at Nick who was staring at him with a lifted brow, "Going to just stand there or do you wanna take a shower?"

Ellis didn't hesitate to join his lover, stepping into the water and immediately being turned into it with Nick pressing up against his back. He smiled and tilted his head against Nick's shoulder, resting into the arms that wrapped around his waist. Lips pressed to his neck and he spoke through his grin, "How're your hips doin', old man?"

Nick chuckled then nipped at Ellis's earlobe making him twitch, "Could go another damned round."

"Is that so?" Ellis turned in Nick's hold, hands sliding up along his chest, "Wanna have a go then?"

Nick rolled his eyes and gave a shake of his head, "No. I wanna finish this shower then have a smoke while you tell me about what stupid thing I gotta do for your wedding."

Ellis jutted his bottom lip out, pouting slightly, "Niiiick."

The conman leaned in, catching that lip between his for a hard kiss then drawing back, "As much as I want to fuck you again, I need at least an hour to be this 'old man' you keep calling me."

Ellis let out a hefty sigh, but reached around the conman to grab for the shampoo. He squirted a bit into his hand then put the bottle back, lathering it into his hand after. He slid his hands up into Nick's hair, leaning into him so their lips would meet. He smiled into the kiss as Nick's hands found his hips to keep them pressed close.

The mechanic drew back just slightly to where he could speak against the Northerner's lips, "I fuckin' love kissin' you, Nick."

"Good to know," he reconnected their lips, smiling into it as he pressed Ellis into the shower wall.

Ellis mirrored that grin, hand tangling into the sudsy hair of his lover while the other curled against the skin between his shoulder blades. He tilted into the kiss, a soft moan sliding up his throat to mingle into the twist of their tongues.

They stayed like that for some time until finally Nick was drawing back with a comment towards needing to finish their shower. It got a short whine from the hick, but they focused on their task and soon Ellis was laying down on the bed once more in only a towel while Nick dressed in the same outfit he'd been in previously. He was in the midst of lighting a cigarette when Ellis spoke, "So ya actually wanna know what we gotta do for the wedding?"

"No," Nick sighed, leaning up against the dresser, "but you're gonna tell me anyway."

Ellis stretched on the bed, grabbing a pillow to bring towards him. He hugged it under his head, directing a smile towards the conman, "Well we gotta go do some cake tastin' with Abby and Sarah."

Nick's eyes rolled and he said nothing as he placed the cigarette between his lips. He pushed the sleeves up of his shirt, head turning to glance at his phone beside him. He lifted it up, frowning around the cigarette.

"It won't be that bad and shouldn't take too long. Not to mention there's free cake," Ellis smiled at him.

"I hate cake," the cardshark furrowed his brow, eyes never leaving the phone, "or rather anything with high levels of sugar."

"What if I feed it to you?"

Grey eyes flicked towards him and the cigarette was withdrawn, "Next to your fiancee?"

Ellis frowned at him, "Why you gotta ruin it?"

"I'm not, I'm being honest," Nick stated it then set his phone down with a sigh, "I'll go, but I'm not eating cake or giving my opinion."

"You're the best man-"

"Yeah. That means I have one job: your bachelor party," Nick quirked a brow, "Everything else is on the groom, the bride and her bitch of honor."

" _Maid_."

"Not in my experience," Nick picked up his phone once more, frowning at it then placing the cigarette between his lips once more. A heavy sigh left the Northerner and Ellis frowned a little further.

"You alright, Nick?"

"Huh?" He looked up from his phone, "Yeah, I'm good. I just need to call someone quick."

"Okay," he watched him a moment, waiting for him to do as he said but after another pause the older man was leaving the room altogether.

Ellis didn't know he could frown more, but there he was. Laying on his stomach, staring at the door and frowning with an annoyance towards a sudden secrecy. Why did he have to go somewhere else to talk to whoever? What was so important that Ellis couldn't know about? What bad stuff was his lover up to that entitled him to keep it out of ear reach?

The hick sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing his hands into the bed to lift himself up. He climbed off of it and readjusted the towel around his waist. With the quiet, he made his way over to the doorless closet, pushing through Nick's shirts. He stopped on a light blue one, trailing his fingers over it with a once frown slowly pulling into a smile. The color brought memories, both good and bad but mostly good. _Oh so good_.

Ellis pulled it from the rack and slid it onto his frame before walking over to where his boxers were. He slipped them on then went back to the bed, crawling onto it to rest on his knees. He gently curled his hands into the collar of the shirt and lifted it up, dipping his head forehead to press his nose into the fabric. He hummed, letting the smell of the conman consume him and distract him from what was happening outside.

He allowed himself the moment to disappear into the memory of the day he met Nick. The day he shot that Hunter and saved a man in a fancy suit. He remembered Coach telling him it was a good shot, Rochelle commenting it was a lucky shot and Nick... _fuck_ -he insulted him. Told him he could've shot him instead and in the moment something about that angered tone drew him in. He didn't get a thank you and that _intrigued_ him.

Everything about him marveled Ellis for one reason or another, but he had no idea what that would have eventually led to. Who knew that curiosity would place him in Nick's bed.

"You make it hard to stay dressed."

Ellis opened his eyes to see Nick leaning against the door with a small smirk on his face and the hick fell forward to crawl his way to the edge of the bed. He looked up at the older, mirroring the smirk, "Then why are you dressed?"

Nick's eyes dropped from Ellis's face, lowering along what he could see. He licked his lips, "I should've put you in that color four years ago."

Ellis slid from the bed to slowly walk towards him, "Only to remove it shortly after, right?"

"No. You could keep wearing it," Nick reached a hand out, grabbing the shirt to draw Ellis in, "It'd definitely be on the hotter side seeing you come undone in it."

"Is that so?" Ellis settled his hands onto Nick's shoulders.

"It is," Nick dropped his hands to slide down along the younger's waist, settling onto his hips, "And I'd be more than willing to give it a test run this second, but we _did_ just shower and have to be somewhere soon."

"Not for awhile," Ellis corrected.

"Right," Nick hummed, "However, I'm definitely going to play the age card despite hating myself for doing it."

Ellis chuckled, shaking his head with amusement, "Your age makes you sexier than hell, Nick. Playing it as a full stop card only makes me wanna push you on the bed and ride you until we're both good and satisfied."

Nick's brow lifted, eyes sparking, "I can believe the government kept me away from four years of being with a sex addict."

"I am not a sex addict."

"Sure about that, killer?"

"Not my fault I've missed you," Ellis mumbled trying to defend himself, "Not to mention today's been a bit on the rough side and I would have rather woke up next to you."

Nick paused then, saying nothing and even freezing the action of his rotating thumbs on the hick's hips. The change made Ellis frown slightly and he tilted his head, confusion drawing onto his face.

"Is that why you're trying to avoid leaving this room?" Nick asked it lightly and instantly Ellis stepped away, turning his back to him.

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard," Ellis wrinkled his nose, frowning at the idea. He wasn't avoiding leaving. He just...well-he just wanted to stay with Nick and not have to pretend they're just friends. Didn't want to go anywhere that meant Ellis had to act like he didn't want to kiss the conman every two seconds. "We don't have to be anywhere until five, Nick."

"No, but you're definitely acting like a man who wants to forget he's engaged despite not wanting to talk about that topic eventually being a thing."

Ellis sighed and stepped out of Nick's hold, turning away from his lover trying to hide the annoyance that was sliding up his entire being. He didn't want to talk to Nick about his fight with Abby, didn't want to talk about the disagreement they were continuing to have or how she was sharing it with more than a few people. Telling Nick would only result in the conman growing smug and bringing up the separation topic in more detail.

He _wasn't_ avoiding his fiance.

"Who were you talking to, Nick?" Ellis spun already, thoughts immediately pulling to find a new topic that he could instantly see hitting a nerve.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Nick folded his arms across his chest

Ellis lifted a brow, stomach twisting at the words, "Why's that?"

"Because it has to do with things back in Boston, not here."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to hear about it," Ellis stated it moving then to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ellis, it's...work, okay?" He gave another pause, "Shit you don't wanna hear about."

The answer made Ellis frown, "That mean you gotta go back soon?"

"You already knew I'd have to go back soon," Nick responded, "I was working in Savannah, El. I have things that need to be handled, but it won't be longer than a few days at most."

"Why do you make it all sound like some big secret?"

"Because I'm conartist," Nick said it with a scoff, shaking his head with a bitter tone, "I deal with bastards and men of grotesque underground power, Ace. The last thing you need to have on your shoulders is any of that."

"Is that what you were talking about the night before? Saying you had things to take care of?" Ellis knew better than to push a single topic with Nick. The older didn't like being poked with a stick and Ellis didn't want to piss him off. Therefore he settled with speaking similar to things mentioned prior.

Nick paused and something about it made Ellis nervous, "Part of it."

"What's the other part?" The words came out in a near stagger and it was instantly noticed.

Nick let out a sigh, eyes flicking away to the wall as he responded in a tone Ellis couldn't pin, "Distractions from the last few months."

"Distractions?" Ellis felt his stomach begin to twist and suddenly he wished he hadn't switched the subject. The only thing the hick could bring himself to think about was their previous conversation in regards to Nick distracting himself with booze, smoking and gambling. In that though they'd also mentioned the amount people Nick had probably been with since they last parted.

"Yeah," Nick cleared his throat, still not looking at him, "Nothing you need to worry about though."

Ellis paused, probably for longer than he should have but eventually he spoke in a near whisper, "Are you sure?"

Nick looked to him, frown placed on his face. He stared at Ellis for what felt like minutes before giving a slow nod, "I swear it, Ellis."

The words made the knot in his stomach tighten further and he shut his eyes, sighing as a hand slid into his hair. He knew despite the words that he was worried. He was _concerned_ and he probably had every reason to be. He knew Nick, he knew him better than anyone and yet Nick had left him in a way Ellis hadn't thought he would. What else could he be capable of doing? What if he wasn't bored of the hick, but didn't mind find something new? Something exciting?

Ellis was simple and Nick...well-Nick was experienced. What if Ellis just wasn't enough in that regard? It wasn't something he'd thought about in awhile, wasn't something he really bothered himself with due to their time apart and yet he was going back to his previous thoughts from years ago. The fears and worries of losing Nick once everything was over because he'd never be enough to keep up with him.

"Ellis," the Southerner gave a shake of his head, eyes lifting to see Nick standing over him. He dropped to a knee and placed his hands on Ellis's thighs, rubbing them gently as he spoke in a soft tone, "You're thinking too much, I can see that clear as day. So either you can tell me about it or I can try and assure you by guessing what I think is bothering you."

Ellis licked over his lips, one hand fiddling with the sheets of the bed and other settling onto Nick's arm, "I just...couldn't help thinking about what I used to back during the outbreak."

"What exactly?"

"You said last night that you weren't bored of me, but I'm still worried that I'm not enough. Hearing that there's still things that need stopping...I just-."

Nick was frowning heavily at him and it made him stop.

What did Nick expect though? Ellis had every right to be worried about something like this. Especially after everything they'd been through in the last few months alone. After pulling the stunt he did it shouldn't come as surprise that the hick has his worries.

"Ace, I fucked up," Nick stated, "I did something stupid and it's obviously thrown a wrench in this despite everything. I don't blame you for it and I'm not mad about you doubting me. You have a right to that feeling, but I promise that after everything the last thing I want to do is screw up finally having you again."

"Okay. I believe you," Ellis muttered it quietly, "I don't have much of a choice on it to be honest. You gotta go back regardless and I just gotta trust that you'll come back."

Nick shook his head and slid his hands to the bed, leaning up to connect their lips as he pushed Ellis back onto the bed. It was an easy action to complete as the hick fell back without fight, hands lifting to slip into his lover's hair as the kiss built with a heat he couldn't stop from melting into.

It broke and Nick spoke against his cheek, "I'll come back because the next time I leave this damn town: you'll be coming with me."

Ellis smiled slowly, tightening his hold on Nick's hair then giving it a tug to draw their lips back together. He kissed him hard, smile growing into it at the thought of going away with Nick once this was all over.

Fuck did he have to get this sorted out.

 **{/}**

Ellis held the door open for Nick, smiling to himself as the conman passed by him to enter the bakery. He let it swing shut and lifted a hand, sliding it down Nick's back before stepping around him to lean up against the counter. He glanced about the empty shop and nearly yelped when he felt a hand graciously squeeze his ass. A hiss left his lips and a glare was thrown at the conman, but the moment the hand was gone he was clearing his throat, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"If no one answers, can we go back to the motel?" Nick whispered it beside him, hand on the counter so he was leaning close to Ellis.

Ellis tossed him another look, "That ain't going to happen."

"You sure?"

Ellis opened his mouth, ready to respond only to find himself falling silent as the door behind the counter swung open to reveal a young girl. He smiled at her, "Leslie, you see Abby?"

"She's in the back with Mom," she pointed to a separate door, "They're expecting you."

"Thank you," he walked to the door with Nick following, stepping in before him and walking down the hall towards the sounds of voices. He turned into an open doorway, stepping into a dining room of sorts where Abigail stood with Sarah and Linda. The three halted their conversation, Sarah speaking first.

"Was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry for making y'all wait," Ellis chuckled gently, "We got a little sidetracked."

"No worries," Linda grinned at him, "We were just talking about some details for the cakes once flavor is decided."

"Boring stuff really," Sarah corrected.

Nick snorted, "All of it's boring."

Ellis looked at Nick, fighting a smile. The only reason he didn't say anything in response was because of the hand on his arm. He turned his head, finding Abigail standing there, "Can we talk?"

Ellis glanced from her to Nick then back, nodding after, "Sure thing."

Abigail gently took hold of his arm entirely and led him out of the room. She stopped once they were out of earshot of anyone and drew in a slow breath. For a moment nothing happened but then she was speaking in a careful tone, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards Nick."

The mechanic's brow raised and he folded his arms across his chest, waiting in silence to see what else she could possibly say. This was something he certainly hadn't expected from her, but then again he hadn't expected something from either of them. Both had their reasons to dislike one another.

"He's not just the Best Man, but also one of your closest friends which means even after the wedding he'll be around every so often," she sighed, hands lifting to rest on his crossed arms, "I don't like who he is as a person, but he makes you happy and therefore I shouldn't let his sins cloud that."

"I've never asked you to like him."

"I know," she was quick to respond, "and honestly I probably never will, but I'm willing to draw neutral on all of it for this wedding and thereafter."

"You're going to play nice?"

"Only if he is willing to as well," Abigail added.

"Nick says what he's thinking without much thought, but normally only when provoked. If you're willing to treat him with some form of respect then he'll do the same back." That was some part lie, but she didn't need to know about the shit he said in private.

"Okay, then I'm fine with him being your Best Man and okay with him coming around the house while he's in town," she held a finger up, " _but_ he's still not staying at the house."  
"Don't worry about that," Ellis offered a smile, "He'd much rather stay at the motel." _I'd rather that too_.

"Good," Abigail paused then stretched up, kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry for causing a problem this morning."

"It's alright. I was able to calm down," Ellis responded, "but for what it's worth, I'm sorry I got worked up over it."

"You had a right to be," Abigail pointed out. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, "Well, with that out of the way, should we try some cake?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

Abigail laughed lightly, turning to lead the way back, "Did you two not eat anything beforehand?"

"Well...I ate something, but who isn't hungry for cake?" Ellis felt his neck burning with the beginning of a blush at his own words. Where he wasn't lying, he certainly wasn't giving the whole truth. His fiancee definitely didn't need to know that he'd had a mouthful of conman before arriving.

"-what do you say?"

As they stepped back into the room, they found Sarah and Nick standing by a window in conversation, catching the end of it as the girl was smiling wide. The two glanced at the couple and blue eyes locked with grey ones, forcing Abigail to speak between them all, "What'd we miss?"

"Well," Sarah started, "I'm trying to convince Nick here to go get drinks with me after this so that way you and Ellis can have a romantic dinner. Neither Nick nor I were meant to be here when he came back. Least we can do is vanish for a night."

Nick frowned, but Ellis was the only one to catch it. He could tell from the expression that she had in fact actually been _trying_ to convince him. It was clear as day to the mechanic that he didn't want a single part in helping Ellis be any form of romantic with Abigail.

"That sounds like a great idea," Abigail responded, hand squeezing Ellis's arm as she smiled at him, "Don't you think?"

"I…"Ellis swallowed a hard breath, eyes shifting from his fiancee to his lover before finally being grateful for Sarah breaking in.

" _I_ think it's a wonderful idea and neither of you have a say in it," Sarah walked over to take Abigail's arm, leading her back over to where Linda was setting up the samples, "You and Ellis need a night to yourselves."

Nick was frowning deeper than Ellis had seen all day. It made his stomach knot and walked over to him, putting himself between the conman and the three women. He lowered his voice as he spoke, "You going to be okay?"

A snort left the cardshark as his head shook. He folded his arms across his chest, brow lifting at the younger, "Will it change anything?"

Ellis was quick to shove his fist against Nick's side, mirroring the frown with an added glare, "Don't start that. You can be upset and a little mad, but you can't be all pissy about it." He leaned in closer, hissing as he spoke, "You _left_ , Nick. We both know this could have been different if you hadn't."

Nick's own eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, snarling somewhat, "I don't need the reminder. You already know how I feel about all that."

"Then stop acting like this," Ellis's voice calmed in tone, a desperation lingering into it, "I'd rather not have a _romantic_ dinner in, but I don't got a choice."

There was no response. Rather Nick just stared at him for what felt like hours until finally Linda was speaking from where she stood by the two women, "Okay! So-we have three different options for you to try today."

Ellis turned around, walking over to where Abigail was grabbing his arm to hold it again while she smiled at the plates in front of them. He tried his best to mirror it only to find himself looking at where Nick stood on the opposite side of the table, eyes anywhere other than the cake. He did what he could to listen and to understand which piece was what, but he couldn't stop thinking about the idea of Nick going out for drinks with Sarah while he pretended to play a happy fiance.

It only got worse when Sarah made a comment about how much fun they were going to have. The tone of it twisting his stomach to where questions built around his anxiety. He shouldn't be worried about anything, he knew that. Nick was a flirt, but he wouldn't...right? He wanted to be with Ellis. They made that obvious the last couple days, but what about those distractions he mentioned? What if he wasn't fully satisfied? What _if_ he _did_ get bored?

"You sure you don't want to try it, Mister…?" Linda's question brought his gaze to where she stood next to Nick, holding a plate up to him.

Nick shook his head, "Just Nick and I don't like cake, sweetheart."

Abigail made a noise next to him and he didn't have to look at her to know there was an expression wondering why the conman was even there, but with her new agreement she wasn't going to say it out loud. It made the hick sigh and he looked to Linda who was frowning at Nick with slight unease, "Don't take it personally, Linda. He doesn't care for sweets."

Nick looked to him, expressionless stare on his face, "Never been a fan of them."

"I assume your only concern is going to be the bachelor party then, right?" Sarah asked before popping a piece of cake into her mouth.

The conman looked away from Ellis to turn his gaze to her, "Isn't that how it's meant to be?"

Sarah snorted, "I guess you aren't wrong."

"Ellis," he turned his head to look at Abigail when she spoke, brow lifting in wait, "which did you like the most?"

Ellis gave brought his hand up to scratch the bottom of his chin, thinking it over before pointing at the vanilla piece they'd shared. It made her smile brightly, turning to Linda who was already jotting something down. He huffed a breath then glanced to Nick only to find grey eyes looking back at him. It was a stare he couldn't describe, one that seemed to grow with intensity the longer they looked at one another and honestly he could somewhat understand why.

The hick had just picked out his _wedding_ cake. He was one step closer to getting hitched and they still didn't have a full plan on how to get him out of it. _They_. There was no _they_ in this situation. There was _only_ Ellis. This wasn't Nick's problem to deal with. **Sure** he'd ran off months ago and because of it they were closer to the end, but in reality Nick didn't have a word in how this went down. Ellis was the only one between them capable of getting this all sorted for _them_.

Nick wanted to be with him. He'd made that painfully clear in a voice Ellis didn't know existed in him. Yet he couldn't help wondering if he would make him doubt it all and leave again. He knew what had been said, knew that even though he feared the older man becoming bored that he enjoyed being around Ellis? Right? Why did everything always seem like some sort of question with Nick?

"Hey, kid."

Ellis gave a shake of his head and cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

"C'mon," he nodded his head towards the door and started towards it, "the girls are finishing off some details."

Ellis glanced around to see that the three women had vaccayed the room. He frowned a little at the fact he'd missed that. What was up with today? Why couldn't it just be normal? A sigh slid past his lips and he followed Nick into the hall, staying close to him until they were able to turn into the bakery's bathroom.

Nick pushed open the two stalls before moving back to the door where he locked the deadbolt into place. He turned to face Ellis, leaning back against the door with a lifted brow, "What's going on, ace?"

Ellis's lips pulled further into a frown, eyes drifting away as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Just thinkin' too much I guess."

"What about?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

"Wouldn't be asking if it was."

Ellis sighed again, looking at Nick, "I don't know, Nick. It's just hard, y'know?"

"No," Nick answered it calmly, "I don't."

Ellis's brow furrowed in frustration at the response, "I just picked out a cake for my wedding."

"I'm aware."

Now he was just asking to be annoyed with, "Then what don't you get?"

"Apparently a lot since we're still standing here," Nick's tone hadn't changed and for some reason that frustrated him more.

"The wedding is in three weeks which means I have until then to figure out how I'm going to leave Abby," Ellis paused, debating the next bit, "and in that time I'm just worried you'll…"

"I'll...chase after someone else?" Nick filled in.

"Why you gotta act like you don't know what I'm thinking about and then say it like you did?"

"I don't know," Nick clarified, "I just took a wild guess at what I could only assume where this was going."

"Can you blame me for thinking about it?"

"Well yeah," a shrug, "I could blame you for thinking that because you are and for no good reason outside of the fact I'm a scumbag."

"That's not what I said," Ellis was quick to cut in, "I'm just worried that with all this _date night_ stuff and wedding talk you'll just…"

"What point of 'not bored of you', didn't you pick up on?"

"The bit which hid behind how impatient you are towards this whole wedding."

"Of course I am," Nick said.

Ellis felt his stomach flip at that.

"It's not fun watching you plan your wedding, Ellis," Nick now frowned, "I'm doing my best to keep my remarks and to just wait, but it's difficult when I have to stand here and watch as some Nun makes you choose between Ebony or Ivory."

"I know it is," Ellis looked down at his feet, hands slipping into the pockets of his trousers.

"It doesn't mean I won't stand here and watch," Nick continued, "I'm not going to suddenly drop you, fireball. How many times do I have to say it?"

"About a dozen more times," Ellis lifted his stare, frown meek on his face, "I just get nervous that even with it all I won't be enough and that the waiting proves it."

Nick finally moved away from the door, closing the distance between them with hands drawing Ellis against him by his hips, "Look, if it'll help...I'll stay."

Ellis's eyes widened a bit at the offer, confusion reflecting in his stare, "I thought you said you had to go back to deal with things. Work stuff and distractions."

"Turns out I don't really care," Nick answered with a slight shrug, "I probably should, but honestly I owe a lot to you still."

Honestly, Ellis wanted to say that he agreed to that. Wanted to tell Nick that he owed him more than just staying, but he couldn't find the words to say that because he knew that Nick was aware. They were in one hell of a spot and a lot of the blame was on Nick as it was and he didn't need the reminder. So instead Ellis tilted his head to where their lips could meet, connecting for a kiss that would warm them both to the core.

Nick returned the kiss with as much warmth being given to him. It was like a handshake to seal the deal and it meant more than Ellis knew how to explain. He didn't want Nick to leave. Didn't want him to go anywhere until this was over because then Ellis could just go with him. The idea of being separated again just worried him. What if Nick went back to these _distractions_ and they _distracted_ him again?

Ellis kissed him hard, hands sliding up along his chest to wrap his arms around his neck. The hands on his hips tightened and he took control of the moment with his tongue quick to find his lover's. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, Nick moving with careful steps to pin Ellis to the wall. The older man groaned into it with a smirk touching his lips that had Ellis slipping a hand into his dark locks and giving a tug.

The conman broke the kiss, chuckling as he rested his forehead to Ellis's, "Just get this wedding figured out, Overalls. We've already lost four years."

"You got it, Suit."


	11. Romantic

**Present Day**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Nick slid his hand across the bar, grabbing for his glass of whiskey as he listened to Sarah talk about her recent breakup with some record store junkie. He wasn't listening entirely to the conversation in all honesty, only to parts of it when her voice would pitch or she'd laugh in a tone that screamed 'I would kill him if I could'. It wasn't that he was trying to ignore her, it was just he couldn't stop thinking about what Ellis was doing with Abigail. Couldn't stop his thoughts from lingering at the idea of her being sweet on him at dinner. Part of him even believed she'd drop the whole waiting thing and just jump him tonight with all the tension going on.

Weddings were stressful.

Sex wasn't.

One helped the other.

He knew that well.

The conman rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, lifting his glass to take a drink. They weren't going to have sex. He knew that. Even if Mother Teresa decided to cover her cross for the evening, Ellis wasn' t going to sleep with her. The kid was more loyal to Nick than Nick was to- No, that isn't what you want to say.

Another drink of the amber liquid.

They were together. That's what they'd wanted. Nick had fucked up, but he came back and he wasn't going to leave until Ellis was with him. Four years ago he told the hick they were going to be together and he'd meant it despite the asshole that he was. Ellis was the one who forgave him, not the other way around. There was a loyalty there and one date night with a woman he was planning to leave wasn't going to break that. The most that'd happen would be a kiss or two, right?

"Are you even listening to me, Nicolas?"

A quick drawn in breath and the conman gave a shake of his head, "May have drifted there for a moment."

"A moment?" Sarah smiled at him, amusement shining on her face, "Pretty sure I lost you halfway through my story."

"You kept telling it," Nick tried to point out.

"That's because if we sit here in silence we'll look as sad as the guy sitting alone at the end of the bar," Sarah chuckled and Nick glanced to the man she spoke of, but only briefly enough to catch her point, "What's going on, Mr. Fancy Suit? Hm? Yesterday when we met you were ready to be chatty and quick with your words."

Nick snorted and tipped his glass back with his head, finishing the drink. He set it down then folded his arms on the bar, shrugging thereafter, "Got a lot on my mind, cupcake."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Nick gave a shake of his head, lifting a hand to wave down the bartender, "Nope, not even one bit."

Sarah leaned over, bumping her shoulder into his, "C'mon, what's bothering you?"

"I'm not going to talk about it," Nick pointed at his glass as the bartender came to a stop in front of him, "Another whiskey but make it a double, will ya?"

"A double?" Sarah's voice pitched, "So you won't talk about it, but you'll drink about it?"

"Always," Nick responded. He gave a nod to the bartender when the glass was set in front of him, drawing it up to take a long drink before speaking again, "Don't you know that's how you deal with your problems?"

"Hm," Sarah chuckled with a shake of her head, "Usually that's how you get all loose-lipped on the topics."

"Won't happen with me, sweetheart," Nick assured. There was no way in hell he was going to spill his guts to this woman about his problems. He didn't do that with anyone. Hell-he could barely tell Ellis what was going on inside his head half the time.

"Okay, fine. New topic," she turned on the stool, facing him more, "Bringing a plus one to the wedding?"

Another snort of amusement left the conman, "No."

"Not seeing anyone?"

"I didn't say that."

A noise left the woman and he regretted his choice of words, "Then why not bring her?"

Nick didn't answer.

"How the hell are you Ellis's best friend when you don't say a word about yourself beyond what was said yesterday?"

"Because we survived together," Nick finally looked at her with a neutral expression, "and protected one another. A lot of time to talk when you're up all night making sure zombies aren't going to kill you."

Sarah's smile slid off her face, eyes dropping to the beer in her hand, "My family and I were some of the first taken to compounds. We...never saw any of the undead in person. I can't imagine what that must've been like for you and him."

"We got by," Nick mumbled the words.

"Did he tell you about his family?" Sarah's subject change made his brow raise.

"Yes. Like I said: a lot of time."

Sarah paused, eyes still not lifting, "Abby has no idea about them." Now that was a surprise, "He doesn't talk about his life before the outbreak. Told her about Keith and that he had a sister, but no longer. Not much else beyond the obvious of where he was raised and the trade he was in."

"I thought she knew everything about him since she's marrying him and all." Nick turned his gaze to the numerous bottles of liquor, taking a sip of his own.

"You'd think, but my dear baby sister believes that love can be real without the past clouding it. She always says if he doesn't wanna speak about it then that's that," a short pause, "He knew you for just a couple of weeks and told you about them, but Abby…"

"Our lives were on the line," Nick defended almost instantly, "The kid knows a lot about me because of it."

"I guess that makes sense," Sarah muttered, "I just wish she knew more about him. Made him tell her more."

"You don't want them getting married?"

"I didn't say that," Sarah sighed, "I just want her to know who she's marrying."

"Well-she won't," Nick responded but was quick to cover it up, "A lot of the survivors from the outbreak like us started anew. Our old lives didn't matter because there was nothing left to go back to."

"Is that what happened to you?"

Nick chuckled then, shaking his head, "Nope. After finally being able to do what I want, I went back to my life."

"Being a conman?"

"Sure," Nick finished off his drink once again then folded his arms onto the bar, looking to the woman.

"Too busy conning for us to meet prior to this?"

"Nope," Nick shook his head, "I was in prison recently for all that conning and prior to that I'd been in a CEDA lab."

"Why?"

Nick gave a quick tilt of his head, licking his bottom lip before speaking, "Just the downfall of being out there that long." He didn't want to say more and he wasn't going to. It wasn't her business just as Ellis's wasn't Abby's apparently. He had no idea the hick wasn't sharing his past. He would've thought that being engaged would have brought that all up, but instead he was learning a lot more about this engagement.

"Do you think Abby is good for Ellis?"

"No."

Fuck .

"I mean," Nick hadn't expected the question, hadn't been ready for it. Sarah was changing subjects so quickly as if she knew he'd say the first thing to come to mind, "Ellis is...well, he isn't the guy she thinks he is." He looked at her to see she was staring at him with such a calm expression that he was almost unsure about continuing, "Okay, look-Ellis is who she thinks he is, but it's not all of him."

"I guess around Keith he's a bit more animated," Sarah finally spoke up, "but I just thought it was a 'boys will be boys' thing."

Nick gave a small shake of his head, "That's Ellis. That's who he is. Even during the outbreak he was positive, optimistic and always trying to find the damn good in something fucking awful." He let out a short sigh, "The Ellis she's marrying is a muted version of that Ellis and honestly...I don't think she's right for him."

"And what gives you the right to say that?"

"Because I know him," Nick frowned at her, "No one knows Ellis like I do, not even his stupid friend Keith."

"Defensive," Sarah pointed out, she tipped her head to the side, "Why?"

Nick felt something boil within him, bubbling up to the edges of his patience. This whole conversation was a minefield with each explosion just begging him to spill his guts that he was fucking her sister's fiance. He wasn't going to, "Because it's the truth."

She paused, "Then who is right for him, Nick?"

"Not your Bible-thumping sister and I'm leaving it at that," he rose from the stool then, pushing against the bar to aid in the motion, "We're done talking about this. I hate weddings, I hate brides and I hate talking about relationships."

"That why you're divorced twice?"

"No," Nick shook his head, lips drawing into a bitter smirk, "I'm divorced twice because I'm a chronic asshole who sleeps around and married for daddy's money." He fixed his jacket then leaned on a hand, closing the distance between them to where he could whisper in her ear, "Now are there any other questions you have for me, princess?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered, "Just one."

Nick leaned back, sighing shortly as he waited for the clarity of her wonder.

"Are you going to try and stop this wedding?"

 **{\\}**

Nick's eyes fluttered open against the curtained light, the dim glow of the sun barely touching the motel room. His head was throbbing, a pulse louder than his heart as he tried to keep himself from falling back asleep. He pressed his hands into the bed, lifting himself up slowly only to find himself being pushed back into the bed by hands on his chest. For a brief moment, he felt a stab of panic hit his gut and his eyes opened further, gathering the sight before him.

Who the fuck did you drag home, you idiot?

The conman's vision focused and a warm flush melted through him at the sight of Ellis hovering over him. The hick settled onto his lap, hands rubbing down along his bare chest as he spoke, "Good afternoon, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

"Not morning?" He lifted his hands to slip under the hick's shirt, rubbing along his sides with a soft hum.

Ellis gave a small shake of his head, chuckling, "It's about two o'clock and I'm on my lunch." He rocked down against him at the word and a groan was given in response.

"How'd you get in?" Nick shifted a hand, thumb brushing over Ellis's nipple.

Ellis hissed in a breath, "You gave me your key last night after I dropped you off." He curled his fingers against Nick's chest, pressing down onto his lap even further, "Don't remember that part, do you?"

The conman lifted a brow, eyes on the mechanic's chest as he returned to pushing his shirt up until the younger was forced to remove it, "I don't remember anything beyond Sarah telling me about her ex."

Ellis chuckled, now bare of a shirt, "Y'all came home late last night, got a lift from someone Abby knew who Sarah had been chattin' up. Came stumblin' into the house drunk off your asses."

Nick didn't remember that. Sure he remembered drinking a lot and having a conversation he sort of wish he hadn't, but he didn't recall seeing Ellis at all. For a moment he was hoping he'd said something that ended things with Abigail, but by the level of calmness coming for his lover it didn't seem the case, "We wake you two up?"

"No," Ellis shifted lower on Nick's legs, allowing himself to lean over and place a kiss to his collarbone, "Abby'd been asleep for awhile by then and I couldn't sleep. Sarah went straight upstairs, saying she hadn't drank that much in a long time. Think she was up all night puking because of it."

Nick shut his eyes, sliding his hands along Ellis's sides, "Did I try to seduce you?"

Another laugh, lips brushing along skin, "Just about as much as you normally do only a little rougher this time around."

"Rougher?" Nick quirked a brow but his eyes remained shut.

"Nearly had me bent over the kitchen table, Suit," Ellis slipped a hand between them, pressing under the covers to find Nick's already very present erection.

"Should I apologize?" Nick's hips twitched at the curl of his lover's calloused hand. He tried to piece together last night as best he could, but he didn't remember much beyond some of the conversation with Sarah. Though hearing he got a little rough with Ellis didn't surprise him. He knew putting too much alcohol into him usually resulted in being horny, but even more so: aggressively horny.

Russell and Tessa enjoyed it greatly. He'd been glad for that, glad that he could be drunk out of his mind while fucking two very willing individuals to keep from thinking about Ellis.

"Not at all." Ellis's voice drew him back in, drew him back to the reality of how all that was behind him. He didn't need them, nor did he want them. He had everything he wanted hovering over him with a mouth begging to be kissed.

He opened his eyes and sure enough, Ellis was right there, eyes locked onto his with lips fighting a near pout that he knew all too well. His younger lover wanted attention, wanted the older man and fuck anything that happened the night before: He was going to have him.

Nick's hands lifted, both gently grabbing Ellis by the face to pull him in for a deep seeded kiss that halted the motions of the hand on his cock. He let it happen though, let the distraction melt Ellis into a moan that had the hand slipping away entirely. It had him sliding a hand in Nick's hair instead, other curling into the bed as he arched against him with a heart-racing far too quickly in his chest.

Nick could feel it. He could sense it. The wave of feeling just rolling off of the hick at levels he almost didn't recognize. He didn't know what had changed that in the span of the day, but he knew he liked it. Knew that the taste on his tongue was, even more, his than it ever had been.

Ellis was the one to finally draw back, the one to finally cave in favor of air. His cheeks were flushed, eyes glazing with that look of bliss Nick enjoyed so much. His lips drew into a small grin, plump and swollen from the attack they'd just gone through, "Don't think I'll ever get used to the way you kiss me, Nick."

"I'm fine with that," Nick chuckled, thumb stroking over a pink cheek, "You're the only one I want to kiss like that, Ace."

Ellis's eyes widened just a bit and Nick knew he hit something with the words just as he did two nights ago and yesterday with similar things said. He told Ellis that he wanted to be with him, told him that he's wanted him since the outbreak and that he's needed him. He meant all of that and he was going to make sure the hick knew he meant it with each chance he could.

Sure it wasn't his nature and sure he wasn't an actual romantic, but he was willing to be out of his element and whoever he needed to be if it meant keeping Ellis for himself.

"Gettin' me all worked up and then saying things like that," the mechanic's eyes veered away, breaking the eye contact they had.

"That mean you don't want to fuck now?"

Ellis shook his head, heat still present on his cheeks. He sat up and slid back, grabbing at the covers to draw them away so his tongue could roll against the conman's cock. Blue eyes locked with his eyes, a dark hunger shining in them as he spoke, "I'd rather suck your cock than fuck it at the moment."

A shiver ran down Nick's spine, groan echoing in the back of his throat, "That's definitely one way to deal with a hangover."

Ellis's hand cupped his cock, lips dragging along the length with a chuckle of hot air filtering through, "You still gotta fuck me after though, Nick."

"Mm, I was already planning on that," he shut his eyes, "Gotta make up for whatever happened last night."

The warmth of the hick's mouth encircled the head of his cock, sucking slowly with his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. He popped away shortly after though, shifting on the bed to where Nick could only assume was reaching for the bedside drawer. "You were great last night, Nick. Nothing to make up for."

Nick opened his eyes then, looking at Ellis who was pulling out the small bottle of lube from the drawer. He lifted a brow, curiosity settling in his stare, "Thought you said I nearly had you bent over."

"You did," Ellis sat back on his heels, opening the bottle to squirt a small dab onto his hand. He dropped the bottle onto the bed then curled his hand around Nick's cock once more, the cool touch of the lubricant making him buck his hips slightly. "I moved us to the shed after that and you fucked me hard against Abby's daddy's car."

"I did?" Nick frowned, annoyed he couldn't remember that bit.

Ellis gave a nod, slowly twisting his hand around the length of Nick's dick. He grinned slowly, a cat-like appearance taking over him, "You bent me over, called me yours and fucked me until I saw stars." He hummed a little, rocking where he sat as his hand started to pump with the slow twists, "You were unbelievable, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

Nick wanted to wrinkle nose, wanted to comment on how he didn't even remember but he could only find himself letting out a short sound of pleasure. He curled a hand into the sheets, clenching his teeth as a growl found a way out.

"You had me on the verge of unraveling over and over, but you just kept pushing it back," Ellis chuckled, hand coming to a stop so his thumb could swirl around the head in slow teasing motions, "Told me I had to beg for it if I wanted it. I was pretty sure I was going to pass out from how turned on I was."

"You saying you like having sex with drunk me more?" Nick swallowed a hard breath trying to focus on the conversation despite the burning arousal.

"Not at all," Ellis shifted on the bed again, pressing himself between Nick's legs, "As much as I enjoyed being fucked like that, I much rather like having your quips between moans than never-ending demands."

Nick couldn't hold back the slight chuckle, "Good to know, Fireball."

Ellis began pumping then, twisting his hand in quick motions as that warm mouth once again found the head to suck at. He teased there, just barely moving his head as his hand did most of the work. It was quick yet slow, careful yet rough. It was everything that made the conman nearly purr. The hick knew what Nick liked and getting lost in it was easier than waking up.

Nick let Ellis have that control over him for what seemed like forever, let him choose how long it went on and how much the conman bucked for him to finish. No one ever really had that control before Ellis (or after, if you're counting the break). The older man never enjoyed the idea of not being in control and therefore made sure if his dick was being sucked or jerked the person knew what he wanted and when.

But Ellis-fuck, the Southerner already knew it all. At first, he'd been given the rundown and was told what to do, but those were the basics. Over time, Ellis learned it all. It was like his mouth had been made for his dick.

Romantic .

The bit that surprised him though was the ending, the aftermath of swallowing where Ellis remained on his dick with a hand on his balls. It was there he continued to bob and suck, refusing to let Nick's dick go limp. At first, it was making his entire body twitch, the sore release of pleasure tingling along his cock. However, it wasn't long before he found himself hard once again and biting his lips to keep from begging the hick to do something.

"Don't you go bucking too much there, cowboy," Ellis's drawl was melting, the warmth of his voice just crawling across Nick's skin as he was quick to undress. It took only seconds after that for lube to find his hands, rubbing along Nick's cock to slick it with preparation for him, "I wanna have my way with your dick."

"Didn't you just do that?" Nick hissed it out, eyes dropping to where his cock was being held carefully to line up with his lover's ass. He drew his eyes up from there, landing on Ellis's dick. He had to swallow then, mouth growing watery at the sight.

"Mm, that was for fun," Ellis lowered as he spoke and those pink lips formed a perfect 'O'. His free hand flattened onto Nick's abdomen and slowly he sank until the cardhsark was halfway into him. His hand slid away, falling behind him to land on Nick's thigh. He stayed there, a smirk appearing between flushed cheeks, "Now I wanna make sure you remember fucking me after a night out."

Nick smiled at the words, hands grabbing for the hips of the mechanic to aid him in sitting up. Yet as he did so, he pulled the younger down to edge him further onto his dick and a groan slid out before words even could, "Then how about we fuck until you forget about going back to work?"

"I have to go b-back, Nick," Ellis's hands flew up, gripping at Nick's shoulders with a tight grasp. He bumped his forehead to his and placed a swift kiss, "But I don't mind being a little late."

Nick chuckled, smirk settling onto his lips, "Then start moving those hips, Overalls."

 **{/}**

 **Four Years Ago**

 **Somewhere in Southern Alabama**

It'd been about a week since Nick crossed a line. Maybe two weeks, he wasn't sure. Regardless of the amount of time, it'd been awhile since he showed Ellis that there was going to be more than just a casual fuck between them. Granted it was an obvious situation as time went on, but the conversation had been there and the intimacy had evolved into something far more than before. It made Nick nervous some, nervous because it wasn't who he was or how he was as a person.

But Ellis…

"Nick."

The conman lifted his head, turning his attention to where Ellis stood in the doorframe of the bedroom Nick had deemed as his when they arrived at the suburban house, "Hm?"

Ellis was wiping his hands on a rag, brow furrowing as he leaned into the frame, "Are you okay?"

Nick chuckled at the question, opening his jacket some to grab the pack of cigarettes from the inner pocket. He pulled them free and was quick to place one between his lips, "Peachy. Why?"

"You haven't said anything beyond this room being yours when we got here," He shoved the rag into the pocket of his coverall, brow lifting.

"Taking the time to think is all," Nick brought his lighter up, flicking it to life so he could light his cigarette, "Been with you three all day, wanted to enjoy some silence."

A pause and then a small frown, "What about?"

"You," Nick answered it quickly despite the frown. He drew in a breath of smoke, shutting his eyes and letting it sit for a moment. When he spoke, smoke filtered with the words, "Been thinking about you and what this is."

"What is it?" Ellis said it quickly.

"I don't know," Nick answered. He drew in a breath, "Don't know what to call it."

"Is that bad?"

Nick shrugged, "Do you think it is?"

The pause that followed was longer than any previous, long enough that it made Nick a little nervous. He didn't like that. He didn't enjoy how nervous he was getting with anything that surrounded Ellis, but why did that surprise him? After that night he shouldn't be surprised for the random thoughts or even feelings that came with Ellis.

Nick's attention was brought back to where his lover was at the sound of the door shutting. The overhead light flickered a few times before settling back on the dim glow it'd been at, lighting the area just enough to see that the hick was walking towards him. He came to a stop over him, grabbing the cigarette from between his lips to put it out on the side table. The action was answered with a frown, but Ellis ignored it as he climbed onto the bed.

Ellis straddled the cardshark's legs, hands sliding into his hair as he connected their lips for a hard kiss. He tugged at the dark locks, breaking it to whisper in the distance, "As long as I get to kiss you whenever I damn please I don't care what we are."

The response made Nick chuckle, "Good to know." He wrapped his arms around the hick's waist and flipped them, pressing Ellis into the bed. He pressed a kiss to his neck, speaking warmly against the soft skin, "Where are the others?"

"Living room. Chatting. Don't really care," Ellis wiggled under him, tugging again at Nick's hair.

"Good enough for me."

It was all that Nick needed to hear to let himself get lost in his lover once again. They muffled each other as they quickly undressed, muffled one another as the pleasure was quick to take over. It was in this instance too that Nick again had his thoughts consuming with the idea of keeping Ellis around, the idea of having the hick after all of this was over. He wanted to know what it was like to spoil him, fuck him wherever and show him off in a way that he hadn't with others.

It was sickening how much the hick seemed to be changing him in a short amount of time, but the world was ending and there wasn't much else left beyond this . And right now this , this was better than anything Nick could remember in his miserable life.

And maybe it was time Ellis knew that .

Ellis had taken it upon himself to find a towel from the connecting bathroom once they'd fallen victim to their bliss, moving on nearly numb legs to ensure they were both clean. He'd tossed the towel aside after then found his boxers, slipping them on then rejoining the older on the bed. He ordered him to roll over then crawled onto his hips, hands spreading out along the conman's bare back to begin rubbing at it slowly.

A groan left the conman at the action and a sigh followed, eyes falling shut, "Why haven't you done this before?"

"Because we'd been avoiding crossing a line," Ellis chuckled, hands slowly working along the tight muscles in Nick's back.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, well-when you grew up with the life I had and live the way I do, you can't blame me for having a line."

There was no response given and honestly, it didn't surprise the conman. How could Ellis respond to that? It went back to the facts of this...relationship where Nick knew more about the hick than the other way around. Due to it, Ellis had nothing to stand on to even try bringing up a response.

Maybe that's why Nick's voice formed words he couldn't keep up with, "No one has ever cared to actually cross that line before you, Ace."

Ellis's hands gave pause but resumed in slower, deeper motions, "Thought you were married."

"Yeah, but that doesn't have to mean shit about them actually caring about me," Nick clarified further after that, "Not even my parents gave a rat's ass about me."

Ellis shifted lower, sliding to rest on his knees so his mouth could press a line of warm kisses along Nick's shoulders, "They had to have cared a little, right?"

Nick relaxed even further under the touches, biting back the smile that wanted to touch his lips from the soft actions of the man over him, "I was an accident, Ellis. They made damn sure I knew that." That once desire to smile was overlapped with a bitter chuckle, "It's amazing I even lived to take care of myself."

"Think you'll ever tell me what it was like growing up?"

Nick gave pause then, drawing in a slow breath and debating in the silence. Finally he let out a sigh because he knew that it was time Ellis knew more than what he did from small quips, "My earliest memory is from when I was six."

Ellis didn't say anything and Nick didn't blame him. It wasn't rare that Nick would shut up entirely if the hick so much as commented on a matter, but with this...he kind of hoped Ellis was going to ask a question or say something.

When he didn't, Nick continued, "My mother forgot to pick me up from the daycare or whatever. I had to sit in the classroom with my teacher for what felt like forever. She wasn't mad about it, wasn't malicious towards me for having to stay late because she had an idea of what it was like to live with my parents." A sigh, "Of course that becomes more obvious when my father, angrier than a bull in a China Shop came barreling into the classroom. He slammed the door open, it startled both my teacher and me. She went to greet him, but he ignored her and came straight for me where he grabbed my bag and told me to put my jacket on."

"Why was he mad?"

Nick shut his eyes, relaxing under the movements of his lover's hands. His voice having already helped edge the story along, "Because he had to cancel his poker night to pick me up. My mother was too drunk to even remember where the hell I was. When we got in the car he told me the next time this happened that I was going to walk home because it wasn't his fault that my mother was ' too drunk a whore to remember her own son '."

Nick let out a bitter chuckle, hands curling into fists. He never told anyone this. Not even his wives had known. Not a single fucking person ever cared to know about Nick . They only cared about the conman with deep pockets. But it was that thought where he felt a kiss press to his shoulder blade and with it he let out another soft sigh. He relaxed under the touch once more, "Neither of them cared about me, Ellis. I was just another piece of property that they owned. An accident they could actually profit off one way or another and that's exactly what they did. The only reason I ever got checked out by doctors was because of school nurses worrying after me.

My mother was constantly drinking after I turned seven. She was never without a bottle of something and because of it she would make sure I knew just how she felt about me," he sneered, lip curling at the echo of her voice. An echo he could never fully remove from his thoughts, "She used to tell me that I was annoying, nothing but a pain since the moment I came screaming into this world. She'd tell me I was more worthless than my father and that she regretted ever marrying him because of me ."

The pause that lingered in the story was enough time for Ellis to climb off of Nick's back. It made the conman lift up just enough to see the mechanic shifting to kneel beside him, "Roll over, Boston." Nick blinked at him but did as he was told, rolling onto his back only to have the younger immediately press under the covers and connect to his side. He folded his arm along his chest, chin resting on his hand so he could look at Nick with a small smile, "Would it be wrong to kiss you between all of this?"

That was a step across another line, wasn't it?

"I'd rather like that actually."

Ellis leaned up without a response, connecting their lips for a soft kiss. He held it there then drew back, resting his cheek on Nick's chest, "Okay, I'm listening."

Nick nearly bit his tongue then, silencing himself as he normally did with anything like this but it was too late for that. Too late to turn back and say never mind to all of this. So he swallowed a breath, shutting his eyes as he spoke, "My father didn't drink much, but he didn't need to in order to be an asshole. He was always angry about something and rather than taking it out on my mother because she'd just laugh at him, he'd take out on me because I was…"

"Scared," Ellis said it in a near whisper when Nick didn't resume before kissing the conman's jaw, "You were a kid, Nick. Ain't nobody going to think twice about you being scared of someone like that."

"Yeah, but…" he sighed, lifting a hand to cover his eyes, "It ain't easy to just say it after so long. Looking back I wish I'd done more as I got older, but I just let it happen. I let him beat the shit out of me for years because I was too much of a scared wuss to do shit about it."

"You were young ," Ellis put emphasis on the word and when Nick lifted his hand he was greeted with blue eyes staring intently at him.

"I know, that's why I chose to leave overdoing anything," Nick dropped his hand into Ellis's hair, licking over his own lips before speaking further, "He told me I was never going to be happy and that hoping for anything was just going to disappoint me. Said that life was a joke and because I wasn't meant to be here, it was going to treat me like shit because I deserved it for ruining his life."

Ellis frowned deeply, brow furrowing, "He was wrong."

Nick chuckled lightly, chest tight with too many feelings from the thought of a past he tried to forget. Ellis was being protective and strong in a way Nick didn't realize the kid could be. It was like seeing another side of Ellis that was ready to fight anyone who so much as said something bad about Nick, "But that's how it was, El. He hated me and my mom didn't give a shit about me. I used to throw away any art project I made at school when I was a tot before even going into the house." He sighed, "Tell your son he hasn't a skilled bone in his body then rip up his artwork: it'll definitely leave a mark."

Ellis shifted then, sliding to where he could sit on Nick's hips once more. He sprawled his hands out on the conman's chest then gave a shake of his head, "Why didn't anyone do anything about it?"

"Because my parents were damned good liars and no one was going to take away their property no matter how much they regretted it," Nick settled his hands onto Ellis's hips. There was a long pause, but then he let out a soft breath of a whisper, "I didn't tell you this so you'd feel sorry for me, kid."

"I know, but it's hard not to," He responded so quickly with a frown settling onto his face, "We had different lives growing up. Where I thought my ma got on my case...it was nothing in comparison to what you were going through."

"No, but it was still hard for you in your own way," Nick offered a small smile, trying to reassure the hick, "Everyone had it different."

"Yeah, I guess," Ellis slid his hands up Nick's chest, stopping their motions once he was able to cup the older man's face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and as gentle as possible with a caress of feeling Nick couldn't explain.

It made his chest tight.

His hands slid to sprawl out along Ellis's back, holding him against his chest as he returned the kiss carefully and without a motion to lead it. He let Ellis have that. Let him carry their kiss wherever he wanted it to go. Ellis wanted to comfort him and though Nick didn't think he needed it...it felt amazing.

When the kiss broke, Ellis brushed his nose against Nick's as he spoke softly, "I'm going to make sure you never feel that helpless again, Nick. I know you're all grown up from it, but I want to promise you that as long as we're like this...I'll make damned sure you're given what you deserve."

Nick wasn't certain how to respond to that, wasn't sure how to go about even thinking of what the right response would be. There was a line crossed in their relationship, but it was already weaving deeper than the conman had anticipated. He knew what he would do in any other situation, but this one-the one where the world was ending and Ells was so far the best part of it: that proposal from him didn't sound half bad.

The cardshark smiled slowly, hand slipping into the mechanic's hair as he drew him back in for another kiss. When he drew back, a chuckle escaped before words, "Already sounding better than either woman I married. How romantic."

There was a pause between them and for a moment he thought Ellis had gone tense against him from what was said. To be fair, it probably wasn't the response Ellis had been hoping for from Nick, but the conman couldn't give himself up like that. Not yet. Not so soon into something he was still unsure about. It was all very confusing to him still, but regardless he knew what he meant.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Ellis," he started it carefully, placing a kiss to the hick's cheek.

 **{/}**

 **Present Day - Evening**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Nick was leaning quietly against the rail of the back porch, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankle. He'd been standing like that for quite some time, listening without so much as attempting to interrupt the three who sat conversing. Well-the two who sat conversing, Ellis really hadn't said much since his fiancee asked him about his work schedule. In fact, it'd been the only time Nick was actuallylistening. So to say he was quietly listening was actually a lie.

He was too busy thinking about how the fuck he could help Ellis in speeding up breaking this all off.

"Nick-," the sound of his name broke that thought and he glanced up to see Sarah looking at him. When she noticed she had his attention she spoke, "Are you going to be here up until after the wedding?"

Nick cleared his throat, straightening up with his hands dropping to rest on the rail he leaned into, "That's the plan, yeah. Originally I was going to head back to Boston in the next couple days, but decided against it."

Even saying it he could feel the world already working its way to biting him in the ass for it. Here he was trying to figure out how to get Ellis out of his relationship and he still had yet to tell his piece back home they were done. To be honest , he was kind of hoping they'd just get the hint when he stopped answering their calls.

"Oh good," Sarah smiled at him, "That means we can get you fitted tomorrow with Ellis and then get your help with a few other things."

"Great," Nick's tone was immediately laced with sarcasm, "I can't wait."

Abigail frowned, "It's the least you could do."

"Is it?" The words were gone before he could think about it, frown ironing to his face to mirror hers.

There was a long silence that fell there before finally, Sarah was speaking, "Okay! So , I think this weekend-Abby."

Her sister's eye contact with Nick broke, looking to her sister, "What?"

"This weekend, should we start getting the favors all setup?" Once Abigail nodded she continued, "Great, we'll get the girls together and start that Saturday morning. Unfortunately, I think it may take most of the weekend to get them done."

"Do you," Ellis cleared his throat, trying again, "Do you need our help for that?"

"No," Sarah responded with a shake of her head, "You and Nick are free from that particular wedding piece."

Nick looked over to Ellis who was sat in a chair, blue eyes already looking back at him as if he'd been watching the conman the entire time, "Hear that, El? We're free to do as we want."

A blush touched the hick's cheeks, one that was so faint that neither girl would've seen it unless they were looking for it, "Y-yeah. Guess we are."

Nick pushed off the rail to walk towards him, he stepped up behind his chair and dropped his hands onto his shoulders. The contact alone brought a breath of air to him as he leaned down to speak in a whisper loud enough for them to hear, "How about we hop on a plane and enjoy that freedom, eh?"

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked it carefully but with a tone which Nick recognized all too well as being annoyed.

Ellis turned his head, nose brushing Nick's cheek with how close he was. He leaned away just slightly, but each word he spoke was hot against the gambler's face, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Nick gave his shoulders a short squeeze before turning his head to look at Ellis, their noses nearly touching, "if they don't need you for anything then I say we go to Vegas."

"You're not serious," Abigail broke into the conversation and both men looked to her, "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Sarah's voice surprised Nick as she shrugged towards her sister, "We don't need them and it's his last weekend as a technicallysingle man. After that, he's yours forever. Let him have his fun."

"Yeah," Nick agreed quickly, hands never leaving Ellis, "Let him have some fun before you sentence him to a lifetime commitment."

Abigail frowned and Ellis hissed out the conman's name as a warning.

"What? It's true!" Nick stood up, squeezing the hick's shoulders once more, "Besides, everyone deserves a good Vegas trip before they tie the knot."

"He's right you know," Sarah said it with another shrug and Abigail shot her a glare, "What? Either you have a blast before your hitched or you get hitched there. It's how it works."

"Who's side are you on?" Abigail asked.

"Fun?" Sarah offered it lightly then rolled her eyes with a huff, "C'mon Abby, not everyone is as uptight as you."

Abigail's brow furrowed, her mouth dropping slightly.

"Now hold on a minute," Ellis jumped into the conversation then, shrugging Nick's hands off to get up from the chair. He took a knee in front of his fiancee and collected her hands into his, "Abby, darlin', now I know why this might be a frustrating thing and all but there's no need to get upset over it."

"I wasn't getting upset!" Abigail was quick to respond, "I just wanted to bring up the possibility of how we may need your help. I didn't even get to say my part before my own sister attacked me."

"That's a little dramatic," Sarah sighed, "I just wanted to get my point across before it turned into whatever it was going to turn into."

"Sarah," Ellis shot her a look, "You ain't helpin'."

"Well!" She threw her hands into the air then stood up, "I'm just being honest!"

"I appreciate that about you," Nick commented with a short chuckle, trying his best to stay in that same light he was in prior to watching his lover crouch down to comfort the woman.

Ellis looked over his shoulder at Nick then back to Abigail, "Look-I'm going to be honest, Abby. I'd like to go, but I ain't going to if you don't want me to."

Nick's chest tightened at the words.

"Fine," Abigail caved with a sigh, "Go on your boys weekend or whatever it is."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Ellis stood at an angle, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Thank you, darlin'." He stepped back then, falling into the chair he'd been in prior. He looked up at Nick only to frown at what the conman could only assume was in reaction to Nick's expression.

Abigail waited for a beat then stood from her spot, stepping around the trio to head back inside the house. After another pause, Sarah was following her inside calling her name. Once the screen door slammed shut Ellis was on his feet again, walking down the steps of the back porch and towards the shed.

Nick followed after him with a sigh of his own, removing his suit jacket as he went. He hadn't meant for that to turn into whatever the hell it had. He honestly just wanted to do something this weekend beyond staying in some boring ass podunk town. Besides-he wanted to take Ellis somewhere and be with him. Actually be with him . In Vegas, they could do anything they wanted without anyone to judge them. Maybe then...maybe then Ellis would finally pull the trigger on all of this.

The conman stepped into the shed after Ellis, sealing the door shut then tossing his jacket onto the roof of the car. He lifted a hand and pressed it through his hair, "Look-I'm not going to apologize for bringing up the idea of taking a little trip."

When Nick looked to Ells the hick was reaching out to grab him by the shirt. He pulled him in, slamming their bodies together so their lips could meet for a warm tongue twisted kiss. He walked forward, pressing into Nick until the cardshark's back was against the car. It didn't take long for Nick to respond with hands grabbing to the younger's ass. He gave it a squeeze, groaning into the kiss as every inch of him heated up from the contact.

Ellis broke the kiss, nipping at Nick's bottom lip with a small smirk, "You're such a fucking bastard, you know that?"

"Is that why you're kissing me?"

"No," Ellis pressed in for a hard kiss only to break it off for another set of words, "I'm kissing you because I really like the idea of being far the fuck away from all of this with you."

"Mm, y'know," it was Nick's turn to steal a kiss, "there's a way to have that be an endgame thing, right?"  
"Don't ruin this damn moment," Ellis growled gently, "Just kiss me, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

"You got it," he lifted a hand to knock Ellis's hat off his head, giving him the ability to tangle his fingers into his hair. He gave a yank, tilting the younger's head back to give him access of his neck. He peppered the pale skin with wet, warm kisses. He dragged along the skin, finding a spot and gently sucking on it to get a moan from the other but not enough to leave a mark.

"I didn't mean like that," Ellis gripped to his shirt tightly, a near whine escaping through the pleasure, "I meant something a little more direct."

"I think this is pretty direct," Nick chuckled with a nip to soft flesh.

Ellis let out his own laugh, "I'm really enjoying this good mood, Nick."

"Don't have a clue to what you're talking about," and to be honest, he didn't He felt like today was like any other in comparison to the rest. Granted he was hungover still, but waking up to a sex hungry Ellis and having him pinned to him once more was really doing a number on him.

"Y'know exactly what I'm talking about," Ellis let out a soft sigh, moaning thereafter, "Since this morning, there's been this different air about you."

"And you want me to thank you for that?" Nick drew back, leaning heavily into the car so he could look at Ellis with a quirked brow. A bemused grin settling onto his lips.

"No, just wanted you to know that it's been nice. Reminds me of the old days."

"You mean when we were running for our lives?"

"Amongst other things," Ellis chuckled.

Nick slid his hand to Ellis's face, cupping his cheek. He stroked his thumb against flushed skin then smiled gently, "Back then, Ellis, I treated every minute with you as if we were going to die the next. I guess...right now…" he licked his lips, thinking on it briefly then finally saying what he needed to, "I've decided that that's the best way to go about it. Their might not be zombies outside that door, but there's still a world capable of taking you away from me again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ellis said it quickly yet there was an airy tone of it as if he'd gone breathless, "Though I may melt if you keep up the romantics."

Nick let out a louder laugh than before only for it to simmer into a soft chuckle, "I'm not romantic. Don't start thinking that either." He removed his hand from Ellis's ass despite the comment, sliding it up along his back.

"Then what are you?"

Nick's smile faltered at the question. Tongue getting tied up in a way it normally doesn't. It was such a simple question with such a simple answer. One that said he was charming, cunning... fuck -anything. He was a number of things and he knew he had the answer to it, but yet the next word to fall from his mouth wasn't one he would've said four years ago.

But it was the word he needed to say.

"Yours."


	12. A Different Perspective

**Present Day**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Nick stood in front of Ellis, hands slowly working to knot the baby blue tie in a fashion the hick wasn't used to. He was whispering something as he did, voice low behind a grin which said too much yet not enough. The moment he finished with the tie he was letting it go to help with buttoning the grey vest Ellis wore. He hadn't stopped talking though and whatever he was saying was getting a small smile out of Ellis.

They were stood off to the side by a set of mirrors, both clad in grey suits that Abigail had chosen some time ago. They, of course, weren't the only ones in the suits but they were the only ones who weren't within earshot of everyone else. Ellis had taken longer to get dressed and once he was done he'd come out with a confused expression, untied tie around his neck. It had only been a second before Nick was grabbing his arm and leading him away to tie it for him.

Prior to that, Nick had been stood next to where Sarah was seated bitching about the quality of the suit. It'd made her chuckle, commenting with her own statement of how he could buy everyone else Armani if it really made a difference. To which, with no surprise, responded he'd sooner face a zombie without a gun than help the wedding that much. It had made the woman roll her eyes, but she let it slide on account that it was obvious weddings weren't Nick's thing by a long shot.

However, in this instance, the older Harrison sibling was rather caught up in watching the two as they conversed off to the side. Her hazel eyes were doing what they could to make out any little detail in what they were talking about, but with Nick barely turning his head in her direction she couldn't make anything out. Her only means of attempting to gather what was being said was from Ellis's reaction and right now she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Ellis was standing straight, a hand in the pocket of his trousers and the other curled into a fist at his side. His lips were pressed into a tight line, but his eyes were a bit wide and what she couldn't gather was whether or not he had a blush highlighting his cheeks or if it was the lighting. She hadn't the slightest what they could be talking about, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything geared towards her sister with the way Nick openly hated her.

 _Openly hated her_. That was an understatement. Two nights ago when they were out, Nick was nearly foaming at the mouth with how much he truly disliked her sister. It was incredible. She hadn't known what to expect when she'd asked him about trying to stop the wedding, but his response was something that seemed out of nature. He'd simply told her that it was Ellis's choice on ending it. Said that he didn't have an end say in it and if Ellis wanted to marry "the bitch" then who was he stop him?

 **{\\}**

 **Two Nights Ago**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

Sarah blinked at the response, dark eyes shining with what was more curiosity rather than anger. It'd been obvious from the start that Nick had a strong dislike, but at the moment with neither her or Ellis around it seemed to be rolling off of him. It wasn't a full surprise, but it was still taking her longer than she'd like to respond. Lucky for her, it was probably better she didn't speak up yet.

"I mean," Nick snorted, shaking his head with a bitter laugh, "where the _Hell_ does she get off in thinking she knows what's best for him?"

Sarah sat up on her stool, hands curling around the drink in front of her. He had been so silent prior, so closed off and yet that question seemed to have flicked something within the conman. She made the choice to not speak, not wanting to interrupt whatever thought was coming next.

 _Even if it did look bad to not defend her younger sister._

"She doesn't even _know_ him," Nick licked his lips, looking off at a wall rather than at her, "She just found him and being the nice guy he is, he couldn't turn away some broad who needed help. She dug her claws into someone who doesn't fucking belong to her."

Sarah's brow rose, eyes shifting from Nick to her glass. She rubbed her finger against the side of it, fighting the urge to speak. Of course, it didn't work and her voice came out in a careful tone, "Who does he belong to?"

"What?" Nick looked at her almost confused and she wondered briefly if she'd waited too long after he spoke to ask.

She met his gaze, neutral expression on her face, "Who does he belong to if not her?"

Nick's brow furrowed and his lips drew into a short frown. He sat back down, having stood prior to her question about the wedding, "Not hers."

"Not hers," Sarah repeated the words, mulling them over in her head.

" _Look_ ," Nick said it louder than anything spoke between them making her nearly jump, "It doesn't fucking matter, okay? This wedding is going to happen only if he wants it to."

"Why wouldn't he want it to?" She was quick to respond and she could instantly see the way it annoyed him.

Nick curled his hands against the bar, tongue pressing up against the inside of his cheek as he seemed to fume next to her, "Because he doesn't _have_ to."

That took her by more surprise.

"You think he's doing it just to settle?"

"I mean," Nick snorted once more and the tone he took made her almost want to punch him, "After everything that's happened to him? Yeah, I fucking do."

"You sound so damn confident about that," Sarah frowned deeply.

"That's because I _know_ him, remember?"

"People change."

"Yeah, but he's still the same ol' Ellis," Nick looked at her and the gleam in his eye made her stomach flip with unease, "and right now, he's coming back around to seeing what actually makes sense in his life."

"And what exactly is that?" Sarah was getting frustrated through her intoxication. He wasn't making sense. None of this was. What the fuck did any of it mean? Why was he so damn sure that Ellis was going to just turn and drop her sister.

"No way, Princess," Nick shook his head, that smirk settling on his lips as he lifted a hand towards the bartender, "I'm done having this conversation with you. No matter what I'm going to say: you're on Sister Abigail's side."

Sarah rolled her eyes but didn't question the drink being set in front of her. She took it and after a quick sip spoke with the annoyance that was edging into her tone, "Being his best friend, wouldn't you tell him that getting married and actually having a life is a good idea?"

"Sure," Nick took a drink of his whiskey nearly emptying the glass, "But why the fuck would I do that when I know marriage is awful."

"You got married twice."

"Again: Marriage is awful," Nick gave a shrug, "Besides, not only is that a good reason to keep my mouth shut, but I also don't support him marrying her."

"This conversation is going nowhere," Sarah sighed and took another drink.

"Where the fuck did you think it was going to go? In favor of your sister?" Nick let out a short but loud laugh, "Cute."

"I just want to understand why you don't think it'll work."

"Because it won't," Nick snapped it, shooting a glare at her, "Even if he decides to marry her: He won't be happy. Not like he used to be."

 **{\\}**

 **Present Day**

 **Rosendale, Georgia**

 _Not like he used to be_.

Nick hadn't known Ellis before the outbreak. How could he have any idea of whether or not Ellis was happy? Sure, they were best friends and they survived Hell together, but surely even then he couldn't be certain. The only person who knew what was going to make Ellis happy was Ellis. And that's why he'd asked Abby to marry him, right?

It was stupid. She was worrying and overthinking things for no damn reason. She knew that. It's why she'd been so encouraging about Nick and Ellis taking a weekend away. Nick was confident about Ellis in some manner, but maybe a weekend away before it all would just prove that the mechanic knew where his home was. Where he belonged.

She didn't hate Nick for anything he'd said. Clearly, he wanted what was best for Ellis, but even as Nick had said: in the end, this is Ellis's choice. The most any of them could do was watch on as it happened and, goddammit, did she want Abby to marry him and have the life she deserves. Maybe then she'd ease up and stop being such a stick in the mud.

Yet-Even after having encouraged their trip, she still felt uncertain about a few things. What if they go away and Nick convinces him someway that this is all a bad idea? What if he gets into his head like the conman he is? That's what he's good at, right? Make someone think he actually knows what he's talking about. Could he do that to Ellis?

She'd told Abby that the boys' weekend would be good for Ellis. Told her that it'd make him realize he doesn't need flashy trips like that to be happy and that everything he needs is right here in Rosendale. Really she was telling them both that. She didn't want Nick to be right about whatever the fuck he thought he was right about. All she wanted was for Ellis to-

"-Sarah," the brunette turned her head to look at the man who'd spoken. He was a wider shaped man with a burly beard and a kind smile. If she remembered correctly, his name was Mark and he owned the shop Ellis worked at, "Henry says they ain't got his tie."

The maid of honor furrowed her brow, losing focus of her previous curiosity as she stood up. She walked around the grey-suited man to find the man he'd spoken of. A younger looking gent with mussed blonde hair and a small frown. She remembered Abby mentioning the boy often helped Ellis out in the fields and was currently in school for engineering. Of course, it had prompted the older sister to ask about the groomsmen being chosen as they were, but when Abby had sighed and started shaking her head she dropped the subject altogether.

"What's going on?" She came to a stop next to the kid, folding her arms across her chest. She glanced at him then to the finely dressed woman before them, Angela-right?

"We seem to have misplaced his tie, that or the shops in Atlanta didn't send it," Angela licked her lips and sighed, "I've already made a note to call the bridal shop and alert them to it."

"The wedding is next weekend," Sarah said it lightly, calmly in a way she promised Abby she'd remain, "We _need_ to make sure we have it by then."

"Yes, and we will," Angela reassured, "It's a single tie. Not a suit."

"You can understand my concern though," Sarah responded lightly. When Abby had mentioned there wasn't an actual Bridal Store in town it hadn't come as a surprise to Sarah. Hell-she grew up here, but still had hopes after everything it might grow. Yet, then again, an apocalypse can really put a damper on that right? Still, she'd tried to encourage maybe a two day trip or so to Atlanta for fittings just to be certain things were done properly.

Abby _insisted_ that Angela would be able to get it all done in time and at half the price that any store in Atlanta would charge. She dropped it knowing her sister would just find another reason for Sarah to be wrong about the situation. As usual. The thought alone made her roll her eyes and she let out a short sigh, "Look, just make sure you get it here before Abby has to find out."

"Of course," Angela gave a nod then glanced past her, "Should we at least tell Ellis?"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder to where Ellis was leaning against the wall by the mirror, his arms folded and a large grin on his face as Nick stood in front of him with a hand on the wall. He was leaning into it, other on his hip as he spoke to the Southerner. Again, Sarah had no idea what they were talking about but she had a feeling in her stomach that made her want to stop it.

"No," Sarah turned back to her, "Just keep me informed and let Harry-."

"Henry," Mark intervened.

"- _Henry_ ," Sarah corrected, "know when he can pick it up." There was a nod in response and Sarah took it as permission to leave the conversation. She made her way back to the chair she'd been sitting in only to move around it and towards her future brother-in-law.

She drew in a breath, coming into ear range in time to hear Nick speak in a low tone, "..and so with that, I'll make sure it's the best trip you take."

"I'm sure you will," Ellis said it with a smile, a light tint to his cheeks that Sarah couldn't make heads or tails of.

She frowned, "Hey Ellis, can I...can I borrow you a sec?"

Her interruption had startled the blond. He jumped straight, eyes slightly wide as if he'd completely forgotten his whereabouts. It had caused his friend to also move quicker than she thought he would, shifting to step back nearly an arm's length from Ellis. He didn't look at her which left Ellis to clear his throat and step past him with a nod, "Sure thing."

Sarah offered him a quick smile before taking his arm to lead him towards the dressing rooms. She came to a stop just inside the area, letting his arm go then turning to face him. Her arms folded across her chest and she chewed her lip a moment. What had been her plan in dragging him away?

"Everythin' alright?" Ellis said it lightly, his accent drawing out a calm feeling she knew Abby admired greatly about him.

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded quickly with another brief smile. She drew in a breath and straightened her stance, "I just wanted to ask you something about Nick."

Ellis's brow furrowed quickly and a look flashed across his eyes that she couldn't pin with an emotion, "What about him?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have him in the wedding?" _Or rather, here at all?_

Ellis let out a sigh, shoulders slumping some as he lifted a hand to brush through his hair, "Not you too. I thought you were fine with Nick."

"I am!" Sarah was quick to answer, voice staying low to keep the conversation between them, "I like him, okay? He's witty and has a sense of humor I can get behind, _but_ I'm just concerned that Abby isn't so keen on it."

"No, she ain't but she agreed to play nice as long as he does," Ellis didn't let up on his defense.

"And you think the Vegas trip is playing nice?" Sarah could see something flare across his face and she quickly added more before letting him speak, "No, wait. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is just...you're getting married _next_ weekend and he wants to drag you off to Vegas before it?"

"You were all about it last night."

 _Okay, that's fair_. She sighed, shutting her eyes in thought, "Ellis, I'm not trying to be a bad guy in this. I agree that everyone should go off and have their time in Vegas, but I just wanted to make a point of how Abby seems concerned towards it being just you _two_."

"Just us two?" She opened her eyes to see his nose wrinkle in his confusion, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nick isn't the _best_ of influences. I enjoy some parts of him, but he's a conman and-."

"What do you think we're going to do out there? Shoot up our arms and snort drugs through hundred dollar bills?"

This was definitely not the conversation she wanted to have with him. She'd just wanted Ellis to see that Nick was trying to be an influence in getting Ellis to not marry Abby. Sure he probably saw it, but not in the way everyone else did. She just wanted to be sure that Ellis was aware of how this trip just meant Nick could be that whisper in his ear without anyone to counter it.

"I just don't want you go off on this trip and let him convince you to leave my sister because he hates weddings and more importantly her."

Ellis stared at her for a moment, probably longer than that actually, as if he wasn't sure how to even respond to that. Should it be hard to respond to? Isn't that something you just reassure a crazy person that it isn't going to happen. When he finally sighed, he was shaking his head, "Sarah, we're just going on a trip to unwind a bit. All this wedding business has me stressed out and honestly-Abby might enjoy an all girls' weekend with y'all."

She didn't like that response. She didn't like it because she knew deep down he was right despite her worries. Both of them needed it even if Abby was bitter towards the whole thing.

"Look," Ellis said it softly, reaching a hand out to gently squeeze her arm, "You're letting yourself worry over nothin', Sarah. It's just a trip, ain't nothing weird gonna happen."

She looked at him, expression neutral as she asked the next words carefully, "You sure about that?"

"Positive," Ellis said it with a small smile, hand slipping away, "Besides, it'll probably just turn into my babysitting Nick all weekend. He hasn't been there since before the outbreak."

"Yeah, well," Sarah sighed, "Just be careful. I have a right to have my worries."

"I'll be fine," Ellis brushed it off, shrugging, "Nick and I need the time too with actually catching up on everything."

"You haven't had the time for that?" Sarah's brow raised. She thought they were always together when he wasn't working or with Abby.

"No, not really," Ellis answered, eyes drifting away from her, "We talk, but we haven't really talked in a way we need to."

"What do you mean?"

Ellis looked at her, smile soft as he shook his head, "Don't worry none about it, Sarah. Nick and I just need to talk. Afterall, we survived the apocalypse together."

 _That's what worries me_. "Talking can be dangerous."  
"Yeah, well-if anyone knows how to handle danger it's us," Ellis said with a growing smug grin, "It'll be fine. I'll be back on Sunday night ready for the week ahead."  
"You better be," Sarah grumbled it lightly.

"Was that it?" Ellis was already stepping towards the exit.

"Yeah," Sarah said it reluctantly, and before she could say anything else the mechanic was leaving the room. She sighed.

The conversation was meant to ease whatever concern was twisting around in her stomach, but it did little of that. Every part of her was just second guessing one thing after the other and she blamed the way Nick looked at Ellis. She blamed the way Nick _talked_ about Ellis.

If only she could figure out what Nick _thought_ of Ellis.

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned back into the wall behind her, frown evident on her lips. All she wanted to do was understand Nick's intentions in being here beyond what everyone else thought. No one like Nick just says yes to being a Best Man without an ulterior motive, right? There _had_ to be something she wasn't seeing or understanding.

"You're overthinking it," she mumbled the words then opened her eyes, stepping away from the wall to make her exit from the back area. She returned to the main of the store, walking over to where she'd left the binder Abby had given her the night before. She'd glanced at it, but after seeing a number '45' on a list, she shut it promptly.

"What an absolute asshole."

Again, she found herself being drawn from her thoughts to see Mark standing a few feet off. She drifted her gaze to where he was looking, finding her view filled with the sight of Nick and Ellis talking in rapid whispers by the mirrors. "Nick?"

"Yeah," Mark responded, "Tried to ask him about his plans for the Bachelor party and the guy shot me down like I'd asked for his Social Security number."

Sarah sighed, "At least he responded."

"How is someone like that, friends with Ellis?"

Sarah looked over at the two once again, frown still settled on her face, "They survived together. That builds a bond like no other. Besides, he's not _all_ that bad. I've shared a few drinks with him." Why was she even trying to defend him still? She just got done trying to tell Ellis about how nervous she was over their friendship and yet-she felt it necessary to defend him being here.

It didn't make sense to her. Perhaps it was necessary. Perhaps she _wanted_ to be right about Nick deep down and how he may be good for Ellis in being around. Afterall, Ellis _did_ seem happier with the conman lingering about. Happier than she could ever remember seeing him. It was something she noticed and that her sister wasn't picking up on.

Defending Nick was just a means of showing everyone that Ellis wanted him around despite what anyone else thinks. He wasn't the best of guys, but he was good for Ellis. He _knew_ what Ellis needed and somehow he was capable of giving him that. Maybe it was enough to help push him towards the idea of marriage.

 _God, who was she kidding_. She had no idea why the mechanic was so taken by Nick beyond the fact they survived together. And really, was that reason enough?

"Honestly-," Sarah cut Mark off, not even sure to what he'd been saying, "he's not the greatest personality wise, but Ellis seems to like him. If Abby can't convince him otherwise than we might as well settle for him being around."

"How kind of you, cupcake."

Sarah turned her head at the voice, eyes falling onto NIck who was standing just a few feet off with Ellis beside him, "Am I wrong?"

"I mean, my personality _isn't_ shining but it isn't _awful_ ," Nick gave a shrug and she rolled her eyes, "But you're right about the latter. All of you are just going to have to get over my being here."

"Don't be an ass, Nick," Ellis grumbled it then smiled at Mark, "He grows on you, I swear."

"I'm sure anyone would in an apocalypse," Mark responded then turned on a heel to walk off.

Ellis's smile faltered but only slightly, "Uh, anyway, how's it lookin'?"

Sarah folded her arms across her chest, "Good. Looks like the five groomsmen _and_ the groom should be good to go for next Saturday."

"Yippee," Nick hissed it only to get an elbow to his side, "Ow."

"Awesome," Ellis let his smile grow again, "Thanks for helping with all this, Sarah."

"Sure thing," she forced a smile in response, "It's what Maid of Honors are for."

 **{\\}**

 **Present Day - Late Afternoon**

 **Colombus, Ohio**

The large man let out a bellowing laugh in the small diner, one louder than he's heard from himself in quite some time. It echoed that of the bearded man across from him who'd just finished talking about a recent trip to a lake with an intern from the news station. He hadn't even been able to fully finish the sentence regarding the intern falling into the lake before faltering. It had set off a tidal wave for the two men start an uproar.

The petite woman beside the ex-biker was smiling with her teeth, chuckling lightly and shaking her head as she listened to them, "Would you two calm down? As funny as it may be - Ben wasn't at all laughing."

"Aw, c'mon, baby girl," the large man drew in a breath through a short laugh, "It's hard not to laugh at the image of a grown ass man falling back into the lake over a baby snappin' turtle."

"Coach," Francis let his laugh die before continuing, "I _wish_ you could've been there. You would've loved it."

Coach lifted a hand, thumbing away a tear that had collected from the moment, "That reminds me of the time Ellis threw some mud in Nick's direction and made the man drop back in a puddle. Hell, it wasn't even going to hit him."

It was Rochelle's turn to laugh, "That's right! Nick was so _furious_ after that! He bitched about it for the rest of the night, but Ellis wouldn't stop laughing over it."

"I did something similar to Louis once," Francis grabbed a french fry from Rochelle's plate, "Told him he was about to step into some bile and rather than checking, he immediately jumped to the side and fell into some old ass fountain."

Rochelle let out a short laugh, "I'm sure he was fond of that."

"Zoey was calling him Girls Gone Wild for the rest of the day until his shirt dried," Francis popped the fry into the mouth as the two laughed.

"Man oh man, what a hell of a time it was trying to survive, but damn did we find moments to laugh," Coach said it with a smile, lifting his drink from the table. He took a sip then set it down, leaning into his arms as he looked the two over, "And t'think, if it hadn't happened y'all wouldn't be together."

"I try _not_ to think about that," Rochelle leaned back into the booth just as Francis's arm fell onto it. She folded her arms across the chest, "Becuase if I didn't have him then I wouldn't have your _or_ Ellis and though we all have our own lives, I think mines a lot better because of it."

"Gotta agree with you there, Ro," Coach let out a sigh, shaking his head, "Can't believe it's been so long since everything. I wanted to come up more and see you both, but I've just been so busy-"

"Coach," Rochelle cut him off, "Don't you _dare_ apologize for living your life. I'm just glad you decided to move up here rather than stay in Georgia."

"It was time for that new start," Coach gave a shrug, agreeing with his words more than either would ever know, "Norma and her husband needed that start too. It's nice being in a new place with this almost fresh feeling."

"I know what you mean," Francis nodded, "Finding Rochelle on those buses changed my life for the damn better."

"You saying you wouldn't have tracked me down?" She threw him a playful grin and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'd go through a Witch for you," Francis stated.

Coach beamed at the response, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. He was glad to be here. Glad to see them after so long. He'd been MIA for the last several months between coaching school sports and neighborhood rec teams, not to mention he was always out camping with his sister's family. He knew they didn't hold it against him, but at times he felt guilty for not being around. He was worried that suddenly something was going to happen, it'd be big _and he'd be gone_.

If only he knew.

"So," Rochelle cleared her throat, sighing then folding her arms onto the table. She looked down, smile fading from her face.

Coach was quick to mirror the expression, "I don't like that look, baby girl. What's botherin' ya? I know we aren't out here for just the pie and catching up."  
"Speak for yourself," Francis grabbed another fry only to shrug at the expression received from his girlfriend, "What? I don't think we _need_ to bring it up."

Coach's brow furrowed, "What are you talkin' about? What's going on? Everything alright with you two?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rochelle was quick to respond, "We're fine outside of the usual work shit."

"Ellis?" Rochelle lifted her gaze, frown even more evident on her face. The elder leaned back in his booth, concern settling onto his features, "He okay? I haven't spoken to him in months."

"Which is probably either unfortunate or good based on what's been happening the last few months."  
"Spit it out, Ro. You're dancing around it," Coach watched her debate it a moment longer and he was about to reassure her when Francis spoke up instead.

"He's fucking Colonel Sanders again."

"Francis!" Rochelle snapped the words and again the ex-biker was shrugging.

"What? There's no delicate way of saying it!"  
"Yes, there is!" Rochelle groaned then looked back to Coach, but the older man wasn't looking at her.

Instead, Coach was sitting with a hand covering his eyes as the other curled onto the table in his moment of debating just what to say. He didn't need either of them to clarify _who_ it was they were speaking about. What he needed, rather, was one of them to explain exactly how and when it started. The sudden burst of information was every bit of confusing to him.

The last he saw of Nick was four years ago when they pulled him away from Ellis in a compound.

"Coach?"

"I'm gonna ask ya a few questions here and I just want to know an answer with as little context as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

Coach lifted his head and held his hand up with his index finger extended, "One, where in the hell has Nick been these last four years?"

"CEDA had him under lockdown for a year and then he was transferred off to prison. After that, he and many others got out of jail free cards," Rochelle answered promptly.

"Okay," he held up another finger, "Two, how did he find Ellis?"

"That's sort of, but not really my fault. Long story short: Abby wanted to get in touch with all of us because Ellis was feeling off. I ran into Nick by accident and he found out."

Coach sighed, "How did Ellis react?"  
"How do you think?" Francis interrupted only to be glared at, "Oh my god, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Rochelle looked back to Coach, "Probably what you expected."

"I want to believe he sent that fool on his way after being gone for so long, but knowing Ellis and the way he put Nick on a pedestal...I can draw a conclusion."  
"Yeah, well," Rochelle shifted in her seat, "Strap in because it isn't the exact one you're thinking."

 **{/}**

 **Four Years Ago**

 **Plantation Grounds, Alabama**

Coach sat quietly on one side of the room, dark eyes watching where Ellis was sat next to Nick and wrapping his arm with a bandage. He was saying something to the older man that was a getting a near smirk in response. He couldn't tell what, but he could tell it was private and when Ellis planted a kiss on his cheek it was more than apparent that it was. He turned his gaze away finding where Rochelle was sitting on the one bed in the room.

They'd only just recently made it onto the plantation grounds and at the moment the rain was slowing them down once again. They were so close to the manor, so close to what they hoped would be a boat or something to contact someone. Then again, that's how it always felt right? So close, yet so far with only so much hope to keep you going.

Hell-the only thing really keeping him going was the thought of Norma and his nephews being okay. He could maybe say Rochelle was growing on him; she reminded him of Norma in some ways. Ellis was good too. The kid had a big heart and Coach was willing to reach a hand out when he needed it, but Nick…

Coach let out a sigh gathering the stares of his companions, "This rain better let up soon."

"If it don't, we can just crash here," Ellis responded, hands still on Nick's arm from ensuring the bandage would stay in place.

"Yeah," Nick agreed with a shrug, head leaning back against the wall, "For all we know we may need the rest before we go venturing that way. It's going to be a huge place, yeah? Gotta be prepared for anything."

Coach frowned slightly at Nick, annoyed that he was making sense of a situation by which he should've already. Another sigh, "S'pose you're right." He lifted a hand scratching his chin in thought, "What do you think, Ro?"

Rochelle looked between the three then gave a shake of her head, "Honestly, he has a point. But also, I really wanna be out of this fucking swamp."

"You can say that again," Nick grumbled.

Coach looked back over at the two just as Ellis was handing Nick his shirt to slip on. He waited a moment then spoke up, "We'd all like to be out of this swamp. Too many places for these assholes to hide, but Nick's right. We gotta be ready for whatever may be waiting at the manor. I say even if the rain let's up: we stay put until first light. It's already getting late and I'd rather we stay boarded up in a smaller house than some big ol' place."

"Then it's settled," Nick had moved to stand, buttoning his shirt with a smug grin.

Coach was convinced that the conman's lips didn't know any other shape beyond that and a frown. What the hell did Ellis even see in the guy? The question sank into him like a zombie taking a bite and he couldn't stop the words from slipping through, "You two've really been keepin' this whole thing a secret for that long?"

Nick didn't react to question, expression neutral. Ellis, on the other hand, seemed to tint at the cheeks from the question and he shrugged sheepishly, "I mean, yeah. Had to. Knew too well how y'all would react."

The conman's lips turned into the most common form Coach knew him for, watching that frown meet his brow, "We're not talking about this again."

"Defensive much," Rochelle commented from the bed.

"Extremely," Nick grabbed his jacket from the floor and slid it on, taking up his ax after than nodding towards the door, "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to take Ellis and find a room so we can actually talk without you picturing throwing daggers into my back."

"More like an ax, but it's cute daggers came to mind," Rochelle beamed and he sneered.

"C'mon, El," Nick moved then, exiting the room without another thought and as expected Ellis followed right after him as if a leash were attached to the hick's neck.

Coach waited for the sound of a door shutting before letting out another sigh, "I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but Ellis isn't going to listen to us," Rochelle slid off the bed to walk over and shut the door. Once closed she wandered over to her companion and sat down beside him, "And maybe we just have to accept that."

"You mean give Nick a chance?" Coach brought his gaze back to where the two had been sitting previously, playing over in his head how not even a day had passed but already the air about them was so clearer than ever before.

"No," Rochelle dropped her head onto his shoulder, "Give Ellis a chance."

"Not followin', baby girl."

"Ellis wants us to leave it be no matter how we feel and we gotta trust him. That's what he's asking of us. We may not like it, but Ellis needs this...chance, I guess. A chance to prove that Nick _is_ what he says he is."

"Isn't that giving Nick a chance then? Thought I told him he had that at least."

"Yeah, but we both know it isn't for Nick," Rochelle clarified, "We'd both sooner see the guy be the ass we know he is and therefore we won't even try, _but_ if we look at Ellis and we let Ellis prove it to us...then that should be good enough."

"I think I get what you're saying," Coach muttered, "Just hard to wrap my head around still, y'know?"

"Like what does Ellis see in a guy like that?"

"I mean all of it, Ro," Coach clarified, "Ellis being into Nick, Nick standing up for it, and I guess just Ellis battin' for the other team. Y'remeber how he was when we saw Zoey?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that part of Ellis's head is really our business," Rochelle said it gently and Coach knew that she was aware he hadn't meant it in a negative fashion. Just one that confused him because in the end: it all came down to Nick. Ellis had _chosen_ Nick regardless of preferences beforehand. And why?

"Still don't change that Nick ain't right for him and him not seeing that as being weird."

"Maybe Ellis knows."

"Sound like you're defending Nick," he said it with a chuckle as she poked his side hard, "I'm kidding. I know what you're saying. Ellis was right when he said he wasn't stupid. He knows what he's doing, at least I hope he does."

"Gotta trust him there," Rochelle sighed, "And trust that what he says about Nick is true."

"You think he'll stick around?

"Maybe, but for what reason? I don't know."

Coach echoed her earlier sigh, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall because really he didn't know either. None of it made sense despite both them agreeing to drop the conversation earlier. It had been a rough one, but also so brief and with so little clarity. He knew they each shared the same questions that wouldn't get answered.

At least during the end of the world.

Really, truth be told, it wasn't their business and they shouldn't care as long as everyone still has one another's back. If anything it meant Nick was looking out even _more_ for Ellis than ever before and no matter the reason: that was good for all of them. If Nick was more on guard they'd get through this to whatever ending there was.

If there even was one.

Damn did he hope there was one. He couldn't remember at all when this started, but he knew he was ready for all of it to end and for it to go back to normal. Yet, then again: What was normal? This was starting to feel like all that was left.

What _if_ it was? What if they got rescued and put in a place only to find themselves living their lives out in a compound still surrounded by an unending threat? Could that be the end waiting for them? If it was, he just prayed to God his family was safe.

"Do you remember...when we were passing through Whispering Oaks?" Rochelle's voice pulled him out of his rapid looping thoughts, drawing him back to attention.

"Yeah. What about?"

"Well, when we were running our way through I kept seeing things written everywhere that talked about Carriers. Did you see those?" Rochelle asked it tentatively and he understood why.

He _had_ seen them. Hell, all of them did. He and Nick had lingered back at one part to discuss a nasty bit written on the wall, one that brought concern out of the conman he didn't know existed. "Yeah, I remember that. Nick and I had a little talk about it at one point."

"What do you think it means?"

"Well, judging by the general definition for it, I'd assume it means you carry the virus in your blood and can infect others but you won't ever feel the symptoms."

"So what you're saying is that the four of us are either carriers, immune or damn lucky?"

"No, that's what _they're_ saying," Coach clarified, " _I'm_ saying we're getting out of here with no titles attached."

Rochelle let out a short chuckle, shaking her head slightly against his shoulder, "Thanks for making me feel better about it, Coach."

"Sure thing, baby girl," he smiled to himself, "It's what I'm here for."

After that, they were met with silence in a form he could appreciate. They'd had a long day trudging through a swamp with what little ammo they had left. It was getting stressful and he knew that the tension between all four of them was at a yelling point, a point where things needed to be said that hadn't come out in their last group conversation.

At least, Coach had things he wanted to say. He'd wanted to say more about Nick not being good for the kid, Nick not being the type of person Ellis should even be friends with. He didn't. He should've. He won't though and he knows it. Ellis had stood his ground to them and that wasn't going to change. The only thing that could change the kid's mind was if Nick really screwed it all up.

But how did he do that in a world where there's only four of them?

 **{\\}**

 **Present Day  
Columbus, Ohio**

"So he screwed up and Ellis still took him back?" Coach lifted a brow, arms folding onto the table. He let out a heavy sigh then shut his eyes, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I'd hoped a long time ago that this would happen just so he'd let him go and I thought his being gone would've done that. If not that then at least this, but…"

"I don't know, Coach," Rochelle continued, "I only just found out two days ago from Abby that Nick was going to be his Best Man _and_ that he was in town."

"Maybe it's love," Francis said it so bitterly that he got a glare from both of them, "What?"

"Nick doesn't have the slightest what love is and Ellis is just confused," Rochelle commented, but she was quick to hold a finger up, "Let me rephrase that, Ellis isn't confused. He's focused on Nick. The guy saved his life countless times and that can impact you pretty hard."

"I don't know," Francis grumbled, "Louis once saved my ass from a leaping Witch, but you don't see me sucking his dick."

Rochelle elbowed him, "Whose side are you on?"

"Ow," he emphasized the word and frowned, "I'm on Francis's side."

"Boy," Coach began, "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm not trying to defend anything," Francis stated, "I don't give a shit about Colonel Sanders or who the hick is fucking."

Coach watched as Rochelle rolled her eyes, but he spoke for her, "Listen, I get where you're coming from but it ain't helpin'. We just wanna figure out how to help Ellis. He had such a good thing going for him with Abby, it'd be wrong to blow that off for a guy who can't get his life together."

"I don't want to get in the middle of it is all I'm saying," Francis clarified, he leaned back in the booth with his arms folded across his chest, "I did my share of helping the hick after everything blew over. This updated version now has an actual pain in the ass to counter anything we try to do. I ain't taking sides."

Rochelle frowned deeply at that and Coach could see from the look they'd talk about it later, but for now, she looked at him with a small grin before trying to speak reassuringly, "Look, I just wanted to fill you in on everything before next weekend and wanted to tell you that I'm heading down there tomorrow."

"So soon?" Coach asked, ignoring the itching questions he had in regards to just what else had been going on in the last few months.

"I'm standing up in the wedding, remember?" Rochelle lifted a brow. She waited for a nod then continued, "Going down there to help out with what I can. The studio said it was all right since I gave them that story last week."

Coach lifted a finger, waving at her with a small grin, "That's right. You did that story on the carriers. Norma was tellin' me about that. She said it was quite the topic at the salon later that day, DOBA was all over the news ensuring the public of this and that."

Rochelle smiled, sighing gently, "Yeah, just glad I was able to get what I could out of that lawyer. He was quite the character."

"You could get something out of a dead man, Ro," Coach teased gently, "It was great. Proud of you, baby girl."

"Thank you," Rochelle's grin grew a little, "It was enough to tell them I'm taking a week off earlier. Besides, I could use the extra time."

"Well, I'm glad for you," Coach said, "You deserve that."

"I'll be sticking around here for a bit to help Ben out with some other reporter," Francis added in, "I could use a few days of non-hicksville time."

Rochelle rolled her eyes once more, "Why do I keep you around?"

"It certainly wasn't for the vest," Francis responded.

Coach let out a deep-bellied laugh as he recalled the night they all met, remembering just how the two of them hit it off and it took Coach stepping in to get the other survivors to talk to again. Mainly, get Zoey's attention since Francis was grumbling off to the side.

Rochelle had been laughing too, but now she was leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. She gave his arm a light pat, "It grew on me."

"Yeah, yeah," Francis attempted to shrug it off, but he was still smiling through it. He looked down, catching sight of his watch then letting out a whistle, "We gotta get going, Ro. It's already ten past two."

"Damn," she frowned checking her own. A sigh slid through an annoyed expression as she looked to Coach, but he was already holding his hands up.

"Don't even think about apologizing," he leaned forward, reaching back to find his wallet, "Y'all are busy folk. Just glad we had the time to chat before the weddin'. You two had on out, I'll catch the bill."

"Hey, you don't need to do that," Francis started to reach for his own wallet.

"Now, now-Least I can do," Coach pulled two bills from his pocket, setting them onto the table before sliding out of the booth. After a few seconds, the two of them followed. He held his hand out to Francis, shaking the younger's with a grin, "Good talkin' to ya despite you still being an asshole."

Francis let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, but I'm your favorite asshole."

Coach snorted, "Don't push it."

"Knock it off, you two," Rochelle gently shoved Francis out of the way to wrap her arms around the older man, "It was good to see you, Coach."

"And you," he hugged her tightly, smiling as he did so, "You have a safe flight and keep in touch if you need anything."

"Always the big brother," Rochelle chuckled then drew back, "See you next week."

He watched them go before moving to slide back into the booth. He let out a comfortable sigh before giving a small shake of his head. It was hard to believe sometimes that it was all over, hard to believe that it was really four years later with mostly everything back to normal.

He still had his nightmares but who didn't?

It was good to feel safe, good to know that he had his family and the family he made along the way after it all. Though now...now he had to worry about that one part of the family (if he even wanted to call Nick that), coming along and ruining something.

He'd put his faith in Rochelle over the next few days, but if by next week things were still...well, what they were: he'd have to step in and have a talk with Nick. Of course, what good was that going to do? The conman didn't listen to anyone. What the hell was he even doing out of prison?

Sure, he'd heard Rochelle's story and all the follow up from it but how did somebody like that get out? He knew Nick was bad. Knew he was _real_ bad. It still just didn't make sense how Ellis was so attached to him. No matter how many times he saved his life, nothing could make up for the blood and dirt on the Northerner's hands. Nothing had changed Coach's thoughts on that. Even after finding out about the two of them.

Hell-when Nick had gotten pulled away when they'd been dropped at that compound: he was glad. He didn't know where they were taking him and he didn't care. He was just glad to be gone of his smug ass grin and the way he trotted about thinking nothing he did was wrong. It wasn't good for Ellis, in fact it was really bad for him-but in the long run, it had been good.

Abby had made sure to help him with that. Sure, Ellis had changed some but he was better off and God help them all because they were going to need it with getting him to see it.

Nick had saved Coach a good few times, but he'd done the same for him. The world was back to normal (relatively) and it was time to face reality. Nick was no good. There were no more zombies chasing them. It was time for Nick to go back where he belonged and to finally leave them all like he had originally planned.

Suddenly nothing was making sense again. Hell, the zombies were easier to understand than this.


End file.
